Face à face
by ilianakate
Summary: RedJohn réapparait, mais il commet une erreur qui pourrait bien permettre à Jane d'assouvir enfin sa vengeance, mais Lisbon le laissera-t-elle faire?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Je viens de réaliser que je ne vous avait pas poster cette fic. Elle n'est pas finie, mais bon, comme j'en suis au chapitre 15, j'ai de la marge avant que vous deviez trop attendre entre chaque chapitres... **

**Petite précision, je ne connais pas très bien cette série. Je n'ai vu que les tout premiers épisodes de cette série, non pas parce que je n'ai pas aimer, mais parce que je travailles à l'heure où TF1 les diffusait et que je n'ai pas le temps de rattraper mon retard, mais cette fic me trottait dans la tête, donc j'ai décidé de me lancer. **

**Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne suis pas payer pour écrire ces scénarios, et toutes ressembalnces avec une offre déjà existante (fictive ou réelle) est totalement fortuite et indépendante de ma volonté. **

**Sinon, c'est ma première fic sur TM, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

Depuis qu'il m'avait pris ce qui m'était le plus cher sur cette terre, je m'étais fait la promesse de me venger, et rien n'avait pu me détourner de cette obsession. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'une obsession. Je voulais le retrouver et le tuer de mes propres mains. Je voulais qu'il comprenne ce que c'était que de savoir qu'on allait mourir et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher. Je voulais que mon visage soit le dernier qu'il voit avant de rendre son dernier soupire. Lorsque j'avais découvert le corps de ma femme et de ma merveilleuse petite fille, j'avais eu l'impression de mourir avec elles. Et ma vie n'avait plus été animée que par une seule chose, ma soif de vengeance.

En rejoignant le CBI en tant que consultant, je savais que j'augmentais mes chances d'assouvir mon désir. Et c'est comme ça que l'agent Teresa Lisbon était entrée dans ma vie. Je ne lui avaiS rien cacher de mes motivations, et même si elle les comprenait, elle m'avait affirmer qu'elle ne me laisserait pas faire, qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Notre collaboration était pour le moins chaotique. Pourtant, au fil des enquêtes, un lien étrange et de plus en plus fort s'était nouer entre nous. Un mélange de taquinerie, de respect et de confiance, même si par moment, je disais quelque chose qui faisait vaciller cette confiance qu'elle me portait. Je n'aimais pas la blessée, mais c'était inévitable, aussi ne voulais-je pas qu'elle s'attache trop à moi.

Parce que pour moi, toute cette histoire ne pouvait avoir que deux issues possibles. Ma mort, ou celle de RedJohn. Et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Lisbon me verrait sortir de sa vie, définitivement. Parce que si je parvenais à tuer ce monstre, et que je m'en sortais vivant, je finirais mes jours en prison, peu importe ce qui avait motiver mon geste. Je préméditais mon coup depuis longtemps et ne m'en cachait même pas. A moins d'un miracle, c'était le couloir de la mort qui m'attendait. Mais cette perspective ne me dissuadait en rien de poursuivre ma quête. Rien ne le pouvait.

Je savais que tôt ou tard, RedJohn commettrait une erreur qui me permettrait de remonter sa piste et de le débusquer. Alors j'attendais patiemment, tuant le temps en aidant Lisbon à coincer d'autres tueurs, apportant aux familles un soulagement et des réponses auxquelles je n'avais pas eu le droit. Parce que le meurtrier courait toujours. Mais plus pour longtemps, je le sentais. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais en arrivant au CBI en ce lundi matin ensoleillé, j'eus l'étrange intuition que la roue allait enfin tournée. En pénétrant dans les bureaux de l'agence, je constatais non sans surprise que Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho avaient déjà le nez plonger dans la paperasse, et tournant la tête, je découvrais Lisbon concentrée sur la lecture de rapports. En l'observant, je constatais qu'elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormie cette nuit, et je me demandais si elle faisait à nouveau des cauchemars.

Bien sûr, elle ne m'en avait jamais parler, mais n'était-ce pas mon travail de découvrir la faille dans l'armure des gens et de m'y engouffrer pour lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert? Lisbon détestait que j'utilise mes tours de passe-passe sur elle, et j'essayais d'éviter de le faire, mais parfois lorsque je la sentais particulièrement triste, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, et ce que je lisais alors en elle me donnait envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter comme je l'aurais fait avec une petite fille, ma petite fille. Heureusement, je ne m'étais encore jamais laisser aller à ces pulsions, sachant que je me ferais sûrement descendre par une Lisbon furieuse. Elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, encore moins devant moi.

Je ne me rendis compte que je ne l'avais pas quitter des yeux depuis mon arrivée que lorsque Cho se racla la gorge, me rappelant à l'ordre. Je le remerciais d'un sourire, d'autant plus soulagé par son intervention que c'est cet instant que choisit Lisbon pour lever la tête dans ma direction. Remarquant ma présence, elle referma son dossier et se levant, sortit de son bureau. A son approche, l'équipe arrêta ce qu'ils faisaient, attendant les instructions du jour.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là… » commença-t-elle en me lançant un regard légèrement réprobateur.

Mais je n'y prêtais pas la moindre attention. Après tout, j'étais habitué. Elle me lançait ce genre de regard au moins une fois par jour depuis que l'on faisait équipe. Le jour où elle ne le ferait pas, c'est que quelque chose de grave était arriver. En réponse, je lui adressais donc un grand sourire gamin, et elle soupira, excédée par mon attitude désinvolte. Elle s'apprêta à poursuivre, mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée du Big Boss.

« Désolée de vous interrompre, mais il y a eu un meurtre au simley. Voici l'adresse » déclara-t-elle avant de repartir comme elle était venue.

« Allons-y » déclara Lisbon après avoir jeter un regard sur le papier que sa patronne lui avait remis.

Dès que j'avais entendu que RedJohn s'était à nouveau manifesté, mon intuition du matin revint en force, et je m'empressais de lui emboîter le pas. Nous parcourûmes seulement trois blocs avant de nous arrêter devant une somptueuse demeure. Le genre de maison où l'on imaginait parfaitement un couple avec deux enfants vivrent. Cette pensée me noua l'estomac, et sans faire de commentaire, je suivais Lisbon à l'intérieur, et à peine entrer dans la maison, mon regard se posa sur un miroir dans lequel se reflétait l'horrible simley souriant. Encore frais, tracé avec trois doigts dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, c'était bien sa signature. Comme hypnotisé, plutôt ironique si l'on y réfléchissait, je m'avançais vers la pièce du fond qui se révéla être une chambre à coucher. Avant même d'y pénétrer, l'odeur du sang m'agressa, mais je n'y prêtais pas la moindre attention, concentrée sur la scène qui m'apparaissait peu à peu. Et l'espace d'un instant une autre chambre, et une autre femme remplacèrent la dernière victime de RedJohn.

Me ressaisissant rapidement, je continuais d'avancer, sentant mon cœur battre à un rythme redoublé. La première chose que je constatais était qu'il y avait trop de sang pour qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule victime. Suivant le sens des éclaboussures, je poussais une porte qui donnait sur une chambre d'enfant, et découvrait un second simley au-dessus du lit d'un petit garçon âgé d'environ 4-5 ans. Il semblait avoir été tuer dans son sommeil, n'ayant pas conscience de ce qui lui était arriver. M'approchant de lui en prenant soin de ne rien toucher pour éviter de me faire gronder par Lisbon pour avoir compromis l'intégrité de la scène de crime, je laissais mon regard enregistrer le moindre détail. Soudain, mon regard se posa sur une photo de famille posée sur la table de nuit, et mon cœur eut un raté. Sur la photo, souriant de toute ses dents, une fillette semblait me fixer de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle ressemblait tellement à ma propre fille, que s'en était troublant.

Sortant précipitamment de la chambre, je cherchais la chambre de la fillette, et arriva au fond du couloir, ignorant l'appel intrigué de Lisbon. Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, j'ouvris la porte, m'attendant à découvrir le funeste simley mais la chambre était en ordre, sans que rien n'indique qu'une tragédie s'y était jouée. Surpris, je m'avançais dans la pièce, notant l'affection de la fillette pour le personnage Hello Kitty, et fouillais la pièce du regard, mais rien ne semblait avoir été déranger. L'avait-il tuer dans une autre pièce? Voulant en avoir le cœur net, je ressortais et faillit percuter Lisbon.

« Jane? Que se passe-t-il? » me demanda-t-elle en se reculant d'un pas, jugeant sûrement que j'empiétais un peu trop sur son espace personnel.

« Où est la petite fille? » demandais-je en lui montrant la photo que j'avais emporter avec moi sans même m'en rendre compte.

En fronçant les sourcils, Lisbon jeta un regard à la photo, et je la vis pâlir. Elle poussa un juron, et ordonna à son équipe de fouiller la maison à la recherche de la fillette. Mais au bout de quinze minutes de recherches, ils revinrent bredouille. Frustré, je revenais dans la chambre de la petite fille, et me mettait à fureter dans la chambre, faisant connaissance avec cette petite fille, prenant plaisir à évoluer à nouveau dans le monde empli d'innocence d'une fillette de cet âge. Soudain, un bruit provenant du placard attira mon attention, et je m'y dirigeais prudemment. J'ouvris la porte d'un geste brusque, et lorsque rien ne se produisit, j'y faisais face, scrutant ses profondeurs. Je finis par penser avoir rêver, et m'apprêtais à me détourner, lorsque le même son se fit entendre. Intrigué, je poussais les vêtements, et découvrait alors une sorte de trappe que je m'empressais d'ouvrir. M'agenouillant, je découvrais que celle-ci donnait sur une petite pièce secrète aménagée en salle de jeu, et au fond de laquelle, une petite fille terrorisée s'était recroquevillée. En la découvrant vivante, mon cœur fit un bond, et un sourire apparut sur mon visage.

« Bonjour… Je m'appelle Patrick, je travail pour le CBI, tu n'a pas à avoir peur » la rassurais-je sans faire le moindre geste et en utilisant ma voix la plus douce et la plus apaisante possible.

Elle m'observa un long moment, et je crus qu'elle n'allait pas bouger lorsqu'elle se mit à quatre pattes et avança dans ma direction avant de s'arrêter hors de ma portée, et de me scruter, indécise.

« Je ne te ferais aucun mal promis, et je vais te conduire auprès d'une amie qui prendra soin de toi et s'assurera que le méchant monsieur ne t'a fait aucun mal » lui expliquais-je toujours sans faire le moindre geste.

Soudain, elle se jeta dans mes bras en sanglotant bruyamment, et instinctivement, je refermais mes bras autour de sa taille, la pressant contre moi en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. J'étais bouleversé de tenir à nouveau une si petite fille dans mes bras, et je me fis la promesse de veiller à ce qu'elle soit bien traiter. La tenant fermement, je me relevais et sortais de sa chambre, cherchant Lisbon du regard.

« Lisbon? » l'appelais-je dès que je l'aperçus en pleine discussion avec Cho et Van Pelt.

Elle releva la tête dans ma direction, et un regard d'incrédulité et de soulagement apparut sur son visage. A pas rapide, elle s'approcha de moi, le regard braqué sur la fillette qui me serrait de toutes ses forces comme si j'avais été sa bouée de sauvetage. Je savais à quoi Lisbon pensait à cet instant précis. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencer à tuer, RedJohn avait laisser un témoin derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tous le monde! **

**Merci à solealuna pour son message qui m'a fait plaisir! **

**Effectivement, je suis multi séries, mais j'écris surtout au grés de l'inspiration et de mes coups de coeur du moment! **

**En espérant que ce second chapitre te plaira tout autant... **

**Bonne lecture... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

De retour au CBI, je cherchais à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer pour que RedJohn arrête le carnage avant d'avoir tuer toute la famille. Mais je ne comprenais pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'épargner des vies, et tuer des enfants ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il suffisait de voir ce qu'il avait fait à la fille de Jane. Lorsque je l'avais perdu de vue dans la maison, j'avais craint le pire, et m'attendais à tout instant à devoir supporter encore une fois une de ses frasques. Aussi, lorsqu'il m'avait appeler, avais-je pousser un soupir en me préparant à le gronder, comme je l'aurais fait avec un enfant un peu trop turbulent. Mais mes reproches étaient morts avant même que je n'envisage de les formulés. Jane se tenait devant moi, une adorable petite fille tremblante de terreur dans les bras.

Mon regard avait croisé celui de Jane, et la même incompréhension l'habitait. Qu'est-ce qui avait pousser RedJohn à épargner cette petite puce? Avait-il été interrompu? Ne l'avait-il pas trouver? Après tout, Jane m'avait dit qu'elle s'était cacher. Mais je sentais que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Ce monstre ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, et s'il avait laisser la vie sauve à cette fillette, c'est qu'il avait une idée précise derrière la tête. Ne me restait plus qu'à trouver laquelle. En attendant, je devais trouver quoi faire d'elle. D'après les recherches effectuées par Van Pelt, le père était mort deux ans plus tôt, et tout deux étaient orphelins. Cette petite fille n'avait donc plus de famille. De plus, elle devenait un témoin protégé, et la placée dans une famille d'accueil serait bien trop risqué. Elle devait rester sous protection policière jusqu'à ce que l'on soit sûre qu'elle soit hors de danger.

Je décidais donc d'aller voir Hightower pour savoir ce que l'on devait faire avec la fillette. Arriver devant son bureau, je prenais une profonde inspiration et cherchais à faire disparaître la boule de nervosité qui m'étreignait le ventre. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je sentais que je n'allais pas, mais alors pas du tout aimer les ordres. Finalement, me trouvant ridicule et me traitant de poule mouillée, je cognais contre la porte, et une fois reçue l'autorisation d'entrée, pénétrais dans le spacieux bureau.

« Agent Lisbon, vous tombez bien! Je voulais vous voir justement » déclara Hightower en levant la tête dans ma direction.

« Un problème madame? » m'enquis-je en m'avançant vers elle.

« En fait il y en a un effectivement » me répondit-elle en me scrutant attentivement, comme si elle cherchait la réponse à une question.

« Un problème avec mon équipe madame? » demandais-je en retenant un soupir d'exaspération, me demandant ce que Jane avait encore fait.

« Pas que je sache non, à moins que vous n'ayez des révélations à me faire… » répondit-elle sans me quitter du regard.

Immédiatement je me raidis imperceptiblement. Si elle ne mentionnait pas Jane, c'est que le problème ne venait pas de lui. Donc la seule autre explication était qu'elle était au courant pour Van Pelt et Rigsby. En tant que supérieure, j'aurais du mettre un holà dès le départ à leur relation, mais cela ne nuisait pas à leur travail, et finalement, ce qu'ils faisaient en dehors de leurs heures de travail ne regardait qu'eux, tant qu'ils restaient discrets. Et puis, j'aurais été plutôt hypocrite de leur interdire quelque chose que je me permettais, même s'il n'y avait rien de concret. On ne pouvait lutter contre ses sentiments.

« Non madame, rien à signaler » déclarais-je d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

« Bien. Le problème concerne votre enquête actuelle » finit par reprendre Hightower après m'avoir observer un long moment en silence.

J'avais l'impression d'être sur des charbons ardents, et je détestais ça. Pourtant, comme toujours je restais impassible, et ne laissais rien transparaître de mon trouble intérieur. J'avais appris depuis longtemps que laisser les gens être témoins de vos faiblesses pouvaient vous être fatal, et je l'avais appris de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit. _Terrain glissant_! me hurla mon inconscient, et je fermais immédiatement la porte à mes souvenirs. Je ne devais pas m'engager sur cette voix. Tout cela était bien loin maintenant, et je devais me tourner vers le futur sans laisser mon passé m'empêcher d'avancer. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La voix d'Hightower me ramena au présent, et je reportais mon attention sur elle.

«… J'en ai discuter avec Jane, et nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. » conclut-elle en attendant ma réaction.

OK. Qu'étais-je sensé lui dire exactement? « _Désolée madame, mais je n'ai pas écouter un traître mots de ce que vous venez de me dire _»? Elle allait apprécier, c'était certain! Voilà ce que c'était que de se laisser envahir par des pensées parasites! Un long soupir m'échappa, et Hightower dut prendre ça pour un semblant de réponse parce qu'elle enchaîna rapidement.

« Je sais que cette solution est loin d'être idéale, mais c'est provisoire. Le temps de boucler cette enquête, et de trouver une solution plus adaptée. Vous pouvez disposer » dit-elle en me faisant un signe de la main me montrant que l'entretien était clos, et comme un automate, je quittais son bureau.

Que venait-il de se passer exactement? Et de quelle solution parlait-elle? Savoir que Jane était impliquer ne me rassurait pas vraiment. Dépitée, et plus nerveuse que jamais, je retournais dans mon bureau, surprise de constater que Jane n'était toujours pas revenu. Bifurquant, je me dirigeais vers le bureau de mes agents, occuper à mettre de l'ordre dans les différents résultats d'analyses de la scène du crime.

« Où est Jane? » demandais-je sans m'adresser à qui que ce soit de particulier.

« A l'hôpital. Il a refusé de laisser la fillette seule. Hightower a laisser deux agents avec lui, juste au cas où » expliqua Cho en posant sur moi un regard dans lequel je cru déceler une leur d'inquiétude pour son ami.

« Je vois…. » marmonnais-je en sentant l'inquiétude m'envahir moi aussi.

Lorsque mon regard s'était poser sur cette fillette, et avait croiser le sien, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle ressemblait à la fille de Jane. Même long cheveux blond et soyeux, même grand yeux bleu, et même fossette au menton. Et j'avais peur que Jane ne fasse un transfert. C'était peut-être ça le but de RedJohn. Torturer Jane en plaçant cette fillette sur sa route, et une fois qu'il s'y sera attacher, la lui prendre en la tuant à son tour. Et je savais que si une telle chose devait se produire, Jane ne s'en remettrait jamais. Mue par une impulsion, je décidais d'aller le rejoindre.

« Je vais y aller. Ordre de la boss » expliquais-je sous le regard instigateur de Cho alors que Van Pelt et Rigsby échangeaient un regard entendu.

« Très bien boss. Que voulez-vous que l'on fasse en attendant votre retour? » demanda Cho sans faire de commentaire.

« Il est tard et on en apprendra pas plus pour ce soir. Rentrez chez vous et soyez de retour demain à la première heure » décidais-je en consultant ma montre.

« Merci boss » s'exclama Rigsby en se levant et en échangeant un autre regard avec Van Pelt que je feignis de ne pas avoir noter.

« Vous êtes inquiète n'est-ce pas? » me demanda Cho en me suivant dans mon bureau.

« Je me dis que RedJohn ne fait jamais rien sans bonne raisons » répliquais-je en enfilant ma veste et en attrapant mon sac.

« Je suis d'accord. Il nous faut protéger cette fillette. Jane ne s'en remettra pas si elle venait à mourir » me répondit mon agent alors que je verrouillais mon bureau.

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me rend à l'hôpital? » l'interrogeais-je en traversant les bureaux pour gagner la sortie.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais avec Cho, ses silences étaient souvent plus significatifs que ses paroles, et je préférais ne pas le regarder de peur de lire ce qu'il pensait vraiment de mes motivations dans son regard. Sur un signe de la tête, nous nous quittâmes sur le parking. Dans ma voiture, je prenais le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées avant d'affronter Jane. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin qu'il s'engouffre dans ma tête et « lise » mes pensées. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait, ça avait été une catastrophe. Une fois mes pensées sous contrôle, je prenais la direction de l'hôpital, à nouveau concentrée sur cette enquête.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, je montrais ma plaque et demandais la chambre de la petite Elora Jackson. L'infirmière m'y conduisit rapidement, me jetant sans cesse des regards en coin. Je n'y prêtait pas garde, habituée à la surprise des gens lorsqu'ils apprenaient que j'étais dans la police. Jane se moquait souvent en disant qu'on imaginait plus un petit bout de femme comme moi institutrice que spécialisée dans la chasse aux tueurs fous. Un jour, je lui montrerais ce qu'un petit bout de femme comme moi pouvait faire à un homme lorsqu'il la poussait à bout. A cette idée, un sourire carnassier naquit sur mes lèvres, mais je me reprenais très vite. Pas question que Jane découvre que je fantasmais sur lui, il deviendrait incontrôlable.

L'infirmière me laissa devant une porte gardée par deux agents qui me saluèrent d'un signe de tête, et notant la lueur d'espoir qui était apparue dans leurs yeux, je décidais de les renvoyer chez eux.

« C'est bon les gars, je prends la relève. Rien à signaler? » lançais-je en les interrogeant du regard.

« Non. Pas de nouvelles tentatives contre la petite » me répondit Walters avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Par contre, la petite refuse de lâcher Jane. Elle s'accroche à lui comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage » m'apprit Stevenson en fronçant les sourcils.

« Compris. Bonne nuit les gars, à demain » soupirais-je en voyant mes soupçons se confirmés.

Ils me saluèrent d'un hochement de tête et s'empressèrent de partir, désireux de rejoindre leurs familles. Et je les comprenais. Après une scène de crime pareille, tout les flics voulaient rentrer chez eux, s'assurer que leur famille était saine et sauve. Doucement, je poussais la porte et pénétrais à pas feutrés dans la pièce. Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairée par une petite lampe qui se trouvait dans le coin opposé de la chambre. Du regard, je cherchais Jane, et le découvris endormis près du lit d'Elora. Le spectacle qu'ils offraient tout les deux était attendrissant. Jane dormait la tête posée sur le lit, près de la main de la fillette qu'il tenait dans la sienne, et Elora dormait rouler en boulle dans sa direction, serrant fortement la main de Jane dans la sienne. Leurs deux têtes blondes se détachaient contre la blancheur des draps, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que l'on aurait vraiment cru un père et sa fille.

Comme s'il avait perçut une présence, Jane se redressa en grimaçant, étirant son dos qui devait être douloureux suite à la position dans laquelle il s'était endormie, et enfin son regard se posa sur moi. Il me sourit et me fit signe d'approcher pour ne pas avoir à parler trop fort.

« Hightower vous a mise au courant? » me demanda-t-il en me lançant un regard légèrement inquiet.

« En effet » déclarais-je laconiquement en le dévisageant.

« Je sais que vous ne devez pas être très contente, mais c'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Elora » m'expliqua-t-il en me lançant un regard implorant.

« Et que venez-vous faire dans tout ça Jane? » demandais-je, priant pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas que j'ignorais de quoi il retournait.

« Et bien… Elora refuse de me lâcher, et Hightower a penser qu'il valait mieux que je vienne également chez vous afin d'éviter de la perturber plus que nécessaire » avoua-t-il en se reculant légèrement, comme s'il craignait que je ne le frappe.

A ces mots, je me figeais, le cœur battant. Alors voilà ce qui s'était tramer dans mon dos. Hightower voulait que Jane et Elora viennent chez moi le temps de l'enquête. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Et maintenant, il était trop tard pour refuser, je perdrais toute crédibilité. Et puis, mon devoir était de protéger cette fillette, même si cela impliquait de voir Jane empiéter sur mon espace personnel. Un soupir m'échappa, et Jane me lança un petit regard contrit qui me fit sourire intérieurement. J'adorais ses airs de gamin qui me faisait craquer même si je ne le lui montrais que très rarement. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de le savoir.

« Je serais sage, et dormirais sur le canapé, c'est promis » m'assura-t-il avec son sourire le plus innocent.

« De toutes façons, je n'ais pas le choix » fis-je semblant de m'affliger, alors qu'une étrange excitation s'emparait peu à peu de moi à l'idée d'avoir Jane à porter de mains.

« Allez Lisbon, je suis sûr qu'au fond, vous êtes folle de joie à l'idée d'avoir un homme à la maison… » me taquina-t-il avec un grand sourire taquin.

« N'oubliez pas que je dors avec mon arme Jane » grognais-je en reportant mon regard sur Elora qui venait de remuer dans son sommeil en poussant un petit gémissement plaintif.

Aussitôt, Jane et moi l'encerclâmes et lui caressèrent les cheveux pour l'apaisée. Elle se calma rapidement et son sommeil sembla redevenir paisible. Remarquant que la main de Jane reposait sur la mienne, je la retirais en rougissant, ce qui me valut un grand sourire moqueur de mon consultant. En soupirant, je m'asseyais de l'autre côté du lit, songeant que cette cohabitation forcée allait me demander une sacrée dose de sang-froid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre... **

**D'abord merci pour ton commentaire Didou, contente que tu trouves que je respecte le caractère des personnages, c'est toujours ma plus grande crainte quand je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fic, même quand je connais bien la série, comme avec Castle ou Bones...**

**Et pour répondre à ta question, je compte bien finir cette fic. J'ai déjà écrit les 15 premiers chapitres, et je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout, et maintenant que j'en ai fini avec les partiels (sauf si je dois aller aux rattrapages...) j'aurais tout le temps de m'y remettre, et comme je sais déjà comment je vois la fin, ça ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps... **

**Sur ce bonne lecture... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

Du coin de l'oeil, j'observais Lisbon. Elle paraissait songeuse, mais à part ça, ses pensées me restaient hermétiques. Elle avait très vite appris à se blinder contre mes trucs, et ce n'était que dans les moments de grands stress émotionnels que je parvenais à lire en elle. Le reste du temps, elle résistait à mes tentatives de sonder son esprit, et c'est-ce que j'aimais en elle. Elle parvenait toujours à me surprendre. Elle n'avait pas chercher à m'amadouer ou à me faire changer. Même si par moment bon d'accord, très souvent, je la faisais sortir de ses gonds, elle m'acceptait comme j'étais. Avec mes forces et mes faiblesses, mes qualités et mes défauts. Surtout mes faiblesses et mes défauts en fait,parce que je ne lui montrais pas souvent le meilleur de ma personnalité. Mais j'aimais tellement la faire enrager. Elle n'était jamais plus belle que lorsque ses yeux étincelaient de colère, que ses joues s'enflammaient, et que son souffle se faisait saccader sous l'effet des émotions que je lui inspirais.

« Quand pourra-t-elle sortir de l'hôpital? » s'enquit-elle soudain, sans quitter Elora du regard.

« Demain matin. Les médecins préfèrent la garder pour la nuit par sécurité » expliquais-je doucement en caressant tendrement la joue de la fillette qui s'agitait dans son sommeil.

Lisbon sembla réfléchir, puis se levant, elle attrapa son téléphone, et appuya sur la touche 5. Elle appelait donc Van Pelt.

« Bonsoir Grace. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'aimerais que demain à la première heure, Rigsby et vous vous rendiez au domicile des Jackson. Récupérés autant des affaires de la petite Elora que possible. Des vêtements, mais aussi ses jouets préférés, ses draps et oreillers, des livres, tout ce qui lui permettra de se sentir bien chez moi » l'entendis-je déclarer en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Elora.

Je m'en voulu immédiatement de ne pas y avoir penser. C'était pourtant mon travail, mais j'avais été tellement perturber par sa ressemblance avec mon petit ange, que j'en avais oublier son bien-être. Mais cela ne m'étonnais pas que Lisbon y ait penser. Elle était toujours à l'écoute des autres. Sous ses dehors de femme dure et froide, se cachait des trésors de douceur et de générosité qui ne demandaient qu'à remonter à la surface à la moindre occasion. J'étais impatient de découvrir ce que la proximité de cette petite fille meurtrie par la vie allait faire à la carapace de Teresa Lisbon. Je reportais mon attention sur elle lorsqu'elle mit un terme à la discussion et appuya sur la touche 3 cette fois.

« Bonsoir Cho. Je voulais juste vous demander de venir directement à l'hôpital demain matin. Je voudrais que vous restiez avec Jane et Elora et que vous les escortiez jusque chez moi lorsque le médecin aura signer l'autorisation de sortie de la fillette…. » lança-t-elle dans le combiné.

A nouveau, je perdais le fil de la conversation, surpris que ce ne soit pas elle qui assure notre protection. Qu'avait-elle de si urgent à faire que cela nécessitait qu'elle nous abandonne quelques heures? J'attendais donc qu'elle mette un terme à sa conversation, et décidais de lui poser la question.

« Pourquoi n'est-ce pas vous qui le ferez? » m'enquis-je lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir sur la chaise inconfortable qu'elle avait quitter quelques minutes plus tôt.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec mon amant » répondit-elle avec sérieux.

Un amant? Depuis quand Lisbon avait-elle un homme dans sa vie? Réussissait-elle si bien à me tenir à l'écart de sa vie que je n'avais pas pris note d'une information aussi capitale? Parce que ça l'était. Pour moi ça l'était. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'un autre homme la touche, profite de ses sourires, de ses rires, de ses baisers et de ses caresses. L'idée m'était insupportable. Je voulais être l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées, celui qui partageait sa vie, dans tout les sens du terme. A ces pensées, je me frappais mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais? Lisbon était ma patronne, et je le pensais, mon amie. Alors depuis quand voulais-je plus que ce qu'elle m'offrait déjà? Depuis quand la regardais-je comme une femme à aimer?

Depuis la mort de ma femme, je m'étais interdit de laisser une femme franchir à nouveau les barrières de mon cœur. Certaines avaient essayer, et même si j'avais coucher avec elle, ça n'était que physique. Pas de sentiments. C'était plus simple comme ça, et ça me convenait parfaitement. Et puis, j'aurais eu l'impression de trahir la mémoire de ma femme. Mais avec Lisbon… Elle n'avait pas chercher à me séduire, au contraire. Elle ne cessait de me remettre à ma place lorsque je dépassais les limites fixées dès le début de notre collaboration. Et sans que je m'en aperçoive, elle était devenue la constante stable de ma vie, mon phare dans la nuit, celle qui savait me remettre dans le droit chemin lorsqu'il le fallait et qui m'avait fait comprendre que la vie continuait, malgré tout.

Oui, Lisbon avait toujours été spéciale. Mais je ne réalisais que maintenant, alors qu'elle évoquait la possibilité d'un autre homme, à quel point elle m'était devenue indispensable, presque vitale. Et il était hors de question que je laisse un autre homme me la prendre. J'ignorais ce dont je serais capable si je la perdais elle aussi. J'aurais toujours la consolation de la savoir vivante, mais qu'elle soit heureuse avec un autre que moi… tout simplement impossible. Pourtant, j'hésitais à entamer une relation amoureuse avec elle. Parce que la connaissant comme je la connaissais, si nous franchissions cette ultime étape qui consistait à passer d'une relation amicale à une relation amoureuse, je ne pourrais que la faire souffrir. N'était-ce pas égoïste de ma part de vouloir devenir l'homme de sa vie alors que je n'avais pas renoncer à ma vengeance? Vengeance qu'elle n'approuvait pas, qu'elle voulait empêcher? Dans ces conditions, ne devais-je pas plutôt accepter de la laisser faire sa vie loin de moi?

Cette idée me glaça d'effroi. Je ne le supporterais pas. Cela me serait insupportable. Plutôt quitter le CBI que de la voir avec cet homme. Mais finalement, peut-être était-ce la solution… Peut-être devais-je la quitter dès maintenant avant que les choses n'empirent, et que je ne puisse plus lutter contre mes sentiments pour elle. J'ignorais s'il s'agissait véritablement d'amour, et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir le découvrir. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas qu'elle m'observait, de l'autre côté du lit, attendant visiblement une réaction de ma part. Ce fut un nouveau gémissement inarticulé d'Elora qui me tira de mes pensées tumultueuses. Je lui caressais le visage, attendant que le cauchemar s'estompe, puis reportais mon attention sur Lisbon qui m'observait toujours. Avait-elle suivi le cours de mes pensées? Impossible, c'était moi le mentaliste, tentais-je de me rassurer en croisant l'intensité de son regard.

« Et vous le voyez depuis longtemps? » demandais-je avant d'avoir pu empêcher les mots de franchir mes lèvres.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas Jane » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Il ne risque pas d'apprécier qu'un autre homme emménage chez vous! » fis-je semblant de m'inquiéter, alors que je trouvais l'idée réjouissante.

« C'est gentil de vous inquiétez Jane, mais il comprendra parfaitement la situation » s'amusa-t-elle en reportant son regard sur Elora.

« Quel homme! » ironisais-je, boudeur.

« Et oui Jane, lui c'est un homme, pas un sale gosse mal élevé et turbulent » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

Je me figeais en l'entendant. N'aimait-elle pas cette facette de ma personnalité? Même si je savais que parfois j'allais trop loin, j'avais toujours penser que Lisbon aimait mon côté gamin et frondeur, mais et si ce n'était pas le cas? Et si elle avait besoin d'un homme sur qui elle puisse s'épauler, en qui elle puisse avoir une confiance absolue? Décidément, je me posais trop de question. Et je pris ma décision. Lisbon n'allait rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait. J'allais la séduire, et avant la fin de cette enquête, elle serait à moi, et rien qu'à moi. L'idée qu'elle ait quelqu'un dans sa vie ne me dérangeais pas, bien au contraire. La compétition n'en serait que plus intéressante. Mais ce type n'avait aucunes chances. Je connaissais Lisbon mieux que personne, et je comptais me servir de toutes les armes à ma disposition pour obtenir ce que je voulais, et ce que je voulais, c'était Lisbon.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas la nuit passée, trop occupé à mettre en place un plan d'action. Je devais agir subtilement, parce que si Lisbon s'apercevait trop tôt de ce que je faisais, elle allait me descendre. Ce fut l'arrivée de Cho qui me tira de mes pensées conquérantes, et je portais mon regard sur Lisbon, souriant de la découvrir endormie, sa tête posée sur le lit près de celle d'Elora qui s'était instinctivement rapprochée d'elle durant la nuit.

« Salut Jane, la nuit s'est bien passée? » s'enquit Cho d'une voix basse.

« Pas de soucis. Lisbon a été sage et est aller au lit tôt » rigolais-je en la voyant se réveillée.

Elle se redressa, et s'étira doucement. Le mouvement souleva son pull, dévoilant une portion de sa peau soyeuse, juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon, et j'eus la furieuse envie de me pencher pour y déposer mes lèvres, et remonter lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres appétissantes avant de redescendre vers ses seins si attirants.

« Jane! » me rappela-t-elle à l'ordre, me faisant sursauter.

Je lui adressais un regard piteux, comme un enfant pris en faute, mais ce n'était pas ma faute si elle était aussi belle et désirable. En prenant une moue boudeuse, je me calais contre le dossier de ma chaise, et croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite leur conversation. Lorsqu'elle se leva, mon regard se posa sur son joli derrière, et j'imaginais en des images plus explicites les unes que les autres tout ce que je rêvais de faire avec elle. Me baffant mentalement, je détournais le regard avant qu'elle ne me surprenne à nouveau à la déshabiller du regard. Heureusement que j'avais parler d'être discret! Je la regardais enfiler sa veste, l'écoutant donner ses instructions à Cho qui se contentait d'hocher la tête. Finalement satisfaite, elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêta à sortir.

« Surtout ne faites pas de bêtises! » m'exclamais-je avec malice.

« Suivez votre propre conseil Jane, et tout le monde sera content! » répliqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard railleur par-dessus son épaule.

Cho suivit l'échange avec un mélange de perplexité et d'indifférence. Puis la porte se referma sur Lisbon, et il vint prendre place sur la chaise de sa patronne.

« Comment va la petite? » s'enquit-il alors qu'Elora dormait toujours, pas dérangée par le son de nos voix.

« Physiquement, elle va bien… » répondis-je en baissant les yeux sur ce petit ange.

« Et psychologiquement? » insista-t-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.

« Elle est choquée. Elle n'a pas prononcer un mot depuis que je l'ai trouver. Rien. Le médecin dit que le fait qu'elle ait pleurer montre qu'elle va aller mieux, mais il ne sait pas combien de temps ça prendra. Tout va dépendre d'elle. » soupirais-je en maudissant une fois de plus Red John.

« Pauvre gosse » marmonna Cho en secouant doucement la tête.

Un silence s'installa, uniquement troublé par les bruits des infirmières dans le couloir.

« Tu savais que Lisbon fréquentait quelqu'un? » m'enquis-je sans avoir l'air de m'intéresser à la réponse.

« Non » répondit laconiquement Cho.

« Non elle ne fréquente personne, ou non tu l'ignorais? » l'interrogeais-je en roulant des yeux.

« Non j'ignorais qu'elle voyait quelqu'un, et de toutes façons, ça ne me regarde pas » répliqua-t-il en me sondant du regard.

Pourquoi ça ne me surprenais pas? Cho ne s'intéressait à la vie de Lisbon que lorsque celle-ci allait mal, et que cela se ressentait au travail. En dehors de ça, il respectait trop la jeune femme pour se mêler de sa vie privée. Je décidais donc de ne pas insister afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons du perspicace asiatique. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me perce à jour et cherche à m'empêcher de mettre mon plan à exécution. Et même si je savais qu'il aurait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir me tenir aussi loin que possible de Lisbon, maintenant que je prenais conscience qu'elle était plus qu'une amie à mes yeux, je voulais explorer cet aspect de notre relation.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus... La suite demain... **

**N'oubliez pas le commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Pour remercier solealuna, Didou et Bones-NCIS de leur gentils commentaires, je poste dès ce soir le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents... **

**Et en effet Didou, je ne vois pas Lisbon avec un amant, mais tu comprendra en lisant la suite... **

**Je vous souhaites une agréable lecture... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 4 **:

Dès les portes de l'hôpital franchie j'inspirais profondément. Je détestais les hôpitaux et leur odeur aseptisée. Marchant d'un pas rapide, je m'avançais vers ma voiture, et me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi. Sur le chemin, je laissais mon esprit me ramener à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Jane. J'ignorais ce qu'il m'avait pris, mais je lui avait dit que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie. Quelque soit la réaction que je m'étais attendue qu'il ait, cela avait dépasser mes plus folles espérances. Il avait eu l'air choqué, puis jaloux. Parce que c'est bien de la jalousie que j'avais perçu dans ses questions et dans son si beau regard. Jane jaloux. Jaloux d'un homme qui n'existait même pas. Mais ça, il l'ignorait, et c'était parfait comme ça.

Du moment qu'il ne demandait pas à le rencontrer, tout irait bien. Le silence dans lequel il s'était plonger durant toute la nuit m'avait laisser perplexe. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester silencieux aussi longtemps, mais cela m'avait permis de l'observer sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, et j'avais pu suivre le cours de ses pensées sur son visage troublé. Je n'avais pas tout décrypter, et je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'avais pu lire dans son regard avant qu'il ne recouvre ce masque d'éternel gamin qu'il arborait si souvent, comme une protection. En soupirant, je me garais dans l'allée qui menait chez moi, et ouvrais la porte de ma maison. J'avais du pain sur la planche si je voulais que cette maison accueille dignement mes invités.

Mais je n'avais pas voulu dire à Jane que je m'absentais pour aller faire un peu de ménage. Il n'aurait pas arrêter de se moquer de moi. La première chose que je fis après avoir retirer ma veste, fut de monter à l'étage préparer les chambres d'amis. Celle qui se trouvait juste à côté de ma chambre serait pour Elora. Celle de l'autre côté du couloir, serait pour Jane, même si l' idée de le faire dormir en bas sur le canapé était en quelque sorte plus sécurisante. Parce que de le savoir de l'autre côté du couloir ne me rassurait pas des masses, même si je savais qu'il n'oserait pas s'introduire dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit. Du moins l'espérais-je. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était mes propres réactions s'il s'avisait de faire une chose pareille. Parce que si j'étais honnête avec moi, je n'étais pas sûre que le repousser me traverse l'esprit, bien au contraire.

Je devais arrêter de penser à ça, et maintenant. Ma priorité devait être Elora. Elle avait besoin que je reste concentrée afin d'assurer sa protection, et ce n'était pas en me mettant à divaguer sur mon si sexy consultant que j'allais y parvenir. J'ouvrais donc les fenêtres de la chambre en grand, laissant l'air frais et légèrement embaumé par les fleurs du jardin chasser l'odeur de renfermé, et allait effectuer la même opération dans la chambre de Jane. Ensuite, je faisais les poussières puis allais sortir l'aspirateur et le passais dans toutes les pièces, me rappelant que cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas fait. Une fois cela fait, je retournais dans les chambres et retirais les draps et changeais ceux de la chambre de Jane, et les miens par la même occasion, même si je l'avais fait à peine quelques jours plus tôt.

Refermant les fenêtres des chambres une fois la machine lancée, je jetais un dernier regard aux chambres, puis satisfaite de voir les pièces étincelées de propreté, je descendais dans la cuisine vérifier l'état de mes placards. Et ce n'était pas brillant. Étant seule, je me contentais la plupart du temps de commander chez un traiteur, n'ayant aucunes envies de cuisiner après une longue journée de travail. Mais là, j'allais avoir une petite fille et un grand gamin à nourrir, et je savais que pour Jane, il allait me falloir une quantité impressionnante de nourriture. Jetant un regard à ma montre, j'estimais qu'il me restait une bonne heure avant que Van Pelt et Rigsby ne reviennent de chez les Jackson. J'enfilais donc à nouveau une veste, et après avoir détacher mes cheveux que j'avais nouer pour faire le ménage, je ressortais de chez moi, direction le centre commercial en bas de la rue.

Mais une fois dans les rayons, je bloquais lorsque je dus choisir ce qui pourrait plaire à une fillette de dix ans. Pour Jane, ça avait été facile, et j'avais rempli mon caddie sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, y rajoutant quelques fruits et légumes pour moi, mais pour Elora… Finalement, je repérais une mère et sa fille, et sourit soulagée. La petite devait avoir le même âge qu'Elora. Discrètement, je me rapprochais d'elles, et jetais un regard dans le caddie à moitié plein, et enregistrais son contenu. Regardant le paquet de céréales que la fillette mettait dans le caddie, j'en prenais à mon tour deux paquets, me doutant que Jane voudrait manger ces cochonneries lui aussi. Ensuite, je faisais le tour des rayons et y glissais les articles que j'avais repérer dans le caddie de cette femme. Des pâtes avec des formes rigolotes? Ok. Des steaks en forme de Mickey? Ok. Des yaourts à boire avec une paille? Ok. Des kinder bueno?Ok. Des glaces goût carambar? Ok. Je terminais par le rayon liquide, et attrapais le lait et du coca et autres boissons sucrées avant de me diriger avec soulagement vers les caisses.

Jetant un regard à ma montre, je grimaçais en constatant qu'il était plus tard que je ne l'avais prévu. Les magasins étaient pire que les cabinets médicaux. Tu savais à quelle heure tu y entrais, mais alors pour ce qui était d'en sortir… En soupirant, j'attendais mon tour, lorsque mon regard fut attirer par un couple sur ma gauche. Du moins était-ce l'impression qu'ils donnaient tant l'homme collait la femme, mais en observant plus attentivement, je constatais que la femme était mal à l'aise, et qu'elle cherchait à se défaire de l'étreinte de l'homme. Avec un froncement de sourcils, je m'approchais discrètement, et entendit la femme demander à l'homme de cesser de l'importuner, ce qui fit rigoler ce goujat.

« Il me semble que cette dame vous a demander quelque chose » lançais-je d'un ton cinglant qui fit se retourner toutes les personnes présentes.

« Tu veux jouer toi aussi ma jolie? » ma lança-t-il d'un ton aviné.

Cet homme était saoul. Immédiatement, je défaisais l'attache de mon holster, libérant mon glock.

« Éloignez-vous de cette femme monsieur » déclarais-je d'un ton ferme en m'approchant d'eux.

« Non, je veux m'amuser avec elle un peu avant » répliqua l'homme en caressant d'une main maladroite les cheveux de la jeune femme qui frissonna de dégoût.

« Je suis l'agent Lisbon, du CBI monsieur, et pour la dernière fois, éloignez-vous de cette femme » déclarais-je en continuant de me rapprocher.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis une des hôtesses appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, même si je savais que ces agents de la sécurité n'avait légalement aucun droit de procéder à une arrestation, ils pourraient toujours me venir en aider pour maîtriser l'homme si celui-ci devenait dangereux.

« Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi avant poupée? C'est ça? » bafouilla l'ivrogne en lâchant enfin sa victime et en s'approchant de moi en titubant.

Je fis signe à la femme se s'éloigner, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire en me lançant un regard empli de gratitude. Puis, attrapant mes menottes, j'attendais que l'homme soit suffisamment proche de moi pour attraper son poignet et le tordre dans son dos pour lui passer les bracelets aux poignets. Une fois l'homme maîtrisé, des applaudissements retentirent, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Passant la ligne de caisses, j'escortais mon prisonnier jusqu'à la sortie, faisant signe à sa victime de me suivre, et le remettais aux policiers qui venaient d'arriver, probablement prévenu par le directeur du magasin. Après m'avoir chaleureusement remercier, la jeune femme grimpa dans une voiture pour aller faire sa déposition. Retournant dans le magasin, je récupérais mes courses, et croisais le regard empli d'admiration de la fillette de tout à l'heure, et je lui souriais.

« Quand je serais grande, je serais comme elle » l'entendis-je déclarer à sa mère.

Sa déclaration me laissa perplexe. Je ne me voyais pas comme un modèle à suivre, et ce que je venais de faire n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, je n'avais fait que mon travail. Mais peut-être qu'aux yeux d'une enfant, pouvais-je passer pour une sorte d'héroïne des temps modernes. Cette idée me fit à nouveau sourire. Si Jane avait été là, il aurait encore trouver le moyen de se moquer de moi. Voyant que j'étais en retard sur mon planning, je rangeais rapidement mes courses dans le coffre de mon SUV, et repartais aussi vite que possible vers chez moi. Un soupire m'échappa en voyant la voiture de Rigsby garer devant chez moi. Lorsqu'ils ne virent arriver, ils sortirent de la voiture, et s'avancèrent à ma rencontre, portant chacun un carton plein à ras bords.

« Désolée pour le retard, j'ai du procéder à une arrestation au centre commercial » expliquais-je en me précipitant pour leur ouvrir la porte.

« Pas de problèmes patron, on vient juste d'arriver » me rassura Van Pelt en posant son carton sur la petite table du salon.

« Où est-ce que je vous met ça? » me demanda Rigsby sans lâcher le carton.

« A l'étage, suivez-moi » lançais-je en m'engouffrant dans l'escalier pour ouvrir le chemin à Rigsby.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je m'occupe de préparer la chambre pour Elora? » me demanda Van Pelt en commençant à sortir les affaires de la petite fille du carton.

« Avec plaisir, merci, je dois aller ranger les courses » expliquais-je en lui lançant un sourire reconnaissant.

« Je vais vous aider » lança Rigsby en revenant avec le second carton.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer, et redescendais au rez-de-chaussée avant de ressortir pour aller vider le coffre de ma voiture. Efficacement, nous rentrâmes les courses, et suivant mes instructions, Rigsby m'aida à tout ranger. Nous finissions lorsque Van Pelt redescendit, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Que voulez-vous que nous fassions maintenant boss? » me demanda-t-elle en rejoignant son partenaire.

« J'aimerais que vous alliez interroger les voisins qui n'ont pas répondu hier lors de l'enquête de proximité. Il doit bien y avoir une personne qui aura remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel dans ce quartier résidentiel. » répondis-je en finissant de mettre de l'ordre dans ma cuisine.

« C'est parti » s'exclama Rigsby en s'élançant vers la porte, mais je remarquais que Van Pelt s'attardais, comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose, mais hésitait.

« Un problème? » lui demandais-je avec un froncement de sourcils.

« C'est juste qu'en allant dans la chambre de cette petite fille, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression… » m'expliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

« Comment ça? » demandais-je, intrigué par le malaise de la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas… c'est comme si cette chambre de petite fille n'était là que pour faire jolie…comme si Elora n'y était jamais… » essaya-t-elle de m'expliquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? » voulus-je savoir alors que je commençais à comprendre ce qu'elle essayais de me dire.

« Et bien par exemple les jouets… Dans la chambre de son frère, il y en a partout, et on voit qu'il jouait souvent avec, mais dans sa chambre à elle, les rares jouets qu'il y a n'ont pas été ouverts. Le seul jouet que j'ai trouver qui a visiblement beaucoup servi, est un vieil ours en peluche, et il était cacher au fond de la pièce secrète… » m'annonça Van Pelt, visiblement soulagée que je l'écoute avec attention.

« Vous pensez que cette petite fille était victime de mauvais traitements? » demandais-je alors que l'idée faisait lentement son chemin dans mon esprit.

Van Pelt se contenta d'hausser les épaules, mais son regard était éloquent. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Rigsby dans la voiture lorsque je l'arrêtais.

« Van Pelt, après avoir interroger les voisins, faites une recherche sur le passé de la famille, voyez si vous trouver quelque chose » lançais-je d'un ton songeur.

Van Pelt acquiesça et quitta enfin mon domicile, soulagée de m'avoir fait part du fond de sa pensée. Longtemps après son départ, je réfléchissais encore à ce qu'elle m'avait appris. Cela expliquerait certaines choses. Comme par exemple la présence de cette pièce secrète dans laquelle on avait trouver la fillette. Nous étions partie du principe qu'elle s'y étais réfugiée en entendant Red John, mais si elle s'y trouvait déjà lorsqu'il avait assassiner les autres membres de sa famille? Si c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas tuer, parce qu'il ignorait l'existence de cette pièce? Nous allions devoir aller vérifier avec Jane. Ses dons de perceptions me seraient utile pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Et surtout, j'avais besoin de savoir si d'où elle était, Elora avait pu apercevoir quoique ce soit.

Songeuse, je montais à l'étage et pénétrais dans la chambre qui serait bientôt celle de la petite fille, et souriais en découvrant la façon dont Van Pelt avait aménager la chambre. Elle était presque méconnaissable. Sur le lit trônait les draps de la fillette ainsi que son ours en peluche, et un peu partout, elle avait placer des objets appartenant à l'enfant. Mais si elle avait vu juste, alors Elora n'y toucherait pas, trop habituée à se le voir interdit. Dans ce cas, je lui offrirais des jouets avec lesquels elle pourrait jouer. Rien que l'idée que Red John n'ait pas été le seul monstre de cette histoire me fit serrer les poings. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui pouvait pousser un parent à se montrer cruel envers son enfant. Et je savais pour l'avoir vécu, qu'Elora devait sans arrêt se poser cette simple question : pourquoi moi?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui... Laissez moi un commentaire en attendant que je vous poste la suite... **

**Bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, encore une fois, je remercie solealuna, Didou et les autres pour leur commentaire. **

**Pour répondre à ta question Didou, j'ai mis M juste au cas où, mais je pense que ça pourrait aussi bien concerné des scènes de violence, que des scènes hots... **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 5 : **

Le médecin était enfin passer nous voir, autorisant Elora à quitter l'hôpital. Étant devenu son tuteur provisoire, c'est moi qui signa les papiers de sortie, et je dus donc quitter sa chambre pour aller à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Lorsque je revenais, je découvris un spectacle pour le moins comique. Cho se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, se protégeant le visage, alors qu'une Elora déchaînée lui lançait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Heureusement pour Cho, elle fut rapidement à cours de munition.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » m'enquis-je en me retenant tant bien que mal de rire devant la tête de Cho.

« Elle s'est réveillée et quand elle m'a vu, elle s'est mise à me balancer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main! » m'expliqua Cho en baissant prudemment les bras.

« Je vous ais toujours dit que vous aviez une tête à faire peur aux enfants! » rigolais-je franchement, en m'approchant d'Elora qui se calma immédiatement en m'apercevant.

« Très drôle Jane, vraiment! » grogna Cho qui se renfrogna.

« Alors ma belle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » m'enquis-je en lui souriant tendrement.

Sans répondre, elle m'attrapa la main et s'y agrippa, lançant des regards méfiants vers Cho.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un ami policier. C'est lui qui est charger d'assurer ta sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez Lisbon. Tu te souviens d'elle n'est-ce pas? » lui appris-je d'une voix douce.

Elle opina du chef, et je crus voir un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, mais ce fut si bref, que je pensais avoir rêver. Malgré les dires des médecins, je ne trouvais pas normal le mutisme dans lequel elle s'enfermait. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose m'échappait. Une chose capitale pour aider cette petite princesse à se remettre du drame qu'elle venait de vivre. Je devais en parler à Teresa. Peut-être avait-elle une opinion sur la question. Une minute! Depuis quand l'appelais-je Teresa? Ah oui, depuis que j'avais décider de la séduire.

Je voulus m'éloigner d'Elora, mais elle refusa de lâcher ma main. Le regard qu'elle me lança me fendit le cœur. Elle avait l'air si petite et fragile que je ne pus m'empêcher de revenir près d'elle et de la prendre dans mes bras. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsqu'elle se blottit en toute confiance contre moi. Je savais que plus je côtoierais cette petite fille, plus mes sentiments en prendraient un coup lorsque l'affaire serait boucler et qu'elle serait confier à une nouvelle famille. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de la laisser tomber sous prétexte que je ne voulais pas souffrir.

« Cho? Vous voulez bien m'apporter ses affaires s'il vous plait? » demandais-je en caressant tendrement les cheveux de la fillette.

« Bien sûr » acquiesça l'asiatique en lançant un regard teinté d'inquiétude vers nous.

« Et allez chercher une infirmière s'il vous plait » ajoutais-je en songeant que je ne pouvais pas habiller cette petite puce sans passer pour le pervers de l'année.

Cho acquiesça, quelque peu perplexe, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec l'infirmière en chef.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide? » me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Oui. Il faudrait que vous m'aidiez pour habiller cette jeune demoiselle. » expliquais-je en lui souriant.

« Bien sûr! » s'exclama-t-elle en comprenant le sens de ma requête.

Elle s'approcha du lit, et me fit signe de m'écarter, mais à nouveau Elora s'agrippa à moi, refusant de me lâcher.

« Tout va bien poussin, mais tu dois laisser cette gentille dame t'habiller si tu veux partir d'ici et aller rejoindre Lisbon » lui murmurais-je en lui souriant tendrement.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis me lâcha doucement, me lançant un regard angoissé.

« Je serais juste derrière la porte. Dès que tu es habillée, je reviens, c'est promis » la rassurais-je, comprenant son inquiétude.

Sur ces mots, je refermais la porte de la chambre en soupirant, et croisait le regard de Cho.

« Cette petite s'est beaucoup attaché à vous Jane » remarqua-t-il nonchalamment.

« C'est moi qui l'ai trouver, sa réaction est normale. » déclarais-je en haussant les épaules, comme si le comportement de la fillette ne me touchais pas.

« Je sais, c'est juste que vous ne devriez pas vous attacher à elle… » soupira Cho, de nouveau inquiet.

« Je sais ce que je fais Cho » le rassurais-je en souriant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et l'infirmière ressortit, refermant la porte sur elle.

« Elora est prête à partir? » lui demandais-je avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Oui… » murmura-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Surpris, je l'étudiais et compris que quelque chose la travaillait. Elle semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais hésitait visiblement, incertaine.

« Quel est le problème avec Elora? » lui demandais-je de ma voix la plus apaisante.

« Et bien… je sais ce qu'elle a traversée, mais… » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

« Mais vous pensez que son état émotionnel n'est pas uniquement dû à ce récent traumatisme n'est-ce pas? » l'encourageais-je, voyant mes soupçons se confirmés.

« En effet. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de comportement chez des enfants victimes de mauvais traitements. Chez Elora, la maltraitance n'était pas physique, mais psychologique. Mais je ne peux rien prouver, et je ne voudrais pas perdre ma place » soupira-t-elle en me lançant un regard inquiet.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le soupçonnais déjà, et quelque chose me dit que ma patronne est déjà en train de creuser cette piste, et merci de m'avoir confier vos soupçons, cela va nous permettre d'aider au mieux Elora à aller mieux » lui souris-je pour la remercier.

« Je vous en prie, cette petite fille me brise le cœur, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle parviendra à dépasser cette triste histoire » chuchota l'infirmière avant de s'excuser et s'éloigner de nous.

Alors j'avais vu juste… Elora avait été maltraitée, et ce avant même la funeste apparition de RedJohn dans sa vie. L'idée que ce dernier avait probablement rendu service à cette petite fille me mit mal à l'aise. Même si ce n'était sûrement pas l'objectif premier du tueur, il venait de donner l'occasion à Elora de repartir sur des bases saines et de se construire un avenir heureux. A condition que l'on parvienne à empêcher RedJohn de terminer ce qu'il avait commencer. Et nous réussirions. Tout comme moi, Lisbon ne laisserait pas RedJohn s'approcher une seconde fois de ce petit ange. J'étais prêt à y laisser ma vie, et je savais qu'il en serait de même pour Lisbon. Même si je comptais tout autant veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Lisbon. Je ne supporterais pas l'idée qu'elle devienne à son tour l'une des victimes de RedJohn.

« On devrait y aller, Lisbon va s'inquiéter » déclara Cho, me ramenant à la réalité.

Acquiesçant, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre, et aussitôt, une petite tornade blonde se rua dans mes jambes, manquant me faire trébucher.

« Tu es prête à aller voir Lisbon? » lui souris-je alors qu'elle se cramponnais à mes jambes.

Elle hocha la tête et glissa sa petite main dans la mienne, et à nouveau, je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Cette petite fille me rappelait tellement la mienne que j'en étais complètement déstabilisé. Et ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard si RedJohn l'avait épargné, mais s'il s'imaginait que j'allais le laisser faire du mal à cette enfant innocente, c'est qu'il me connaissait bien mal.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Lisbon s'effectua dans le silence total. Elora était assise à mes côtés, sur le siège arrière, et elle regardait la route défilée sans vraiment la voir. J'ignorais ce à quoi elle pensait, mais par moment, son petit visage se crispait, et elle était secouée de tremblements. Était-ce les souvenirs de RedJohn qui la mettait dans cet état, ou bien les mauvais traitements dont elle avait très certainement fait l'objet? Et était-ce sa mère qui la maltraitait, ou bien celle-ci avait-elle eu un petit ami qui s'était montrer un peu trop affectueux, ou à l'inverse, un peu trop sévère avec elle? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la mère était responsable de l'état psychologique fragile dans lequel se trouvait la fillette.

Enfin, Cho s'engagea dans l'allée de Lisbon, et je souris en voyant la jeune femme sortir pour nous accueillir. Immédiatement, je remarquais qu'elle s'était changer, et le léger vent qui soufflait par ce bel après-midi d'été fit flotter une douce odeur de noix de coco jusqu'à moi, mettant mes sens en ébullition. J'allais avoir du mal à me contrôler si la simple odeur de son gel douche me mettait déjà en transe. Remarquant la façon dont Elora observait Lisbon, avec l'air de vouloir la rejoindre, mais n'osant pas le faire, je me décidais à avancer vers la jeune femme. Dès que le regard de Lisbon se posa sur Elora, un sourire étira ses lèvres, et elle s'accroupie devant la fillette pour lui parler.

« Bonjour Elora. Pendant quelques temps, tu va vivre ici avec Jane et moi, ça ne te dérange pas? » déclara-t-elle de cette voix douce et mélodieuse qu'elle n'utilisait que très rarement, à mon plus grand damne.

Elora lui répondit d'un timide hochement de la tête, ce qui sembla satisfaire Lisbon, même si comme moi, le mutisme de la petite fille l'inquiétait.

« Parfait. Que dirais-tu que je te montre ta nouvelle chambre? » sourit-elle en se relevant.

Un sourire attendri naquit sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis Elora s'emparer de la main de Lisbon avant de la suivre. Je n'étais visiblement pas le seul à qui Elora s'était attacher. Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Lisbon avait été si gentille avec la fillette, la rassurant et la câlinant pendant que les ambulanciers l'examinait, et je me rappelais que durant la nuit, Elora s'était éveillée à cause d'un cauchemar, et que la présence de Lisbon, endormie à ses côtés, l'avait rassurée. J'étais impatient de découvrir comment Lisbon allait se comporter face à une petite fille de dix ans, blessée par la vie. Un peu comme elle-même l'avait été…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça voua a plu... **

**N'oubliez pas le commentaire... **

**Par contre, comme je travaille demain toute la journée, je pense que je ne posterais pas de suite avant demain soir... **

**Bisous**


	6. Chapter 6

**Encore une fois, merci à toutes pour vos commentaires. **

**Voici le chapitre suivant. **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 6**

Elora me rappelait la petite fille perdue que j'avais été. Je retrouvais les mêmes failles, les mêmes blessures en elle, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir la protéger. J'ignorais encore tout à fait ce par quoi elle était passer, mais j'en savais suffisamment pour vouloir m'assurer que sa vie serait aussi sereine et épanouissante que possible à l'avenir. Si c'était en mon pouvoir, je veillerais à ce que plus jamais personne ne fasse souffrir ce petit ange. A commencer par RedJohn. Peu m'importait de savoir pourquoi Elora était toujours en vie. Elle l'était, et le resterait tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire.

Resserrant mon étreinte autour de ses petits doigts, je la conduisis jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Avec attention, je l'observais découvrir son nouvel environnement. Les jouets et livres que Van Pelt et Rigsby avaient ramenés de chez elle la laissèrent sans réaction, mais dès qu'elle aperçut son doudou, elle se rua dessus et le serra contre son cœur de toute la force de ses petits bras. Délaissant son lit, elle alla s'asseoir dans le petit fauteuil en osier que j'avais descendu du grenier. Je m'étais rappeler à quel point j'aimais m'y asseoir lorsque j'étais plus jeune et que je voulais m'échapper un peu de l'enfer qu'était ma vie, et de voir Elora y prendre place tout naturellement, me fit battre le cœur. Serrant sa peluche contre elle, elle porta son regard sur le jardin, et resta à observer un couple d'oiseaux faire son nid.

« Lisbon? Je peux vous parler s'il vous plaît? » chuchota Jane qui tout comme moi avait regarder la façon dont Elora s'était comportée.

« Bien sûr. De toutes façons, je dois vous montrer votre chambre » acquiesçais-je avant de reporter mon attention sur la petite fille qui n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre.

« Elora? Jane et moi allons dans la chambre en face si tu as besoin de nous » déclarais-je en lui souriant.

Je crus qu'elle n'allait pas me répondre, mais elle finit par tourner le regard vers moi, et hocha lentement la tête, un éclair d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

« Je ne ferme pas la porte, comme ça, tu pourras nous voir » ajoutais-je pour la rassurer.

De nouveau, elle opina du chef, et je crus voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, mais il fut quasiment imperceptible, et je me dis que je prenais mes désirs pour la réalité. Sur un dernier sourire, je quittais la chambre d'Elora et suivit de près par Jane, gagnais la chambre que je lui destinais. Avec amusement, je le vis faire le tour de la pièce, touchant à tout les objets qui décoraient la chambre. Puis il s'assit sur le matelas et rebondit dessus, testant la fermeté de celui-ci. Un grand sourire satisfait éclaira son visage, et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire face à son comportement. Ce qu'il pouvait être gamin!

« Beaucoup plus confortable qu'un canapé! » proclama-t-il en continuant de rebondir sur le matelas.

« Jane, c'est un lit, pas un trampoline! » le grondais-je en dissimulant mon amusement.

« Oh allez Lisbon, ne soyez pas rabat-joie! Je vous autorise même à venir vous amusez avec moi! » répliqua-t-il en faisant tressauter ses sourcils avec un petit air canaille.

« Dans vos rêves Jane! » fis-je semblant de m'offusquer alors que je mourrais d'envie d'accepter son offre, juste pour voir la tête qu'il ferait.

« Oh mais dans mes rêves, vous êtes occupée à tout autre chose Teresa… » souffla-t-il en me lançant un regard brûlant qui me fit tressaillir de désir.

Je l'observais, cherchant à savoir s'il se moquait de moi, mais il me regardait avec sérieux, attendant ma réaction.

« Et dans les miens, je rêve que je vous descends Jane! » grognais-je en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

« Oh moins vous rêvez de moi! » sourit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Oh oui je rêvais de lui, il était devenu le principal acteur de mes fantasmes, et une chose était sûre, mon arme n'y apparaissait pas. Mes menottes oui, et pas qu'un peu, mais pas mon arme. A cette pensée, des images affluèrent dans mon esprit, et je sentis mes joues s'enflammées à l'instar de mon corps. Bon sang, cette cohabitation allait être infernale. Comment allais-je faire pour me contenir si le moindre propos ambiguë réveillait mon désir de lui?

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler? » demandais-je en tentant de revenir sur un terrain moins glissant.

« D'Elora. Je pense qu'elle était victime de mauvais traitements » répliqua-t-il, un sourire entendu au coin des lèvres.

« Je partage cette opinion. » déclarais-je avant de lui expliquer rapidement ce que Van Pelt m'avait appris concernant la chambre d'Elora.

« Je suis d'accord avec son observation. Et Elora est rester indifférente en découvrant ses affaires ici. Comme si ces objets ne lui appartenaient pas. » acquiesça-t-il, la mine sombre.

« J'aimerais aller faire un tour chez elle pour me faire ma propre opinion » lançais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Oui, moi aussi, et j'aimerais étudier de plus près cette salle secrète. Et aussi passer au magasin acheter de nouveaux jouets à Elora, des jouets avec lesquels elle se sentira libre de s'amuser » approuva-t-il en me rejoignant.

« Oui, et aussi de nouveaux draps et des vêtements. Je pense que si elle était vraiment victime de mauvais traitements, il va falloir se débarrasser de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler son ancienne vie » ajoutais-je en gagnant à nouveau la chambre de la fillette.

Mon cœur se serra en découvrant qu'elle n'avait presque pas bouger, si ce n'est qu'elle se tenait à présent assise, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux qu'elle avait ramener contre sa poitrine, son regard toujours perdu au dehors.

« Elora? » l'appelais-je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Mais ce fut peine perdue. Au son de ma voix, elle sursauta violemment et se releva précipitamment, un éclair de panique au fond des yeux. Elle avait l'air si effrayée, que je sentis les larmes me montées aux yeux. Aucun enfant ne devrait jamais connaître ce genre de sentiments. Sans bouger, j'attendis qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas en danger avant de bouger, et je sentis Jane se tendre à mes côtés. Je savais qu'il était tout autant révolter que moi par le traitement inhumain que l'on avait infliger à cette adorable petite fille. Lui qui aurait tout donner pour pouvoir à nouveau serrer dans ses bras sa petite princesse ne pouvait pas comprendre que l'on puisse faire subir de telles atrocités à son enfant. Patiemment, nous attendîmes qu'Elora se détende pour nous approcher d'elle.

« Eh ma puce… » chuchotais-je en m'agenouillant devant elle sans pour autant la toucher.

Serrant son doudou contre elle, elle s'approcha lentement de moi, sans oser croiser mon regard. Et je compris qu'elle craignait de se faire punir. Les yeux fixant obstinément le sol, elle attendait stoïquement la sentence, et je me surprenais à être heureuse que sa mère soit morte, parce que sinon je me serais fait un plaisir de lui expliquer ce que je pensais de la façon dont elle avait consciencieusement briser sa fille. Pourquoi la petite fille et pas son fils? Et à nouveau, je fis le parallèle avec ma propre vie. Secouant la tête d'un mouvement rageur, je me concentrais sur Elora qui attendait toujours de savoir qu'elle allait être la sentence.

« Jane et moi allons devoir nous absenter… » commençais-je d'une voix douce, essayant ainsi de lui faire comprendre que jamais je ne lui ferais de mal.

Elle releva aussitôt les yeux, et secoua vigoureusement la tête pour me faire part de son désaccord. Et instinctivement, elle s'agrippa à mon bras, comme pour m'empêcher de la laisser. Sentant mon cœur se serrer, je rejetais la tête en arrière, lançant un regard à Jane qui s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

« Lisbon et moi devons aller enquêter pour essayer de trouver le méchant monsieur pour être sûr qu'il ne te fera aucun mal » expliqua-t-il de sa voix douce et apaisante, et pour une fois, je fus ravie qu'il soit capable d'hypnotisé les gens.

« Cho va rester avec toi, ainsi que deux de nos amis. Ils veilleront à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien durant notre absence. » expliquai-je en voyant Elora se détendre définitivement, même si je savais que dès que Jane serait parti, elle retrouverait son masque de méfiance et de peur.

A la mention du nom de Cho, Elora fronça le nez et grimaça légèrement, faisant pouffer de rire Jane. Surprise, je l'observais, et attendis qu'il m'explique les raisons de sa gaieté.

« Je vous expliquerais » déclara-t-il en croisant mon regard.

Acquiescant, je me relevais, et Elora glissa sa main dans la mienne avant de s'emparer de la main de Jane. Sans oser le regarder, je pris la direction des escaliers. En entendant nos pas, Cho se retourna et arqua un sourcils face à l'image que nous lui renvoyions. Celle d'une famille. Mais le regard que je lui adressais le dissuada de faire le moindre commentaire. D'un regard, je fis comprendre à Jane d'expliquer à Cho le programme, et j'entraînais Elora dans la cuisine.

« Tu as faim? » lui demandais-je en la soulevant pour la poser sur un des tabourets de cuisine.

Elle opina du chef, et me regarda ouvrir le frigidaire.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux manger? » demandais-je en fixant le contenu du frigo, en manque d'inspiration.

Je me tournais vers elle, attendant qu'elle m'indique son choix, et après un moment d'hésitation, je la vis se laisser glisse du tabouret et se diriger vers moi pour se placer devant le meuble. Elle hésita à nouveau, puis s'empara d'une boîte de gnocchi au fromage qu'elle me tendit lentement, comme si elle avait peur de se faire gronder pour son audace.

« Tu veux autre chose avec? » lui souris-je en m'emparant du paquet que je déposais sur le comptoir avant de reporter mon attention sur l'intérieur du meuble réfrigéré.

Elle secoua négativement la tête et retourna s'asseoir sur le tabouret, attendant sagement que je lui serve son repas.

« Ok. Pour le dessert, une glace au carambar, ça te dirais? » demandais-je en sortant une poêle dans laquelle je fis fondre du beurre avant d'y placer les gnocchis.

De nouveau elle hocha positivement de la tête, scrutant avec attention le moindre de mes gestes, ce qui me fit sourire. Finalement, s'occuper d'une petite fille n'était pas si difficile que ça songeais-je en la regardant manger avec appétit. Un raclement de gorge attira mon attention, et je découvris Jane qui nous observait, un sourire attendrie sur les lèvres.

« Van Pelt et Rigsby sont en route. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient interrogés tout les voisins sauf un, sans succès. Ils n'ont rien vu, rien entendu » soupira-t-il, le regard braqué sur Elora.

« Et le voisin qu'ils n'ont pas interrogé? » m'enquis-je en soupirant de frustration.

« Elle était absente. Ils lui ont laisser un message lui demandant d'appeler le CBI dès qu'elle rentrera chez elle » expliqua-t-il en reportant son attention sur moi.

« Ok. On ira lui rendre visite. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera rentrer » déclarais-je sans quitter Elora du regard, la regardant dévorer son assiette.

« En la voyant manger comme ça, on pourrait se demander depuis quand elle n'a pas eu de vrai repas » grinça Jane, ses pensées faisant écho aux miennes.

Et à nouveau, je me demandais à quel genre de privations elle avait du faire face. Et la colère bouillonna dans mes veines, me faisant serrer les poings. Une main sur mon épaule me tira de la brume rouge qui avait envahie mon esprit, et je me concentrais sur Jane, surprise et troublée de le découvrir si proche de moi.

« Moi aussi ça me rend fou Lisbon, mais Elora ne doit pas voir notre colère, elle pourrait mal l'interprétée et se renfermer un peu plus sur elle-même » souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Je sais… » soupirais-je en tournant la tête vers la petite fille au moment où elle terminait son assiette.

Doucement, je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Jane pour ne pas le vexer, et ouvrais le congélateur duquel je sortis une glace, et cette fois, j'étais sûre de ne pas avoir rêver le léger sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de la fillette. D'ailleurs, la lueur amusée de Jane me confirma que lui aussi l'avait vu. En riant doucement, je tendis la friandise à Elora qui s'en empara avec un éclair de gourmandise dans le regard, et Jane et moi l'observâmes manger avec un sourire attendris sur le visage. En cet instant, elle ressemblait à toutes les petites filles de dix ans.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! **

**Laissez-moi un commentaire et à demain pour la suite…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires et à celles qui m'ont mises dans la liste de leurs auteurs favoris, ça me touche beaucoup. **

**Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre suivant**

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 7**

Dès que Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient arrivés, nous les avions laisser, profitant de ce qu'Elora s'était endormie sur le canapé pour partir. Mais avant, Lisbon avait demander à Van Pelt d'enlever toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient rapportés de chez la petite fille, de la chambre et de les remettre dans les cartons. Il était évident qu'Elora ne souhaitait pas voir ces objets. Van Pelt avait acquiescer sans poser de questions, et s'était immédiatement atteler à la tâche. Dans la voiture, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer Lisbon. Elle était formidable avec Elora, sachant d'instinct comment se comporter pour ne pas l'effarouchée. Elle avait gagner sa confiance avec une facilité qui forçait le respect.

« Vous avez été formidable avec Elora » lançais-je en me tournant vers elle pour pouvoir l'observer à loisir.

« Je n'aie rien fait d'extraordinaire » répliqua-t-elle sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Vous avez gagner sa confiance en un tour de main » rétorquais-je sans la quitter des yeux.

« Je peux en dire autant pour vous » lança-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à un feu.

« Oui, mais moi c'est mon travail de gagner la confiance des gens. Vous, c'est inné » m'entêtais-je, déterminé à lui faire comprendre mon point de vue.

Il allait bien falloir qu'elle finisse par reconnaître qu'elle était merveilleuse et digne d'être aimer. Je savais que son sentiment d'insécurité et son manque de confiance flagrant était du aux violences physiques que son père leur avait fait subir à ses frères et elle, mais je voulais qu'elle se voit telle qu'elle était vraiment. Une femme merveilleuse que n'importe quel homme s'estimerait heureux et chanceux d'avoir dans sa vie. Et je comptais bien être cet homme, et tant pis si c'était égoïste. Je voulais être celui qui la réconcilierait avec l'amour, la voir s'épanouir, tel le papillon qui se défait de sa chrysalide, et la voir être heureuse, grâce à moi.

Le reste du chemin s'effectua en silence. Je fixais Lisbon, cherchant à sonder son esprit, mais n'y parvint pas. Pourtant, je sentais bien que les pensées fusaient dans son esprit, mais elle s'escrimait à m'en dissimuler le cours. Frustré, je poussais un profond soupir et reportais mon regard sur l'extérieur. Le quartier dans lequel nous venions de nous engager avait tout du paradis. De belles maisons, des espaces verts un peu partout, des enfants rieurs qui jouaient dans les jardins et faisaient du vélo dans les rues et une atmosphère paisible et rassurante qui donnait envie de venir s'installer dans le coin. Pourtant, derrière cette façade de perfection se cachait un vilain monstre, et je me surpris à me demander s'il y avait d'autres enfants qui avaient subis et subissaient encore ce qu'Elora avait endurer. L'idée me fit serrer les poings et crisper la mâchoire, ce qui me valut un regard en coin de la part de Lisbon, mais je n'en tins pas compte. Rien ne me révulsait plus que le fait de s'en prendre à des enfants innocents, moi qui donnerait tout ce que je possédais pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois serrer ma petite Charlotte Ann dans mes bras.

Lisbon se gara enfin devant la spacieuse demeure des Jackson, et je me tendis un peu plus en songeant aux horreurs qui s'étaient déroulés derrière les murs de cette maison. Et je ne faisais pas référence aux actes abominables perpétrés par RedJohn. Non, toutes mes pensées étaient tournés vers Elora et les tourments qu'elle avait subit. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que je fis mon entrée dans cette maison au silence oppressant. Et des détails que je n'avais pas remarquer lors de ma première incursion dans les lieux me sautèrent aux yeux. Et je me maudis de ne pas avoir remarquer ceux-ci plus tôt. Moi qui me vantais d'avoir un sens de l'observation redoutable n'avais rien vu de ce qui, à présent, me paraissait d'une évidence affligeante.

D'abord les photos de famille sur lesquelles Elora n'apparaissait jamais. A regarder ces photos, on aurait pu se demander si cette famille comptait vraiment une petite fille. Ensuite, les seuls jouets présents dans les différentes pièces étaient ceux d'un petit garçon. Enfin, je notais qu'alors que la chambre du frère d'Elora communiquait avec celle de leur mère, la chambre d'Elora se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. En pénétrant dans la chambre de la fillette, je constatais que je m'étais laisser abuser par la décoration de la pièce. Même si tout donnait l'impression qu'une petite fille heureuse et épanouie occupait cette chambre, je remarquais que ce n'était que façade. Cette chambre n'avait pas d'âme. On aurait dit le décor d'une pièce de théâtre dont il faudrait rendre les accessoires en parfait état après l'ultime baisser de rideaux. Cette chambre ne servait qu'à faire diversion, et c'est d'une démarche raide que je gagnais le placard d'Elora, repoussant les vêtements, et révélant la trappe.

Je sentis la présence de Lisbon à mes côtés, et c'est ensemble que nous nous agenouillâmes pour observer cette petite pièce qui avait du être la véritable chambre de la petite fille. Doucement, je la fermais, et constatais qu'une fois close, celle-ci ne pouvait s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur. Et à nouveau, la colère enfla en moi. Cette femme ne méritait pas d'être mère, et pour la première fois, je me surprenais à remercier RedJohn pour son intervention. Sans lui, Elora aurait continuer à souffrir sans que personne ne se doute jamais de la vérité.

« Je vais entrer et fermer la trappe pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autres issues » déclarais-je en chassant ces pensées dérangeantes de mon esprit.

« D'accord. Si vous ne trouvez rien, je vous rouvre dans cinq minutes » acquiesça Lisbon.

Hochant de la tête pour lui signifier mon accord, je pénétrais dans la petite pièce, et après avoir échanger un regard avec Lisbon, refermais derrière moi. Je m'asseyais au milieu de la pièce, et me mettais dans la peau d'Elora. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais imprégner par l'atmosphère de cet endroit où la fillette avait passer tant de temps. Je pouvais percevoir sa tristesse, son incompréhension, sa culpabilité de ne pas être assez bien pour être aimer de sa mère, l'angoisse de faire quelque chose qui réveillerait la colère maternelle et lui vaudrait une nouvelle brimade. Soudain, un frémissement infime me fit rouvrir les yeux. Cherchant d'où cela pouvait venir, je tournais sur moi-même lorsque mon regard se posa sur des planches légèrement bombées.

M'en approchant, je posais la main dessus, et fus surpris de constater qu'elles bougeaient. Je les déplaçaient doucement et découvrit qu'elles dissimulaient un tunnel. Intrigué, je me contorsionnais pour y pénétrer. Nul doute qu'Elora ne devait avoir aucune difficulté à emprunter ce passage pour quitter sa prison. Laborieusement, je rampais dans ce conduit, et débouchais dans la cave de la maison. Quittant le passage après quelques contorsions, je grimpais les marches, et souris en découvrant que la porte de la cave donnait directement sur la cuisine. Elora avait eu l'occasion d'aller se nourrir régulièrement. Et soudain une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Et si elle était aller se ravitailler lorsque RedJohn était entrer chez elle? Si elle l'avait vu? Surexcité par ma découverte, je m'empressais de rejoindre la chambre, et me figeais en découvrant que Lisbon ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce.

« Lisbon? » l'appelais-je en sentant l'inquiétude me gagner.

Comment avais-je pu la laisser seule sur les lieux d'un crime? En sachant que RedJohn ne se retirerait pas aussi vite de la scène, pas en sachant qu'il avait laisser un témoin derrière lui. Et s'il avait enlever Lisbon pour qu'elle lui dise où se trouvait Elora? Et si son objectif avait toujours été de s'en prendre à elle dans le seul but de me faire souffrir, parce qu'il savait parfaitement que si je la perdais je ne m'en remettrait jamais?

« Lisbon? Où êtes-vous? » criais-je un peu plus fort en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce.

Soudain, un bruit sourd en provenance du placard attira mon attention, et je m'y précipitais. Et avec soulagement, je découvris Lisbon à l'intérieur de la pièce secrète, se massant la tête d'une main.

« Lisbon? » l'appelais-je en dissimulant mon sourire en voyant son expression.

« Jane! Vous m'avez fait peur! Comment êtes-vous sortis de là? » s'enquit-elle en me lançant un regard lourd de reproches.

« Par le tunnel secret » déclarais-je avec une petite moue désolée visant à l'amadouée.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous? » soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Décidant de lui montrer ma trouvaille, je rampais dans la pièce et venait me placer à ses côtés. Ce que j'avais oublier, c'est que la pièce était assez petite, et lorsque je voulus tendre la main vers le mur où se trouvait l'entrée du passage, Lisbon eut un mouvement de recul et sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvais allonger sur elle. Immédiatement, mon cœur rata un battement avant de repartir au triple galop. Le contact du corps souple de Lisbon contre le mien me tira un long frémissement qui se répercuta dans chaque fibres de mon être. Je mis quelques secondes à réagir, puis prenant appuis sur mes avant-bras, me redressais, surpris que Lisbon ne m'aie pas encore hurler dessus pour que je me pousse. Et mon cœur eut un deuxième raté. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait savourer l'instant, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure dans un geste qui fit naître en moi le désir de m'emparer de sa bouche pulpeuse et envoûtante.

Inconsciemment, je me penchais vers elle jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mêlent, faisant se rapprocher nos deux corps. A ce mouvement, elle ouvrit les yeux, et je plongeais dans l'océan troublé de ses grands yeux d'émeraude. Elle était si belle, que je me penchais encore, hésitant. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me repousse, qu'elle m'engueule, mais elle ne dit rien. Son regard plongé dans le mien semblait au contraire m'inviter à aller plus loin, et sans plus me poser de question, je réduisais à néant la distance qui nous séparait encore, mais au lieu de l'embrasser directement, je laissais mes lèvres s'égarer sur son délicat visage. J'y déposais une pluie de baisers aériens, délicats comme les ailes d'un papillon. Je ne voulais pas brusquer Teresa, je voulais lui laisser le temps de se faire à ce qui se passait enfin entre nous, et surtout, je voulais qu'elle désire ce baiser autant que moi. Alors je continuais à la taquiner durant de longues minutes, prenant plaisir à ressentir chacune de ses réactions. Des frémissements, lui échappaient, sa respiration s'accélérait lentement, et ses pommettes avaient pris une adorable couleur cerise.

Finalement, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et je sentis sa petite main parcourir mon torse pour venir s'échouer sur ma nuque, m'arrachant un soupir de plaisir au passage. Ses doigts jouèrent quelques secondes avec les boucles de mes cheveux, puis d'une pression, elle m'encouragea à approfondir notre étreinte alors que ses propres lèvres avaient pris vie et parcouraient à leur tour mon visage, m'arrachant les mêmes frémissements de plaisir. Alors, malgré la pression de sa main sur ma nuque, je me redressais légèrement afin de plonger de nouveau mon regard dans le sien. Je voulais être sûr que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle n'aurait aucun regret si nous franchissions cette barrière. Pour le moment, nous n'avions rien fait d'irrémédiable et pourrions facilement prétendre que rien de cet intermède sensuel ne s'était produit, mais si jamais nous nous embrassions, les choses seraient différentes. Parce qu'en ce qui me concernait, une fois que j'aurais goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres, je ne pourrais pas feindre qu'il ne s'était rien passer. J'en voudrais encore et toujours plus.

Comme si elle avait entendu ma question muette, elle m'adressa un sourire sensuel et aguichant qui mit mes sens en ébullition, et m'attira de nouveau vers elle dans un geste déterminé. Rassuré, je réduisais à nouveau la distance séparant nos deux bouches, et posais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous prîmes le temps de nous découvrir. Nos lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, s'apprenant, faisant connaissance, puis dans un même gémissement, nos bouches s'entrouvrirent, nos souffles s'accélérèrent, et alors que ma langue se faufilait avec une lenteur qui arracha un gémissement d'impatience à Teresa, un bruit strident nous tira de notre bulle de béatitude. Surpris, nous nous séparâmes, et échangeâmes un regard interrogateur. Le bruit qui s'était momentanément stopper repris soudain, et nous réalisâmes qu'il s'agissait du portable de Lisbon, rapidement suivit par le mien.

« Je dois répondre » déclara Teresa en se dégageant de mon étreinte et en se redressant, son masque d'agent du CBI à nouveau en place.

Sans même me jeter un regard, elle se précipita en dehors de la pièce et je l'entendis répondre au téléphone. En soupirant, je me relevais à mon tour et lui emboîtais le pas. Machinalement, je m'emparais de mon téléphone et constatais que Cho avait chercher à me joindre. Immédiatement, l'inquiétude me gagna, et je m'empressais de rejoindre Lisbon. Était-il arriver quelque chose à Elora? Une fois près de la jeune femme, j'occultais les derniers évènements, même si j'étais déterminé à ne pas la laisser faire comme si rien ne s'était passer, pour me concentrer sur sa conversation. Soulagé, je constatais que Cho semblait lui annoncer que la voisine venait de rentrer chez elle, et qu'elle attendait notre visite. Si seulement il avait attendu encore quelques minutes pour appeler songeais-je en me passant une main sur le visage. Frustré, je m'éloignais de Lisbon et retournais dans la chambre d'Elora. M'agenouillant de nouveau devant l'entrée de la petite pièce, je la scrutais de nouveau, et remarquais qu'une planche dans le sol était branlante. M'en approchant, je tentais de la soulevée, et remarquais qu'elle se déplaçait sans grand effort.

Le cœur battant, je plongeais la main à l'intérieur, et un sourire triomphal apparut sur mon visage lorsque ma main rencontra une surface froide et métallique. Délicatement, je sortis la boite de l'interstice, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une grande boite à gâteau. Doucement, je l'ouvris et découvrit qu'Elora y avait enfermer tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Une photo attira mon regard. Une photo de famille. Elora devait y avoir 7 ou 8 ans, et y riait aux éclats dans les bras d'un homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Les mêmes cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus rieurs. La mère d'Elora souriait également, mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux qui reflétait quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la jalousie. Et le déclic se fit dans mon esprit. Cette femme avait été jalouse de sa propre fille au point de se mettre à la détestée, et la mort de son mari avait été le déclencheur aux mauvais traitements qu'elle avait infligé à cette petite fille. Cela ne me surprendrait pas qu'elle ait reprocher la disparition de cet homme à sa fille.

Avec un soupir de dégoût, je posais la photo près de moi et continuais de fouiller dans la boite. Il y avait d'autres photos, mais uniquement d'Elora et de son père, et celles-ci étaient déchirées en plusieurs morceaux. Je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer cette femme odieuse prendre un plaisir sadique à les réduire en miette, et Elora les récupérer discrètement, les recollés avec patience et amour, pour ensuite les conservées comme le plus précieux des trésors. Je demanderais à Van Pelt si elle pouvait restaurer ces photos. La boite contenait également des cartes d'anniversaire, et un coffret à bijoux qui contenait une parure de petite perle rose. Cette parure, Elora la portait fièrement sur la photo, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner que son père la lui avait offerte. Délicatement, je remettais ces objets dans la boite, la refermais, et la tenant précautionneusement contre moi, je me tournais pour quitter cet endroit, mais me figeais en découvrant Lisbon qui m'observait.

« Hey » soufflais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« Hey » me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire timide qui me fit craquer.

Je lui tendis la boite dont elle s'empara, et un frémissement nous traversa lorsque nos doigts se touchèrent. A nouveau je cherchais son regard, et ce que j'y lus fit battre mon cœur. Sortant de la pièce, je me plaçais devant elle sans la quitter du regard, et attendis qu'elle décide pour nous. Autant je voulais qu'elle reconnaisse que notre relation avait évoluée, autant je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente prise au piège, où qu'elle ait l'impression que je cherchais à lui forcer la main. Je la vis se mordiller la lèvre, puis finalement, elle releva la tête vers moi, mais je compris qu'elle n'allait pas me dire ce que j'espérais entendre. Tant pis, j'attendrais, même si je comptais bien renouveler ce genre de situation jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse ses sentiments pour moi. Sauf que la prochaine fois que nous nous embrasserions, l'initiative viendrait d'elle, dussais-je la rendre folle de désir pour moi.

« Elora va être contente de récupérer cette boite » déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre en me fixant avec défi.

« Oui. J'espère que Van Pelt pourra faire quelque chose pour ses photos » approuvais-je avec nonchalance avant d'ajouter comme si de rien n'était « La voisine nous attends si j'ai bien compris? »

Avec satisfaction, je vis que mon attitude désinvolte la troublait plus que de raison. Visiblement, elle s'était attendue à ce que je la taquine à propos de ce qui venait de se produire entre nous, mais pas que je n'en parle même pas. Déstabilisée, elle m'observait en fronçant les sourcils, et je décidais d'enfoncer le clou.

« Bien, allons-y, de toutes façons, il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant ici » lançais-je avant de tourner les talons pour quitter cette chambre de pacotille.

Dans mon dos, j'entendis Teresa pousser une exclamation outrée, et je me retins d'éclater de rire. Jouer avec ses nerfs allait être encore plus amusant que ce que j'avais envisager.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oui oui je sais... foutu téléphone! LOL**

**Sinon qu'en avez-vous penser? J'espère que ça vous a plu... **

**Laissez-moi un petit commentaire (enfin si vous voulez me laissez un roman libre à vous...) en attendant la suite... **

**Bisous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Voici le chapitre suivant qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que ses prédécesseurs. **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 8 : **

Comment les choses avaient pu dérapées à ce point? Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment nous en étions arrivé à nous embrasser. Pourtant, le baiser, aussi indescriptible qu'il ait été, n'était pas ce qui me perturbait le plus. Non, ce qui était déstabilisant, c'était le comportement de Jane. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me taquine, incapable de ne pas faire référence à notre étreinte, mais au lieu de ça, monsieur feignait l'indifférence. Il agissait comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce que nous venions de partager n'était pas digne de son intérêt. Pourtant, à la façon dont il m'avait embrassé, j'étais certaine qu'il y avait pris du plaisir. Alors quoi? Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait m'avoir, étais-je devenu inintéressante?

A cette idée, je sentis la colère m'envahir. Si tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui, il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Jamais je n'avais laisser un homme jouer avec mes sentiments, et je n'allais pas créer de précédent avec lui. Si Jane voulait jouer, nous pouvions être deux à participer. Il n'allait pas s'en remettre. J'allais le rendre dingue à tel point qu'il ne saurait plus où il habitait. Et le fait qu'il venait de s'installer chez moi allait me faciliter la tâche. En pensant à tout ce que j'allais pouvoir faire pour le rendre fou, je le rejoignais dans le jardin. Bien sûr, j'allais devoir être discrète, agir de façon subtile, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Ce baiser m'avait permis de prendre conscience que je voulais Jane, et j'allais tout faire pour l'avoir.

« A quoi pensez-vous Lisbon? » m'interrogea Jane avec un sourire qui me fit me demander s'il avait suivi le cours de mes pensées.

« Je pense que j'ai hâte de rejoindre mon amant » le provoquais-je, me mordillant sensuellement la lèvre.

Je le vis se crisper, et je compris qu'il avait oublié mon prétendu compagnon. Et je savais que l'idée que j'assouvisse le désir qu'il avait éveillé en moi dans les bras d'un autre allait le rendre doucement marteau. Quel homme apprécierait de savoir qu'il avait éveillé l'appétit sexuel d'une femme, et qu'un autre que lui en tirerait parti? Il me lança un regard colérique que je feignais de ne pas remarquer, et en souriant, je le dépassais et sonnais chez Mme Peterson, la voisine des Jackson. Je le sentis venir se placer à mes côtés, et du coin de l'œil, je remarquais qu'il affichait une expression sombre. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, rigolais-je intérieurement, plutôt fière de la façon dont je venais de retourner la situation, même si je savais que Jane n'allait pas en rester là. Mais j'attendais ses représailles avec impatience, surtout si elles étaient à la hauteur du baiser que nous venions de partager.

Alors que Jane était sur le point de dire quelque chose, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, livrant passage à une adorable vieille dame. En l'observant, je constatais que c'était le genre de personne qui devait remarquer les maltraitances d'un enfant et tenter de lui venir en aide. Espérons qu'elle avait cherché à aider Elora et qu'elle pourrait nous éclairer sur ce que la petite fille avait endurer. Mettant de côté nos problèmes personnels pour nous concentrer à nouveau sur l'enquête, Jane et moi échangions un regard, et comme bien souvent, je compris que nos pensées étaient similaires. Mme Peterson lui faisait la même impression positive.

« Bonjour madame, je suis l'agent Lisbon du CBI, et voici Patrick Jane. Pourrions-nous vous posez quelques questions s'il vous plaît? » déclarais-je ne lui montrant mon insigne.

« Bien sûr, vos collègues m'avaient prévenu de votre visite » acquiesça-t-elle en nous faisant entrer et en nous guidant vers un salon.

Je fus surprise par la décoration de la pièce. Je m'attendais à découvrir un salon emplis d'un tas de meubles couverts de bibelots en tout genre posés sur des napperons en dentelle, comme les affectionnait tellement les personnages âgés, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La pièce était spacieuse, confortable et harmonieusement aménagée. Notre hôtesse nous invita à nous asseoir sur le confortable divan crème qui occupait une grande partie du mur du fond, et nous proposa une boisson. Jane demanda du thé, et moi du café, ce qui nous fit sourire. Pendant que madame Peterson s'afférait dans la cuisine, Jane fit le tour de la pièce, et je l'observais à la dérobée. Soudain, un rayon de soleil traversa la pièce et se refléta sur l'alliance de Jane.

Son alliance. J'avais presque oublié qu'il la portait toujours. Je savais pourtant qu'il aimait toujours profondément sa femme. Même si depuis sa mort, il avait eu quelques aventures, il ne s'était jamais impliquer sentimentalement. Ses relations amoureuses étaient restées superficielles. Il restait fidèle à la mémoire de sa femme et aux vœux qu'ils avaient prononcés le jour de leur mariage. Pour lui, la phrase « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare » n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Angela avait été la femme de sa vie, et personne ne pourrait la remplacer. Surtout pas moi, songeais-je en sentant mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Était-ce pour ça qu'il avait pris ses distances, parce qu'il regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre nous et qu'il voulait me faire comprendre que ça ne se produirait plus à l'avenir?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne pris conscience que Jane était revenu s'asseoir près de moi que lorsqu'il se racla la gorge pour me signaler le retour de notre hôtesse. Pour me donner une contenance, je replaçais une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, et souriais à la vieille dame lorsqu'elle me tendit une tasse de café fumant. Ignorant le regard intense de Jane posé sur moi, je me concentrais sur les questions que j'avais à poser à notre témoin. Pourvu qu'elle ait quelque chose d'intéressant à nous apprendre.

« Bien, en quoi puis-je vous aider? » s'enquit madame Peterson en buvant une gorgée de thé.

« Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de madame Jackson et de son fils… » commençais-je avant d'être interrompue par une exclamation surprise.

« Vous voulez dire qu'Elora n'a rien? » s'enquit-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Et bien physiquement elle va bien, mais psychologiquement, c'est une toute autre histoire » déclarais-je en scrutant sa réaction.

« Comment ça? » s'étonna-t-elle en posant un regard confus sur nous.

« Et bien elle ne parle pas. Et en dehors de Jane et moi-même, elle ne laisse personne l'approcher » expliquais-je tristement.

« Je connais cette famille depuis toujours, et Elora n'a plus dit un mot depuis la mort de son père. Quelle tragédie. Quand je pense au comportement de Christine, c'est une honte! » s'exclama madame Peterson d'un ton colérique.

« Quel comportement? » demanda Jane d'un ton calme qui apaisa la colère de notre témoin.

« Et bien Elora était dans la voiture lorsque l'accident s'est produit. Elle a vu son père mourir et est restée seule à côté de lui pendant deux heures avant que les secours ne parviennent jusqu'à eux. Et lorsque Christine est arrivée, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était son mari. Elle n'a pas eu un seul geste pour réconforter la petite. C'est moi qui ait du m'en charger. » nous révéla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Et ensuite, comment Madame Jackson s'est-elle comporter avec Elora? » l'interrogea Jane d'un ton cajoleur.

« Elle l'a rendu responsable de l'accident, comme si c'était la faute de ce petit ange. Elle a fait de sa vie un enfer. Parfois, Elora s'enfuyait de chez elle, et elle venait se réfugier ici. Elle ne me parlait pas, mais je savais qu'elle se sentait mieux avec moi que là-bas, à subir les méchancetés de sa mère. » ragea madame Peterson avant d'ajouter « Il y a deux mois, Elora est arriver ici en pleurs, et une vilaine brûlure au bras. J'avais vu sa mère repasser durant l'après-midi, alors j'ai compris qu'elle lui avait donné un coup de fer. J'ai prévenu les services sociaux, mais ça n'a rien donner. Christine n'a eu aucun mal à les convaincre qu'Elora s'était blessée toute seule, et comme la petite ne parle pas… »

« Saviez-vous qu'Elora dormait dans une petite pièce secrète située dans le placard de sa chambre? » demandais-je en sentant la même colère que celle qui habitait la vieille dame m'envahir.

« Quelle horreur. Pauvre petite, pas étonnant qu'elle vienne se réfugier chez moi. Comment peut-on traiter une petite fille aussi attachante comme ça? Je sais que ce que je vais dire va peut-être vous paraître monstrueux, mais cette femme n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Par contre, je suis très triste pour Matthew. C'était un petit garçon adorable, et il prenait souvent la défense de sa sœur. Elora souriait plus souvent quand le petit garçon était dans les parages, même si leur mère faisait tout pour les séparer. Elle disait qu'Elora avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Elle était surtout jalouse si vous voulez mon avis! » s'emporta de nouveau madame Peterson, reposant brutalement sa tasse sur la petite table du salon.

« Madame Peterson, étiez-vous chez vous le jour du drame? » s'enquit Jane sans se départir de sa mine affable.

Pourtant, je voyais bien qu'il avait du mal à se contenir. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le bord du canapé, et il était tendu des pieds à la tête. Et je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait. Madame Peterson venait de confirmer que les soupçons que nous nourrissions à l'égard de Madame Jackson étaient justifiés. Elle avait rendu sa fille responsable de tout ce qui allait de travers dans sa vie sans même se remettre en cause. C'était tellement plus facile de rejeter la faute sur une personne qui ne pouvait pas se défendre et vous renvoyer vos propres insuffisances en pleine face.

« Oui. Ma fille est venue me rendre visite avec mes petits enfants en début d'après-midi, et quand ils sont partis vers 15h, je suis monter dans ma chambre, m'allongée un peu. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir » réfléchit-elle en fronçant les sourcils de concentration.

« Pourquoi cela? » demandais-je en me penchant en avant.

« Et bien à peine dix minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu une voiture démarrée en trombe dans la rue et emboutir les poubelles de monsieur Jameson. Lorsque je suis arrivée à la fenêtre, j'ai vu un homme les remettre en place avant de remonter en voiture et de quitter précipitamment le quartier. J'ai cru que c'était le frère de madame Jameson, et je n'y ais pas prêter plus d'attention que ça, mais maintenant… » expliqua-t-elle en frissonnant d'angoisse.

« Avez-vous remarquer quoi que ce soit de particulier à propos de cet homme? » s'enquit Jane sans parvenir tout à fait à masquer son excitation.

Et je pouvais comprendre. RedJohn accumulait les erreurs, et je commençais sérieusement à croire que cette fois, nous allions enfin le coincer. Pourtant, je ne pouvais me défaire de la sensation que tout cela était trop facile et qu'il nous préparait un sale coup. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un immense piège? Et si RedJohn avait décidé d'en finir lui aussi? Je devrais en parler à Jane, et quoiqu'il arrive, nous ne devions pas nous lancer tête baisser, mais réfléchir avant d'agir. Même si c'était un piège que RedJohn nous tendait, nous pouvions retourner la situation à notre avantage, à condition de ne pas nous emballer.

« Et bien, il me tournais le dos, donc je n'ai pas vu son visage. Il avait l'air assez grand, environ 1,80m, les épaules carrés, cheveux bruns… C'est tout je crois. » soupira-t-elle en nous adressant un sourire piteux.

« Et pour la voiture? » m'enquis-je en prenant soigneusement des notes, même si je savais que Jane se souviendrait d'absolument tout ce que madame Peterson venait de dire.

« Une Dodge » déclara-t-elle avant d'ajouter « Je le sais, mon fils en avait une dans ce modèle quand il était adolescent, mais je ne saurais pas vous dire de quelle année »

« Auriez-vous vu la plaque d'immatriculation par hasard? » m'enquis-je, une note d'espoir dans la voix.

« En fait oui. Il me semble que c'était quelque chose comme 350 BYV 44, mais je ne me souviens plus si le Y était avant le V ou pas. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« C'est déjà beaucoup madame » la rassurais-je en notant scrupuleusement les numéros avant d'ajouter tout en me levant « merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à nos questions madame Peterson. Si jamais quoique ce soit vous revenait en mémoire, n'hésitez pas à nous téléphoner »

« Je vous en prie, c'était bien normal. Avant que vous ne partiez, pourriez-vous me rendre un service s'il vous plait? » s'enquit-elle en nous guidant jusqu'à la porte.

« Bien sûr » souris-je en me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien attendre de nous.

« Je reviens » déclara-t-elle en s'élançant au fond du couloir.

« A votre avis, qu'est-elle parti chercher? » me demanda Jane.

Son souffle balaya le velouté de ma joue, et je frissonnais en réalisant comme il se tenait près de moi. J'eu un mal fou à me retenir de me retourner pour reprendre notre étreinte là où nous l'avions interrompue un peu plus tôt, mais le bruit des pas de madame Peterson qui se rapprochaient de nous m'empêcha de me ridiculiser. Je me concentrais donc sur elle, et découvrait qu'elle portait une caisse remplie de jouets pour petite fille.

« Lorsqu'Elora venait ici, elle aimait jouer avec ces jouets. Pouvez-vous les lui donner de ma part s'il vous plait? » déclara-t-elle en tendant la caisse à Jane qui s'en empara en souriant gentiment à la vieille dame.

« Bien sûr madame, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie d'avoir des objets qui lui rappel les rares moments de bonheur de sa vie » acquiesçais-je en songeant qu'Elora avait du avoir l'impression d'avoir une grand-mère avec sa voisine.

Nous la saluâmes une dernière fois et regagnâmes la voiture. Jane rangea la caisse dans le coffre, et y mis la boite d'Elora avant de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés. Nous n'échangeâmes pas le moindre mot, et gagnâmes le centre commercial le plus proche. Une fois dans les rayons, nous achetèrent tout ce qui pourrait rendre le séjour d'Elora agréable. Puisque sa chambre était décorée avec le personnage d'Hello Kitty, nous décidâmes de bannir ce personnage de nos achats, et nous rabattions sur les Pet Shop. Avec satisfaction, je remarquais que nos goûts se rejoignaient et en moins d'une heure, nous avions tout ce qu'il nous fallait et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse. Et avant que j'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, Jane avait déjà régler la facture.

« C'était à moi de régler Jane! » protestais-je alors que nous sortions du centre commercial.

« Vous avez déjà payer pour la nourriture Lisbon, et c'est à nous deux qu'elle a été confier, donc c'était mon tour de payer! » riposta-t-il sans même s'arrêter.

Avec amusement, je me demandais s'il réalisait à quel point nous avions l'air d'un couple se disputant pour savoir qui gâterais le plus leur fille. A l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec Jane, un frisson de bonheur me traversa, mais bien vite, je me ressaisissais. Cela n'arriverait jamais. Jane m'avait confié un jour que plus jamais il n'aurait d'enfant, parce que ça faisait trop mal de les perdre. Pourtant, Jane était fait pour être père, et l'idée qu'aucun autre enfant ne connaîtrait le bonheur d'être élevé par cet homme formidable meurtri par la vie, je sentis des larmes d'amertume me monter aux yeux. Heureusement, Jane était occupé à ranger les sacs dans le coffre, et j'eu le temps de me recomposer un masque d'impassibilité avant qu'il ne revienne.

« Allez, rentrons! » lançais-je lorsqu'il s'assit de nouveau près de moi.

« Oui, allons-y, avant qu'Elora ne décide de bombarder de nouveau ce pauvre Cho » rigola Jane en me lançant un regard en coin, signe qu'il n'était pas dupe de mon manège.


	9. Chapter 9

**Encore une fois, merci pour vos commentaires. **

**Pour répondre à ta question Didou, je continue d'écrire cette fic, d'ailleurs, j'ai presque fini le chapitre 16, donc je ne devrais pas tarder à attaquer le chapitre 17, surtout que j'ai tout un tas d'idées pour la suite, d'ailleurs je préviens que je risque de vous faire de belles frayeurs dans ces chapitres... **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de ces suites encore toute bisounours avant que les choses ne se gâtent... J'arrête là les spoilers et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 9 **:

Les paroles de Lisbon me trottaient dans la tête. Nous venions d'échanger un baiser indescriptible, et elle pensait à son amant? Il était hors de question que ce soit lui qui profite de l'état dans lequel ce baiser l'avait mise. Pas question, pas alors que j'étais proche du but. Il fallait donc que je m'arrange pour ne jamais la perdre de vue, quitte à camper devant la porte de sa chambre pour l'empêcher de quitter en douce la maison cette nuit. Finalement, j'allais peut-être bien dormir sur le canapé, ce qui me permettrait de garder un œil sur la porte d'entrée et d'empêcher Lisbon de sortir si jamais elle tentait une évasion durant la nuit. J'ignorais qui était ce type, mais il ne mettrait pas la jeune femme dans son lit. Déjà que l'idée qu'elle ait un amant me rendait malade, mais si en plus elle le rejoignait après ce qui s'était passé entre nous, RedJohn ne serait plus le seul envers lequel j'aurais des envies de meurtre.

Durant tout l'interrogatoire de madame Peterson, je l'avais senti tendue, presque ailleurs. J'avais chercher à capter son attention afin de lire dans son regard ce qui la tracassait, mais elle n'avait eu de cesse de se dérober. Machinalement je jouais avec mon alliance, et me figeais. Immédiatement, je m'attendis à ce que le sentiment de culpabilité qui m'envahissait chaque fois que je me laissais aller dans les bras d'une femme m'envahisse, mais rien ne se produisit. Au contraire, pour la première fois depuis le drame, je me sentis en paix avec moi-même, comme si embrasser Lisbon était la chose à faire, comme si même Angela, de là où elle était, me donnait sa bénédiction. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de mon veuvage, je me sentais prêt à retirer mon alliance. Bien sûr, je refusais de m'en séparer, mais je ne voulais plus la porter. Elle ne faisais que me rappeler ce que j'avais perdu, et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Mes souvenirs suffisaient amplement. La scène qui s'était offerte à moi lorsque j'avais poussé la porte de la chambre dans laquelle RedJohn avait tuer ma famille était gravée au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Mais il était temps que je me tourne vers l'avenir. Et cette idée m'exaltait et m'angoissait à la fois. Parce que si j'étais prêt à me tourner vers l'avenir, cela signifiait que j'envisageais d'en avoir un. Plutôt incompatible avec l'accomplissement de ma vengeance non? Pourtant, je savais que je ne pourrais pas avoir les deux. Je devais choisir. RedJohn ou Lisbon? Présenter comme ça, le choix paraissait évident. Lisbon était ma rédemption. Ma seconde chance de faire les choses différemment et de ne pas tout foutre en l'air cette fois. Pourtant une part de moi se rebellait à l'idée de ne pas assouvir ma soif de vengeance. J'en avais tellement rêvé, imaginant tout les scénarios possibles.

Finalement, je décidais de laisser le destin choisir pour moi. Je ne provoquerais pas ma confrontation avec RedJohn, mais si jamais l'occasion se présentait, je ne laisserais pas passer ma chance, dussais-je perdre Lisbon. En attendant, il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure dans mon offensive de séduction. Il fallait que Lisbon laisse tomber son amant. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas du genre à sortir avec un homme et se laisser draguer par un autre, et comme il était inenvisageable que je ne l'emporte pas, c'était donc à l'autre d'être éliminer de l'équation. Si j'avais appris une chose aujourd'hui, c'était que je ne laissais pas la jeune femme indifférente, sinon au lieu de m'encourager et de répondre à mon baiser comme elle l'avait fait, elle m'aurait descendu. A partir de là, il était hors de question que je renonce.

La séance de shopping m'amusa beaucoup, surtout parce que j'eus l'impression de faire les courses avec ma femme. Et pour une fois, en dehors de quelques taquineries, nous ne nous disputâmes pas. Ce qui était un exploit en soit. A la caisse, je réglais les achats avant que Lisbon ne puisse réagir, et elle m'en fit immédiatement le reproche, ce qui accentua ma bonne humeur. Se rendait-elle compte de l'image que nous renvoyions aux autres? Probablement pas, parce que sinon, elle se serait abstenue de me reprocher la somme que je venais de dépenser pour Elora. Je m'attendais presque à l'entendre me reprocher de trop gâter notre fille. Notre fille… Immédiatement, l'image d'un petit ange blond s'imposa à moi, et mon cœur se serra violemment avant que l'image d'une autre petite fille s'y superpose, m'apportant un sentiment de paix cette fois.

Me concentrant sur cette petite fille que je ne connaissais pas, je constatais qu'elle avait d'épaisses boucles brunes, de grands yeux verts et rieurs, et un craquant sourire à fossettes. Elle était sublime, et je compris que c'était comme ça que j'imaginais notre fille, à Teresa et moi. Aussi belle que sa maman. Cette idée me fit sourire comme un idiot, et je me surprenais à espérer qu'un jour, je tiendrais réellement cette fillette dans mes bras. Et une nouvelle image se substitua à celle-ci. L'image d'une Teresa berçant un minuscule nouveau-né dans ses bras. Perdu dans mes pensées, je fus ramené à la réalité par la douceur de la main de la jeune femme sur mon bras.

« Nous sommes arrivés » déclara-t-elle en retirant lentement sa main après que j'ai ouvert les yeux alors même que je ne me rappelais pas les avoir fermer.

Sous la douceur de ses doigts sur la peau nue de mon bras, un frémissement me traversa, et je me demandais si elle avait conscience de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. J'espérais bien que non, parce que quelque chose me disait que je n'avais pas fini d'en baver avec elle. Quoi que me retrouver sous l'emprise amoureuse de Lisbon avait quelque chose d'excitant, et je n'étais définitivement pas contre cette idée, bien au contraire. En fait, j'étais même certain que j'apprécierais l'expérience. Il suffisait de voir dans quel état m'avait mis son baiser pour que je veuille bien plus. Je voulais tout d'elle.

« Jane? Vous venez? » m'appela-t-elle, et je constatais qu'elle se trouvais devant la porte de chez elle, plusieurs sacs dans les bras.

Afin d'éviter ses questions, je m'emparais de la caisse de jouets et des derniers sacs, et le tout en un équilibre instable, je m'empressais de la rejoindre. Sur une impulsion, je laissais la boite à gâteau dans le coffre. Je voulais demander à Grâce de restaurer les photos et les mettre dans des cadres avant de la rendre à Elora. J'étais sûr que Lisbon approuverait l'idée. Même si je ne la voyais pas, je sentais son regard scrutateur poser sur moi, et je remerciais le ciel qu'elle ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées. Quoi que cela aurait valut le coup, juste pour voir sa réaction. Enfin sans qu'elle ait son arme à porter de main tout de même… Sans nous arrêter, nous grimpâmes à l'étage et déposâmes notre fardeau dans la chambre d'Elora qui apparut sur le seuil de la porte, la mine toute chiffonnée, signe qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

Dès que mon regard se posa sur elle, une vague de colère me traversa, et je serrais les points en repensant à ce que madame Peterson nous avait appris. Cette femme ne méritait pas le statut de mère, et ce que RedJohn lui avait fait subir était encore trop doux par rapport à ce qu'elle aurait mériter de subir pour ce qu'elle avait fait à cette merveilleuse petite fille dont le seul crime avait été d'être aimer tendrement par son papa. Ce qui était parfaitement normal. Mais cette femme n'avait pas supporter d'être supplanter dans le cœur de son mari par une fillette, et elle l'avait fait chèrement payer à cette innocente petite fille. Mais à présent, Elora était en sécurité, et je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, et surtout pas RedJohn. S'il voulait lui mettre la main dessus, il devrait d'abord me passer sur le corps, et je ne comptais pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Un mouvement sur ma gauche me fit tourner la tête, et je constatais que Lisbon avait entrepris de faire le lit d'Elora avec une des parures que nous venions de lui acheter. Décidant de lui donner un coup de main, je sortais les autres parures du sac, les déballais, et allait les mettre sur l'étagère du haut dans l'armoire avant de faire de même avec les vêtements, mais Lisbon m'arrêta.

« Il faut qu'elle essaye les vêtements pour être sûr qu'ils sont à sa taille » m'expliqua-t-elle en rapportant les vêtements sur le lit.

« OK. Allez avec elle dans la salle de bain, je finis de faire le lit » déclarais-je en lui tendant les sacs de vêtements avec un grand sourire.

Elle opina du chef, se saisit des sacs d'une main et de l'autre pris la main d'Elora dans la sienne, et elles quittèrent la pièce. Décidément, nous avions tout de la petite famille. Et Elora n'était avec nous que depuis quelques heures! Qu'est-ce que ça allait donner dans quelques jours? Le lit finit, je m'attaquais aux jouets, mais décidais de laisser à Elora le plaisir de les déballés. Je les posais donc en évidence sur le lit, et entrepris de monter le coffre à jouets que nous lui avions acheté ainsi que l'étagère. Lisbon avait tenu à lui acheter des livres, et pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourner, j'en avais rajouté un bon paquet, ce qui expliquait que j'avais payer, ne voulant pas que Lisbon voit ce que j'avais fait, même si elle allait s'en rendre très vite compte.

Dès que les meubles furent montés, je poussais le coffre au pied du lit d'Elora, et installais l'étagère à côté de la fenêtre, près du fauteuil en osier, et y disposais les livres qui remplirent deux étagères. J'espérais qu'Elora aimait lire! Un bruit de pas étouffé me fit me retourner, et un grand sourire éclaira mon visage en découvrant Elora. Elle se tenait timidement près de Lisbon qui la regardait en souriant, et triturait ses nouveaux vêtements. Elle portait un t-shirt à manche longue blanc, sur lequel était écrit en lettre dorée le mot « Angel », et un jean noir. Lisbon avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

« Tu es très belle Elora » la complimentais-je, et je fus amusé de la voir rougir.

« Les vêtements lui vont tous, nous pouvons les ranger dans son armoire » déclara Lisbon en passant une main caressante sur les cheveux soyeux de la fillette qui ne se déroba pas.

« Ta chambre te plaît plus maintenant? » m'enquis-je en ouvrant les bras en grand.

Comme si elle réalisait enfin les changements survenus dans la pièce, Elora avança timidement dans la pièce, ses yeux balayant avec émerveillement les lieux, et pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais trouvé dans ce placard, je vis un vrai sourire se peindre sur son visage. Lisbon et moi échangeâmes un regard heureux, et je vis le même sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Soudain, le regard d'Elora se posa sur la caisse que nous avions ramenée de chez madame Peterson, et elle s'y précipita.

« Madame Peterson te passe le bonjour » déclarais-je avec attendrissement en la voyant sortir une poupée de chiffon de la caisse pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Les autres jouets sont pour toi aussi tu sais » expliqua Lisbon d'une voix douce.

Aussitôt les yeux d'Elora se posèrent sur son lit, et elle approcha lentement des jouets. Elle leva un regard incertain vers nous, et nous nous contentâmes de lui sourire, comprenant ses hésitations. Posant la poupée contre son oreiller, elle attrapa un ordinateur Charlotte aux fraises, et avec milles précautions, le sortit de sa boîte.

« Nous allons te laisser Elora. Nous serons en bas si tu a besoin de nous » lança Lisbon en me faisant signe de la suivre.

Même si je savais que nous devions mettre l'équipe au courant de ce que nous avions appris grâce à madame Peterson, j'étais réticent à laisser Elora. Et puis j'aimais bien être là, entouré de Lisbon et d'Elora. Elles me faisaient me sentir à nouveau vivant, à ma place dans ce monde, et je ne voulais pas perdre ça. Mais je savais aussi que ce n'était pas en mettant Lisbon en colère que j'allais servir mes intérêts, aussi avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, je la suivais en traînant les pieds. Bien qu'elle soit devant moi, je sus qu'elle souriait, et j'en nourris une certaine fierté.

« Vous avez du nouveau? » s'enquit Cho dès qu'il nous vit réapparaître.

Je vis le regard inquiet de Grâce se poser dans les escaliers, et décidait de la rassurer lorsque je compris ce qui l'inquiétait.

« Elora est dans sa chambre, et avec tout ce que nous lui avons ramener, elle en a pour des heures! » déclarais-je avec un grand sourire en repensant à l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle avait compris que tout ces jouets étaient à elle et que personne n'allait les lui prendre.

Grâce acquiesça et reporta toute son attention sur le discours de Lisbon qui faisait un rapport détaillé à son équipe.

« Cho, occupez-vous de la voiture. Rigsby, retournez dans le quartier et relevez les empruntes sur les poubelles des Jameson, qui sait, l'un de jeux d'empruntes pourrait donner quelque chose » déclara Lisbon avant de se tourner vers Grâce « Van Pelt, Jane a une mission particulière pour vous »

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se tourna vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard. J'adressais un grand sourire reconnaissant à Lisbon qui se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules, et entraînait Grâce à l'extérieur de la maison sans lui fournir d'explications. Arriver devant la voiture, j'ouvris le coffre et en sortais la boite que je tendis à la jeune femme. Grâce s'en saisit et m'adressa un regard perplexe.

« Cette boîte contient des photos d'Elora et de son papa, photos que sa mère a déchirer en plusieurs morceaux. Lisbon et moi aimerions que vous les reconstituées pour que l'on puisse les encadrées avant de les rendre à Elora » expliquais-je avec excitation.

« Je m'y atèle immédiatement » assura Van Pelt en comprenant l'importance de la mission qui venait de lui être confier.

Cela ne ferait sûrement pas avancer l'enquête, mais reconstituer ces photos pourraient permettre à Elora d'avancer sur la voie de la guérison, et c'était tout aussi important que le reste.

« Merci Grâce » déclarais-je avant de la laisser partir et de retourner à l'intérieur où Lisbon m'attendais.

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange? » m'exclamais-je en entendant mon estomac grogner, me rappelant que l'heure du repas approchait à grands pas.

« Quand vous aurez préparer le repas! » entendis-je la voix de Lisbon me répondre.

Un sourire rusé naquit sur mon visage. C'était l'occasion de marquer des points en lui préparant un bon dîner. Il me suffisait de faire manger Elora d'abord, puis de mettre la fillette au lit, et Lisbon et moi pourrions dîner en tête à tête. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, Elora apparut et m'interrogea du regard.

« Que veux-tu manger ce soir? » lui demandais-je en l'entraînant vers la cuisine.

Comme le midi, elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une pizza, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Ça te plairait de manger en regardant la télé? » l'interrogeais-je en mettant la pizza au micro-ondes.

Elle approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête, et je la laissais aller choisir un DVD dans les Walt Disney que nous lui avions ramener. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant La Petite Sirène contre sa poitrine.

« Donne le moi, je vais te le mettre » déclara soudain Lisbon en apparaissant derrière Elora.

Je la vis jeter un regard vers le micro-onde et grimacer. Je savais que les seules fois où elle mangeait de la pizza, c'était pour fêter la fin d'une enquête difficile avec l'équipe. Donc normalement, elle refuserait d'en manger chez elle. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi j'avais accepter qu'Elora en mange.

« Jane, il est hors de question que je mange de la pizza, je veux un vrai repas équilibré! » m'avertit-elle en entraînant Elora dans le salon.

« Vous êtes une profiteuse Lisbon! » fis-je semblant de protester.

« Je vais vous plaindre! » rigola-t-elle en allumant la télé.

Avec un sourire amusé, je réunissais tout les ingrédients pour préparer des escalopes à la crème accompagnées de petites pommes dauphines et d'haricots verts. En sifflotant, je me mettais aux fourneaux, et rapidement, une délicieuse odeur envahit l'atmosphère.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Au départ, je ne comptais pas qu'ils aient autant l'air d'une petite famille, et puis finalement, je n'ai pas résister à la tentation... **

**Je les trouve juste tellement mignons, et puis j'ai du mal à les imaginer se comporter autrement dans une telle situation... **

**Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... **

**Bisous, et à demain pour la suite...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Bonne nouvelle, j'ai fini le chapitre 16 qui me posait quelques petits problèmes pour la suite de la fic, mais maintenant ça devrai aller pour continuer, enfin j'espère, mais pas d'inquiétude, je comptes bien finir cette fic. Je n'aime pas commencer une fic et ne pas la terminer, d'autant que je me souviens que trop bien de toutes ces fois où j'ai commencer une fic, et om j'attends encore la suite, donc je ne vous ferait pas ce coup là... **

**PS : la chanson du début, c'est un extrait de la Petite Sirène, je suis sûre que beaucoup connaisse, c'est celle que Sebastien chante lorsque Ariel et Eric sont dans la barque...  
><strong>

**Bon allez, en attendant, voici le chapitre 10 qui je l'espère vous plaira... **

**Bisous et bonne lecture... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 10 : **

_Regardes la, douce et fragile à la fois,_

_Elle ne dit rien, elle se tait, mais ton cœur brûle en secret, _

_Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est plus fort que toi, t'aimerais bien l'embrasser!_

_Tu rêvais d'elle, tu l'attends depuis toujours, _

_Si c'est un roman d'amour, faut provoquer l'étincelle,_

_Et les mots crois-moi, pour ça il n'y en a pas, _

_Décides toi, embrasse la! _

_Chala lala lala…. Il est intimidé, il n'ose pas l'embrasser… _

_Chala lala lala…. S'il est sage, ce serait vraiment dommage, adieu la fiancée… _

Un petit rire m'échappa alors que je brossais les cheveux d'Elora. Voilà que je me mettais à chanter des chansons issues d'un dessin animé. Heureusement que Jane était en bas à préparer le dîner, parce que sinon il n'aurait pas fini de se moquer de moi songeais-je en secouant la tête. Mais une pression sur mon bras me fit baisser les yeux. Elora me fixait attentivement, les sourcils froncés et une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

« Quoi? » m'enquis-je en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

De ses mains, elle me fit comprendre qu'elle voulait que je termine la chanson. Génial, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de me mettre à chanter? Maintenant qu'Elora y avait pris goût je n'allais plus y couper. Avec la chance que j'avais, d'ici la fin de cette enquête, je connaîtrais tout le répertoire de Walt Disney sur le bout des doigts. Cette fois c'était sûr, j'allais devoir tuer Jane pour l'empêcher de raconter partout que j'étais une fan de dessins animés. Un soupir d'impatience me ramena au présent, et en roulant des yeux, je recommençais à chanter. Satisfaite, Elora se repositionna pour que je termine de lui tresser les cheveux.

_Prends lui la main, ye ye ye…_

_Dans la douceur du lagon, ye ye ye… _

_Décides toi mon garçon, et n'attends pas demain, ya ya ya ya… _

_Elle ne dit pas un mot, ne dira pas un mot, avant d'être embrasser… _

_Chala lala lala…. N'ait pas peur, ne penses qu'au bonheur,vas-y vite, embrasse la… _

_Chala lala lala… N'hésites pas, puisque tu sais que toi, tu ne penses que ça…_

_Chala lala lala… C'est si bon, écoutes la chanson, décides-toi embrasse la…_

_Chala lala lala… Vas-y fait vite, écoutes la musique, embrasse la, embrasse la…_

« Voilà mademoiselle, te voilà prête pour la nuit! Au lit! » déclarais-je alors que j'attachais solidement la tresse.

Elora me regarda de travers, et je retins un éclat de rire devant son expression suspicieuse.

« Inutile de me regarder comme ça jeune fille, la chanson est finie, je ne vais pas faire les chœurs tout de même! » déclarais-je en ouvrant son lit.

Avec un petit soupir lourd de sens, elle se glissa sous la couette que je rabattis sur elle avant de lui glisser son doudou entre les bras. Puis je lui déposais spontanément un baiser sur le front. De peur de la mettre mal à l'aise, je me redressais, mais fut couper dans mon élan lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, me ramenant contre elle. Surprise, et n'osant pas faire le moindre geste de peur de l'effaroucher, j'attendis qu'elle me libère avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Bonne nuit poussin » chuchotais-je en lui souriant tendrement avant de quitter la chambre, veillant à ce que la veilleuse soit bien allumée.

Je ne fermais pas la porte, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas être enfermée, et je pouvais comprendre pourquoi. Quand je pensais à ce que cette femme lui avait fait subir, mon propre passé me revenait en pleine face. Avec un frisson, je repensais à toutes ces fois où je m'étais moi-même retrouvée au fond du placard de la chambre de papa, priant pour qu'il ne vienne pas me chercher, pour ne pas encore une fois essuyer ses coups. Alors que je descendais les escaliers, je tentais de refouler ces douloureux souvenirs au fond de ma mémoire. Habituellement, j'y parvenais sans trop de difficulté, mais quelque chose me disais que la présence d'Elora allait considérablement me compliquer la tâche, sans parler de Jane.

Surprise par le silence qui régnait dans la maison, je m'approchais de la salle à manger, et écarquillais les yeux en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Jane m'avait préparer un dîner aux chandelles. Tout y était. De l'ambiance intime, renforcée par l'unique éclairage distillé par les chandelles et le feu de cheminée, à la table dressée pour deux qu'il avait déplacée au milieu de la pièce, repoussant mon canapé devant la cheminée. C'était parfait, et mon cœur s'emballa à l'idée que finalement, je n'avais pas mal interpréter la situation, et qu'il cherchait bel et bien à me séduire.

« Timing impeccable Lisbon! » s'exclama-t-il en arrivant derrière moi, tenant une assiette dans chaque mains.

L'odeur alléchante qui s'échappait des assiettes m'attira jusqu'à la table, et après qu'il ait déposé les assiettes sur celle-ci, il me tira ma chaise, m'invitant d'un sourire à prendre place.

« Bon appétit, j'espère que le menu vous conviendra » me déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Il devrait breveté ce sourire. J'ignorais s'il y avait déjà penser, et connaissant l'énergumène, cela ne me surprendrais pas outre mesure, mais ce sourire était une arme fatale à lui tout seul. Un seul de ces sourires, et je me sentais fondre. Heureusement que je réussissais à lui cacher l'effet qu'il me faisait, pace que sinon je serais dans de beaux draps. Quoi que… si c'était pour m'y retrouver avec lui, je ne serais pas contre. Et voilà que je recommençais à divaguer. Cinq minutes dans la même pièce que lui, et je perdais le contrôle de mes pensées. Pas étonnant que l'on passe autant de temps à nous chamailler comme des gosses de cinq ans. C'était un moyen comme un autre de faire chuter la pression.

« Au fait, vous avez une très jolie voix » ma lança-t-il soudain avec un grand sourire innocent.

« Je vous demanda pardon? » m'étouffais-je avec la gorgée d'eau que je venais de prendre.

« Je vous ais entendu chanter pour Elora, vous avez une très belle voix, très douce et apaisante » expliqua-t-il ave sérieux.

Je l'observais avec méfiance, cherchant à voir s'il se moquait de moi, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Tout ce que je lisais dans son regard était de l'admiration et quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la tendresse. Sous la douceur de son regard, je baissais les yeux sur mon assiette, sentant une rougeur envahir mes joues.

« Merci… Patrick.. » soufflais-je avant de me mordre l'intérieur de la joue.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait de l'appeler par son prénom? Je ne le faisais jamais ou presque. Ça avait du m'échapper en de très rares occasions, mais en général, je me surveillais pour que ça n'arrive pas.

« Mais de rien… Teresa » répondit-il avant de reprendre tranquillement son repas.

Un frisson me traversa lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom. J'eus l'étrange impression de l'entendre pour la première fois. Il avait une façon si particulière de le prononcer, presque comme une caresse. Une chose était sûre, il ne l'avait encore jamais dit de cette façon, je m'en souviendrais, c'était certain.

« C'était très bon, merci Jane » soupirais-je en avalant la dernière bouchée de mon repas.

« Mais il reste encore le dessert! » clama-t-il en se levant, mais j'eu le temps de voir un éclair de déception traversé son regard.

Qu'avais-je dis qui avait pu lui faire de la peine? Je réfléchissais encore lorsqu'il revint, portant deux bols dans les mains.

« Voilà pour vous Lisbon » lança-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, fixant son regard sur les flammes.

Et c'est en l'entendant m'appeler Lisbon que je compris ce qui l'avait déçut. Je découvrais que j'aimais bien l'idée qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. Peu de personne le faisait, craignant probablement ma réaction, mais cela ne me gênait pas que Jane le fasse. Au contraire, cela signifierait que nous avions atteint une nouvelle étape dans notre relation, et de nouveau, je voulus qu'il m'appelle Teresa. Attrapant mon bol de glace, j'allais m'asseoir à ses côtés. Durant d'interminables secondes, pas un mot ne fut échanger, et je sentais l'air s'épaissirent autour de nous. Un soupir m'échappa, et je sentis le regard de Jane se poser sur moi. Me tournant vers lui, je posais machinalement mon regard sur ses mains avant de me figer.

« Jane? Qu'avez-vous fait de votre alliance? » m'exclamais-je d'un ton choqué.

« Vous en avez mis du temps avant de réaliser que je ne la portais plus » répondit-il en caressant d'un air absent l'endroit où se trouvait le bijou.

« Patrick! » soupirais-je en roulant des yeux, refusant de me laisser distraire.

Il ne portait plus son alliance. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? L'avait-il retirer pour moi? A cause de ce qui s'était passer entre nous cet après-midi? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence?

« J'ai juste réaliser qu'il était temps pour moi d'avancer. J'ai pris conscience qu'à trop m'appesantir sur mon passé, j'étais incapable de profiter de ma vie et d'être heureux, et même si Angela et Charlotte Anne me manqueront toujours, elles n'auraient pas aimé me voir me renfermer sur moi-même et laisser passer les opportunités de bonheur que la vie m'offrait » déclara-t-il pensivement.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il renonçait à sa vengeance? C'était trop beau pour être vrai! Il ne pouvait pas s'être réveillé ce matin en se disant « Allez, oublions tout et recommençons de zéro! » C'était impossible. Jane était l'homme le plus têtu que je connaissais, et je savais qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber avant d'avoir coincer RedJohn. Quoiqu'il en dise, il ne pourrait jamais vivre et être pleinement heureux en sachant que le meurtrier de sa famille était toujours quelque part dehors, libre de recommencer quand bon lui semblait.

« Je ne dis pas que je renonce à arrêter RedJohn, mais que ce n'est plus ma priorité. Je veux toujours l'arrêter, mais j'ai réalisé qu'en étant obséder par sa capture, je le laissais diriger ma vie. Tant que je vivrais dans cette unique obsession, RedJohn sera toujours vainqueur, quoi que je fasse. Et je ne veux plus le laisser faire » ajouta-t-il, comme s'il avait suivit le cours de mes pensées.

J'étais perdue. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, et je réalisais que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler ce retournement de situation. Et puis, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait retiré son alliance et renoncer à son obsession vengeresse, qu'il l'avait fait pour moi. Si ça se trouve, ce qui s'était passé entre nous n'avait fait que lui permettre de comprendre qu'il désirait à nouveau s'ouvrir aux femmes, mais pas à moi. A l'idée qu'il puisse se mettre à sortir avec d'autres femmes, mon cœur se serra, et ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine. Haletante, je me redressais et quittais le canapé. Sans le regarder, je me dirigeais d'une démarche hésitante vers la cuisine.

Je devais me reprendre. Je n'allais tout de même pas me mettre à pleurer parce qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Je n'étais plus une adolescente tout de même. Et puis ce n'était pas parce que je m'étais découverte amoureuse de lui, qu'il avait forcément eu la même illumination. Je devrais m'estimer heureuse qu'il me considère comme son amie, qu'il me fasse suffisamment confiance pour se confier à moi. J'étais flatter qu'il se confie à moi, mais je voulais tellement plus que n'être que son amie. J'aurais aimé être la femme qui partagerait sa vie, ses jours et ses nuits, mais visiblement, je devrais me contenter de ses jours. Je ne pouvais l'obliger à m'aimer. J'aurais voulu m'endormir et me réveiller dans ses bras chaque jour, mais c'était trop demander. En même temps, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à une flic froide et incapable de s'ouvrir aux autres alors qu'il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que les femmes se jettent à ses pieds. Comment allais-je supporter de le voir s'afficher aux bras de ses conquêtes?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réalisais sa présence qu'au moment où son souffle chaud frôla ma joue, et où je sentis la chaleur de son corps entourer le mien. Aussitôt, mon cœur s'emballa, et ma respiration perdit de sa régularité. Je me figeais, n'osant plus faire le moindre geste de peur de faire un truc stupide comme par exemple me jeter à son cou pour le supplier de m'aimer, de nous laisser une chance. Parce que je savais que je pouvais le rendre heureux, le réconcilier avec la vie. Je pouvais guérir ses blessures comme il guérissait les miennes. Mais je ne faisais rien, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Teresa? Ais-je dis quoi que ce soit qui vous ait déplu? » s'enquit-il de sa voix calme et apaisante.

« Non Jane, je suis contente pour vous » assurais-je sans pour autant le regarder.

« Teresa… » soupira-t-il en passant une main sous mon menton pour m'obliger à plonger mon regard dans le sien.

« Patrick… » m'étranglais-je en passant la langue sur mes lèvres desséchée.

Le regard de Jane se posa instantanément sur ma bouche, et son regard s'assombrit. En réponse à ce regard de mâle, une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout mon corps, et instinctivement, je réduisis l'espace qui nous séparait, l'implorant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Son regard sembla me sonder, cherchant la réponse à une question, et ce qu'il lut en moi sembla le satisfaire, parce que son bras se faufila autour de ma taille, m'attirant à lui alors que sa main qui reposait encore sur mon menton glissais sur ma nuque, m'empêchant de m'écarter. Mais je n'en avais pas la moindre intention. Au contraire, je me laissais un peu plus aller contre lui, et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour fondre sur mes lèvres.

Ce second baiser fut foudroyant. Nos corps s'embrasèrent, et nos langues se rencontrèrent en un ballet sensuel et sauvage, chacun de nous cherchant à prendre le contrôle de ce baiser. J'avais l'impression que chaque fibre de mon être se désintégrait avant de se reformer pour se désintégrer de nouveau, encore et encore. Avec un gémissement de plaisir, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il me plaquait plus fermement contre lui, et notre baiser gagna en intensité. L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare dans mes poumons, mais je refusais de quitter ses lèvres de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mirage, et que lorsque j'ouvrirais les yeux, je découvrirais qu'il était sagement assis sur le canapé.

Pourtant, je dus me résoudre à mettre un terme à ce baiser explosif lorsque la tête commença à me tourner, et que des lumières apparurent derrière mes paupières. Posant mon front contre le sien, je laissais mon souffle haletant se mélanger au sien et gardait les yeux fermés. Mais la caresse de ses mains dans mon dos, et la douceur de ses lèvres sur ma tempe me firent rouvrir les yeux, et je plongeais instantanément dans son regard de velours. Son regard débordait de tendresse, et je posais ma tête sur son épaule, me demandant encore si tout ceci était réel. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Nous ne pouvions plus faire comme si de rien était. En tout cas, j'en serais incapable. Je ne pourrais pas feindre que tout était comme avant, qu'il ne s'était rien passer. Mais et lui? Que voulait-il vraiment?

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux aller dormir… » soupirais-je en me détachant de lui.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis froncer les sourcils, mais après quelques minutes, il acquiesça, et c'est dans le silence complet que nous montâmes l'escalier. Devant ma chambre, je me traitais d'idiote et de lâche. Mais j'avais bien trop les émotions à fleur de peau pour supporter de l'entendre me dire que c'était une erreur et qu'il nous fallait oublier ce qui s'était produit. Non, je ne voulais pas l'entendre me dire qu'il regrettait ces baisers. Parce que moi je ne regrettais pas, et j'aurais adoré passer la nuit à l'embrasser. En soupirant, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et m'apprêtais à m'y engouffrer, lorsqu'une main me tira en arrière. Déstabilisée, je me sentis partir en arrière, mais un torse solide arrêta ma chute, et deux bras encerclèrent ma taille, me stabilisant. Surprise, je relevais la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres de Jane. Son baiser fut violent et tendre, sauvage et délicat, mais bien trop bref.

« Bonne nuit Teresa » chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de me libérer et de gagner sa propre chambre.

Trop choquée pour réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je restais pétrifiée au milieu du couloir. Puis, alors que je prenais conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, un sourire probablement crétin apparut sur mon visage. Jane venait de m'embrasser comme s'il avait voulu marquer son territoire. L'idée aurait du me révolter, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais folle de joie. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'il voulait de moi dans sa vie, et qu'il ne comptait pas me partager avec qui que ce soit. Du bout des doigts, je caressais mes lèvres gonflées par l'ardeur de ses baisers, et je frissonnais en imaginant nos prochaines étreintes. Rêveuse, je pénétrais dans ma chambre et c'est en pensant à Jane que je me couchais, et son visage m'accompagna jusque dans mes rêves qui ne furent peuplés que de nous.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors verdict? **

**Est-ce que c(était crédible, ou bien je suis bonne à enfermer? **

**Laissez-moi un commentaire... **

**Ah oui, et je préviens que travaillant dans le commerce pour payer mes études, je bosse demain malgré que ce soit un jour férié, donc je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant demain soir, désolée... **

**Bisous et bonne soirée tout le monde...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut la compagnie! **

**Désolée de ne pas avoir poster hier, mais j'étais tellement crevée que je suis aller me coucher de bonne heure après ma folle journée de travail... **

**Donc sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre du jour, qui je l'espère continuera de vous plaire, et j'en profite pour remerciez celles qui continue de me laisser des messages... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 11 **:

Allongé dans le noir, je souriais comme un idiot. J'avais embrassé Lisbon à deux reprises, et elle ne m'avait pas repousser. Au contraire, elle m'avait rendu mes baisers avec une passion qui m'avait laissé pantelant. La fougue de sa réponse avait allumé un véritable brasier en moi, et je savais que la seule personne qui pourrait l'apaiser, se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir. Si proche, et pourtant tellement inaccessible. Du moins pour le moment, mais j'avais senti ses barrières s'effondrées, et je comptais bien poursuivre l'offensive. Parce qu'à présent, je savais qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour moi, et peu m'importait qu'elle ait quelqu'un. De toute façon, si ce type avait été à la hauteur, elle n'aurait pas répondu ainsi à mes baisers. Donc qui qu'il soit, il ne la méritait pas et pouvait aller au diable. Lisbon serait bientôt tout à moi. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormais, rêvant de la façon dont j'allais réussir à faire craquer ma chère patronne.

Un cri dans la nuit me réveilla en sursaut. D'un bond, je quittais mon lit et me précipitais dans le couloir alors qu'un autre cri déchirant résonnait dans la quiétude de la nuit. Je faillis percuter de plein fouet Lisbon qui venait de se précipiter hors de sa chambre, et c'est dans un bel ensemble que nous nous ruâmes dans celle d'Elora. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous nous glaça le sang. Elora se débattait dans son sommeil, ses petits bras et ses jambes donnant des coups dans le vide, comme si elle luttait contre un ennemi invisible. Son joli visage était crispé par la panique, et des larmes cascadaient le long de ses joues. Des sons inarticulés s'échappaient de sa gorge, et un nouveau hurlement lui échappa. Ce nouveau cri nous fit réagir, et nous nous précipitâmes au chevet de la fillette qui continuait de s'agiter dans tout les sens, son petit corps prit de convulsions.

J'ignorais de quoi elle rêvait, et malheureusement, les options étaient nombreuses. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire, et instinctivement, je me tournais vers Lisbon, espérant qu'elle saurait quoi faire. Et je ne m étais pas tromper. Doucement, sans geste brusque, elle souleva Elora et se glissa derrière elle avant de la caler contre elle. L'encerclant délicatement mais fermement dans ses bras, elle l'immobilisa et se mit à lui chanter une chanson dont je ne parvins pas vraiment à saisir les paroles. Mais c'était une mélodie douce et apaisante, et progressivement, je vis Elora se calmer, sa respiration se fit régulière, et son petit corps se détendit. Avec soulagement, je constatais qu'elle replongeait dans un sommeil paisible. Pourtant, ni Lisbon ni moi ne nous décidâmes à la laisser seule. Puis finalement, rassurée sur le fait que ses mauvais rêves ne reviendraient pas la hanter cette nuit, Lisbon se dégagea précautionneusement, recouvrit Elora de sa couette qui avait atterrit au pied du lit, et après l'avoir tendrement embrassé sur le front, quitta la chambre.

Embrassant à mon tour ce petit ange, je rejoignis Lisbon sur le pas de la porte que je laissais entrebâillée pour le cas où Elora ferait un autre cauchemar. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Lisbon emprunter l'escalier au lieu de regagner sa chambre, et intrigué, je lui emboîtais le pas. Maintenant que mon inquiétude pour Elora était partiellement apaisée, je savourais le spectacle que m'offrait Lisbon. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, et était uniquement vêtu d'un caraco et d'un shorty assortis. Elle était tellement belle que je devais me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mais je devais me contrôler. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était de l'effrayer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même et perdre le terrain que j'avais si durement gagné.

Dans un silence paisible, je la regardais sortir deux mugs du placard et nous préparer des chocolats chauds. Parfait à cette heure de la nuit. Pendant que le lait chauffait, je vis son regard se poser sur moi, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un éclair de désir dans le regard. Surpris, je baissais les yeux et constatais que j'étais torse nu. Je réalisais alors que j'avais froid, mais la chaleur du regard de Teresa sur moi suffisait à me réchauffer. Fasciné, je la vis s'approcher de moi et poser les mains sur mon torse qu'elle se mit à caresser du bout des doigts. Mon souffle se coupa dans ma poitrine, et incapable du moindre mouvement, je la laissais faire ce qu'elle voulait. Soudain, elle approcha son visage du mien, et son souffle caressa ma joue.

« Vous avez froid Jane? » s'enquit-elle alors que ma peau se couvrait de chaire de poule.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça? Oui j'avais froid, mais ma réaction épidermique n'avait rien à voir avec ça! Finalement, je décidais de lui dire la vérité.

« C'est de te sentir si près de moi qui me fait frissonner » chuchotais-je d'une voix rauque.

Je la sentis se figer contre moi, et je retins mon souffle. Je savais que je venais de prendre un double risque. En lui avouant la vérité, et en la tutoyant. C'était quitte ou double. En la sentant bouger, je me baffais, songeant que je l'avais trop poussé, et qu'elle allait se renfermer comme une huître. Fermant les yeux, je laissais mes bras pendre le long de mon corps, attendant de sentir la chaleur du sien d'éloigner, mais au lieu de ça, je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, et son visage se nicher au creux de mon cou. De surprise, je rouvris les yeux et baissais la tête pour observer son visage. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Comprenant qu'elle ne comptait aller nulle part, je m'empressais de l'encercler de mes bras, et la serrais contre moi comme pour me prouver qu'elle était bien là, dans mes bras au creux desquels elle trouvait si naturellement sa place.

La sonnerie du micro-ondes nous tira de notre bulle de douceur, et avant de s'écarter de moi, je sentis ses lèvres déposer un baiser mutin dans mon cou, me faisant tressaillir. Nous bûmes tranquillement nos chocolats chauds dans un silence serein. Seuls nos regards rivés l'un à l'autre communiquaient, se disant tout ce que nous ne nous sentions pas encore capable de dire avec nos bouches. Finalement, après que Teresa étouffe un énième bâillement, je me saisis de sa main et l'escorta jusqu'à sa chambre dans laquelle je pénétrais. Avec un tendre sourire, je la guidais sur le matelas, et comme je l'avais fait avec Elora, la bordais délicatement avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Bonne nuit Teresa, fait de beaux rêves » chuchotais-je en lui déposant un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit Patrick… » me sourit-elle d'un air endormis avant de se tourner sur le côté.

Le cœur débordant de tendresse, je l'observais rejoindre le royaume de Morphée, une expression apaisée sur son beau visage. En souriant, je quittais sa chambre, et avant de gagner la mienne, faisais un détour par celle d'Elora. Je retenais un gloussement amusé en découvrant que Teresa et elle dormaient dans la même position. Une main sous la joue, l'autre tenant fermement le drap sous leur menton, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elles étaient tellement belles, et à nouveau, je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour les garder à l'abri du danger, et surtout loin de RedJohn. Je ne le laisserais pas leur faire du mal. Moi vivant, il ne les approcherait pas. Baillant à mon tour, je regagnais ma chambre, et m'endormais la tête à peine posé sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, ce fut l'odeur alléchante de café et de bacon qui me tira de mon sommeil. En m'étirant, je m'empressais de descendre, pressé de voir si Teresa se comporterait différemment avec moi après les évènements de la veille ou bien si elle ferait comme si de rien était. A mon entrée dans la cuisine, je souris en découvrant la jeune femme et Elora attablée côte à côte, dévorant avec appétit une montagne de pancakes, accompagnée de bacon et d'un grand verre de lait. Dès qu'elle me vit, Teresa me sourit et se leva pour aller me préparer une assiette.

« Bonjour Patrick, bien dormi? » s'enquit-elle alors que je m'asseyais en face d'Elora à qui j'adressais un grand sourire.

« Merveilleusement, j'ai rêver d'une belle femme aux incroyables yeux verts » répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire charmeur avant de m'enquérir « Et toi? »

« Comme un bébé. » répliqua-t-elle malicieusement en déposant une assiette bien garnie devant moi, et en me caressant doucement le torse en une caresse aérienne qui me fit frissonner.

« Tu as fait de beau rêves? » demandais-je avec curiosité.

« En fait, maintenant que tu me le dis, j'ai rêvé d'un consultant… » me sourit-elle un peu plus.

« Et que faisait-il? » voulus-je savoir avec intérêt.

« En fait, c'est moi qui faisais quelque chose… » m'expliqua-t-elle en mordant dans son pancakes.

« Oh vraiment? » lançais-je en déglutissant, imaginant tout ce qu'elle pourrait me faire.

« Oui, j'ai rêvé que je trouvais enfin le moyen de me débarrasser de toi! » expliqua-t-elle avant d'exploser de rire devant ma mine outrée.

« Menteuse! » grognais-je en affichant une moue boudeuse qui fit redoubler ses rires.

Soudain, un petit son cristallin résonna dans la pièce, et surpris, nous nous tournâmes dans un bel ensemble vers Elora. Et en la voyant nous regarder en souriant, nous comprîmes qu'elle venait de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait, du moins en notre présence, et Teresa me lança un regard ravi.

« Je crois que je vais devoir te punir pour ton mensonge ma chère Teresa » déclarais-je en me tapotant le menton de l'index, remarquant qu'Elora suivait notre échange avec intérêt, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement.

« Même pas peur! » répliqua Teresa en me tirant la langue.

A nouveau, le rire léger et discret d'Elora retentit, et nous échangeâmes un sourire ravi. Nous continuâmes donc sur ce ton durant tout le déjeuner, puis nous montâmes dans nos chambres afin de nous préparer pour la journée. Nous devions aller au CBI faire le point sur l'enquête, et nous avions décider d'emmener Elora avec nous pour la matinée. Hors de question de la laisser seule, ou de la confier à quiconque, de peur que RedJohn ne tente de s'en prendre à elle durant ce lapse de temps. Une fois prêts, nous quittâmes la maison, et avec amusement, je songeais que nous devions avoir l'air d'une vraie petite famille aux yeux des voisins de Teresa qui nous observaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu fais sensation auprès de tes voisins » clamais-je d'un ton tonitruant qui eut le mérite de faire se disperser le troupeau de curieux.

« Au moins ils auront un sujet de discussion digne de ce nom à leur club de commérage! » soupira Teresa en roulant des yeux, faisant glousser Elora qui grimpa sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

Durant tout le trajet, je prenais un malin plaisir à taquiner Teresa qui me le rendait bien, pour le seul plaisir d'entendre les rires étouffés d'Elora dans notre dos. Arrivés au CBI, j'en remis une couche, mais cette fois, ce fut Cho qui fit les frais de mon sens de l'humour.

« Pas la peine de vous mettre à l'abri Cho, Elora n'est pas armer aujourd'hui! » clamais-je en avançant dans la grande pièce.

« Très drôle Jane! » grommela l'asiatique avant de se figer en entendant Elora rire.

Interloqués, les trois agents observèrent la fillette avec des yeux ronds, et Teresa et moi échangeâmes un sourire amusé.

« Allez Elora, viens, tu va t'installer dans mon bureau! » lança Teresa en s'emparant de la main de la fillette qui la suivit docilement.

« Oui, mais pas sur mon canapé hein! » protestais-je en leur emboîtant le pas.

« Allons Jane, vous pouvez bien prêter votre précieux canapé à Elora tout de même! » soupira Teresa en roulant des yeux.

« D'accord, mais seulement si elle promet de me le rendre! » acquiesçais-je avec une moue boudeuse.

Elora me fit un grand sourire, et s'asseyant sur le canapé, sortit l'ordinateur que nous lui avions acheter ainsi que quelques livres, et commença à jouer sans plus s'occuper de nous. Teresa sourit, amusée, déposa ses affaires sur son bureau, jeta un rapide regard à son courrier pendant que son ordinateur démarrait, puis vérifia sa boite mail comme tout les matins. Ensuite, elle classa les dossiers sur son bureau lorsqu'un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demandais-je intrigué par ce sourire.

« Les rapports de la scientifique. Apparemment, ils ont trouvés une série d'empruntes qui n'appartenait à aucun des membres de la famille Jameson, ni à aucun des employés de la ville. » déclara-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Espérons que ces empruntes appartiennent à un habitué de nos services… » grognais-je même si je n'y croyais pas trop.

A ce que je sache, RedJohn n'avait jamais été arrêté. A moins qu'il ne l'ait été avant d'être connu comme le tueur en série le plus recherché de Californie. Je ne devais pas m'emballer. Teresa allait donner le jeu d'empruntes à Grâce, et nous verrons bien ce qu'elle trouverait. En attendant, nous devions continuer à explorer toutes les pistes, sans rien négliger.

« Allons faire le point avec les autres » déclara-t-elle en refermant d'un geste sec le dossier.

Avant de quitter son bureau, elle alla s'agenouiller devant Elora, et je l'imitais.

« Eh ma puce, nous allons dans la salle de briefing. Si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir ok? » déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce en repoussant une mèche rebelle qui s'était échapper de la queue de cheval de la fillette.

Elora acquiesça puis se pencha pour nous faire un câlin que nous lui rendîmes avec tendresse. Puis, sur un dernier sourire, nous rejoignîmes les autres qui nous attendait en discutant joyeusement.

« La petite a l'air d'aller mieux » lança Cho en nous voyant entrer dans la pièce.

« Elle a pourtant fait un cauchemar assez violent cette nuit » déclara Teresa en fronçant les sourcils au souvenir de la nuit dernière.

« Oui, mais il est vrai qu'elle paraît plus détendue aujourd'hui » acquiesçais-je avec un sourire attendri en pensant aux éclats de rire de la fillette.

« En tout cas ça fait plaisir de l'entendre rire » s'exclama Grâce avec enthousiasme.

« Allez, revenons-en à l'enquête » déclara Lisbon en ramenant la discussion sur la raison de notre présence au CBI « Du nouveau? »

« Nous avons enquêter sur la plaque de la voiture et avons découvert qu'elle avait été déclarer voler la veille du meurtre des Jackson. Nous avons lancer un avis de recherche, et nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. » déclara Rigsby avec un soupire d'agacement.

« Après le témoignage de Madame Peterson, j'ai refais le tour des voisins, et l'un d'eux s'est souvenu de l'homme en question. Il l'aurait vu traîner dans le voisinage la semaine précédent le meurtre, mais comme il était habillé en costume, il a cru qu'il s'agissait d'un commercial qui faisait du porte à porte, et il ne s'est pas inquiéter. Il a confirmé la description de Madame Peterson, mais n'a pu nous fournir de description plus précise. » déclara à son tour Cho, visiblement tout aussi frustré.

« J'attends encore les rapports de la scientifique pour faire mes recherches » expliqua Grâce avant d'ajouter, « mais j'ai eu le temps de terminer le service que vous m'aviez confiée »

« Voici le rapport de la scientifique. Voyez ce que vous pouvez en tirer. » déclara Teresa en tendant le dossier à la jeune femme qui s'en saisit rapidement.

« Que fait-on en attendant? » demandais-je, songeant que je rentrerais bien à la maison.

« Cho, Rigsby, continuez de fouiller dans le passé des Jackson, voyez si vous trouver quelque chose d'inhabituel. Van Pelt, bossez sur ces empruntes, mais avant, dans mon bureau avec les photos » décida Teresa en se levant.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se dispersa, et je m'empressais de rejoindre Elora qui était toujours sagement assise sur le canapé, lisant tranquillement. Penchant la tête, je lisais le titre du livre qui semblait tellement l'intéresser, et sourit en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de _Polyanna_. Ma fille aussi avait dévoré ce livre. Et une fois encore, je fus surpris de ne pas sentir la vague de douleur habituelle me terrassée. Décidément, le contact de Teresa et de cette adorable fillette faisait le plus grand bien à mon cœur meurtrit.

« Elora? » appela Teresa en entrant dans le bureau avec Grâce qui tenait la boîte dans ses mains.

Elora leva le nez de son livre, et posa un regard interrogateur sur Teresa.

« Nous avons une surprise pour toi » déclara-t-elle en s'effaçant pour qu'Elora puisse voir Grâce. A la vue de sa boite, Elora poussa un petit cri et se précipita près de Grâce qui s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« Jane et Lisbon m'ont demandé de faire quelque chose pour toi, j'espère que ça te plaira » dit-elle en lui tendant la boite.

Elora s'en empara avec empressement, et retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé, ouvrit la boîte. Immédiatement, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et repoussant la boîte à côté d'elle, elle courut faire un câlin à Grâce qui le lui retourna avec un grand sourire. Ensuite, Elora se tourna vers Teresa et moi qui nous tenions l'un à côté de l'autre, observant la scène avec un sourire. Un immense sourire fit écho aux nôtres sur son visage, et elle vint se jeter dans nos bras. Ce câlin groupé arracha un rire amusé à Grâce, mais comme Teresa n'y prêta pas attention, je décidais de l'ignorer et de simplement savourer le moment. Après de longues minutes, Elora se détacha de nous et nous prenant par la main, nous tira jusqu'au canapé sur lequel elle nous fit asseoir avant de récupérer sa boite et de s'installer entre nous deux. Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à admirer le travail remarquable de Grâce. Ce n'est que lorsque je voulus la féliciter pour la qualité de son travail que je remarquais qu'elle était retourné à son bureau.

« Que faisons-nous à présent? » demandais-je à Teresa après qu'Elora ait rangé ses photos et ait recommencé sa lecture.

« Rentrons. Les gars nous tiendrons au courant s'il y a du nouveau, et Elora sera mieux à jouer dans sa chambre qu'ici » déclara-t-elle en observant avec douceur la petite fille.

« Et Heightower? » m'enquis-je avec un grand sourire satisfait.

« Je vais aller lui faire un compte-rendu. En attendant, soyez sages tout les deux! » me taquina-t-elle avec un grand sourire malicieux.

Avec amusement, je la regardais sortir de son bureau, et m'assis sagement aux côtés d'Elora, mais au bout de cinq minutes, je m'ennuyais déjà. Me relevant, je fis le tour du bureau de Teresa, touchant à tout, puis je m'assis devant son ordinateur, voulant jouer à un jeu en ligne, mais un regard posé sur moi me fit relever la tête.

« Quoi? » m'enquis-je avec un grand sourire innocent.

Elora se contenta de m'observer avec un froncement de sourcils, et j'eus l'impression de voir une Lisbon miniature, ce qui me fit pouffer de rire.

« Je n'aie rien fait! » me défendis-je en voyant son froncement de sourcils s'accentuer.

Silencieusement, elle me regardait avec un mélange de désapprobation et d'amusement, et vaincu, je me levais sans toucher à l'ordinateur de Teresa et revint m'asseoir aux côtés de la fillette. J'explosais de rire lorsqu'elle me tendis son ordinateur avec une petite moue moqueuse. Décidément cette fillette était tout le portrait de Lisbon, pas étonnant qu'elles s'entendent si bien.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, et vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre... **

**Bisous et bonne journée**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tous le monde! **

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais prise dans l'écriture de mes différentes fics, et mon boulot de bêta, j'ai oublier de venir poster! **

**Bref, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui continuent de me lire, et voici donc la suite... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 12 :**

L'entrevue avec Heightower avait été plutôt brève, surtout lorsqu'elle avait appris que Jane était seul dans mon bureau avec Elora. Elle m'avait ordonner de retourner chez moi avant, je cite « que mon consultant et cette fillette ne déclenchent une catastrophe ». J'avais retenu un éclat de rire devant son expression horrifiée, et m'étais empresser d'obéir aux ordres, ravie de pouvoir rentrer à la maison. A la maison. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais heureuse de rentrer chez moi, mais en moins de deux jours, les choses avaient énormément changées. Je n'avais plus à craindre la solitude puisque Patrick était là ainsi que Elora. Tout deux me donnaient l'impression d'avoir une famille à moi, et même si je savais que le fait de trop m'attacher à eux pourrait me causer une profonde douleur au moment où je les perdrais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir profiter de cette situation aussi longtemps que possible.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je regagnais mon bureau, et un sourire étira mes lèvres devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Elora était assise dans un coin du canapé et lisait tranquillement tout en jetant des regards en coin à Jane qui s'amusait avec son ordinateur, comme si elle avait peur qu'il le lui casse, et le connaissant, c'était tout à fait possible. En riant doucement, je m'avançais, et ils m'adressèrent tout deux le même sourire éclatant en découvrant ma présence.

« Qu'a dit Heightower? » me demanda Patrick en éteignant l'ordinateur.

« Que nous pouvions partir » déclarais-je simplement.

Aussitôt, Elora et Patrick sautèrent sur leurs pieds et s'élancèrent vers la porte avec une rapidité foudroyante qui m'arracha un nouvel éclat de rire. Plus lentement, je les rejoignais, non sans avoir éteint mon ordinateur et verrouiller la porte de mon bureau. Ensuite, j'informais mon équipe des ordres d'Heightower, et sortais enfin sur le parking où Patrick et Elora m'attendaient en trépignant. Riant doucement, je faisais exprès de prendre tout mon temps pour les rejoindre, tant et si bien qu'Elora accourut vers moi et me tira par la main pour me faire avancer plus vite. J'étais ravie de la voir se conduire ainsi en notre présence. Cela signifiait qu'elle se sentait en sécurité et en confiance avec nous, suffisamment pour se comporter de manière spontanée, même si elle ne parlait toujours pas. Ce qui d'ailleurs ne l'empêchait absolument pas de se faire comprendre!

« Allez Teresa, on t'attends nous! » rigola Patrick en m'ouvrant la portière en faisant une petite courbette, ce qui nous fit toutes les deux rire aux éclats.

Fier de lui, il alla s'asseoir sur le siège passager en sifflotant, et je me demandais si je l'avais déjà vu aussi heureux et insouciant. Il paraissait libérer, comme s'il ne portait plus le poids du monde sur les épaules. Et je me demandais si ça durerait, ou bien si cet état de grâce n'était que provisoire. Si ça l'était, je n'avais qu'une chose à faire. En profiter tant que ça durait, et tant pis pour le reste. Le trajet du retour se passa dans la bonne humeur, Patrick s'amusant à se moquer de tous les pauvres conducteurs que nous croisions, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Elora qui sautillait d'excitation sur son siège chaque fois qu'une nouvelle voiture arrivait à notre hauteur. Je savais que je ne devrais pas rire de ces moqueries, mais de voir Patrick et Elora prendre tant de plaisir et rire ensemble me faisait oublier mes bonnes manières, et puis il fallait dire qu'il avait vraiment le don de vous mettre des images hilarantes dans la tête.

Dès que je me garais devant la maison, Elora sauta de la voiture et se précipita devant la porte, attendant en faisant des bonds que nous la rejoignons. Riant de son impatience, Patrick et moi la rejoignîmes et j'ouvris rapidement la porte. Elora se précipita, et nous la vîmes courir vers les toilettes, ce qui fit redoubler les rires de Jane qui comprenait mieux son attitude.

« Moi qui croyait que c'était parce qu'elle s'amusait qu'elle faisait des bonds dans la voiture! » remarqua-t-il en affichant une petite moue boudeuse.

« Disons que tes plaisanteries incessantes n'ont pas du arranger son envie pressante! » riais-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait cet après-midi? » s'enquit-il en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte en posant un regard intense sur moi.

« Il fait beau, on pourrait allez se promener à la plage, je pense que ça devrait plaire à Elora » proposais-je en confectionnant une salade de riz.

Pendant que le riz cuisait, je confectionnais de la mousse au chocolat pour le dessert. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Elora entrer dans la cuisine, et elle sourit en me voyant faire. Lorsque la mousse fut prête, je plaçais le saladier au frigo, et prenant soin qu'il y en ait sur la cuillère, je la tendis à Elora qui s'en empara les yeux étincelant de gourmandise.

« Et moi alors? » protesta Patrick en faisant une moue boudeuse.

« C'est comme les petits écoliers, ce n'est que pour les enfants! » rétorquais-je en roulant des yeux.

Boudeur, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et je vis Elora descendre de son tabouret et s'approcher pour lui tendre la cuillère. Cette gamine était un amour, et je ne comprenais pas comment sa mère avait pu ne pas le voir. Cette enfant méritait d'être aimer et choyer, et je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour que ce soit le cas. L'idée que Patrick et moi pourrions la garder avec nous me traversa l'esprit, mais je la chassais rapidement. Pourtant, je savais que c'était trop tard. Maintenant que j'y avais penser, l'idée se frayait doucement un chemin dans mon esprit, et je sus que plus Elora resterait avec nous, et plus il me serait difficile de la laisser partir une fois l'enquête bouclée. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, et feignant de m'occuper de la salade de riz, je me détournais et évitais soigneusement le regard de Patrick qui me vrillait le dos.

La sortie à la page avait été assez épique. Dès l'instant où Elora avait aperçut la mer, elle s'était précipiter et s'était amuser à courir après les vagues, riant et s'amusant comme n'importe quelle fillette de son âge. Patrick, qui avait retroussé le bas de son pantalon l'avait rejoint, et ils s'étaient rapidement mis à s'asperger jusqu'à être tremper de la tête aux pieds. Patrick avait fait semblant de vouloir m'asperger également, mais je lui avait rappelé que j'avais toujours mon arme, et il s'était sagement abstenu, ce dont je l'avais remercier d'un baiser. Celui-ci s'était éternisé, et lorsque je m'étais enfin éloignée, me rappelant qu'Elora nous observait, j'avais découvert Patrick, les yeux fermés et un sourire idiot sur le visage. Il avait mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était terminer, et l'étincelle qui illuminait son regard me fit frissonner de plaisir. Jamais encore un homme ne m'avait regardée comme ça, et pour la première fois, je me sentais libre d'être moi-même, sachant que Patrick ne ferait rien d'intentionnel pour me blesser, du moins plus maintenant.

Puis, lorsque le soleil avait commencer à baisser, nous avions tranquillement regagner la voiture, mais au lieu de rentrer à la maison, nous étions aller dans un fast-food, pour la plus grande joie d'Elora. Et même si elle n'osa pas au départ trop s'éloigner de nous, elle ne résista pas longtemps au plaisir de plonger dans la piscine à balle, et finis par aller s'amuser avec les autres enfants. Et attendris, nous la regardâmes se lier d'amitié avec une autre petite fille qui se mit à lui parler en langage des signes. Et à notre plus grande surprise, Elora lui répondit.

« Nous aurions du y penser. Si elle ne parle plus depuis la mort de son père, elle a du apprendre à communiquer d'une autre manière » sourit Patrick en observant l'échange.

Alors que nous ne quittions pas des yeux les deux fillettes qui riaient et plaisantaient ensemble comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années, nous ne remarquâmes pas l'arrivée à nos côtés d'une jeune femme qui se racla la gorge pour attirer notre attention.

« Bonsoir. Désolée de vous déranger, mais je suis la maman de Cameron » expliqua-t-elle en désignant la nouvelle amie de Elora.

« Bonsoir. » sourit Patrick en posant son bras sur le dos de ma chaise.

« Vous ne nous dérangez pas » la rassurais-je en l'invitant d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'Elora avait laissé vacante.

« Votre fille est muette? » s'enquit-elle en souriant devant les éclats de rire des deux petites.

« Elle ne parle plus depuis la mort de son père » expliqua tranquillement Patrick sans quitter Elora des yeux.

« Son père? Mais… » s'étonna la jeune femme, une expression confuse sur le visage.

« Les parents d'Elora sont morts. Nous sommes ses tuteurs » expliquais-je simplement en évitant soigneusement les détails embarrassant.

« Oh! Pauvre petite! » s'exclama la jeune maman, une expression attristée sur le visage.

« Le mutisme a été le moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour exprimer son chagrin » soupira Patrick.

« En tout cas jamais encore je n'avais vu Cameron se lier aussi vite d'amitié avec quelqu'un. D'habitude, elle évite les autres enfants, sûrement parce qu'ils se moquent de son handicap » remarqua la jeune femme avec tristesse.

« Elora aussi est très méfiante avec des étrangers. Elle ne fait pas facilement confiance, mais votre fille semble avoir réussis à l'apprivoiser » remarquais-je en souriant en voyant leurs petites mains s'agiter dans tout les sens.

« En fait, j'aurais aimer savoir s'il était possible d'échanger nos numéros pour qu'elles se revoient. Ma fille n'a pas beaucoup d'amies, donc si vous êtes d'accord… » expliqua la jeune femme en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

J'échangeais un regard avec Patrick, hésitant à accepter, mais ce fut le rire d'Elora qui nous décida. Si nous voulions qu'elle reprenne le dessus et oublie au plus vite ce qui s'était passer, autant commencer par ne pas la couper du reste du monde sous prétexte que RedJohn était quelque part dehors.

« Avec plaisir. Vous pourriez venir à la maison demain pour que les filles jouent ensemble » proposais-je en sortant une de mes cartes de visite que je lui tendis après y avoir inscrit mon numéro de téléphone personnel.

« Vous travaillez pour la police? » s'étonna-t-elle après avoir lu la carte.

« Oui, je suis l'agent Teresa Lisbon du CBI, et Patrick y est consultant » expliquais-je, amuser par son étonnement.

« Et moi je suis avocate » sourit-elle en rangeant la carte dans la poche de sa veste avant d'ajouter « Nous viendrons pour 14 heures, est-ce que cela vous convient? »

« Ce sera parfait » approuva Patrick en lui souriant.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes, puis constatant qu'il se faisait déjà tard, Patrick alla chercher Elora qui nous rejoignit de mauvaise grâce, mais en apprenant que sa nouvelle amie viendrait s'amuser avec elle le lendemain, elle retrouva aussitôt le sourire. Je roulais depuis à peine cinq minutes que je constatais que Elora s'était endormie sur la banquette arrière.

« Elle est épuisée » soufflais-je en souriant d'attendrissement.

« La journée a été longue pour elle. » acquiesça Patrick en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

« Oui, mais elle s'est amusée, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'ouvre vraiment aux autres » remarquais-je en me garant devant la maison.

« Espérons que ça durera » se contenta-t-il de dire avant de sortir et de prendre Elora dans ses bras.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Elora était encore fragile, et même si elle paraissait se remettre progressivement de son traumatisme, c'était encore trop tôt pour crier victoire. La moindre contrariété pouvait la faire se renfermer sur elle. En la couchant dans son lit et en lui enfilant son pyjama en prenant soin de ne pas la réveillée, je me demandais si cette nuit aussi elle ferait des cauchemars. L'embrassant sur le front, je la bordais avant de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre Patrick qui m'attendait dans le couloir. Sans un mot, il glissa sa main dans la mienne, entrelaça nos doigts et me guida au rez-de-chaussée où il me fit asseoir devant la cheminée dans laquelle dansait un joli feu de joie. Avec un soupir, je me blottissais contre lui et laissais mon regard se perdre dans le mouvement hypnotique des flammes.

Ce fut un hurlement strident qui me réveilla en sursaut. Désorientée, je me redressais et laissais mon regard se promener dans la pièce. Je mis quelques secondes avant de me rappeler pourquoi j'étais dans le salon. Mon regard chercha Patrick, et je souris en le découvrant profondément endormi près de moi. Et en une fraction de secondes, je prenais conscience que je m'étais endormie dans ses bras, et que j'étais allongée tout contre lui, mon dos reposant contre son torse, et ses bras encerclant fermement ma taille. Délicatement, et avec des gestes d'une infinie lenteur, je me dégageais de son étreinte et finis par me lever. Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque je vis Patrick grommeler de mécontentement dans son sommeil et attraper le coussin sur lequel reposait ma tête pour enfouir son visage dedans avec un soupir de satisfaction. Je me mordillais la lèvre, luttant contre mon désir de venir me rallonger contre la chaleur de son corps, mais le souvenir de ce qui m'avait réveiller me rappela à l'ordre.

Me détournant du spectacle attrayant que m'offrait mon beau consultant, je me dirigeais hâtivement vers les escaliers et gagnais rapidement la chambre d'Elora. Et le même spectacle que la nuit dernière s'offrit à mon regard. Elle s'agitait dans tout les sens, luttant contre un ennemi invisible et des gémissements désespérés s'échappaient de sa gorge. Tout comme la nuit dernière, je l'attirais contre moi et lui fredonnais la même mélodie en lui caressant les cheveux, et elle finit par s'apaiser lentement. Elle geignit encore de longues minutes, puis enfin son petit visage se détendit, et son sommeil redevint paisible. Pourtant, je ne la lâchais pas avant plusieurs minutes, attendant de voir si ses cauchemars avaient bel et bien disparus pour la nuit. Enfin rassurée, je me dégageais, la rebordais soigneusement, et après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front encore légèrement perlé de sueur, quittais de nouveau sa chambre.

Dans le couloir, j'hésitais sur la marche à suivre avant de reprendre le chemin du salon. Mais alors que j'arrivais en vue du canapé, mon cœur fit une embardée, et mon sang se figea dans mes veines. Le canapé était vide, la couverture qui recouvrait Patrick était à terre, et le coussin qu'il serrait dans ses bras avait atterrit près de la cheminée. Inquiète, je fis rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussée, mais pas de traces de Patrick. L'inquiétude se faisant de plus en plus pressante, je courais vers le placard dans lequel je rangeais mon arme, puis recommençais le tour de chaque pièce, cherchant le moindre indice capable de m'aiguiller dans la bonne direction. Et si RedJohn était entrer dans la maison? Et s'il avait réussi à tuer Patrick sans que j'entende quoi que ce soit? Et s'il était toujours là? A cette idée, je m'empressais de grimper à l'étage, avant de me figée.

Du sang. Il y avait du sang sur le sol. De toutes petites tâches qui se dirigeaient droit vers la chambre d'Elora. Un peu comme si quelque un avait tenu un objet qui se serait égoutter sur le sol au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Luttant contre la panique, je retirais le cran de sécurité de mon arme et aussi silencieusement que possible, je gagnais la chambre d'Elora dont la porte était plus largement ouverte que lorsque j'en étais sortis quelques minutes plus tôt. Soudain, je vis une ombre se déplacer dans la chambre, et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. D'après le mouvement, la personne se trouvait près de la fenêtre mais s'approchait du lit d'Elora. Je devais intervenir avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Alors prenant une profonde inspiration, j'ouvris la porte en grand et l'arme pointée en direction de l'intrus, entrais dans la chambre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bon, si vous me cherchez, je suis partie très très loin, dans un endroit où il n'y a ni téléphone, ni connexion internet... **

**Sérieusement, j'espère que vous aimez toujours... **

**N'oubliez pas le commentaire, et à bientôt pour la suite... **

**Bisous**


	13. Chapter 13

**Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai d'autant plus honte que ces chapitres sont écrits et près à être postés, mais en ce moment c'est un peu la folie entre le travail et les révisions... **

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et promis, je mettrais moins de temps pour poster le chapitre suivant**

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 13 **:

Ce fut la sensation de froid qui me tira du sommeil dans lequel j'avais plonger. Et si j'avais froid malgré les flammes de la cheminée, Teresa devait être dans le même état. Et c'est là que je pris conscience qu'elle n'était plus allongée à mes côtés. Me redressant violemment, je percutais le coin de la table sur laquelle était poser une petite lampe qi tangua dangereusement avant de se stabilisée. Retombant lourdement sur l'accoudoir du canapé, je portais une main à ma tempe en gémissant. Me palpant le crâne, mes doigts rencontrèrent un liquide poisseux et je plaçais ma main devant mes yeux et constatais qu'il s'agissait de sang. Je m'étais ouvert le cuir chevelu, et même si ce n'était pas grave, les blessures à la tête avait tendance à saigner abondement. Me redressant plus prudemment, je laissais la couverture qui me recouvrait les jambes glissées à terre, souriant de découvrir que l'oreiller de Teresa avait atterrit près de la cheminée.

Scrutant autour de moi, je cherchais le moindre indice pouvant m'éclairer sur l'endroit où avait disparut Teresa, lorsqu'un bruit sourd me fit lever la tête vers le plafond. Et aussitôt, j'imaginais le pire. Et si RedJohn avait réussi à pénétrer dans la maison et que Teresa l'avait surpris? Et s'il s'en était pris à Elora? Paniqué, et ne me souciant plus de ma blessure qui saignait toujours autant, je me précipitais à l'étage. Je sentais mon sang couler le long de mon visage jusqu'à mon menton, s'égouttant sur le sol, mais ça m'était égal. Arriver à l'étage, j'hésitais à me rendre immédiatement dans la chambre d'Elora, mais le bruit sourd que j'avais entendu, comme si quelqu'un était entrer par la fenêtre, venait de ma chambre. Avec un peu de chance, je parviendrais à maîtriser l'intrus avant qu'il n'ait la moindre chance d'approcher de Teresa et Elora.

Marchant aussi silencieusement que possible, je me dirigeais vers la porte de ma chambre qui était entrouverte, et me glissant entre celle-ci et le chambranle, pénétrais dans la pièce silencieuse et sombre. Restant prudemment à l'entrée, je laissais mes yeux s'habitués à la pénombre environnante puis scrutais les lieux à la recherche de mon intrus. Le bruit de la pluie sur le parquet en bois attira mon attention vers la fenêtre dont le battant vint violement cogné contre le mur en un son mat lorsque le vent entra dans la pièce. Autant pour mon éventuel intrus me moquais-je de moi-même en me détendant. Avançant vers la fenêtre, je la refermais, puis allumant la lumière, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et attrapais une serviette pour éponger la flaque qui s'était former. Soudain un bruit de verre brisé derrière moi me fit me retourner brutalement.

Le cœur battant, je scrutais la pièce et aperçus un chat qui déguerpissait dans le couloir. Finalement, il y avait bien un intrus, même s'il était définitivement moins dangereux que RedJohn. Je me souvenais que ce matin en partant, j'avais aperçut un chat dans le jardin des voisins de Teresa. C'était probablement le même. Il avait du chercher un abri contre la pluie, et avait profiter de ce que la fenêtre était ouverte pour se faufiler dans la maison. Me relevant, je retournais dans le couloir juste à temps pour voir notre visiteur nocturne entrer dans la chambre d'Elora. Je devais vite l'attraper avant qu'il ne réveille la fillette.

« Minou.. Minou… » l'appelais-je doucement en entrant dans la chambre en prenant soin de ne pas en faire grincer les gonds.

Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirer, et les rayons de la lune, bien que dissimulée par les nuages qui s'étaient amoncelés dans le ciel, éclairaient suffisamment la pièce pour que je puisse me passer de lumière. A pas de loup, j'avançais dans la pièce, cherchant l'endroit où ce chat avait pu se réfugier lorsque je le découvrais rouler en boule sur le fauteuil en osier. M'approchant rapidement, je l'attrapais et le calais contre mon torse, grimaçant lorsqu'il planta ses griffes dans mon bras en sifflant de mécontentement. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour lorsque le grincement de la porte dans mon dos me fis me figer. Finalement, le chat n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir pénétrer dans la maison, mais j'avais été trop occuper à courir après ce dernier pour vérifier. Et puis où était Teresa?

« Plus un geste! » entendis-je une voix étouffée que j'identifiais immédiatement.

« Teresa, c'est moi » déclarais-je en me retournant lentement, le soulagement clairement perceptible dans le ton de ma voix.

« Patrick? » s'enquit-elle en baissant doucement son arme, son visage arborant le même soulagement.

Durant quelques secondes, nous restâmes à nous fixer, chacun à un bout de la pièce, et ce fut le mouvement que fit Elora en se tournant dans son sommeil qui nous tira de notre contemplation.

« Sortons » déclara Teresa en quittant la pièce.

Lentement, le chat toujours dans mes bras, je lui emboîtais le pas et descendais les escaliers à sa suite, remarquant au passage que la pluie avait cessée. J'ouvrais donc la porte de la maison, et laissais le chat retourner chez lui, puis j'allais dans le salon où Teresa ramassait les affaires que j'avais envoyer valser dans ma précipitation. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, j'avais la tête qui tournait légèrement, et je me laissais lourdement tomber sur le canapé en gémissant doucement.

« Patrick? Tout va bien? » s'enquit Teresa en se tournant vers moi avant de se figer « Oh mon dieu ta tête! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer? » me demanda-t-elle en posant ses petites mains sur mon visage pour mieux examiner ma blessure.

« Ta petite table m'a mordu » expliquais-je en fermant les yeux, savourant la douceur de ses mains sur ma peau.

« C'est une table en marbre rose qui me vient de ma grand-mère, tu a de la chance que ce ne soit pas plus grave » déclara-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de moi.

Frustré de ne plus sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, je rouvris les yeux et la suivais du regard pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers, et au martèlement de ses pas au-dessus de ma tête, je compris qu'elle se rendait dans la salle de bain. Avec un soupir, je me laissais lourdement aller contre le dossier du canapé, mais je regrettais immédiatement mon geste lorsque ma tête le heurta, et qu'un martèlement se répercuta dans mon crâne. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait explosée. Trop occupé à essayer de contrôler ma douleur, je ne pris conscience que Teresa était de retour qu'au moment où une brûlure me fit sursauter. Rouvrant les yeux, je croisais son regard mi-inquiet mi-moqueur.

« Aïe! » grognais-je en essayant d'échapper à sa main armée d'une compresse imbibée de désinfectant.

« Arrêtez de faire l'enfant Jane! » m'ordonna-t-elle en passant une main sur ma nuque pour me maintenir en place pendant qu'elle me torturait.

_Oups!_ Non seulement elle m'avait appelé Jane, mais en plus, elle m'avait vouvoyez… Hummm… Remarque, ça avait un petit côté sexy et excitant, et je décidais de continuer à la provoquer, elle était tellement craquante dans le rôle de l'infirmière dominatrice!

« Ma vengeance sera terrible Teresa » la menaçais-je en gémissant de douleur chaque fois que la compresse démoniaque entrait en contact avec ma blessure.

« Je n'y suis pour rien si vous vous êtes blessé Jane! » répliqua-t-elle outrée en me foudroyant du regard, appuyant plus que nécessaire sur la blessure.

« A si c'est de ta faute! C'est parce que j'étais inquiet de ne plus te sentir dans mes bras que je me suis redresser brutalement et que j'ai fait la bise à ta table! » répliquais-je en posant mes mains sur ses hanches.

Je la sentis se figer contre moi, et instinctivement, je resserrais l'étreinte de mes mains autour de sa taille, comme si je craignais qu'elle ne s'éloigne de nouveau. Inquiet, je scrutais son visage, cherchant à y discerner ce qu'elle ressentait. Les yeux baissés, la bouche entrouverte, et les yeux écarquillés, elle me fixait comme si elle ne m'avait encore jamais vu.

« Teresa? » chuchotais-je pour ne pas l'effrayée.

Son immobilité prolongée commençait à m'angoisser sérieusement. Moi qui avais voulu plaisanter et détendre l'atmosphère après la frayeur que nous nous étions faites, c'était rater. Soudain, elle cligna des paupières, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve, se mordilla la lèvre en me scrutant attentivement, comme si elle cherchait à découvrir quelque chose sur les traits de mon visage. Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose, mais elle me prit de vitesse en se penchant vers moi et en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un courant électrique me parcourut au contact de ses lèvres douces et fraîches contre les miennes, et lentement, presque timidement, nos lèvres se mirent à se mouvoir en rythme, puis nos langues entrèrent dans la danse, et de doux, le baiser devint passionné. En gémissant, je passais mes bras dans son dos, la tirant vers moi, et elle suivit le mouvement en passant ses jambes autour de mes hanches, se retrouvant assise sur mes cuisses.

Désireux de ne pas la brusquée, je laissais mes mains sagement dans son dos, même si je mourrais d'envie de partir à la découverte de son corps pressé contre moi. Notre baiser se poursuivit, encore et encore, nos langues luttant pour la dominance, chacun cherchant à prendre le contrôle, mais n'y parvenant pas tout à fait. Finalement, cette lutte de pouvoir, devint échange, partage et communion. Nous ne combattions plus l'autre, nous évoluions en parfaite harmonie, savourant simplement le bonheur d'être enfin dans les bras de l'autre, comme si nous nous autorisions enfin le droit d'être heureux, tout simplement. Des étoiles apparurent devant mes yeux alors que l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare dans mes poumons et pourtant, je refusais de mettre un terme à ce baiser, comme si je craignais que tout cela ne soit qu'une hallucination.

Pourtant, elle finit par mettre un terme à notre échange passionné, même si elle garda ses lèvres contre les miennes, nos souffles haletants ne faisant qu'un et son front contre le mien. Ses mains allaient et venaient dans mes cheveux, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je plongeais dans son regard devenu presque noir sous le coup du désir, et je n'avais pas besoin de me regarder dans une glace pour savoir que mon regard lui faisait écho.

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur en ne te trouvant plus endormi quand je suis redescendu. J'ai eu peur que RedJohn n'ait retrouver Elora et qu'il s'en soit pris à toi… » m'avoua-t-elle en frissonnant de peur rétrospective.

« Je sais. Quand j'ai entendu un bruit dans ma chambre, et que je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai cru moi aussi qu'il était dans la maison et que tu étais en danger, mais ce n'était que le chat des voisins… » soupirais-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

Mon souffle chaud effleura la peau tendre de son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, et je ne résistais pas à la tentation d'y poser mes lèvres avant de laisser ma langue goûter à sa peau. Un grognement m'échappa. Elle goûtait si bon que j'en devins instantanément accro. Affamé, je poursuivais mon exploration et butinais sa peau si douce, si délicate de baisers fiévreux. Avec un gémissement, elle bascula sa tête en arrière, m'offrant un meilleur accès à sa gorge. Ses mains dans mes cheveux me guidaient jusqu'à ce que je retrouve le contact de ses lèvres dont je m'emparais avec volupté. Comment avais je pu me passer si longtemps de ses baisers? De sa douceur et de sa passion? Je devais être fou, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Un frémissement me traversa lorsque je sentis ses petites mains se faufiler sous le col de ma chemise et me caresser lascivement le haut du dos avant de glisser sur mon torse. J'étais au paradis. Je savais que nous n'irions pas plus loin que ces baisers et ces caresses pour ce soir, mais c'était déjà plus que ce que j'aurais imaginé pouvoir obtenir hier encore, et pour le moment, ça me suffisait.

« Teresa…nous devrions arrêter maintenant… » soufflais-je alors qu'elle déboutonnait ma chemise, et posait ses mains sur mon torse, me faisant gémir d'anticipation.

« Pourquoi? » soupira-t-elle en venant embrasser ma clavicule gauche avant de la mordiller délicatement, me faisant instantanément réagir.

Bon sang! Cette femme allait me tuer! Je n'étais pas un saint, et si elle continuait comme ça, j'allais perdre tout contrôle et lui faire l'amour comme j'en mourrais d'envie. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Je savais que si nous faisions l'amour ce soir, elle aurait des regrets et me rejetterait. C'était trop tôt. Et je ne voulais pas être un de ces types qui avait traversé sa vie, en commettant l'erreur d'être trop pressé. Non, je voulais au contraire être celui qui la traiterait avec respect, qui lui montrerait qu'elle méritait d'être aimer et choyer, et pour ça, je devais me contrôler, même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Teresa… arrête… » déclarais-je en immobilisant ses mains baladeuses qui s'aventuraient sur mon bas-ventre.

« Patrick? » s'enquit-elle en me scrutant avec incompréhension.

Elle était si belle en cet instant. Ses grands yeux opacifiés par la passion, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées de nos baisers, ses joues délicatement rougies par le plaisir, et le souffle haché par le désir. Elle était la tentation incarnée, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas céder.

« Il est tard, et tu risques de me maudire quand Elora débarquera dans ta chambre pour te réclamer son petit-déjeuner… » déclarais-je en lui souriant tendrement.

Je vis son regard se ternir, et je sus qu'elle interprétait mal mon rejet. Elle devait s'imaginer que je ne voulais pas d'elle la connaissant.

« Teresa… regardes-moi » lui intimais-je en encadrant son visage de mes mains.

Nerveusement, elle leva les yeux vers moi, se mordillant machinalement la lèvre.

« J'aurais adoré poursuivre ça, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment… » lui expliquais-je en effleurant son nez du mien en un baiser esquimaux qui eut au moins le mérite de la faire sourire.

« Tu as raison… » soupira-t-elle de mauvaises grâces avant d'ajouter « allons nous coucher »

Elle commença à se relever, mais d'un geste de la main, je l'en empêchais, et passant une main dans le bas de son dos, et une autre sous le haut de ses cuisses, je me levais, Teresa fermement serrée contre moi. D'abord surprise, elle m'adressa un immense sourire qui fit brutalement s'accélérer les battements de mon cœur avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou avec un soupir de contentement. Mon précieux fardeau dans les bras, je grimpais prudemment les escaliers et gagnais la chambre de la jeune femme, et la déposais aussi délicatement que possible sur son lit. Au moment où je me redressais après lui avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur le front, je sentis une résistance sur le pan de ma chemise.

« Reste… » murmura-t-elle en m'adressant un petit sourire intimidé.

« Je ne … » commençais-je, peu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

« Je veux m'endormir dans tes bras… » déclara-t-elle en se décalant pour me faire de la place à ses côtés.

Je savais que ce serait probablement une torture, mais comment pouvais-je le lui refuser alors qu'elle paraissait si vulnérable en cet instant, et combien cette demande avait du lui demander comme courage. J'en étais incapable, alors retirant ma chemise et mon pantalon, je me glissais en caleçon à ses côtés, et elle vint se lover à mes côtés après s'être elle-même débarrassé de son pantalon et de son soutien-gorge, restant en T-shirt et culotte. Rapidement, je sentis son souffle se faire régulier et je sus qu'elle s'étais endormie. Plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux, remplissant mes poumons de son odeur floral, je fermais les yeux et ne tardais pas à la rejoindre au pays des rêves.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Verdict? Ça mérite bien un commentaire non? **

**Bonne soirée**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour vos comentaires qui comme toujours m'ont fait très plaisir! **

**Donc comme promis, voici la suite, et vous serez heureux d'apprendre que j'ai commencer le chapitre 17... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 14 **:

Le son d'une branche cognant contre la fenêtre me réveilla en sursaut. Désorientée, je me redressais sur mon lit, serrant ma poupée contre mon cœur. Il faisait noir dans la chambre malgré les rayons de la lune. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait si noir? Pourtant Teresa avait allumer la veilleuse avant que je m'endorme, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'éclairait plus la pièce? Effrayée, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, scrutant les ténèbres, cherchant à en percer les secrets. Le noir ne m'effrayait plus depuis longtemps. J'avais appris à apprivoiser l'obscurité, à m'en faire une alliée. J'avais appris à me fondre dans les ombres de la nuit, à me servir d'elles pour échapper à la colère de ma mère. L'ennemi était la lumière qui ne laissait nul endroit où se cacher, révélant ma présence malgré mes efforts pour me dissimuler aux regards des autres.

Pourtant cette nuit, l'obscurité ne me procurait pas ce sentiment habituel de sécurité. Je me sentais menacée, comme la nuit où l'homme était venu, comme la nuit où maman et Matt étaient morts. Un grincement près de la fenêtre me fit sursautée, et paniquée, je scrutais dans cette direction. Il pleuvait dehors, et des éclairs déchiraient le ciel, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur étrange et inquiétante. Un nouveau grondement de tonnerre me fit sursauter, et soudain je l'aperçus. Une silhouette d'homme dans le coin de ma chambre, derrière le fauteuil en osier de Teresa. Incapable du moindre mouvement, je me recroquevillais un peu plus sur moi, le regard rivé sur l'homme. Il ne faisait pas le moindre geste, comme s'il attendait le meilleur moment pour se jeter sur moi et me tuer. La mort m'était familière.

Je savais que lorsque les gens mourraient, ils ne revenaient plus jamais. C'était ce qui était arrivé à mon papa; et maman avait dit que c'était de ma faute, que je ne méritais pas de vivre, que sans moi papa serait toujours vivant et qu'elle aurait voulu que je ne vienne jamais au monde. Matt me disait que je ne devais pas l'écouter, que ce n'était que des mensonges, mais moi je savais que c'était la vérité. C'était parce que j'avais été une vilaine petite fille que mon papa était mort et que ma maman me détestait. Je méritais d'être punie. Un autre éclair me fit bondir, et je constatais que l'homme n'était plus dans le coin de la chambre. En tremblant, je tournais la tête et découvrais qu'il se tenait juste à côté de mon lit, un couteau dans la main. Terrifiée, je hurlais, mais aucun son ne sortis de ma bouche.

Et je me réveillais. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ma chemise de nuit me collait à la peau à cause de la transpiration, et je tremblais de tout mon corps. La pluie s'était mise à tomber pendant la nuit, et il y avait de l'orage. Comme dans mon cauchemar. J'avais du mal à respirer et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. Serrant mon ours contre mon cœur, je me balançais doucement d'avant en arrière cherchant à repousser mes peurs, mais mon cœur battait si vite, et je tremblais si fort que je n'y arrivais pas. Avant c'était papa qui me calmait après un cauchemar et qui restait avec moi jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme, apaisée et me sentant aimer et en sécurité. Mais papa n'était plus là. J'étais toute seule maintenant. Matt aussi était parti, et maman… En pensant à elle, mes tremblements se firent plus forts, et des frissons me secouèrent.

Sans réfléchir, je sautais à terre et me ruais dans le couloir. Je ne voulais pas rester seule. Et même l'idée que Teresa se fâche parce que je l'avais réveiller comme maman le faisait ne m'arrêta pas. En courant, j'entrais dans sa chambre, et stoppais au pied de son lit. Je n'osais plus faire un geste. Patrick était avec elle. Ils avaient l'air si heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, que j'hésitais à faire demi-tour, mais la peur me tétanisait sur place. De lourds sanglots me secouaient, et je tremblais comme une feuille. J'avais froid et j'avais peur. Mes reniflements la réveillèrent enfin, et je me raidis, prête à me faire gronder. Peut-être même qu'elle me frapperait, comme maman le faisait parfois. Doucement, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Patrick qui grogna et roula de l'autre côté, et elle se redressa.

« Elora? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie? » me demanda-t-elle en allumant la petite lampe sur sa table de nuit.

La regardant avec de grands yeux effrayés, je me contentais de renifler, cherchant à stopper mes larmes.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar… » constata-t-elle en soupirant.

Baissant les yeux, j'attendais qu'elle m'ordonne de retourner dans ma chambre, d'arrêter de me comporter comme un bébé si je ne voulais pas être punie, mais rien ne vint.

« Tu veux rester avec nous? » s'enquit-elle en écartant légèrement sa couette pour me laisser grimper dans le lit.

Surprise, je relevais vite la tête vers elle, me demandant si je n'avais pas rêver ses paroles. Et c'est en la voyant me sourire tendrement que je comprenais une chose importante. Teresa n'était pas maman. Depuis que Patrick m'avait trouver, et qu'ils m'avaient pris sous leurs ailes, ils ne m'avaient pas gronder une seule fois. Au contraire, ils avaient été gentils avec moi, doux et patients à la fois. J'avais bien lu de la colère dans leurs yeux à certains moments, mais je réalisais que celle-ci n'était pas dirigée contre moi. Non, c'était contre maman qu'ils étaient fâchés. C'était à elle qu'ils en voulaient. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que c'était maman qui avait été méchante et pas moi? Et surtout, est-ce que ça voulait dire que quelqu'un pouvait m'aimer et vouloir de moi? La douce voix de Teresa me tira de mes pensées.

« Viens Elora, tu es frigorifiée » m'encouragea-t-elle une lueur tendrement inquiète dans le regard.

Papa me regardait aussi comme ça par moment. Surtout après que maman se soit fâcher contre moi. Lentement, craignant qu'elle ne change à tout moment d'avis, je m'avançais vers elle et grimpais finalement sur le lit. Patiemment, elle attendit que je me glisse sous la couette, avant de m'en recouvrir. Son bras me frôla lorsqu'elle s'assura que j'étais bien couverte, et je la vis froncer les sourcils.

« Mais tu es trempée! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Avec un soupir, je me résignais à ce qu'elle me chasse de son lit, mais encore une fois, elle me surprit en rejetant la couverture et en sautant à bas du lit, réussissant à ne pas réveiller Patrick dans la manœuvre. Intriguée et légèrement inquiète, je la suivais du regard. Je sentis des larmes emplirent mes yeux lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre sans une seule explication. Elle ne voulait pas de moi, mais elle était trop gentille pour me le dire. Ne voulant pas la chasser de son propre lit, je m'apprêtais à retourner dans ma chambre malgré la peur encore présente, lorsqu'elle revint.

« Tiens ma chérie, change de pyjama, tu va tomber malade si tu passe la nuit comme ça! » déclara-t-elle en m'aidant à retirer ma chemise de nuit.

En la regardant me passer une serviette sur le corps pour me sécher et m'aider à enfiler un pyjama sec et doux, je compris qu'une fois encore, je m'étais tromper sur ses intentions. J'avais si peu l'habitude que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi et veuilles prendre soin de moi que j'interprétais tout de travers. Mais en voyant Teresa user de douceur avec moi, comme si elle avait peur de me casser, j'eus l'impression d'être aimer. Vraiment. Comme avec papa. Une douce sensation se répandit en moi, et avant que j'ai pu contrôler mes gestes, je passais mes bras autour de son cou, et la serrait aussi fort que je le pus. Durant de longues minutes, elle ne fit aucuns gestes, et j'eus peur qu'elle me repousse et par réflexe, je resserrais encore plus mon étreinte. Et enfin, elle passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre elle.

Avec soulagement, je me blottissais contre elle, nichant mon visage au creux de son cou alors que des larmes coulaient de nouveau le long de mes joues. Maintenant que je savais qu'elle ne se moquerait pas de moi ni ne se fâcherait, je laissais libre court à ma tristesse. Doucement, elle me caressa les cheveux et me soulevant, elle me rallongea dans son lit. Refusant de la libérer, elle m'installa aussi confortablement que possible et s'allongea près de moi avant de nous couvrir de nouveau de la couverture. Je n'avais plus froid, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais enfin en sécurité, allongée entre eux deux. Je pleurais très longtemps dans ses bras, trempant son débardeur de mes larmes, mais elle resta avec moi, me chuchotant des paroles rassurantes que je me surprenais à croire. J'avais confiance en elle, et je savais qu'elle veillerait à ce que plus rien de mal ne m'arrive jamais. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormais enfin, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, mes bras autour de son cou.

Un mouvement presque imperceptible me réveilla, et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant très vite dans ma poitrine. Désorientée, je me redressais d'un bond, ne reconnaissant pas la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Jetant des regards paniqués autour de moi, je cherchais à comprendre ce qui s'était passer, lorsque les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me revinrent en mémoire. Je m'étais réveillée tremblante de froid et de peur après un cauchemar, et j'étais venue me réfugier auprès de Teresa, et j'avais fini la nuit dans ses bras. Baissant les yeux, je constatais qu'elle avait rouler sur le ventre, et c'était ce qui m'avait réveiller. Jetant un regard sur le réveil, je constatais qu'il était encore tôt. Doucement, sans faire de bruits, je quittais la chaleur du lit et sortais de sa chambre. Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée me fit me figée. Puis je me rappelais que Patrick n'était plus dans le lit, et je me calmais.

Me rendant dans ma chambre, je déposais mon ours sur mon oreiller et enfilais mes chaussons puis je retournais dans le couloir. Un autre enfant se serait probablement ruer dans les escaliers, les dévalant deux par deux, mais pas moi. Je les descendais tranquillement en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je savais que j'étais plus sage et plus réfléchie que les petites filles de mon âge, mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour me comporter autrement. Et puis j'avais cette peur constante de me faire punir si je faisais trop de bruits. Alors je veillais à me conduire aussi calmement que possible, cherchant à faire oublier jusqu'à ma présence. Pourtant, je sentais qu'avec Patrick comme avec Teresa, je pouvais me laisser aller, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais pas, pas encore. Arriver dans la cuisine, je m'arrêtais sur le seuil, attendant que Patrick remarque ma présence.

« Bonjour princesse! » s'exclama-t-il en me souriant avant de venir me rejoindre.

Légèrement sur mes gardes, je le regardais s'agenouiller devant moi. Et s'il n'avait pas apprécié de me trouver dans leur lit ce matin à son réveil? Et s'il me grondait pour être venu trouver refuge auprès de Teresa? A cette idée, mon cœur se serra, et des frissons me traversèrent.

« Tu a bien dormis? Pas d'autres cauchemars? » s'enquit-il en me souriant avec douceur avant de repousser une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Il n'était pas en colère? Timidement, je secouais négativement la tête, et il m'adressa un grand sourire lumineux qui me réchauffa le cœur.

« C'est parce que les bras de Teresa sont magiques » me chuchota-t-il comme s'il me confiait le plus grand de tout les secrets.

Je lui lançais un regard sceptique, me demandant s'il se moquait de moi ou s'il me prenait pour une idiote, mais il paraissait si sérieux….

« C'est vrai, il suffit qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras pour que tout mes chagrins disparaissent! » assura-t-il pour me convaincre.

Fronçant les sourcils, je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est vrai que dès que Teresa m'avait serrer contre elle, je m'étais sentie mieux et je n'avais plus eu peur. Elle avait sécher mes larmes de sa seule présence. Alors peut-être que ses bras étaient magiques après tout. A cette idée, un sourire étira mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

« Tu vois! Teresa est magique! » s'exclama triomphalement Patrick en me faisant un clin d'œil complice avant d'ajouter « Est-ce que tu as faim? »

J'hochais vigoureusement la tête, et mon estomac approuva bruyamment, faisant rire Patrick.

« Parfait, j'ai préparé un super petit déjeuner! » clama-t-il joyeusement en se relevant.

Avant que j'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, il me souleva dans ses bras avec naturel, et j'eus l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Prendre une petite fille dans ses bras. Est-ce qu'il avait des enfants? Si oui où étaient ils? Est-ce que c'était ma faute s'il n'était pas avec eux? C'était à eux qu'il devrait préparer le petit déjeuner, pas à moi! Encore une fois, je gâchais tout. Me sentant coupable, je baissais les yeux pour lui dissimuler mes larmes de honte.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon poussin? » s'étonna-t-il devant mon expression attristée.

Comment lui expliquer ce qui me rendait si triste? Je ne parlais plus. A personne. Plus depuis la mort de papa. Ça avait été une façon de me protéger, de me couper du monde, de moins souffrir. Comme s'il comprenait mon dilemme, Patrick me tendit un bloc sur lequel je m'empressais de griffonner fébrilement. Il attendit patiemment que je termine, puis je lui tendis mon bloc. Attentive, j'observais son expression s'assombrir, et il pâlit quelque peu. Cette fois c'était sûr, il était fâcher. La gorge sèche, j'attendais qu'il me gronde, mais au lieu de ça, il ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Elora, personne ne m'attends, plus maintenant… » souffla-t-il en rouvrant lentement les yeux.

Je ne comprenais pas. Que voulait-il dire par plus maintenant? Mon incompréhension devait se lire sur mon visage, parce qu'il me sourit tristement.

« J'avais une fille avant. Mais le méchant monsieur qui a tuer ta maman et ton frère lui a fait du mal, ainsi qu'à ma femme… » m'expliqua-t-il alors qu'une lueur de rage et de haine assombrissait son regard.

Surprise, je m'emparais du bloc et écrivais de nouveau quelque chose. A la lecture de ma question, un sourire éclaira son visage, apaisant ses traits tourmentés.

« Teresa m'a redonné goût à la vie. Mais ce n'est pas ma femme, pas encore… » murmura-t-il.

Je m'apprêtais à lui poser d'autres questions lorsqu'un bruit derrière nous nous fit nous retournés. En voyant apparaître Teresa, je sautais au bas de mon tabouret et me précipitais dans ses jambes, passant mes bras autour. En riant, elle me fit lâcher prise, et me soulevant, me pris dans ses bras. Aussitôt, je refermais mes bras autour de son cou, et comme la nuit dernière, je nichais mon visage dans son cou. Patrick avait raison. Ses bras étaient magiques, décidais-je, alors qu'un sentiment de quiétude s'emparait de moi.

« Bonjour Patrick » déclara-t-elle en le rejoignant.

« Bonjour ma belle » répondit-il d'une voix tendre.

Je sentis Teresa se pencher en avant, et le torse de Patrick frôler mon dos, et je n'eus pas besoin de les regarder pour savoir qu'ils venaient de s'embrasser. Je cachais mon sourire dans le cou de Teresa. En cet instant, j'avais l'impression de faire partie d'une famille. Avec un papa et une maman qui m'aimaient, et qui ne me considéraient pas comme la plus grande erreur de la Terre. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je priais. Je priais pour que je puisses rester pour toujours avec Patrick et Teresa.

****

**Et voilà, maintenant à vos claviers, dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser **

**Bisous et à demain pour la suite (enfin normalement...)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tous le monde! **

**Je tiens d'abord à remercier ceux qui lisent ma fic et prennent le temps de commenter, etje remercie également ceux qui lisent sans commenter, même si j'aime recevoir des commentaires, le fait de savoir que ma fic est régulièrement lue suffit à mon bonheur et me motive pour continuer à écrire cette histoire. **

**Donc tant qu'il y aura des personnes pour continuer de me lire et que personne ne m'enverra de messages pour me dire "eh arrête d'écrire, ce que tu fait est vraiment nul" 'ce qui je l'espère n'arrivera jamais, je continuerais d'écrire et de poster... **

**Bon allez, j'arrête de vous embeter, et vous laisse lire... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 15 :**

J'ignorais depuis combien de temps je faisais les cent pas devant cette fenêtre, et ça m'était égal. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que la rage qui m'habitait, loin de s'atténuée, s'accroissait sans cesse. Au point qu'un voile rouge recouvrait mes pensées et que des tremblements incontrôlés me secouait. Avec un grognement quasi animal, je me saisissais du premier objet qui me tomba sous la main, et le propulsais à travers la pièce, le condamnant à finir sa misérable existence écraser contre le mur. Mais là encore, ce geste désespéré ne m'apaisa pas. Rien ne le pourrait, à moins que la source de ma colère noire ne vienne à disparaître. Oui, je devais réparer mon erreur. J'avais été négligent et j'avais laisser un témoin derrière moi. Et pas n'importe lequel. Une petite fille. Blonde comme les blés. Un sourire à fossette. Alors que je me représentais cette petite peste, l'image d'une autre petite fille s'imposa à moi, et un sentiment de jubilation s'insinua à moi.

J'adorais tuer. Rien ne me procurait plus de plaisir que de voir la vie quitter le corps de mes victimes. J'aimais chasser, traquer mes proies, les acculées, voir la peur naître en eux jusqu'à envahir chaque fibre de leur être puis voir la résignation face à l'inéluctable les saisir. Oui, rien n'était plus grisant, plus exaltant. Et j'avais perfectionner mon art au fil des années, me rendant insaisissable par les forces de l'ordre que je prenais un malin plaisir à narguer. Mais de toutes les personnes que j'avais tuer, la femme et la fille de Jane avaient été mes préférées. Mon cœur avait vibrer de bonheur rien qu'en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait en découvrant les corps sans vie des femmes de sa vie. Enfin, c'est-ce qu'il aurait fait si j'en avais eu un. Mais j'étais dénuer de sentiments. Je ne connaissais pas le remords, la peine, la compassion. Seul ma soif de sang me guidait.

Jane m'avait défié, et il en avait payer le prix fort. En tuant sa famille, je lui avais prouver qu'aussi brillant soit-il, je l'étais plus que lui. Et à présent, j'étais devenu son obsession. Il me traquait, allant même jusqu'à faire équipe avec la police pour me mettre la main dessus. Vainement jusqu'à présent. Mais avec cette erreur, les choses risquaient fort de changées. Le vent pouvait tourner en ma défaveur, et il était hors de question que je laisse une telle chose se produire. Je devais reprendre mon calme et réfléchir. Je savais que Jane et sa charmante partenaire avaient pris en charge la protection de cette petite fille, et connaissant le mentaliste comme je le connaissais, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'attacher à cette fillette. Et un sourire carnassier naquit sur mes lèvres. La perdre le détruirait. Finalement, cette petite erreur de parcours allait peut-être m'aider à mettre un terme à cette danse que nous pratiquions depuis bien trop longtemps.

Mais je ne devais pas me précipiter. Pour le moment, j'allais me contenter de me faire discret. J'étais sûr que la petite ne m'avait pas vu, sinon, je l'aurais repérer, et elle serait morte. Bientôt, elle le serait, mais pas encore. Plus Jane passerait de temps avec elle, plus il s'y attacherait, et plus le choc serait rude lorsque je la tuerais. L'avait-il amener chez lui ou bien dans une des planques de la police? Je devais les surveiller, découvrir tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour que cette fois rien n'ailles de travers. A nouveau, je repensais à la nuit où j'étais entrer chez cette famille. Si cette femme n'avait pas été un tel monstre avec sa fille, je l'aurais trouver dans son lit, comme je m'y attendais, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Sans le savoir, cette femme avait sauver la vie de sa fille, alors que j'étais certain qu'à tout prendre, elle aurait préférer voir son fils s'en sortir vivant. Elle devait se retourner dans sa tombe en ce moment. Cette constatation me fit doucement rigoler.

Mais bien vite, mon humeur s'assombrit de nouveau. Ce qui me réjouissait presque autant que de tuer, c'était la certitude que Jane souffrait chaque jour, que la culpabilité le rongeait aussi sûrement que de l'acide, le détruisant de l'intérieur. Hors l'arrivée de cette gamine dans sa vie risquait de changer les choses. Il risquait de s'apaiser, de trouver une nouvelle raison à sa pitoyable existence. Je devais tuer cette tentative de se défaire de son passé dans l'œuf. Il ne devait pas retrouver le bonheur, et il n'y parviendrait pas, j'y veillerais. Je réalisais alors que je l'avais perdu de vue depuis bien trop longtemps. J'ignorais même s'il avait rencontrer quelqu'un. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était toujours inconsolable d'avoir perdu sa femme, mais on ne savait jamais. Et puis ce serait parfait s'il était de nouveau tombé amoureux. Parce que j'aurais ainsi l'occasion de rejouer la scène de sa descente aux Enfers. Oui, je tuerais à nouveau sa femme et sa fille, l'achevant définitivement.

L'enquête piétinait. Pour le moment, nous attendions les analyses et tant que celles-ci ne seraient pas revenues, nous ne pouvions qu'attendre. Et chaque secondes qui passait risquaient de compromettre nos chances de coincer RedJohn. En soupirant, je quittais mon poste d'observation et me tournais en direction des éclats de rire qui retentissaient dans tous mon salon. En souriant, je posais les yeux sur Patrick qui s'amusait à poursuivre Elora dans toute la pièce. D'abord réticente, la petite fille s'était finalement laisser prendre au jeu, et même si elle ne riait pas aux éclats, des gloussements lui échappaient de temps en temps, encourageant Patrick à poursuivre ses pitreries. En l'observant s'occuper ainsi d'Elora, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec sa petite Charlotte. Il avait du être un père aimant et attentif.

Je connaissais Patrick, l'homme arrogant au possible, agaçant bien souvent, mais aussi tellement adorable lorsqu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner une bêtise. J'étais tomber amoureuse de cet homme. Mais en le voyant dans ce rôle de père qui lui allait si bien, j'eus l'impression de tomber à nouveau amoureuse de lui, plus durement que la première fois. Et je me surpris à l'imaginer jouer ainsi avec nos enfants. A cette pensée, une rougeur révélatrice colora mes joues, et je me mordillais doucement la lèvre, une lueur rêveuse au fond des yeux. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne pris conscience que Patrick se tenait près de moi qu'au moment où son souffle chaud caressa le velouté de ma joue.

« Dix cents pour tes pensées… » murmura-t-il avec malice.

« Mes pensées valent beaucoup plus! » m'offusquais-je en lui souriant avec amusement.

« Pourquoi rougis-tu? » m'interrogea-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Je… » commençais-je avant de m'interrompre.

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que j'imaginais à quoi ressemblerait une vie de famille avec lui. Nous ne sortions ensemble que depuis quelques heures, il allait me prendre pour une folle et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Et puis j'ignorais même si après ce que RedJohn avait fait à sa famille, il envisageait d'en fonder une nouvelle. Probablement pas. Et en cet instant, je détestais RedJohn plus que je n'avais jamais détesté qui que ce soit. En soupirant, je baissais les yeux, préférant ne pas répondre à cette question.

« Teresa? » m'appela Patrick en posant une main sur ma joue.

Relevant les yeux, je constatais qu'il avait l'air troublé par mon attitude. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qui me perturbait, et ne voulant pas qu'il s'inquiète, je me dressais sur la pointe des pieds et déposais un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, et son regard s'illumina de joie. Il était si craquant lorsqu'il me regardait comme ça que je ne résistais pas à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Je vais bien, je t'assure » le rassurais-je en mettant un terme à ce baiser, me rappelant que nous n'étions pas seuls.

« OK » soupira-t-il en me couvant d'un regard sceptique.

De peur qu'il ne lise en moi, je m'éloignais et cherchais Elora du regard, inquiète de ne plus l'entendre. Ne l'apercevant pas, je fis quelques pas dans la pièce, laissant mon regard balayer le salon.

« Patrick? Où est Elora? » m'enquis-je alors que je comprenais qu'elle n'était plus dans la pièce.

« Elle jouait à côté du canapé » déclara-t-il en me rejoignant.

Échangeant un regard inquiet, nous nous apprêtions à partir à sa recherche lorsque des pas dans l'escalier nous firent nous retourner dans un bel ensemble. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque je découvrais la fillette qui nous observait d'un air intrigué. Elle s'était arrêter au milieu des marches et posait un regard indécis sur nous, comme si elle hésitait à venir nous rejoindre.

« Eh ma puce! Où étais-tu? » m'enquis-je en lui souriant tendrement.

Revenant près du canapé, elle se saisit du tableau magique que lui avait offert Grâce, et écrivit quelque chose dessus.

« Tu étais aux toilettes! » déchiffra Patrick en affichant un sourire amusé.

Elora nous observa d'un air intrigué, puis haussant les épaules, elle recommença à jouer avec sa poupée. Soulagée qu'il ne se soit agit que d'une fausse alerte, je me fis la promesse de ne plus laisser Patrick me distraire lorsqu'Elora était présente. La prochaine fois, pourrait être plus grave. Il ne fallait pas oublier que même si nous avions tout d'une petite famille, nous n'en étions pas une, et qu'une véritable menace pesait sur Elora. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose parce que Patrick et moi étions trop occupés à roucouler. Reportant mon attention sur Elora, je souris en la voyant couché sa poupée. Mais mon sourire s'effaça en voyant la suite du jeu. Et je compris que ce jeu était tout sauf innocent.

Quelques minutes après que la poupée fut coucher, Elora arracha violemment la couverture qui la recouvrait, et attrapant la poupée par les cheveux, la sortie du lit et la tira vers la petite armoire qu'elle ouvrit avant d'y engouffrer la poupée, claquant fortement la porte qu'elle fit semblant de verrouiller. Échangeant un nouveau regard avec Patrick, je compris que c'était probablement comme ça que ça se passait pour Elora. Sa mère devait la traiter ainsi chaque nuit. Révoltée, je vins m'agenouiller auprès d'Elora qui m'observa avec une attention pleine de méfiance. Sans la regarder, je fis semblant de déverrouiller la porte de l'armoire, ouvrit doucement la porte, et avec tendresse, comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable petite fille, je pris délicatement la poupée dans mes bras. Toujours sans observer la réaction d'Elora, je feignis d'essuyer les larmes de la poupée, la berçais dans mes bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de la recoucher dans son lit. D'une main, je caressais ses cheveux et me mis à fredonner une berceuse.

Durant toute l'opération, je sentis le regard d'Elora sur moi, et soudain, elle se jeta dans mes bras, le corps secoué de lourds sanglots. Fermant les yeux pour chasser mes propres larmes, j'entourais son petit corps frissonnant contre moi, et je la berçais en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, exactement comme je l'avais fait avec sa poupée. J'espérais vraiment que cette fois Elora avait compris que plus jamais elle ne serait maltraitée, j'y veillerais personnellement.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Comment avez-vous trouver le POV de RJ? Dites-moi tout et n'hésitez pas à souligner les points qui vous ont paru farfelus, ça me permettra d'améliorer le prochain POV que j'écrirais sur lui... **

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, et je rappel que j'accepte les reviews anonymes... **

**Bisous et bonne fin de journée.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Voici la suite du jour! J'espère comme toujours que vous apprécierez... **

**Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 16 : **

L'épisode du jeu d'Elora me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit alors que je l'observais dormir sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Teresa. Je n'avais aucune difficulté à imaginer l'Enfer que sa mère lui avait fait vivre, à imaginer la façon dont, nuit après nuit, elle l'avait traitée. Comment pouvait-on se comporter ainsi avec une petite fille aussi adorable ? Et encore, même l'enfant le plus insupportable du monde ne mériterait d'être traiter ainsi. Serrant les poings de rage, je ressentais la furieuse envie de cogner quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Fermant les yeux, je prenais de profondes inspirations dans l'espoir de me calmé, et lorsque j'eus retrouver un minimum de maîtrise, je rouvris les yeux et reportais mon attention sur le touchant tableau qu'offrait Teresa et la fillette. La main droite de Teresa était coincée sous la joue d'Elora alors que la gauche allait et venait sur les cheveux de la petite fille en une caresse incessante. Mon cœur se gonfla de tendresse à ce spectacle.

L'attitude de Teresa paraissait si naturelle, si spontanée, que j'avais du mal à imaginer qu'elle ait pu se sentir mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir veiller sur Elora. Comment pouvait-elle douter d'elle au point de se croire incapable de prendre soin de la fillette alors qu'à mes yeux il paraissait évident qu'elle était faite pour être mère. Et je comptais bien m'employer à faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule. Et maintenant que nous étions ensemble, la tâche n'en serait que plus aisée. Un élan de possessivité m'envahit à cette idée, en même temps qu'un constat me frappa de plein fouet. Même si Teresa avait répondu à mes avances, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle n'était pas célibataire. Si elle avait rompu avec son petit ami du moment je l'aurais su puisque je ne l'avais pas quitté d'une semelle depuis le début de cette enquête. La jalousie m'envahit en songeant que mon rival faisait toujours partie de l'équation. Pourtant quelque chose me chiffonnait dans cette histoire.

Teresa était beaucoup trop droite et honnête pour sortir avec deux hommes à la fois. Elle savait bien trop ce que l'on ressentait lorsque quelqu'un en qui vous aviez confiance vous trahissait pour le faire endurer à qui que ce soit. Pourtant, je n'avais pas rêvé les évènements des deux derniers jours. Me passant une main nerveuse sur le visage, je la fixais si intensément qu'elle releva la tête, arquant un sourcil interrogateur dans ma direction. Mais je me contentais de la fixer, les sourcils froncés et la mine sombre, me demandant ce qu'elle me cachait, et si j'avais des raisons de m'inquiéter. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais qu'elle s'était dégagée de l'emprise d'Elora pour venir me rejoindre, que lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, jouant avec mes cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes Patrick ? » s'enquit-elle dans un doux chuchotement.

« Est-ce que tu as rompu avec ton amant ? » l'interrogeais-je directement, sans pouvoir plus me contenir.

Surprise, elle s'écarta de moi, m'observant en écarquillant les yeux. Attentif, je scrutais son visage, et fronçais un peu plus les sourcils en la voyant rougir et baisser piteusement la tête en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Teresa ? » l'interrogeais-je en passant une main sous son menton pour l'obligée à me regarder de nouveau.

« Patrick… je n'ai eu personne dans ma vie depuis… » soupira-t-elle en me lançant un regard coupable.

« Mais tu a dit que… » commençais-je à protester, légèrement perdu.

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais sur le moment, je ne voyais pas à mal… et puis j'en avais assez que tu te moques de moi parce que j'étais célibataire » expliqua-t-elle en baissant de nouveau la tête, rougissant un peu plus.

« Mais… » m'exclamais-je de nouveau, ahurit qu'elle m'ait menti et que je n'ai rien vu.

« Je suis désolée Patrick, c'était puéril de ma part… » souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête pour plonger son regard empli de remords dans le mien.

« Tu as voulu me rendre jaloux ! » m'écriais-je alors qu'un sourire amusé apparaissait sur mes lèvres.

« Et ça t'amuse on dirait… » constata-t-elle en m'observant avec un mélange de soulagement et d'incrédulité.

« Et comment ! C'est génial ! Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas de rival ! » m'enthousiasmais-je en refermant mes bras autour de sa taille pour la pressée contre moi.

« Non, il n'y a que toi… » m'avoua-t-elle en venant se blottir contre moi avec un petit soupir de reddition qui m'emplit de fierté.

« Si tu savais comme l'idée de t'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre me rendait fou… » soupirais-je en enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais, crois-moi je sais… » marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix triste qui me brisa le cœur.

Silencieusement, je resserrais l'emprise que j'exerçais autour de sa taille fuselée, et me maudissait d'avoir été l'instrument de son chagrin. Moi qui n'avais voulu que la protégée en la tenant à l'écart de ma vie n'avait au final réussit qu'à la faire souffrir. Tout ça parce que j'avais laissé RedJohn prendre le contrôle de ma vie. J'avais laissé ma haine et mon désir de vengeance m'empêchées de voir ce qui pourtant crevait les yeux. Teresa avait été placer sur ma route pour m'aider à faire mon deuil et prendre un nouveau départ dans l'existence, et maintenant que j'en avait pris conscience, rien ni personne ne pourrait m'empêcher de passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés.

« Pardon Teresa, j'ai beau être mentaliste, quand il s'agit de toi, je deviens complètement crétin » soupirais-je en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Je suis tout aussi responsable que toi, moi non plus je n'ai rien fait pour essayer de faire avancer les choses entre nous, trop terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir à nouveau le cœur brisé… » répliqua-t-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière pour que nos regards se croisent.

« Je t'aie donné de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur de m'ouvrir ton cœur » admis-je en me rappelant de toutes les fois où je faisais en sorte qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle s'attache trop à moi.

« Tu m'as également donné les meilleures raisons pour tomber amoureuse de toi » répliqua-t-elle immédiatement en me souriant tendrement.

« J'en ais autant à ton service. Tu m'as guérit sans même que je m'en rende compte, et grâce à toi je ne me sens pas coupable d'envisager d'avoir un avenir » lançais-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Nous nous fixâmes un long moment, puis je me penchais lentement vers elle pour l'embrasser, lorsqu'un bruit sourd nous fit sursauter. Nous tournant en direction du bruit, nous ne pûmes retenir un éclat de rire en découvrant une Elora déboussolée qui se frottait les yeux en jetant des regards perdus autour d'elle. Assise sur le sol, elle nous fixa d'un air sombre, n'appréciant visiblement pas que nous nous moquions d'elle alors qu'elle venait de tomber du canapé. Refoulant son rire, Teresa se précipita à ses côtés afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal en tombant. Aussi drôle que cela pouvait être, nous ne nous le pardonnerions pas si elle s'était blessée. En voyant Teresa soupirer de soulagement après avoir examiné soigneusement Elora, je laissais à nouveau l'amusement m'envahir.

« Timing impeccable Elora ! » m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle m'adressa un regard noir tout en arquant un sourcil, ce qui accrut mon sourire. Plus j'apprenais à la connaître, plus je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait à Teresa. Elles avaient la même façon de me regarder avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement totalement désarmante. Réalisant qu'elles me fixaient toutes les deux avec interrogation, je m'empressais de m'expliquer en ravalant mon sourire pour ne pas subir les foudres de ces dames.

« Cameron et sa maman ne devrait plus tarder à arriver » déclarais-je en lui souriant tendrement.

Écarquillant les yeux, Elora se redressa d'un bond et se rua dans les escaliers. Echangeant un regard surpris et intrigué, Teresa et moi lui emboîtâmes le pas, désireux de découvrir ce qui la mettait dans un tel état. Elle avait pourtant parus heureuse de la visite de sa nouvelle amie, alors pourquoi à présent se conduisait-elle de façon si étrange. En haut des escaliers, nous entendîmes des bruits sourds en provenance de sa chambre, et nous nous y précipitâmes, légèrement inquiet. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à nous m'arracha des éclats de rire. Elora se tenait devant son armoire et en inspectait le contenu, jetant un à un ses habits par-dessus son épaule.

« Et bien ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera le jour de son premier rendez-vous amoureux ! » chuchotais-je à Teresa en riant doucement.

« La fin du monde » rigola Teresa avant d'avancer dans la pièce.

Fasciné, j'observais la scène, un sourire indélébile sur le visage. C'était de ce genre de scènes dont RedJohn m'avait privé en me prenant ma petite fille, et je savourais pleinement ces moments de bonheur familial, même si j'avais conscience que ce n'était que temporaire. Sauf si… Secouant la tête pour m'empêcher d'emprunter ce terrain plus que glissant, je me focalisais de nouveau sur la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. En des gestes précis et efficaces, Teresa avait ramassé et replier les vêtements avant de les posés sur le lit d'Elora dont elle s'approcha. Sentant sa présence, Elora lui lança un regard désespéré et suppliant, et je souris un peu plus lorsque Teresa lui déposa un baiser rassurant sur le front avant d'attraper une jolie petite robe bain de soleil accrochée à un porte-manteau et de la tendre à la fillette dont le visage s'illumina.

« Vas-vite te changer » lui sourit Teresa en la poussant vers la salle de bain.

En courant, Elora se rua hors de sa chambre, et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain claquée. Sans quitter Teresa des yeux, je la vis ranger les vêtements délaissés par la fillette sur les étagères, avant qu'elle ne sorte un gilet blanc, des socquettes immaculées et des ballerines blanches de l'armoire avant de la refermée. Au moment où elle posait le tout sur le lit, Elora revint de la salle de bain armer d'une brosse à cheveux et d'élastique et tendit le tout à Teresa. Ensuite, elle s'assit sur le lit et attendit sagement que la jeune femme lui tresse les cheveux. En regardant faire Teresa, j'eus l'impression qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, et à nouveau, l'idée que peut-être, oui peut-être nous pourrions réellement former une famille me traversa l'esprit. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me tira de mes pensées utopiques, et je sentis le regard de Teresa se poser sur moi.

« Je vais ouvrir » déclarais-je en roulant des yeux, faussement agacé.

Elora m'adressa un grand sourire de remerciement auquel je fus incapable de ne pas répondre. Elle était tellement craquante en cet instant alors qu'elle s'observait dans la glace, vérifiant qu'elle était présentable.

« Tu es très jolie » entendis-je Teresa la rassurée d'une voix où perçait toute la tendresse qu'elle ressentait pour la fillette.

Me dépêchant, j'allais ouvrir la porte à nos invitées, et un sourire rieur apparut sur mes lèvres en découvrant que Cameron s'était également faite toute belle. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue ciel, et ses cheveux étaient natés sur sa nuque.

« Bonjour » me lança sa maman en souriant.

« Bonjour, mais entrez je vous en pris » déclarais-je en m'écartant.

Quelque chose me disait que cet après-midi allait être une sacré expérience, pourtant je ne parvenais pas à penser à un endroit où j'aimerais plus être qu'en cet instant. Entendant du bruit dans les escaliers, je levais les yeux, et souris en voyant Elora descendre les marches, un grand sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Puis mon regard rencontra celui de Teresa, et mon sourire s'accentua en découvrant le bonheur qui s'affichait sur son visage. Dès qu'elle fut à porter de main, je l'attirais contre moi et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'elle me rendit bien volontiers. Ce furent les rires étouffés d'Elora et de Cameron qui nous rappelèrent à la réalité, et lançant un sourire d'excuses à Molly, nous nous installâmes dans le salon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Attrapant un mouchoir, j'essuyais rageusement la sueur qui perlait à mon front. J'étais à nouveau sur le point de tout perdre, et il n'en était pas question. Je ne laisserais pas cette avocate me prendre ce que j'avais mis si longtemps à reconstruire. Surtout que cette fois, je n'avais pas eu l'appui de celui que les autorités avait nommé Red John. Lassé de mes déviances et de mes constantes confrontations avec la police, il m'avait privé de son soutien. Mais je comptais bien réintégrer ses bonnes grâces. J'ignorais encore comment, mais je trouverais, et il accepterait à nouveau de me venir en aide, comme lorsqu'il avait tué une de mes anciennes patientes bien déterminées à me faire plonger. Mais en attendant, je devais me débrouiller tout seul. Voilà pourquoi je me trouvais dans cette voiture toute délabrée, à suivre cette femme.

Molly Robinson. Avocate de formation, et accessoirement la femme qui montait un dossier contre moi, et qui cette fois, allait s'assurer que plus jamais je ne pourrais exercer ma profession pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était bien déterminée à m'envoyer derrière les barreaux. Rien que l'idée me faisait frémir d'angoisse. Red John m'avait bien souvent décrit ce que les détenus réservaient aux types dans mon genre pour que je n'aie aucune envie de tester l'hospitalité des prisons de notre bon vieux pays. Et pour éviter ça, je devais me débarrasser d'elle. Et depuis deux mois, je la suivais partout, étudiant ses habitudes et me familiarisant avec son emploi du temps. Et c'est là que l'idée m'était venue. Je n'allais pas m'en prendre à elle. Du moins pas directement.

Elle avait une adorable petite fille. Et visiblement, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle ferait sûrement n'importe quoi pour éviter qu'il n'arrive malheur à sa petite princesse. Oui, décidément ce plan était bien meilleur que le premier. J'allais enlever la fillette, et cette chère Molly deviendrait ma marionnette. Tant que je détiendrais sa fille, elle ferait tout ce que je voudrais, et cela m'ouvrait une assez large palette de possibilité. Un sourire sadique apparut sur mes lèvres, et je me mettais à glousser tout seul de plaisir. Jusqu'ici, je ne m'étais jamais intéresser aux petites filles, leur préférant les formes avantageuses de leurs aînées, mais comme qui disait, il y avait une première fois à tout. La gamine me servirait de hors-d'œuvre en attendant de pouvoir m'occuper de la mère.

A nouveau, un gloussement de plaisir me secoua, et je me frottais les mains à l'idée des délices qui m'attendaient. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque je les vis enfin sortir de chez elles. Je remarquais aussitôt que la fillette était encore plus jolie que d'habitude. Elle avait natter ses longs cheveux bruns sur sa nuque et enfiler une jolie petite robe bleue qui lui donnait l'air d'une adorable petite poupée. Oui, j'allais bien m'amuser avec elle. Ensuite, je portais mon attention sur la superbe maman, et mon corps réagit instantanément à la vue de ses longues jambes galbées révélées par la jupe qu'elle portait. Avec elle aussi j'allais prendre du bon temps. Attendant qu'elles montent dans la voiture, je démarrais et les suivait, me demandant où elles se rendaient.

D'habitude, elles passaient l'après-midi dans le jardin, mais aujourd'hui, elles semblaient se rendre chez quelqu'un. Sur le moment, je pensais au père de la petite, mais chassais bien vite cette idée. Depuis que je les suivais, je ne l'avais jamais vu, et j'avais vite compris que ce dernier ne faisait pas parti du paysage. Il faisait parti de ces types intelligents qui prenait du bon temps avec une fille et mettait les voiles lorsqu'une complication genre un gosse arrivait. En tout cas, c'est ce que moi je faisais! Réfléchissant, je finis par hausser les épaules, et me contentais de suivre la berline de loin, peu désireux de me faire remarquer. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle me remarque et prévienne la police. Après plus d'une demi-heure de trajet, elle finit par se garer devant une jolie maison dans un des quartiers résidentiels et tranquilles de la ville. Et avec surprise, je vis la gosse se diriger vers la porte en faisant des bonds de joie.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça. Aussi excitée et impatiente. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, et je sentis ma curiosité grandir. Qui que soit la personne à qui elles rendaient visite, c'était quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour elles à voir leurs sourires. Intéressant. Peut-être que je pourrais me servir de ça pour faire un peu plus pression sur elle. Gagner par l'excitation du moment, je quittais l'abris relatif de ma voiture et me faufilais jusqu'à la haie du jardin voisin afin d'avoir une vue imprenable sur la porte d'entrée. Et la personne qui ouvrit la porte me laissa sans voix. De toutes les personnes que je m'attendais à voir, IL n'en faisait définitivement pas partie. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Alors comme ça IL avait refait sa vie. Je me demandais à quel point RedJohn me serait reconnaissant d'une telle information. Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, je retournais dans ma voiture, bien déterminé à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et lorsqu'à la tombée de la nuit, il parut évident qu'elles ne comptaient aller nulle part cette nuit, je décidais de retourner chez moi, bien décidé à mettre un nouveau plan sur pieds. Finalement, Red John allait me pardonner mes erreurs passées bien plus tôt que prévu, et si je m'y prenais bien, il me serait même redevable. Cette idée me fit grandement rigoler, et je me tortillais de plaisir anticipé sur mon siège.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous dérange pas ? » s'enquit de nouveau Molly alors que nous la guidions vers la chambre d'amis dans laquelle Patrick avait dormi la première nuit.

« Mais non voyons, au contraire. Vous savoir sur les routes à cette heure de la nuit nous inquiéterais beaucoup trop, et puis je suis sûre que les filles seront ravies de pouvoir profiter de la présence de l'autre un peu plus longtemps… » la rassurais-je en ouvrant le lit pour qu'elle puisse y allonger Cameron.

Durant tout l'après-midi, elles avaient ris et s'étaient amusés comme des petites folles, et leurs rires avaient retentis dans toutes la maison bien après le dîner auquel nous les avions conviés, jusqu'à le blackout total. Intrigués de ne plus les entendre, nous étions monté dans la chambre d'Elora et les avions découvert endormies sur le tapi de la chambre de la fillette. Molly avait alors déclaré qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle, mais d'un regard, Patrick et moi nous étions compris, et nous l'avions invité à rester ici cette nuit, ce qu'elle avait fini par accepter. Je lui avais prêté un des pyjamas d'Elora, et pendant que nous changions les filles sans les réveillées, j'avais vu Patrick retourner dans sa chambre pour en ressortir avec ses affaires quelques minutes plus tard. Ensuite, il était venu m'aider à coucher Elora, puis nous avions aidé Molly à en faire de même avec Cameron.

« Merci encore » nous sourit Molly de l'autre côté du lit.

« C'est normal voyons. Nous sommes bien placés pour connaître les risques qu'il y a à conduire de nuit ! » répliqua Patrick en passant naturellement son bras autour de ma taille.

« Je vais vous chercher une tenue pour la nuit ainsi que des serviettes » lui souris-je avant de m'écarter de Patrick non sans lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, juste à la commissure des lèvres.

Lorsque je revins, j'entendis les voix de Patrick et de Molly, et inconsciemment, je ralentis le pas.

« Vous formez vraiment un très joli couple tout les deux » entendis-je Molly déclarer, une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

Et je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle nous avait appris que le père de Cameron l'avait laisser tomber lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que Cameron était née sourde. Il avait été incapable de faire face à la nouvelle et les avaient abandonnées. Je savais que Patrick avait beaucoup de défauts, mais jamais il ne m'abandonnerait dans une telle situation. Le son de sa voix me tira de mes pensées, et je me focalisais de nouveau sur leur conversation.

« Merci. J'ai beaucoup de chance qu'une femme comme Teresa s'intéresse à un guignol dans mon genre, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre! Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle ne réalisera jamais qu'elle mérite cent fois mieux que moi » répondit Patrick.

Son commentaire fit battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure et rouler des yeux en même temps. C'était plutôt moi qui devait craindre de le voir réaliser que je n'étais pas celle qu'il voyait en moi et qu'il comprenne qu'il perdait son temps avec moi. Réalisant que je jouais les espionnes, je pénétrais dans la chambre en leur souriant.

« Eh ! justement, nous parlions de toi ! » s'exclama Patrick en me souriant tendrement.

« Dois-je m'inquiéter ? » m'enquis-je en tendant les affaires que je tenais à Molly avant de retourner me blottir contre Patrick.

« Absolument puisque je disais à Molly que tu n'étais pas prête de réussir à te débarrasser de moi ! » rigola Patrick en m'embrassant sur le front.

Son commentaire nous fit rire, mais en voyant Molly étouffer un bâillement derrière sa main, je décidais que nous devions la laisser dormir. Et puis il ne manquerait plus que le bruit de notre conversation réveille Cameron !

« Nous allons vous laisser. Bonne nuit » décidais-je en sortant de la chambre non sans lui indiquer où se trouvait la salle de bain.

« Bonne nuit » lui sourit Patrick en m'emboîtant sagement le pas.

« Bonne nuit à vous deux et merci encore » lança Molly en nous souriant gentiment.

Une fois la porte fermée, je fus surprise de voir Patrick se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Où vas-tu ? » m'étonnais-je en le voyant faire.

« Dormir sur le canapé » déclara-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Pourquoi ? » m'exclamais-je avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Parce que Molly et Cameron dorment dans mon lit et qu'on risque d'y être un peu à l'étroit à trois » m'expliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Roulant des yeux, je me contentais de l'attirer à moi en le tirant par le bas de son T-shirt, et l'entraînais sans autre forme de procès vers ma chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, il m'empêcha d'avancer plus et me tournant vers lui, il plongea un regard si sérieux dans le mien qu'il me fit presque peur.

« Teresa… je ne veux pas que tu crois que je cherche à profiter de la situation. Et si l'on partage le même lit ce soir, ce sera en tout bien tout honneur » affirma-t-il d'un ton grave.

Surprise je scrutais les traits de son visage. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il laissait passer la chance de coucher avec moi, et même si c'était très flatteur de voir qu'il me respectait suffisamment pour faire taire ses propres désirs et faire passer mon bien-être avant, je commençais à me poser des questions. Mes doutes durent se lires sur mon visage, parce qu'il m'adressa un tendre sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

« J'en ai envie. Il faudrait être eunuque pour ne pas vouloir faire l'amour à une femme comme toi, mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Je veux prendre mon temps et lorsque nous ferons l'amour pour la première fois, ce sera parce que nous sommes sûrs de nous et de nos sentiments, et pas pour contenter des pulsions inassouvies veilles de plusieurs années »

Un délicieux frisson me parcourut le corps, et mon cœur se gonfla de tendresse et de reconnaissance pour cet homme merveilleux. Sans un mot, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix pour ne pas trahir mon émotion en cet instant, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et faisait passer dans le baiser que je lui donnais toute la force des sentiments que je ressentais pour lui en cet instant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Comme vous l'aurez compris, les choses vont commencées à se corcées pour nos héros... **

**J'en profite pour vous prévenir que je ne posterais pas de suite demain, je vais à Disney, et je rentrerais tard chez moi, donc il faudra attendre jusqu'à lundi, voire mardi... **

**Bisous et bonne soirée**


	17. Chapter 17

**Je n'avais pas prévu de vous le poster maintenant, parce que je n'ai pas encore finis d'écrire le chapitre 18, mais comme je l'ai déjà poster sur le forum de TM, je me suis dit que vous aussi vous aviez bien le droit d'avoir la suite... **

**Par contre, à partir de maintenant, je mettrais plus de temps entre chaque poste vu que je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance... **

**Bonne lecture... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 17 : **

J'avais beau être fatiguée, le sommeil me fuyait. Mes pensées fusaient dans ma tête, s'entrechoquant sans relâche. Depuis quelques jours, j'avais une drôle d'impression, comme si quelqu'un m'espionnait en permanence. Mais chaque fois que je regardais autour de moi, je ne remarquais rien d'anormal. Pourtant, je sentais comme une menace planée au-dessus de moi et donc de Cameron. Je savais qu'avec mon métier, c'était des choses qui pouvaient arriver, mais jusqu'à présent, je ne m'étais jamais encore sentie aux abois comme en ce moment. Et je sentais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était liée à l'affaire Caldwell. Ce type était un fou armé d'un doctorat de psychologie, et j'étais bien déterminée à l'empêcher de nuire une bonne fois pour toutes. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que je réunissais patiemment des preuves de ses méfaits, que je rencontrais chacune de ses victimes, les convaincant de témoigner contre lui, et bientôt, j'aurais suffisamment de preuves pour l'envoyer à l'ombre pour un long moment.

Je me souvenais encore du moment où j'avais eu son dossier entre les mains. Au fur et à mesure que l'avais découvert ce dont il s'était rendu coupable sans qu'il n'en soit réellement inquiété, j'avais senti la nausée m'envahir et une sourde colère se répandre dans mes veines. Ce type était un monstre qui profitait de la vulnérabilité émotionnelle de ses patientes pour abuser d'elles en toute impunité. Et la seule sanction dont il avait écopé pour ses actes abominables avait été d'être radier de l'ordre des médecins, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de rouvrir un nouveau cabinet dans une autre ville et de recommencer. Bien sûr, il avait changé d'identité, mais ses empreintes digitales l'avaient trahie, et il avait à nouveau fait l'objet d'une interdiction d'exercer avant de disparaître dans la nature. Il n'était réapparut que récemment, sous une nouvelle identité et avait rouvert un cabinet. C'était la plainte d'une patiente qui avait attiré l'attention des autorités et permit que son dossier atterrisse sur mon bureau.

Jamais avant ce jour je n'avais été aussi décidée à mettre une personne en prison mais Caldwell me révulsait profondément et j'en faisais une affaire personnelle. En fait, si j'y réfléchissais, c'était après notre confrontation à mon cabinet, après qu'il soit venu pour essayer de me convaincre qu'il était innocent, que j'avais commencé à me sentir traquée. Et cela commençait à m'inquiéter, surtout que Cameron aussi avait eu l'impression d'être suivie. Plusieurs fois elle m'avait dit avoir vu un homme étrange aux abords de son école. Ma fille était peut-être sourde, mais elle avait appris à se servir de ses autres sens pour palier à son handicap, et elle était très intuitive. Elle ne m'aurait pas parlé de cet homme s'il n'avait pas représenter une menace pour elle. Elle avait bien tenté de me le décrire, mais il se dissimulait sous une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, et elle n'avait pu m'en donner qu'un vague signalement.

En soupirant, je me tournais sur ma gauche et grâce aux rayons de la lune qui éclairaient doucement la chambre, observais ma petite princesse dormir. Elle avait un air paisible et heureux que je ne lui avais que très rarement vu. Sa rencontre avec Elora lui avait apporté cette insouciance et cette joie de vie propre à tous les enfants, et j'espérais vraiment qu'elles puissent continuer à se voir à l'avenir. Durant l'après-midi, Teresa et moi avions beaucoup discutée tout en surveillant Patrick et les filles qui s'amusaient un peu plus loin, et Teresa m'avait raconté l'histoire d'Elora. J'en frémissais d'horreur. Etant moi-même mère, j'avais du mal à comprendre que l'on puisse rendre sa propre fille responsable des échecs de sa vie et lui infliger un tel traitement. Pourtant, malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait endurée, Elora était une adorable petite fille, et je suspectais fort que la relation privilégiée qu'elle avait tissé avec Teresa et Patrick était pour beaucoup dans son attitude joyeuse d'aujourd'hui, même si Teresa m'avait confié qu'elle faisait des cauchemars assez violents pendant la nuit.

Quoi de plus étonnant? Après le départ de son père, Cameron avait fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines! Reportant mon attention sur ma fille, j'en revenais à mes inquiétudes premières. Etions-nous oui ou non en danger? Comment en être certaine? Je n'étais pas du genre à crier au loup, et ça me gênait d'aller trouver la police sans preuves que ma vie ou celle de Cameron était menacée. Peut-être que je pourrais en parler à Teresa? Etant de la police, elle pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour apaiser mes craintes. Rassurée par cette idée, je me penchais vers Cameron, l'embrassais sur le front avant de remonter la couverture sous son menton, et m'allongeant, je laissais le marchand de sable faire son œuvre. Cependant, je ne m'endormais pas pour longtemps puisqu'un hurlement me fit me redresser violemment dans mon lit. Tournant instinctivement la tête vers Cameron, je soupirais de soulagement en découvrant qu'elle dormait toujours paisiblement. Un second cri à glacer le sang retentit, et je me levais précipitamment pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

J'avais compris que c'était probablement les fameux cauchemars dont Teresa m'avait parlé. Sortant de ma chambre, je hâtais le pas et me figeais sur le seuil, le cœur serré devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Teresa et Patrick étaient déjà auprès de la fillette, et alors que Patrick était assis sur le lit, et caressait tendrement les cheveux d'Elora, Teresa était assise dos à la tête du lit et tenait fermement Elora contre elle pour empêcher qu'elle ne se blesse alors que son petit corps était secouer de violents spasmes. Elle frissonnait, son visage était ravagé par des larmes, et des plaintes déchirantes s'échappaient de sa poitrine. Je sentis les larmes me montées aux yeux face à la douleur de cette adorable petite fille et me surpris à éprouver de la haine envers cette femme que je ne connaîtrais jamais et qui était responsable de cette souffrance enfantine. Impuissante, j'assistais à la scène et au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, les tremblements cessèrent, les larmes se tarirent, et le souffle d'Elora se fit à nouveau régulier.

Cependant, Teresa et Patrick restèrent à ses côtés, continuant de la bercée et de la rassurée doucement. La même inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages, et je songeais qu'ils n'agiraient pas autrement avec elle s'il s'était agi de leur fille. L'impression qu'ils formaient une famille qui m'avait frappée lorsque je les avais rencontrés se renforça, et mon cœur se serra un peu plus en songeant qu'ils allaient avoir le cœur brisé lorsque l'heure de la séparation aurait sonnée. Peut-être pourrais-je faire quelque chose pour leur venir en aide ? Les ayant vu de près ensemble, je savais qu'Elora ne trouverait nulle part ailleurs ce que Teresa et Patrick lui offrait. Un foyer empli d'amour où elle se sentait en sécurité et désirée. Un foyer au sein duquel elle pourrait se reconstruire. Oui, je me devais de leur venir en aide. Je ne devais pas laisser le système les séparés sous prétexte que Teresa et Patrick n'étaient pas mariés, surtout que d'après ce que j'avais pu voir, Patrick ne demanderais pas mieux que de faire de Teresa sa femme, quant à elle, il paraissait évident qu'elle ne désirait rien d'autre que de passer sa vie auprès de lui.

Rassurée par les traits apaisés d'Elora, je décidais de réintégrer ma chambre, me sentant un peu dans le rôle d'une voyeuse. L'intimité de la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux me faisait me sentir dans la peau d'une intruse, et c'est donc sur la pointe des pieds que je me détournais pour rejoindre ma propre fille qui dormait toujours paisiblement, indifférente au drame qui venait de se jouer, et ça valait mieux. Comment aurais-je pu lui expliquer ce par quoi son amie était passée? Comment aurais-je pu lui dire que parfois les adultes faisaient subir de vilaines choses aux enfants? Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire confiance à des étrangers, mais je ne voulais pas encore la confrontée à la dure réalité de la vie. Elle le serait bien assez tôt, et je voulais préserver son innocence d'enfant aussi longtemps que possible. Elle prendrait rapidement conscience que le monde recelait une part d'ombre qui pouvait être terrifiante et qu'il n'y avait parfois pas d'autres explications à ces atrocités que la folie des hommes.

« Maman ? » signa-t-elle au moment où je me rallongeais à ses côtés, faisant se creuser le matelas.

« Tout va bien mon bébé, rendors-toi » signais-je sur son bras, consciente qu'elle ne verrait pas mes signes dans l'obscurité.

J'avais voulu qu'elle soit le plus autonome possible, aussi avais-je tenu à ce qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement le langage des signes. Elle signait donc parfaitement et maîtrisait également la technique qui consistait à signer en tapotant les mots sur la peau de son interlocuteur, un peu comme du morse. Cette technique n'était habituellement utilisée que chez les personnes sourdes et non voyantes, mais j'avais insisté pour que Cameron l'apprenne également, en en faisant un jeu. Elle avait également appris à lire sur les lèvres. J'avais bien conscience qu'elle serait toujours amoindrie par rapport aux enfants dits « normaux », mais au moins réussissait-elle à évoluer aussi normalement que possible. D'ailleurs, elle allait dans une école normale, et faisait partie des meilleures élèves de sa classe.

« Ok… 'nuit » tapota-t-elle avant que sa petite main ne retombe mollement sur le matelas et qu'elle ne sombre à nouveau, happée par le sommeil.

En souriant, je m'allongeais à ses côtés et parvenais tant bien que mal à me rendormir, priant pour que le reste de la nuit soit calme. Ce furent les tapotements légers de ma fille sur mon bras qui me tirèrent du sommeil. L'esprit encore embrumé par la fatigue due à ma courte nuit, je mis quelques minutes à comprendre ce qu'elle me disait.

« Debout maman! C'est l'heure! Elora est déjà en bas! » me répétait-elle inlassablement.

Je savais que seul le fait que nous ne soyons pas chez nous l'avait empêchée de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre son amie, d'où son impatience à ce que je me réveille. Feignant de dormir, je grommelais et me tournais sur le côté, et retins un éclat de rire lorsque les tapotements se firent plus insistants. Sa patience s'atténuait, et le lit se mit à tressauter, signe qu'elle trépignait. Décidant de mettre un terme à sa torture, je me tournais sur moi-même rapidement et l'attrapant par la taille, je la tirais vers moi en la chatouillant. Elle éclata de rire, avant de se dégager et de me fixer avec une petite moue boudeuse.

« Tu faisais semblant ! » signa-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec une expression indignée qui me fit rire de plus belle.

« Pardon mon cœur! Allez, habillons-nous et allons les rejoindre en bas! » décidais-je en entendant des bruits de conversation dans la cuisine.

Aussitôt, tel un diable de sa boîte, Elora se rua hors du lit et courut jusqu'à la petite salle de bain attenante, ce qui me fit sourire, et j'entendis les robinets s'ouvrirent en grand. De peur que dans son enthousiasme, elle n'inonde la petite salle d'eau, je la rejoignais, en profitant pour me laver également. Une fois prête, nous nous empressâmes de rejoindre nos hôtes, et en approchant de la cuisine, guidées par la bonne odeur qui se répandait doucement dans l'air, nous attirant aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait le chant des sirènes, je perçus plus distinctement les rires joyeux d'Elora. Difficile d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de la même fillette que celle qui hurlait de peur la nuit dernière. Et comme la nuit dernière, je me figeais en découvrant la scène qui s'offrait à moi, renforçant un peu plus ma résolution de tout faire pour qu'une fois l'enquête sur l'assassinat de la famille d'Elora, ils ne soient pas séparés. Ils étaient tous trois autour du plan de travail et travaillaient de concert à préparer le petit déjeuner, et des éclats de rire s'échappaient régulièrement de la gorge d'Elora alors que Teresa et Patrick se chamaillaient sans cesse.

Baissant les yeux, surprise que Cameron n'ait pas encore courut rejoindre sa nouvelle amie, elle qui était si impatiente de la rejoindre, et ce que je vis me fit beaucoup de peine. Elle fixait la petite famille qu'il formait tous les trois, et une peine immense se lisait sur son visage. Et je savais exactement ce à quoi elle pensait en cet instant précis. A son propre père et au fait qu'il l'avait privé de ce genre de moment. Et je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir. Pourtant je n'étais pas responsable de sa surdité. Personne dans ma famille n'était sourd, par contre, j'avais découvert que l'oncle paternel de William était né avec le syndrome de Waardenburg. C'était donc lui qui avait transmis cette infirmité à notre fille. Pourtant, c'était lui qui était parti, qui nous avait abandonnées. Tendrement, je caressais les boucles soyeuses de mon bébé, et elle leva la tête vers moi pour m'adresser un pauvre sourire.

Puis son regard dévia de nouveau vers le plan de travail et croisa celui d'Elora. La même joie se peignit sur leurs visages, et elles se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre, commençant une discussion animée que je renonçais à suivre. En souriant, je m'approchais de mes hôtes et m'installais sur un des tabourets.

« Bonjour ! Bien dormis? » s'enquit Teresa en m'adressant un sourire amical.

« Le cauchemar d'Elora ne vous a pas trop dérangée j'espère ? » ajouta Patrick, et je compris qu'il avait dû m'apercevoir la nuit dernière.

« Ses nuits sont toujours aussi agitées ? » m'enquis-je en frissonnant en me rappelant des spasmes de peur qui avaient secoués son petit corps fluet la nuit passée.

« Et encore, celui de la nuit dernière était bien moins impressionnant que la première nuit qu'elle a passé ici ! » soupira Teresa en finissant les crêpes qu'elle préparait.

« Vraiment ? » m'étonnais-je en me demandant ce que ça avait dû être dans ce cas.

« Oh oui! Heureusement que Teresa est là. Sa simple présence suffit à rassurer Elora… » sourit tendrement Patrick avant de venir enlacer sa compagne et de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Me sentant quelque peu de trop, je m'éloignais et allais me poster devant la fenêtre, regardant les filles se courir après dans le jardin en riant à gorge déployée. Les voir si heureuses me réchauffa le cœur, et je laissais mon regard dérivé vers la rue. Et c'est là que je l'aperçus. Cette voiture, je l'avais déjà vu à plusieurs reprises, et je sus que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Comme pour me donner raison, je vis une ombre se faufilée dans le jardin au moment où les filles arrivaient près de la barrière ouverte, et avec horreur, je vis Caldwell se saisir d'elle et partir en courant avec une fille sous chaque bras. L'image aurait pu être comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi terrible. Réagissant au quart de tours, je me ruais à l'extérieur, entendant Patrick et Teresa en faire de même, alertés par les cris d'Elora. Arrivée sur la route, je vis Caldwell démarrer et partir à toutes vitesses, emportant les filles avec lui.

Tout s'était passé si vite que j'avais du mal à réaliser que cet enlèvement s'était vraiment produit, mais en entendant Teresa et Patrick prévenir leurs collègues et donner le signalement de la voiture de Caldwell, je compris que c'était réel. Ce monstre avait enlevé ma petite princesse et en avait profiter pour enlever Elora. La douleur me frappa de plein fouet, et haletante, je m'écroulais au sol en sanglotant de façon hystérique, mes jambes ne me supportant plus. Mon bébé avait été enlevé, et connaissant les pratiques de son ravisseur, les pires scénarios se formaient dans mon esprit. Nous devions le trouver rapidement avant qu'ils ne décident de s'en prendre à elles. A l'idée qu'il pourrait poser ses sales pattes de pervers sur elles, une colère noire se répandit dans mes veines, et je me ressaisissais. Ma fille avait besoin que je reste calme, pas que je craque.

« Molly ? Est-ce que ça va aller ? » me demanda gentiment Patrick en venant poser un bras réconfortant sur mon épaule.

« Ca va aller. Il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cet homme est très dangereux… » déclarais-je d'une voix encore quelque peu tremblante.

« Vous connaissez l'identité du ravisseur ? » s'enquit Teresa en s'approchant de moi, son téléphone toujours vissé à l'oreille.

« Oui. Il s'appelle Philippe Caldwell. Je monte un dossier sur lui pour viols sur plusieurs de ses patientes » expliquais-je en reprenant du poil de la bête.

Rapidement, je leur faisais un résumé du dossier Caldwell, leur faisant un portrait aussi précis de cette ordure, et au fur et à mesure, Teresa transmettait les informations à une certaine Grâce. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, cette dernière apprit quelque chose à Teresa qui la fit dangereusement pâlir. Informant sa subordonnée que nous arrivions, elle raccrocha et plongea son regard dans celui de Patrick.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Visiblement Caldwell est lié à Red John… » souffla-t-elle en crispant la mâchoire.

Un vertige s'empara de moi, et je serais probablement tombée si Patrick ne m'avait pas retenue. Ce n'était pas possible. Mon bébé ne pouvait pas être entre les mains de ces monstres. C'était ma faute. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter ce dossier. Et maintenant, c'était mon petit ange qui allait payer le prix de mes erreurs. Dans un brouillard, j'entendis Teresa me demander si je pouvais me faire apporter le dossier concernant Caldwell, et j'acceptais. Appelant mon bureau, j'expliquais la situation à mon patron, et il me promit de me faire parvenir le dossier au CBI par coursier. Une fois que j'eu raccroché, nous montâmes en voiture, Teresa roulant à une vitesse alarmante à travers les rues, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas, trop inquiète pour ma fille pour me soucier de ma sécurité.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors? Pas trop envie de me tuer j'espère... **

**J'en profite pour prévenir que les prochains chapitres risque d'être un peu plus... sombres...**

**Surtout que je pense que RJ ne devrait pus tarder à faire son apparition... **

**Vous êtes prévenues... **

**Bisous et bonne fin de soirée**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou tous le monde:**

**Voici enfin la suite de ma fic... Je pense être en mesure de poster une suite par semaine à l'avenir, sauf si j'avance plus vite que prévu dans m'écriture... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 18 : **

J'avais agi sans réfléchir, mais l'occasion était tellement belle que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la saisir. De voir ces deux mignonnes petites filles jouer dehors sans la moindre surveillance m'avait poussé à l'audace, et le pire c'est que ça avait marché songeais-je en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur pour apercevoir mes proies blotties l'une contre l'autre sur la banquette arrière. Elles pleuraient silencieusement en me jetant des regards terrifiés. C'est ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les petites filles comme elles, leurs cris ne vous rendaient pas à moitié sourd. Même si une des gamines avaient suffisamment crié pour alerter cette chère Molly et Patrick, mais trop tard pour qu'ils m'empêchent d'emmener les gamines. Trop tard pour qu'ils voient qui avait enlevé leurs si précieuses petites princesses. Finalement, agir de façon impulsive avait du bon parfois, et maintenant j'allais pouvoir obtenir tout ce que je méritais, tout ce dont j'avais si longtemps été spolié. Oui, entre Molly, Patrick et RedJohn, ma vie allait enfin devenir telle que je l'avais toujours rêvée.

Quand en revenant me garer à proximité de la maison, j'avais aperçut non pas une fillette, mais deux, je n'en avais pas cru mes yeux. Surtout que la seconde fillette ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la fille disparue de ce cher Jane. Dire que Red John était persuadé que Jane était inconsolable depuis la mort plus que prématurée de sa femme et de sa précieuse petite fille alors que monsieur s'était reconstruit une gentille petite famille. Et je détenais ses petites princesses. Avec ça, Red John allait de nouveau m'accorder sa confiance. Mieux que ça, j'allais devenir son préféré. Je jubilais tout en me faufilant dans la circulation de ce début de matinée. Je devais éviter de me faire remarquer. Réfléchissant rapidement, je me demandais où planquer les deux gamines lorsque j'eus une idée lumineuse. En riant, je songeais que jamais les poulets ne songeraient à aller les y chercher. Ravi de mon idée, j'en prenais immédiatement la direction. Après tout, c'était souvent ce qu'on avait juste sous le nez que l'on remarquait le moins…

Jetant un regard sur la banquette arrière, je prenais le temps de détaillé la seconde fillette. Tout le portrait de l'adorable petite Charlotte. Elle était vraiment jolie cette gamine, et je sentis une vague d'excitation m'envahir. J'allais vraiment bien m'amuser avec ces deux petits trésors. En me passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres, je me forçais à me reconcentrer sur la route de peur d'avoir un accident. Enfin, j'arrivais à destination. M'engouffrant dans le parking souterrain, je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de transférer les filles sans me faire surprendre. Je devais les endormir. Me garant dans un coin du parking désert, je sortais de la voiture et ouvrais le coffre pour en sortir ma trousse de laquelle je retirais une seringue et des somnifères. Sans perdre une minute, j'ouvrais la portière et attrapant le bras de la petite Cameron, je lui injectais le produit. La seconde petite garce se montra plus difficile, et je lui flanquais une bonne gifle pour la faire tenir tranquille et réussir à lui faire la piqure.

Je leur avais injecté suffisamment de produits pour qu'elles soient dans les vapes au moins jusqu'à demain, ce qui me laisserait le temps de retourner chez moi chercher des affaires. Les attrapant, je les calais chacune d'un côté, donnant à tous l'impression d'un père de famille revenant d'une sortie qui avait eu raison de l'énergie débordante de ses deux filles. Lorsque j'entrais dans l'ascenseur, je jetais un regard à notre reflet dans le miroir mural, et souriait de satisfaction. Mon plan se déroulait à merveille, et en dehors d'une vieille dame un peu trop curieuse, personne n'avait semblé nous prêter attention. Mais il est vrai que les gens ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient bien voir. C'était ce qui m'avait poussé à devenir psychologue. Avec le bon vocabulaire, et cette connaissance du fonctionnement humain, je pouvais obtenir à peu près tout et n'importe quoi des gens. Et ça avait fonctionné au-delà de mes espérances, du moins jusqu'à un certain point. Parce que ma machine, pourtant bien huilée, s'était enrayée, et je devais à présent trouver le moyen de la remettre sur les rails. Et ce moyen, je le tenais en ce moment précis entre mes mains. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Le dong retentissant de l'ascenseur me tira de mes pensées, et rapidement, j'avançais à travers les couloirs. L'étage était en travaux, et je savais que personne n'y viendrait. J'avais appris aux informations qu'une bombe y avait explosé rendant l'étage inutilisable, et ce juste sous le nez des agents du CBI qui avaient ressentis la déflagration jusque dans leurs bureaux qui se situaient de l'autre côté de la rue. Mon plan était infaillible. Jamais ils ne songeraient à venir chercher les morveuses ici. M'éloignant le plus possible de l'ascenseur, je cherchais le meilleur endroit où laisser les filles en étant sûr que personne ne les découvrirait. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au fond du couloir que je découvrais enfin le lieu idéal. Il s'agissait d'une petite pièce, visiblement un débarras dans lequel avait été entreposé un lit pliant et une chaise. Il y avait également un lavabo dans un coin. Rapidement, je déposais les gamines qui se faisaient lourdes sur le lit, et faisait le tour de la pièce, m'assurant qu'elles ne pourraient pas s'en échapper.

Satisfait, je retournais près du lit et laissais mon regard se perdre sur leurs petits corps offerts à mon bon plaisir. Elles portaient toutes les deux de petites robes d'été qui dévoilaient leurs adorables petites jambes et je ne pus résister à l'envie de poser les mains sur elles. La douceur et la souplesse de leurs peaux me fit frissonné, et je remontais lentement les mains vers cet endroit encore caché par le tissu devenu gênant dans mon exploration. Alors que j'allais passer outre et atteindre mon but, un bruit sourd me fit sursauté, et je m'écartais violemment d'elles, frustré au plus haut point. Les sens aux aguets, j'essayais de déterminé si j'avais de la compagnie, mais seul le silence régnait. Soulagé, je décidais de poursuivre ma découverte des plaisirs que pouvaient m'offrir ces petites filles à plus tard. Non sans me retenir de revenir goûter à la douceur de leurs peaux. Maintenant que j'y avais goûté, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne m'étais jamais autorisé ce plaisir jusque-là. Je sentais qu'après cette affaire, j'allais étendre ma clientèle…

Avec un sourire carnassier, je sortais de la pièce dont je fermais la porte avant de chercher du regard de quoi la coincée, n'ayant pas de cadenas à portée de main. Finalement je repérais de grandes planches en bois qui paraissaient bien solides, et je les plaçais stratégiquement sous la poignée de la porte. Ce n'était pas avec leurs petits bras musclés qu'elles allaient réussir à sortir de là! Avec un petit rire sadique, je retournais vers les ascenseurs, prenant soin d'effacer toutes traces de mon passage. De retour dans l'ascenseur, je réfléchissais à la suite des opérations. Je devais rapidement retournés chez moi chercher les affaires dont j'aurais besoin. J'avais notamment une petite collection de jouets que je prendrais plaisir à utiliser avec les deux petites garces. Oui, j'allais bien m'amuser avec elles. Ensuite, je devais trouver le moyen de contacté Red John pour le prévenir de la nouvelle vie de Jane. A moins que je n'attende un peu ? Pour une fois que c'était moi qui était en position de force… C'était décidé, j'allais le faire attendre, mais pas trop, connaissant le caractère plus que volatile de ce cher Red John, cela risquait de se retourner contre moi. Je voulais regagner ses bonnes grâces, pas qu'il m'accuse d'avoir essayé de le doubler! Quittant l'immeuble, je souriais en voyant Jane et Molly pénétrer dans le bâtiment du CBI en compagnie d'une superbe petite brune dont je ferais bien mon quatre heure. Décidément Jane savait s'entouré…

Oubliant toute prudence, je me délectais du spectacle qu'ils m'offraient. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci, face à la douleur, à la souffrance sans nom qui émanait des familles des victimes que je comprenais, plus que jamais, Red John et le plaisir incommensurable qu'il retirait de ses crimes abominables. Je n'avais jamais tué qui que ce soit, mais lui semblait s'en délecter un peu plus à chaque nouveau crime, et à présent que je me trouvais dans la peau du tortionnaire, je me sentais comme connecté à Red John. Je partageais sa satisfaction, je ressentais ce sentiment grisant de contrôle absolu et de pouvoir que l'on détenait non seulement sur nos proies, mais également sur leur entourage. Un plaisir nouveau et inconnu coulait à flot dans mes veines, m'emplissant d'une audace et d'un courage que j'ignorais posséder. Etre le méchant de l'histoire me donnait les pleins pouvoirs et une latitude dans mes actes que la police n'avait pas. Eux avaient des règles à respectées dont je n'avais que faire. Ils devaient obéir à des ordres et respectés un protocole auquel je n'avais pas à me soumettre. J'étais libre de toute entrave, et j'en jouissais pleinement.

J'étais peut-être ivre de pouvoir, cela ne devais pas me rendre stupide pour autant. Ils n'étaient pas brusquement devenus aveugles, et je risquais de me faire repérer à rester planter ainsi sur le trottoir. Sans me presser afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, je me dirigeais vers ma voiture et prenais la direction de mon appartement à l'autre bout de la ville. J'avais été contraint par mes fuites successives à renoncer à un certain confort de vivre, mais bientôt je quitterais définitivement ce quartier miteux pour une belle maison dans les quartiers huppés des plus grandes villes de ce pays. Je n'aurais que l'embarras du choix. Mais pour cela je devais me faire aussi discret que possible et rejoindre ma planque aussi rapidement que possible. Molly était d'une grande intelligence, et si on ajoutait Jane et son équipe à l'équation, je me devais de disparaître de leur radar sans perdre une seconde. Molly leur parlerait forcément de moi, et il viendrait m'interroger.

Je savais que je ne devrais pas fuir, que cela ne me rendrait que plus coupable à leurs yeux, mais rester à découvert signifiait que je ne pourrais pas retourner auprès de mes nouveaux jouets avant plusieurs jours, et l'idée m'était insupportable. Caresser leurs peaux si douce, si délicate avait éveillé en moi une faim encore inconnue. Je voulais les faire mienne, je voulais les modelées afin qu'elle satisfasse le moindre de mes fantasmes, je voulais qu'elle devienne des marionnettes entre mes mains expertes pour devenir l'objet de tous mes désirs. Elles étaient le bois vierge dont que j'allais façonnés au gré de mes envies. Cette simple idée me rendit plus excité que je ne l'avais jamais été, et je n'eus plus qu'une envie : les rejoindre et assouvir mes pulsions les plus bestiales, mes fantasmes les plus inavouables. Mon sang rugissait dans mes veines comme un animal sauvage prêt à se libérer de ses chaînes et à agir en se laissant dominer par ses instincts les plus primitifs.

Impatient, je dû me faire violence pour ne pas accélérer et arriver au plus vite chez moi. L'impatience me gagnait et je me sentais fébrile. Tout du long je jurais comme un charretier à cause des embouteillages et hurlais contre tous ces chauffards du dimanche qui conduisaient avec une lenteur désespérante. J'avais même parfois l'impression que certains allaient descendre de voiture pour passer un ralentisseur, à croire qu'ils avaient peur que leur voiture ne se casse si jamais ils allaient trop vite! Enfin, après un trajet qui dura plus d'une heure mais qui me parut une éternité, j'arrivais aux abords du quartier miteux dans lequel j'étais contraint de vivre, ou plus exactement de survivre, et je soupirais de soulagement. Cherchant des yeux une place où me garer, j'en débusquais une juste aux pieds de mon immeuble, signe que les Dieux étaient de mon côté. Ravi, je me garais prestement et me ruais hors de ma voiture. Une fois à l'abri de mon appartement, je me calmais et ralentissais l'allure. Là encore, je ne devais pas attiré l'attention. Mes voisins risquaient de se poser des questions s'ils me voyaient quitter précipitamment mon appartement avec armes et bagages.

Il m'arrivait souvent de partir pour « affaires », et si je la jouais finement, c'est à cette conclusion qu'ils arriveraient en me voyant ressortir avec un sac de voyage. Prenant mon temps, j'allais donc dans la cuisine me préparer un sandwich avec une bonne bière brune, puis empaquetais de la nourriture pour plusieurs jours que j'allais déposer près de la porte. L'eau n'était pas un problème puisque le lavabo qui se trouvait dans la pièce était entretenu, signe et propre, signe que l'eau n'avait pas été coupé. Heureusement, les travaux avaient provisoirement été stoppés suite à un accident de chantier et ne devaient reprendre qu'à la fin du mois. C'était plus de temps qu'il ne m'en fallait pour mettre mon plan à exécution et me débarrasser des gamines. En sifflotant, je gagnais ma chambre et sortis mon sac de voyage dans lequel j'enfournais quelques vêtements de rechange ainsi que mes précieux petits jouets. Ensuite, je me rendais dans ma salle de bain et me penchant au-dessus du lavabo, passait la main entre la colonne et le mur et attrapais une petite trousse de toilette dans laquelle je dissimulais la drogue que j'utilisais pour mes séances spéciales.

Soigneusement, je la plaçais sur le dessus du sac que je fermais avant d'aller le déposer dans l'entrée près des provisions. Regardant l'heure, je réalisais que le journal de midi allait bientôt débuter, et curieux de voir si la presse était au courant de mes exploits, allais dans la salle de séjour et allumais la télé avant de me laisser tomber sur mon canapé. Zappant d'une chaîne à l'autre espérant tomber sur un flash spécial, je grognais de dépit en constatant que pour le moment, rien n'avait encore filtré. Peut-être devrais-je moi-même prévenir les journalistes, histoire de compliqué la vie à la police, mais y renonçais en songeant que Red John ne devait l'apprendre que par moi et personne d'autre. Prévenir les journalistes reviendrait à perdre mon avantage sur lui et il en était hors de question. Soudain, je réalisais que je n'aurais aucun moyen de me tenir informé de l'évolution de la situation une fois dans ma planque. Je devais acheter une radio, de préférence pouvant capté les fréquences de la police. Et je savais exactement où trouvé ça.

Les petites dormiraient encore de longues heures avec la dose que je leur avais administré, et les flics mettraient encore un moment avant de faire le lien avec moi, s'ils le faisaient. Après tout, j'étais plus malin qu'eux, et cette chère Molly avait été si désemparée qu'elle ne m'avait pas reconnu ce matin, donc j'avais encore du temps devant moi avant de disparaitre. Fort de ce raisonnement, je retournais dans ma chambre, conscient que je ne pourrais plus me servir de ma carte bancaire pour ne pas me faire repérer. Heureusement, j'avais pris l'habitude de devoir disparaître rapidement, et soulevant mon matelas, je le tailladais profondément et extirpais de ses entrailles plusieurs liasses de 100$. Alors que je glissais quelques billets dans mes poches avant de mettre le reste à l'abri de mon sac, j'eus une idée qui me fit glousser. Les flics allaient mettre un certain temps avant de comprendre l'astuce, et moi je gagnais encore de précieuses heures. Fin prêt, je procédais aux transferts de mes affaires dans ma voiture avant d'avoir une autre idée de génie. Prenant mon air le plus affable, j'allais sonner à la porte de ma voisine.

« Monsieur Caldwell ? » s'étonna-t-elle en entrebâillant sa porte.

« Bonjour Madame Grey, désolé de vous importuné de la sorte, mais je m'absente pour une durée indéterminée pour un séminaire, et j'aurais aimé savoir si vous accepteriez de vous occuper de mon appartement en mon absence. Rien de bien sorcier, je vous rassure, juste prendre mon courrier et arroser les plantes. Je sais que je vous prends un peu de court, mais je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant » déclarais-je en lui souriant aimablement.

« Si ce n'est que ça, j'accepte de vous rendre ce service Monsieur Caldwell sourit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Dommage que je ne puisse m'éterniser, en voilà une que je n'aurais pas besoin de droguée pour parvenir à mes fins. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarqué plus tôt ?

« Merci infiniment, vous m'ôtez une aiguille du pied ! » m'exclamais-je en lui tendant mes clés, en profitant pour caresser sa main du bout des doigts, la faisant rougir un peu plus.

« Mais je vous en prie, revenez-nous vite » me sourit-elle en me lançant un sourire entendu qui me mit en émoi.

Finalement, je pouvais bien reporter mon départ d'une heure ou deux… Quand la chance était avec soi, mieux valait en profiter avant qu'elle ne tourne.

« Peut-être désirez-vous que je vous fasse visiter les lieux afin que vous ne soyez pas perdue lors de votre première venue chez moi ? » m'enquis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard.. » fit-elle semblant d'hésiter, mais son corps parlait un autre langage alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant, signe qu'elle désirait accepter ma proposition.

« Mais pour vous je peux bien prendre un peu de retard sur mon planning… » la flattais-je achevant de la convaincre.

Avec satisfaction, je la vis prendre ses clés sur le meuble près de l'entrée et posant une main dans le bas de son dos, lui arrachant un frémissement qui me fit un peu plus sourire, je l'escortais jusqu'à mon appartement dont je rouvrais la porte. A peine le seuil franchis, elle se jeta à mon cou, m'évitant ainsi les travaux d'approches. Visiblement elle n'était pas partisante de la douceur, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. J'avais emmagasiné trop d'énergie sexuelle, et elle allait m'aider à en évacuer une bonne partie. La plaquant rudement contre le mur, je laissais mes mains palpées avec rudesse ses formes avantageuses et elle se cambra contre moi, m'invitant à toujours plus d'audace. Sans que j'ai besoin de le faire, elle se défit de mon emprise et se dévêtit rapidement, le regard brûlant de désir, et je m'empressais de l'imiter, me sentant à l'étroit dans mes vêtements. Une fois nus, je l'attrapais par le poignet et la tirais vers moi avec violence, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

Pressé par le temps, je ne perdais pas de temps en préliminaire et bientôt, nos cris d'extase retentissaient dans tout l'appartement alors qu'elle en redemandait, encore et encore. Et c'est essoufflé que je me retrouvais allongé à même le sol de l'entrée. Jetant un regard à ma montre, je grimaçais en constatant que j'avais pris un énorme retard sur mon plan. Mais elle avait été si ouverte à mes envies que je n'avais pas résisté au plaisir de la prendre, encore et encore. Et le tout sans drogue! Une première pour moi! En soupirant, je tournais la tête pour la découvrir allongée sur le ventre, endormie. Parfait, j'allais pouvoir partir sans lui donner d'explication. Rapidement, je me levais et me rhabillais et sans état d'âme, je l'abandonnais là où elle était, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Le point positif, c'était qu'après cette petite séance de sport, j'avais les idées plus claires, et que je me sentais invincible.

Sans un regard en arrière, je grimpais dans ma voiture et je m'apprêtais à me glisser dans la circulation lorsque, sortie de nulle part, des voitures de police m'encerclèrent de toute part, m'empêchant de m'enfuir. Incrédule, je les observais, n'arrivant pas à comprendre où mon plan avait foiré…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**J'avais prévenu que ça allait devenir moi gaie, et ce n'est que le début... **

**Dites-moi vite ce que vous en avez penser... **

**Bisous**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : **

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Dire que ce matin en me réveillant, j'avais l'impression que tout était parfait, mais en quelques minutes, la réalité s'était rappelée à mon bon souvenir de la plus cruelle des façons, et une chose était sûre, le réveil avait été brutal. Dire qu'Elora avait été enlevée juste sous nos yeux et que nous n'avions rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Et c'était de notre faute. Parce que nous avions été trop occupés à roucoulés pour faire notre travail. Nous n'avions pas su la protégée, et elle était à présent entre les mains d'un délinquant sexuel. D'après ce que Molly nous avait appris sur lui dans la voiture, il ne s'en prenait qu'à des femmes, mais il y avait un début à tout, et il pouvait très bien décidé de s'essayer à la pédophilie.

Cette simple idée me fit frissonnée, et j'accélérais inconsciemment, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Si ce salop posait ses mains puantes sur Elora ou Cameron, j'allais faire un malheur. Alors que je me garais devant les locaux du CBI, je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser les choses aller aussi loin avec Jane au détriment de mon professionnalisme, et à présent, c'était Elora qui payait le prix de ma négligence. Ce genre de manquement ne devait plus se produire. Je ne devais plus laisser ma vie privée prendre le pas sur mon travail. Avec l'arrivée d'Elora dans nos vies et ma relation toute neuve avec Jane, j'avais plongé la tête la première dans un monde d'illusion dont je venais d'être brutalement tirée, et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Ignorant le regard de Jane sur moi, je me fermais hermétiquement, l'empêchant de lire mes pensées, même si j'avais bien conscience que cela ne ferait que le rendre plus suspicieux et qu'il ferait tout pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Mais pour le moment, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je devais me concentrée sur l'enquête afin que nous retrouvions Elora et Cameron avant qu'ils ne leur fassent du mal. Le fait que nous connaissions l'identité du kidnappeur était un avantage, mais le fait que ce soit un des complices présumés de Red John ne rendait la situation que plus urgente. Parce que si jamais ce dernier était déjà au courant du fait que son complice avait récupéré le seul témoin capable de l'identifié, le temps leur était compté si nous ne voulions pas découvrir le corps sans vie des fillettes.

Me garant sur ma place de parking devant le CBI, je descendais de voiture et m'élançais vers l'entrée lorsqu'un picotement dans la nuque me fit m'arrêter net, surprenant ainsi Jane qui faillit me rentrer dedans.

« Un problème Teresa ? » s'enquit-il en me fixant avec un froncement de sourcils.

Sans lui répondre, je tournais la tête vers l'autre côté de la rue, cherchant à découvrir l'identité de la personne dont j'avais senti le regard peser sur moi, et qui m'avait tant mis mal à l'aise, mais ne repérais personne de suspect, sauf peut-être ce type qui s'engouffrait dans sa voiture. Avec un haussement d'épaules, je mettais ma réaction sur le compte de la tension qui m'habitait et reprenais ma route vers mon bureau, espérant que Grâce ait déjà quelques pistes à nous proposer.

« Du nouveau Grace ? » lançais-je alors que les portes étaient à peine ouvertes.

« Le coursier est arrivé avec le dossier de Caldwell. J'ai pris la liberté de signer et de le remettre à Rigsby et Cho. Ils sont en train de l'étudier. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai cherché tous les endroits où il pourrait avoir emmené les filles, et j'ai isolé quelques endroits, mais j'aurais besoin de l'aide de maître Robinson pour estimer lequel serait le plus probable. » répondit Grace en quittant son écran des yeux.

« Pas de problème » répondit aussitôt Molly.

Du coin de l'œil, j'évaluais son état, et bien qu'elle ait les yeux rougis, elle semblait avoir repris le contrôle d'elle-même et seule de la détermination sourdait de sa voix. Elle était prête à tout pour retrouver Caldwell et l'empêcher de faire du mal à sa fille. Parfait. La dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin était d'une mère hystérique, même si je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait, l'état d'inquiétude dans lequel elle se trouvait. Je ressentais la même chose au sujet d'Elora même si je n'en laissais rien paraître. Je ne devais pas laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus, me laisser envahir par la peur que j'éprouvais en imaginant Elora, si petite et fragile, entre les mains de cette pourriture. Et la meilleure façon d'y parvenir, était de rester en mouvement, de garder l'esprit focalisé sur l'enquête.

Voyant toute l'équipe à pied d'œuvre, je me rendais dans mon bureau, bien décidée à mener ma propre recherche. Ce fumier ne s'était pas volatilisé. Il avait forcément laissé des traces derrière lui, s'était très certainement installé quelque part. Et je l'en délogerais, même dans un trou à rat. Je n'aurais pas de répit tant qu'on ne l'aurait pas retrouvé et appréhendé. Et si jamais il avait touché aux filles… De fureur, je serais si fort les mains que je m'entaillais les paumes de mes ongles. Allumant mon ordinateur, je tapais rapidement mon code d'identification et accédais à la banque de données du CBI, mais ça, Grace avait déjà dû le faire et trouver tout ce qu'il y avait à trouver. Entrant un nouveau code, sécurité maximale, j'étendais ma recherche aux autres banques de données des polices de tout le pays.

Plongée dans mes recherches, je ne réalisais pas tout de suite que Jane était entré dans mon bureau et en avait fermé la porte. Ce n'est que lorsque la luminosité diminua que je relevais la tête, intriguée, et découvrais sa présence. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il chercherait à provoquer une discussion. Pourtant, je choisis de l'ignorer et continuais mes recherches, tapant frénétiquement sur mon clavier. Le silence dans mon bureau devint oppressant, et à chaque seconde qui passait, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Que Jane conserve un tel silence était inhabituel chez lui, surtout avec moi. D'habitude, il s'amusait à disséquer le moindre de mes gestes pour me pousser à me confier à lui. Mais pas là. Là, il attendait patiemment que ce soit moi qui fasse le premier pas, qui lui dise ce qui me tracassait.

Mais comment lui dire que je me sentais coupable? Que j'estimais que la relation que nous avions entamée avait entravée mon professionnalisme, entraînant l'enlèvement d'Elora et de Cameron? Comment lui dire que je regrettais mon comportement sans le blessé? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il valait peut-être mieux mettre notre histoire entre parenthèse pour le moment, du moins tant que cette affaire ne sera pas bouclée? Mais qui essayais-je de convaincre? Je savais parfaitement que si nous en restions là maintenant, nous ne retenterions plus jamais quoi que ce soit. Et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien, plus à ma place que dans les bras de Patrick, et je ne voulais pas être celle qui avait tout gâché. Parce que je savais que c'était ce qui allait arriver. J'allais tout gâcher comme je l'avais toujours fait. Autant cela ne m'avait jamais déranger, autant cette fois je ne m'en remettrais pas, travailler à ses côtés en sachant ce qu'être aimée de lui faisait me serait insupportable.

« Teresa, ne fais pas ça » déclara-t-il subitement, me tirant de mes sombres pensées.

« Faire quoi ? » biaisais-je sans pour autant croiser son regard.

« Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même, ne me tiens pas à l'écart, ne me rejette pas à cause de ce qui est arrivé, ce n'était pas de ta faute, pas de notre faute » lança-t-il d'un ton ferme en venant se placer devant moi.

Troublée comme je l'étais, mes sentiments avaient dû se voir bien plus que je ne l'avais voulu, à moins qu'inconsciemment je n'ai choisi de me défaire de ce masque d'impassibilité que j'arborais habituellement en présence de Jane afin qu'il comprenne ce que je ressentais et qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir.

« Mais ça ne serait pas arrivé si nous… » protestais-je en me passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Non Teresa. Ce type n'attendait qu'une occasion pour passer à l'acte. Il avait prémédité son coup, nous n'aurions rien pu empêcher. Culpabilisé ne servira à rien. Tout ce qui importe maintenant, c'est que l'on retrouve Elora et qu'on empêche cette ordure de nuire une bonne fois pour toute » s'exclama-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Je sais, mais si j'avais été plus concentrée… » protestais-je de nouveau, mais plus faiblement que la première fois.

« Teresa.. » soupira-t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi, emprisonnant dans ses mains mes doigts glacés avant d'ajouter « Tu ne peux pas te rendre responsable de tout ce qui va de travers dans ce monde… ça c'est mon boulot… » plaisanta-t-il doucement avant de reprendre plus sérieusement « et surtout, tu ne peux pas te privée du droit d'être heureuse parce que tu penses ne pas le mériter, parce que rien n'est plus faux. Personne ne mérite plus que toi de trouver le bonheur… »

Emue, je tentais d'endiguer la vague qui tentait de me submergée et dans un élan impulsif, me penchais en avant et embrassait passionnément Patrick, transmettant dans ce baiser toute la force des émotions qui m'habitaient et que des mots n'auraient que médiocrement retranscris.

« Désolée… Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un pour m'épauler durant une crise… » soufflais-je en m'écartant légèrement, sans pour autant me détacher de lui.

« Je comprends, mais je suis là maintenant… Je t'autorise même à me crier dessus si ça peut te soulagée, mais ne te renferme pas sur toi, ce n'est pas sain… Et puis tu es tellement sexy quand tu es en colère… » susurra-t-il en reprenant mes lèvres dans un baiser annihilant qui me fit oublier l'endroit où nous étions.

Ce fut le bip qu'émit mon ordinateur qui nous fit nous séparer, et me reconcentrant avec une extrême difficulté, je portais mon attention sur les données qui venaient de s'affichées avant d'échanger un regard triomphant avec Patrick. Si cette information s'avérait exacte, nous venions de trouver la dernière adresse connue de Caldwell. Avec un peu de chance, il y serait encore. Immédiatement, je saisissais mon téléphone, et demandait au commissariat le plus proche d'y envoyer immédiatement toutes les unités disponibles avec ordre d'empêcher quiconque de quitter l'immeuble. Une fois cela fait, nous rejoignîmes le reste de l'équipe pour les informer de notre découverte.

« Nous pensons l'avoir localisé ! » s'exclama Grace, nous coupant dans notre élan.

« Et ? » m'enquis-je curieuse de voir si nos adresses étaient les mêmes, ce qui rendrait cette information d'autant plus fiable.

« Grace au dossier de Molly et les données que j'ai rassemblées sur Caldwell, une adresse est ressortie. Elle n'a pas encore été contrôlée, mais il pourrait bien s'agir de sa dernière planque » m'expliqua Grace en jetant un regard sur les dossiers qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« L'adresse se situe à Broderick, dans le West Sacramento, au 250 Jefferson Boulevard » poursuivit Molly qui commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience.

« C'est également l'adresse que j'ai trouvé. J'ai contacté les gars du commissariat le plus près et leur ait demander de boucler le quartier. Allons-y… » déclarais-je en m'élançant vers la sortie.

« Je viens aussi » lança Molly, me coupant dans mon élan.

Je m'apprêtais à refuser lorsque je sentis la main de Patrick sur mon bras. Je n'eus pas besoin de l'observer pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Avec où sans mon accord, Molly irait là-bas. Elle connaissait l'adresse, et la vie de sa fille était en danger. Au moins, si elle était avec l'un de nous, pourrions-nous la protégée.

« D'accord. Cho va vous emmener » soupirais-je en lançant un regard entendu à l'asiatique qui hocha légèrement de la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait compris ce que j'attendais de lui.

Une nouvelle pression sur mon bras me fit comprendre que Patrick approuvait ma décision. Evidemment, dès qu'il s'agissait de me contrarier et de me faire tourner en bourrique, il était content, et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas parce que nous étions en couple qu'il allait s'assagir, ce qui signifiait que j'allais tout autant devoir le surveiller que Molly. Comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment inquiète comme ça!

« Je serais sage promis » me souffla-t-il à l'oreille en m'adressant un grand sourire moqueur.

« Jusqu'à quand ? » l'interrogeais-je suspicieuse.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes de ne plus l'être » déclara-t-il calmement en mettant les mains dans ses poches d'un air innocent.

Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire, et je devais admettre qu'il avait raison. Si Caldwell ne nous disait pas où étaient les filles, dans le cas, fort probable, où nous ne les trouverions pas à son domicile, je lui demanderais de faire usage de tous ses trucs que je lui interdisais habituellement d'utiliser sur les suspects. Cela risquait d'être intéressant… Jane aurait-il le dessus sur un psychologue ? Nous serions vite fixés… Le trajet prenait normalement plus de deux heures, mais en roulant vite, très vite, nous pourrions réduire cette estimation de moitié, si ce n'était plus… D'autant que nous roulions les sirènes allumées.


	20. Chapter 20

**Oups, désolée, je n'avais pas vu que j'avais oublié de poster la suite ici! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Et un grand merci à Sarah d'Emeraude dont les commentaires m'ont bien fait rire... Pour ce qui est du M, je sais déjà qu'il y en aura pour la violence, mais je sais pas encore si j'en ferais pour l'érotisme, je verrais bien le moment venu... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 20 : **

Avec difficulté, j'ouvrais les yeux et cherchais à comprendre où je me trouvais. Je n'étais plus chez Teresa, c'était certain, mais où étais-je ? Et comment étais-je arrivé là ? Et puis je me souvins de cet homme qui sentait fort la transpiration qui nous avait attrapées et emmenées dans sa voiture. Ensuite, je ne me souvenais plus très bien. Doucement, de peur que la personne qui nous avait enlevé ne m'entende et ne vienne me punir de faire trop de bruit, je ne redressais et regardais autour de moi. Cameron était allongée à mes côtés et semblait dormir. Je tendais la main pour la réveillée avant de changer d'avis. Moi qui avait l'habitude de me retrouver enfermer dans le noir, j'avais peur, alors elle pour qui s'était sûrement la première fois, serait terrorisée. Mieux valait la laisser dormir, au moins était-elle inconsciente de ce qui se passait. Sous la porte, je pouvais voir le soleil, donc il faisait encore jour. Nous n'étions pas là depuis très longtemps visiblement. A moins que nous ayons dormis très longtemps justement.

Ma gorge était sèche et j'avais l'impression d'avoir mangé du coton tant ma bouche était pâteuse. J'avais soif. Attentive aux bruits, je me levais doucement, prenant garde à ne faire aucuns bruits. Silencieuse, j'écoutais, et un léger bruit sur ma droite me fit tourner la tête. C'était comme si un robinet était mal fermé et gouttait. Avec espoir, je tendais les mains devant moi et avançais en direction du son. Alors que j'avançais, je butais contre les planches de bois et tombais en avant, m'égratignant les mains et les genoux. Serrant les dents pour ne pas crier, je me relevais et recommençais à avancer. Enfin, mes mains rencontrèrent une surface froide et arrondie. En tâtonnant, je laissais mes mains glissées sur la surface froide et mouillée à certains endroits et rencontrais enfin un petit robinet que je m'empressais de tourner, le cœur battant. Et l'eau se mit à couler. J'attendais quelques minutes, de peur qu'elle ne soit pas très bonne, puis me penchais et buvais une longue gorgée d'eau qui coula dans ma gorge asséchée, me faisant le plus grand bien.

Refermant soigneusement le robinet, je continuais mon exploration de la pièce. J'en eu vite fait le tour, celle-ci n'étant pas très grande. Il n'avait rien d'autre que des planches en bois et des outils dans un coin de la pièce, à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait notre lit. En soupirant, je revins m'asseoir près de Cameron qui dormait toujours. C'était probablement à cause de ce que ce méchant monsieur nous avait donné. Cameron en avait reçu plus que moi. Et c'était mieux comme ça. Etant sourde, je savais qu'elle paniquerait de ne pas pouvoir lire sur mes lèvres. C'était mieux qu'elle reste endormie aussi longtemps que possible, même si ça voulait dire que j'étais seule dans l'obscurité, seule avec la peur. Mais ça, j'avais l'habitude, la peur était un sentiment qui m'était familier depuis la mort de papa. En tremblant, je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et les entourais de mes bras avant de poser ma tête sur mes genoux et laissais mes pensées vagabondées. J'avais presque l'impression d'être de retour dans le placard de ma chambre duquel Teresa et Patrick m'avaient tirée.

Teresa m'avait promis que plus personne ne me ferait de mal, que j'étais en sécurité maintenant, mais comme tous les adultes, elle avait menti. Elle avait promis de me protéger, mais c'était aussi un mensonge. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux grandes personnes. Elles ne disaient jamais la vérité. Elles profitaient de ce qu'elles étaient plus grandes et plus fortes pour faire du mal aux enfants. Comme le méchant qui nous avait enlevé. Comme celui qui avait tué Matt et maman. Oui les adultes mentaient tout le temps, à croire qu'ils ne savaient plus comment on disait la vérité. Pourtant mentir était une vilaine chose, c'est papa qui me le disait tout le temps, alors pourquoi ce qui était mal pour un enfant devenait normal chez un adulte ? Je ne comprenais pas, mais je savais que je n'aimais pas ça. Tout comme je n'aimais pas être ici. Ça sentait la poussière et une autre odeur qui me piquait le nez et me donnait envie d'éternuer. Je voulais sortir d'ici, mais je ne savais pas comment.

Si Teresa et Patrick m'avait menti quand ils disaient qu'ils me protègeraient, est-ce qu'ils me cherchaient en ce moment ? Personne ne m'avait jamais aidé avant. Ils croyaient tous que maman disait la vérité et que je n'étais qu'une vilaine petite fille menteuse et désobéissante. Pourtant, Teresa et Patrick étaient différents, j'en étais sûre. Eux m'avaient cru quand je leur avait dit pour maman. Alors est-ce qu'ils me cherchaient ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient peur pour moi ? Teresa n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, mais était-ce sa faute ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait su que cet homme allait nous enlever. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais peur que je devais la rendre responsable et lui en vouloir. Depuis la mort de papa, Teresa et Patrick avaient été les seuls à me donner l'impression de mérité d'être aimée. Alors j'étais sûre qu'ils me cherchaient et qu'ils me retrouveraient, comme lorsque Patrick m'avait trouvé alors que tous les autres étaient passé à côté de ma cachette sans me voir. Oui, ils allaient me retrouvés et encore une fois, ils me sauveraient des griffes du méchant.

Penser à lui me fit frissonnée, et je resserrais mes bras autour de mes jambes. Je ne savais pas qui il était, mais je savais qu'il était dangereux. Autant que l'homme qui avait tué ma famille. Pas de la même façon, mais autant. Dans la voiture, il avait eu une façon de nous regarder qui m'avait fait peur. Ce n'était pas la façon dont un adulte est censé regarder des fillettes. Pas la façon dont Patrick me regardait. Je n'étais peut-être qu'une petite fille, mais j'avais appris à reconnaître le danger, et je savais que nous devions trouver le moyen d'échapper à cet homme. Mais comment ? Si seulement il y avait un moyen de sortir de cette pièce. Mais j'en avais fait le tour, et je n'avais pas découvert d'issue. La seule sortie, était la porte, et je n'avais pas réussie à l'ouvrir. J'étais trop petite, pas assez forte pour pousser la porte. Notre seule chance, c'était que quelqu'un vienne et l'ouvre pour nous, mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas près de se produire. Dans les films, le méchant cachait toujours les personnes à qui ils voulaient faire du mal dans des endroits où personne ne venait jamais et ne pouvait les entendre.

J'essayais d'entendre des sons qui pourraient m'aider à savoir où nous nous trouvions, mais je n'entendais rien. Rien que le silence inquiétant. Nous pouvions être n'importe où. Nous avions de l'eau, mais pas de nourriture, et si j'étais habituée aux privations, ce n'était pas le cas de Cameron. Combien de temps tiendrait-elle sans manger avant de devenir trop faible pour se défendre contre ce monstre ? Il fallait vraiment que je trouve comment nous sortir de là avant qu'il ne revienne. Me relevant, je recommençais à faire le tour de la pièce en tâtonnant le mur cette fois. Peut-être avais-je raté quelque chose la première fois. Il existait peut-être un tunnel, comme dans le placard de ma chambre. J'atteignis rapidement le quatrième et dernier mur sans avoir rien découvert, et le parcourais attentivement, mais ne décelais rien. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il ne nous aurait pas enfermé dans une pièce de laquelle nous pouvions nous échapper. Il n'aurait pas pris un tel risque. Découragée, je me laissais glisser le long du mur, pleurant silencieusement.

J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais resté ainsi lorsqu'un bruit sourd suivit de plusieurs autres me firent sursautée. Paniquée, je me relevais d'un bond et la main crispées d'angoisse portait mon regard sur la porte. Qui que soit la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, elle était furieuse et je priais pour qu'elle ne vienne pas par ici. Mais les bruits se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et mon espoir de ne pas voir cette personne entrer disparaissait de plus en plus. Ça ne devait pas être l'homme qui nous avait conduits ici. Pourquoi ferait-il autant de bruits alors qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le repère ? Mais ça ne me rassurait pas. Soudain, la porte trembla alors qu'un énorme boom retentissait. Visiblement, la personne venait de faire tomber ce qui maintenait la porte fermée. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'entrebaîlla, faisant entrer un peu de lumière dans la pièce, m'éblouissant légèrement. Plissant les yeux, je découvrais mon environnement, lorsque mon regard se posa dans le coin droit, près du lavabo. Derrière les planches, se trouvait une bâche derrière laquelle nous pourrions nous cacher.

Aussi silencieusement que je le pouvais, je courais auprès de Cameron qui commençais à se réveillée. Avec le boucan que la personne faisait, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant cela dit. Lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruits, je l'entraînais à ma suite et nous nous cachâmes sous la bâche juste au moment où la personne entrait dans la pièce. C'était moins une ! Près de moi, je sentais Cameron s'agitée, et rapidement, je lui expliquais ce qui se passait. La peur se lut dans son visage, et je la sentie se blottir contre moi. Derrière notre mince protection, j'entendais l'homme marmonné dans ses moustaches en titubant à travers la pièce, se raccrochant aux objets qui s'y trouvaient, les faisant tomber dans un bruit assourdissant. Il avait l'air ivre, mais j'avais souvent vu maman dans cet état pour savoir que ce n'était pas ça, du moins pas que ça. Finalement, l'homme tomba sur le matelas que nous venions de déserter et bientôt j'entendis un ronflement sonore emplir la pièce. Pourtant, j'attendais encore quelques minutes avant de faire le moindre geste.

Attrapant la main de Cameron, je l'aidais à se lever, et ensemble, nous quittâmes notre cachette de fortune. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais plus de peur, d'excitation. Sans le savoir, cet homme nous avait libérées. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à aller dehors et trouver le moyen de prévenir Teresa et Patrick pour qu'il vienne nous chercher. Souriant à Cameron avec confiance, je m'élançais vers la sortie, et elle me suivit sans poser de question. Je sentais à ses tremblements qu'elle avait peur, mais elle me suivait malgré tout, sachant que c'était notre seule chance de partir d'ici avant que l'homme ne revienne. Aussi rapidement que nos jambes nous le permirent, nous avançâmes dans un long couloir, et je découvrais qu'il nous avait emmener dans un immeuble en plein travaux. Jamais Teresa et Patrick ne penseraient à venir nous chercher ici. Ce couloir paraissait interminable, à croire que plus nous avancions, plus il s'allongeait. Je savais que ce n'était pas possible, mais c'était ce que je ressentais.

J'avais l'impression que nous marchions depuis des heures lorsque nous arrivions devant un ascenseur. Heureuse, je me tournais vers Cameron qui me rendit mon sourire, et ensemble, nous appuyâmes sur le bouton d'appel. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, nous soupirâmes de soulagement qu'il soit vide. Il n'aurait plus manqué que notre kidnappeur se trouve à l'intérieur et nous emmènes ailleurs, dans un endroit encore plus isolé. Incapable de m'en empêcher, j'appuyais sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à ce que les portes ne se referment et que l'ascenseur n'entame sa descente. Les yeux fixés sur les chiffres lumineux, Cameron et moi attendions qu'enfin nous arrivions pour pouvoir nous précipiter dehors. Lorsqu'enfin nous arrivâmes au rez-de-chaussée, je retenais mon souffle, espérant que la chance soit avec nous. Cameron sautilla de joie lorsque nous ne vîmes personne, et attrapant sa main, nous nous mîmes à courir vers les portes, pressée de nous retrouver à l'air libre.

Sur le trottoir, nous nous arrêtions et après nous être regarder, nous éclations de rire, heureuses d'être libres. Nous avions réussi à nous échapper. J'étais drôlement fière de moi, autant que le jour où j'avais découvert le tunnel qui m'avait permis de m'échapper de ma prison. Une fois calmée, je jetais un regard autour de moi, cherchant le meilleur moyen de prévenir Teresa lorsque mon regard se posa sur le bâtiment qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. De surprise, j'écarquillais les yeux et ouvrait la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elora ? » me demanda Cameron en se plaçant devant moi.

« Regarde ! » lui signais-je en lui montrant le bâtiment du doigt.

« California Bureau of Investigation ? » déchiffra-t-elle avant de se retourner vers moi « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est l'endroit où Teresa et Patrick travaillent ! » signais-je, mes mains tremblant tant j'étais excitée.

« Tu es sûre ? » s'enquit Cameron en se tournant de nouveau vers le CBI.

« Oui, viens ! » assurais-je en lui attrapant la main et en m'élançant sur le passage piéton au moment où le feu passait au vert.

Une fois sur le trottoir d'en face, nous courûmes jusqu'aux portes vitrées et nous entrions dans le bâtiment. Sachant où aller, je me dirigeais droit vers les ascenseurs et une fois dans la cabine, appuyais sur l'étage du bureau de Teresa. Impatiente et heureuse de retrouver la sécurité des bras de Teresa, je sautillais sur place, et Cameron en fit autant. Sentant l'ascenseur tremblé et entendant un grincement, je décidais d'arrêter de peur qu'il ne s'arrête brusquement. Lorsque le ding retentit, j'attrapais de nouveau la main de Cameron dans la mienne, et je m'élançais vers le bureau de Teresa dans lequel j'entrais à toute vitesse, avant de me figée en constatant qu'elle n'était pas là.

« Où est-elle ? » me demanda Cameron aussi déçue que moi.

« Peut-être qu'ils sont dans la salle de réunion… » déclarais-je avant de me ruer dehors pour aller dans la salle, Cameron sur les talons.

Mais là encore, la salle était vide. Il n'y avait personne. Le cœur lourd, je sortais de la pièce et me dirigeait vers les bureaux de l'équipe lorsqu'une exclamation me fit sursauter.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria Grace en nous observant comme si elle avait vu des petits hommes verts.

Sans nous laisser le temps de faire le moindre geste, elle se précipita sur nous et nous serra dans ses bras.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés là ? Est-ce que vous êtes blessées ? Il faut que je prévienne la boss et ta maman Cameron » déclara-t-elle en se relevant pour se précipiter sur son téléphone.

Amusées, Cameron et moi nous avançâmes près de son bureau sur lequel j'attrapais un bloc et un stylo.

« Ils sont allés arrêter l'homme qui vous a enlevé. Nous avons trouvé son adresse » m'expliqua-t-elle en lisant ma question alors qu'elle composait un numéro de téléphone.

A cette réponse, je souriais, heureuse. Ils m'avaient cherchée. Ils ne m'avaient pas laissé tomber. Je comptais vraiment pour eux. J'étais impatiente qu'ils reviennent et que je puisse rentrer à la maison avec eux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! Un commentaire? **

**Je posterais la suite demain normalement... **

**Bisous**


	21. Chapter 21

**Et voilà la suite! C'est mon dernier chapitre d'avance, donc pour la suite, un peu de patience le temps que je l'écrive... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 21 : **

Durant tout le trajet, j'observais le profil de Teresa. Sa mâchoire était crispée, et ses doigts se resserraient nerveusement autour du volant. Elle conduisait vite, très vite, mais je ne songeais pas à l'arrêter, moi-même impatient d'arriver à Broderick. Caldwell était une pourriture, et l'idée qu'il détenait Elora et Cameron me rendait malade. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il risquait d'informer RedJohn du fait qu'il avait récupérer Elora. Alors je n'allais sûrement pas conseiller à Teresa de ralentir même si c'est ce que j'aurais sûrement dû faire. Au lieu de ça, je l'observais, cherchant à décrypter son expression. Elle m'avait fait la peur de ma vie tout à l'heure. J'avais vraiment cru l'avoir perdu, et cette idée m'était insupportable. Je refusais de la laisser s'éloigner de moi alors que j'avais pris conscience des sentiments qu'elle m'inspirait.

Heureusement, je semblais avoir réussi à la faire changer d'avis, mais j'avais le triomphe modeste. Avec une tête de mule pareille, je préférais rester sur mes gardes. De toute façon, Teresa faisait partie de cette catégorie de femme qu'un homme ne devait jamais considérer comme acquise sous peine de se réveiller un jour et de tomber des nues en découvrant que l'oiseau s'était envolé. Avec Teresa, j'avais conscience que la vie serait loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille, mais c'était exactement ce que j'aimais chez elle. Cette passion, cette volonté inébranlable, cette force de caractère dont elle faisait preuve en toutes circonstances ou presque. Mais j'aimais aussi cette vulnérabilité qu'elle ne laissait apparaître qu'en de très rares occasions, cette douceur qui la rendait merveilleuse à mes yeux. Si seulement elle avait conscience d'à quel point elle était une femme extraordinaire et comme je me sentais humble d'être celui qu'elle avait choisi pour partager sa vie.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je laissais échapper un petit soupir qui eut pour effet de faire se tourner vers moi le regard sombre de Teresa. Elle arqua un sourcil et un mince sourire vint orner son visage fermé, adoucissant ses traits, lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Sans un mots, nous nous comprîmes, et tendant la main, je m'emparais d'une des siennes que je pressais tendrement pour lui montrer que quoi qu'elle fasse, je serais toujours là pour la soutenir. Elle me pressa la main à son tour, me signifiant qu'elle en ferait autant pour moi. Soudain, un panneau de signalisation m'informa que nous étions arrivé à Broderick. Alors que nous traversions la ville pour nous rendre à l'adresse supposée de Caldwell, je remarquais que nous étions rejoints par les voitures de la police du coin. Il avait suffit que l'on mentionne l'enlèvement des filles pour qu'ils coopèrent sans problème.

Les yeux braqués tour à tour sur la routa et sur Teresa, je me repassais mentalement toutes les informations que nous avions réunis sur Caldwell. J'allais exploité la moindre faille et je n'hésiterais pas à le briser s'il refusait de nous dire où il avait emmener les filles. Enfin s'ils avaient eu le temps d'aller les cachés ailleurs qu'à son appartement. Nous serions vite fixés. Et j'espérais vraiment pour sa propre survie, non pas que je m'en soucie vraiment, qu'il n'avait pas poser ses sales mains puantes sur elles. J'avais pris la résolution de laisser le destin faire en ce qui concernait RedJohn afin de ne pas perdre Teresa, mais j'ignorais si j'arriverais à me contrôler si cette pourriture avait fait du mal à Elora. Cette merveilleuse petite fille avait déjà tellement souffert, mais le destin semblait s'acharner sur elle.

Il était grand temps que quelqu'un s'assure que la vie sourit enfin à cette petite fille, et je comptais bien être cette personne. Grâce à Teresa et à l'amour qu'elle me portait, me donnant le sentiment d'être le type le plus chanceux de la planète, j'avais à nouveau un avenir, et je ferais tout pour que Elora en fasse partie. Et si pour ça je devais réduire en bouillie Caldwell, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Inconsciemment, je serrais les poings de rage, et sursautais en sentant la main de Teresa pressée ma cuisse.

« Calme-toi Patrick » déclara-t-elle sans quitter la route des yeux.

Elle me connaissait vraiment bien, mais je pouvais en dire autant en ce qui me concernait, et même si elle ne laissait rien paraitre, je savais qu'elle était dans le même état que moi. Si ce type avait fait du mal à Elora, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau. Mais elle avait raison, je devais mieux contrôler mes réactions afin de ne pas offrir de munition à ce psy de bas étage. Je devais adopter la même attitude impassible que Teresa et ne rien laisser transparaître de ma rage intérieure. Pas alors que la vie d'Elora était en jeu.

« Nous arrivons » lança Teresa en prenant un virage serré sur sa droite, me faisant légèrement glissé sur mon siège malgré la présence de ma ceinture de sécurité.

Nous déboulâmes dans une rue qui donnait sur un bloc d'immeubles en U dont l'accès était bloqué par des dizaines de voiture de polices. Mon cœur s'accéléra en repérant la voiture de Caldwell au beau milieu des gyrophares. Visiblement, ils l'avaient intercepté au moment où il quittait son appartement.

« Ils l'ont arrêté » constatais-je en lançant un regard triomphant à Teresa.

« Oui. Allons lui tirer les vers du nez » approuva-t-elle en se garant en bataille dans un crissement de pneu qui attira l'attention sur nous.

Dans des gestes mesurés et d'une lenteur délibérée, Teresa coupa le contact et détacha sa ceinture. Machinalement, je l'imitais, me demandant ce qu'elle attendait pour lui sauter dessus avant de comprendre sa tactique. Si nous nous pressions pour l'interroger, Caldwell se trouvait en situation de pouvoir. C'était lui qui avait les cartes en main et qui pouvait jouer avec nous, mais en le faisant mariner, nous lui donnions l'impression de n'accorder que peu d'importance aux informations qu'ils possédaient, comme si nous savons déjà tout et que l'interroger n'était qu'une formalité que nous n'étions pas pressé d'expédiée. Comme si elle avait perçu mes pensées, elle se tourna vers moi, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Combien de temps comptes-tu le faire attendre ? » l'interrogeais-je amusé par son attitude.

« Pas plus de cinq minutes. Je veux juste le déstabilisé, mais pas le braqué » expliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard vers l'endroit où Caldwell se trouvait.

Jetant un regard dans sa direction, je constatais qu'il jetait des regards faussement assurés vers nous, comme s'il ne doutait pas qu'il allait rapidement être relâchés, mais le mentaliste que j'étais nota tout de suite les tics nerveux dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire ainsi que l'inquiétude qui habitait son regard. Cet homme n'avait pas la conscience tranquille, et la technique de Teresa pour le dérouté fonctionnait à merveille. Plus nous attendions pour descendre de voiture, plus il perdait de sa belle assurance.

« Patrick… » commença Teresa en se tournant vers moi.

« je viens Teresa » la coupais-je anticipant sa demande.

« Caldwell est complice de RedJohn, ce qui signifie qu'il risque de chercher à te faire perdre ton calme en te parlant du meurtre de ta femme et de ta fille » soupira Teresa en posant sur moi un regard débordant d'inquiétude.

« J'en ai conscience Teresa, mais ça ne m'arrêtera pas. Elora est en danger, et je lui ai promis que nous la protégerions. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose parce que j'ai eu peur de ce que ce type pourrait me révéler sur la mort de ma famille » déclarais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« D'accord, mais si jamais ça devient trop dur… » abdiqua-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« J'irais bien Teresa, et je ne perdrais pas mon calme. Tout ce que ce type risque, c'est que je me serve de tout mes trucs contre lui » déclarais-je en lui souriant malicieusement.

« Et je t'autorise même à en user » me sourit-elle en retour.

Complices, nous nous perdîmes quelques instants dans le regard de l'autre, y puisant force et détermination. Comment pourrais-je laisser Caldwell me déstabilisé alors que Teresa plaçait tant de confiance en moi ? Pour rien au monde je ne voulais la décevoir et perdre de son estime. Bien sûr, je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher à l'avenir de n'en faire qu'à ma tête et la faire enrager, mais pas maintenant, pas alors que la vie d'Elora était en danger. J'allais prendre sur moi et ne pas me laisser déstabiliser par ce que cet homme pourrait me dire. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas faire pire que RedJohn lui-même. Teresa du lire dans mon regard parce qu'elle m'adressa un tendre sourire et pressa ma main dans la sienne avant de quitter la voiture.

M'empressant d'en faire autant, je contournais la voiture pour venir me poster à ses côtés, et lui emboîtait le pas alors qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers l'homme qui paraissait responsable de l'arrestation de Caldwell. Un sourire discret étira mes lèvres en constatant que si Caldwell ne nous avait pas quitter des yeux, Teresa n'avait pas lancer un seul regard dans sa direction, comme s'il n'avait pas exister, comme si sa présence ne faisait aucune différence pour elle. Discrètement, je l'observais, et je vis avec satisfaction les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractés nerveusement et son regard hautain se troublé et perdre de son arrogance. Visiblement, il était déstabilisé par notre attitude. Le plan de Teresa fonctionnait à merveilles, et mon admiration pour elle grimpa en flèche. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme !

« Bonjour, je suis l'agent Teresa Lisbon du CBI » lança-t-elle en tendant sa main à l'homme, me faisant reporter mon attention sur lui.

« Lieutenant Simon Baker » déclara-t-il en la déshabillant du regard.

Serrant les dents et le foudroyant du regard, je m'approchais de Teresa et lançais d'un ton glacial « Et je suis Patrick Jane »

Ce lieutenant eut l'air gêné, sous le regard amusé de Teresa, et se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Est-ce que c'est votre homme ? »

« Oui. C'est bien Caldwell, merci pour votre diligence » approuva Teresa en faisant signe à Rigsby.

Immédiatement, celui-ci s'approcha de Caldwell, et aidé de Cho, ils amenèrent ce dernier jusqu'à la voiture de Rigsby et le contraignirent à s'asseoir sur le siège arrière.

« Mes hommes ont fouillés son appartements et n'ont trouvés aucunes traces des fillettes, ni de preuves qu'il les a bien en sa possession » poursuivit-il en tournant la tête vers la voiture où avait été installé Caldwell.

« Il aura donc eu le temps de les amenés dans une plaque avant de venir ici » soupira Teresa avant de s'enquérir « Rien de spécial ? »

« Si. Nous sommes en train d'interroger sa voisine » déclara-t-il en grimaçant.

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je avec intérêt.

« Quand nous sommes arrivés, elle était allongée dans l'entrée de l'appartement de Caldwell… complètement nue » expliqua-t-il en grimaçant avant d'ajouter « Nous pensions qu'elle avait été agressée par cet homme connaissant son passif, mais elle nous a dit qu'elle avait volontairement fait l'amour avec lui »

« Vous a-t-elle appris quoi que ce soit ? » s'enquit Teresa sans parvenir à réprimé une grimace de dégoût.

« Rien d'utile pour votre enquête j'en ais bien peur, mais libre à vous de l'interroger si le cœur vous en dit » déclara-t-il en indiquant d'un signe de tête l'endroit où se trouvait ladite voisine.

« Merci, mais je pense que nous allons commencer par fouiller l'appartement et la voiture, nous trouverons peut-être des indices sur l'endroit où il a caché les filles » décida Teresa avant de tourner la tête vers moi.

« Je te suis » déclarais-je simplement, tournant délibérément le dos à Caldwell.

« Cho, fouillez la voiture, voyez si vous trouver quoi que ce soit » ordonna Teresa en se tournant vers son subordonné qui venait de nous rejoindre pendant que Rigsby montait la garde auprès de Caldwell que Molly ne quittait pas des yeux.

« Avez-vous encore besoin de mes hommes ? » s'enquit le lieutenant en refermant son calepin.

« Non ça ira. Merci encore pour votre coopération » déclara Teresa en lui serrant une nouvelle fois la main.

« Ravi d'avoir pu vous être utile » répliqua-t-il en nous saluant de la tête avant de faire signe à ses hommes qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

En quelques instants, les lieux furent vidés de toute présence policière, et ne restait plus sur place que nos deux voitures et celle de Caldwell que Cho examinait déjà méticuleusement. Snas un mots, et toujours sans un regard pour Caldwell, Teresa et moi nous dirigeâmes vers son appartement, reconnaissable aux scellés qui y avait été apposé. Ce n'était pas une scène de crime à proprement parlés, mais c'était une manière efficace d'éloigné les curieux. Passant sous le cordon jaune, Teresa pénétra dans l'appartement, l'examinant d'un regard critique. Il s'agissait d'un appartement pré meublé, et la décoration y était assez minimaliste. Pas de photos personnels ni de tableaux sur les murs. Aucuns objets ne traînaient, révélant la présence d'un occupant des lieux.

Toujours sans nous consulté, nous gagnâmes la chambre et y firent le même constat. C'était une pièce impersonnelle qui ne devait lui servir qu'à dormir. Machinalement, Teresa ouvrit la table de nuit, mais le tiroir était désespérément vide. Par précaution, elle le retourna pour voir si rien n'était caché sous son fond, mais non. Caldwell était trop malin pour commettre ce genre d'erreur. Méthodiquement, nous fouillâmes l'appartement de fond en comble, cherchant dans les endroits les plus improbables comme les conduits d'aération ou la chasse d'eau. Mais rien. Aucun élément pouvant nous révéler où il avait conduit les filles.

« Il va donc falloir lui tirez les vers du nez » grommela Teresa en poussant un soupir de dépit lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes bredouille à l'entrée de l'appartement.

« Je m'en charge si tu veux… » lui proposais-je un sourire faussement innocent sur les lèvres.

Avec un petit rire, Teresa se tourna vers moi pour me répondre, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone la coupa dans son élan. Rapidement, elle le sortit de sa poche, et je m'approchais pour découvrir le nom de son interlocuteur.

« C'est Van Pelt » déclara-t-elle en avisant le nom sur l'écran de son cellulaire.

« Elle a peut-être du nouveau » remarquais-je intrigué.

« Que se passe-t-il Grâce ? » s'enquit-elle en portant l'appareil à son oreille.

« Quoi ? Nous arrivons ! » s'exclama-t-elle après avoir écouter ce que Grâce, visiblement survoltée venait de lui dire.

« Que se passe-t-Il ? » l'interrogeais-je alors qu'elle restait sans réaction après avoir mis un terme à la conversation.

« Elora et Cameron sont au CBI » finit-elle par dire en posant son regard sur moi.

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? » m'exclamais-je alors qu'un immense sourire se dessinait sur mon visage.

« Les filles ne lui ont rien dit encore, et elles se sont endormis sur ton divan » répondit Teresa alors qu'un magnifique sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

« Allons prévenir Molly et rentrons ! » déclarais-je sans pour autant faire le moindre geste.

Et soudain, incapable de réprimer le sentiment de liesse qui s'enparait de moi, je passais mes bras autour de la taille de Teresa et l'attirant contre moi, m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres. Comme nous étions sur une enquête, je craignis qu'elle ne me rejette, me reprochant mon manque de professionnalisme, mais elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et approfondit un peu plus le baiser qui se fit de plus en plus avide et passionné, faisant grimpé considérablement la température de la pièce. Fou de désir et de joie, je pivotais pour plaquer Teresa contre le mur, pressant mon corps contre le sien sans quitter ses lèvres. Malgré le fait que l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare, je refusais de mettre un terme à notre étreinte. Un nouveau gémissement m'échapa lorsque je sentis la jambe de Teresa s'enroulée autour de ma cuisse, plaquant nos deux bassins l'un contre l'autre.

« Dieu seul sait à quel point j'aimerais poursuivre ceci… » marmonnais-je entre deux respirations erratiques lorsque je mettais finalement fin au baiser, les poumons en feu avant de reprendre « mais ce n'est définitivement pas le lieu, et Elora doit nous attendre… »

« Je sais… nous poursuivrons ceci lorsque nous serons rentrés à la maison… » approuva-t-elle en laissant courir ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire en une caresse qui me fit frissonné « Et puis je suis impatiente de voir la tête de Caldwell lorsqu'il saura que les filles sont en sécurité » ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

« Tu penses qu'il a eu le temps de prévenir RedJohn ? » m'inquiétais-je soudain en me redressant.

« Je ne sais pas, mais si c'est le cas, nous veillerons à ce qu'il ne puisse pas approcher d'Elora » répliqua-t-elle en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux que mes caresses avaient quelque peu malmené.

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, je passais une main dans mes propres chevaux avant de me passer un mouchoir sur le visage afin de faire disparaître les traces de rouge à lèvres que les baisers de Teresa avait semé sur son passage et sourit en la voyant se remaquillé légèrement. Lorsque nous eûmes repris une apparence normale, nous sortîmes rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Un même sourire sur le visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à Molly et aux gars.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » s'enquit Molly dès que nous les eûmes rejoints.

« Non, mais Van Pelt a téléphoné… » commençais-je à expliqué avant d'être interrompu.

« Un problème ? » interrogea Rigsby en se tendant imperceptiblement.

« Elle va bien. Elle voulait juste nous dire que les filles étaient avec elle » répliqua Teresa en se tournant vers Molly.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle en portant une main à sa bouche et en laissant des larmes de joie et de soulagement s'échapper de ses yeux.

« Rentrons » lui sourit Teresa avant de la guidée vers notre voiture.

Caldwell se trouvant dans celle de Rigsby et de Cho, il était hors de question que Molly fasse le voyage de retour à ses côtés. Et puis je savais que Teresa allait pulvérisé tout les records de vitesse pour rejoindre le CBI aussi rapidement que possible, nul doute que nous y serions bien plus tôt que les gars.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors? Des commentaires? **

**A bientôt j'espère, j'essayerais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre... **

**Bisous**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur! **

**Voici donc la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira... **

**Bonne lecture...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 22 : **

Le trajet du retour fut encore plus rapide que celui qui nous avait conduit jusqu'à Caldwell, mais une fois encore, je ne fis aucuns commentaires pour arrêter Teresa. Parce que même si Grâce nous avait affirmé que les filles étaient saines et sauves, et qu'elles paraissaient n'avoir subit aucun mauvais traitements, je ne serais rassuré que lorsque je les aurais vu de mes propres yeux. Grâce nous avait informés qu'elle avait appelé un des médecins agréé par la police pour qu'il examine les filles, et je n'avais qu'une hâte, que nous soyons de retour au CBI. Dans le rétroviseur, je lançais un regard à Molly qui avait gardé le silence depuis que Teresa nous avait appris l'incroyable nouvelle. Elle paraissait à la fois soulagée et angoissée, et je savais que tout comme nous, elle ne serait rassurée que lorsqu'elle pourrait à nouveau serrer sa petite fille dans ses bras.

Je savais que nos situations étaient différentes, que Teresa et moi ne devrions pas nous mettre dans un tel état pour une petite fille qui n'était pas la notre et que nous ne connaissions pas encore au début de la semaine, mais c'était plus fort que nous. Elora avait pris une telle place dans nos vies et dans nos cœurs et ce avec une telle facilité, que nous agissions comme si elle était notre fille. Et tant pis si notre comportement n'était pas professionnel. Nous étions des humains, avec des émotions, et non pas des robots. ELora avait bien trop souffert d'un manque d'amour dans sa courte existence, que nous n'allions pas lui refuser le notre parce qu'elle ne faisait que traverser nos vies. Teresa et moi avions parfaitement conscience que plus elle resterait avec nous, plus nous soufrerions de son départ, mais il était déjà trop tard de toute façon.

Un crissement de pneus sur l'asphalte me ramena à la réalité, et je constatais que nous étions arrivés à destination. Sans perdre de temps, Teresa gara la voiture juste devant l'entrée du CBI alors que le règlement l'interdisait formellement pour une raison évidente de sécurité, et sans prendre la peine de couper le contact, se rua dans le bâtiment. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en la voyant perdre son sang-froid légendaire, et je me précipitais à sa suite, consciente que dans sa lancée, elle serait tout à fait capable de prendre l'ascenseur sans nous attendre. Et je vis mes soupçons se confirmer lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'habitacle, et appuyé sur le bouton de l'étage où se situait son bureau sans vérifier que nous étions derrière elle. Accélérant le rythme, je stoppais la fermeture des portes au dernier moment, et adressais un sourire moqueur à Teresa qui me fit une grimace d'excuses en haussant les épaules.

Dès que Molly, quelque peu essoufflée nous eut rejoint, je laissais les portes se fermées, non sans voir Cho grimpé dans la voiture de Lisbon pour la déplacer alors que Rigsby escortait un Caldwell déconfit et abattu. Décidément, Cho surveillerait toujours les arrières de sa patronne, et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il aimait l'idée que s'il n'était pas là pour le faire, celui qu'il avait appris à considérer comme son ami serait là pour veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Teresa. Elle pouvait être si impétueuse parfois, prenant tout les risques au péril de sa vie, et il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si cela se retournait contre elle un jour. Mais tant qu'il aurait son mot à dire, cela n'arriverait pas, parce qu'il était prêt à mourir pour que rien n'arrive à la femme dont il se découvrait chaque jour un peu plus amoureux, alors qu'il aurait juré le jour précédent qu'une telle chose était impossible. Le ding de l'ascenseur le tira de ses pensées, et un petit rire le secoua en imaginant la tête que ferait Teresa s'il lui livrait le fond de sa pensée en cet instant.

Teresa me lança un regard de biais, intriguée par sa soudaine gaieté, mais ne ralentit pas l'allure et se rua dans son bureau, Molly sur ses talons. Continuant de sourire, je me dépêchais de les suivre, impatient moi aussi de retrouver Elora. Sur le seuil du bureau de Teresa, je me stoppais, attendri par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Elora et Cameron étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre sur mon canapé et dormaient profondément. Elles étaient tellement adorable que sans même y penser, je m'emparais de mon téléphone et immortalisait cet instant.

« Vous m'en ferez un double » chuchota Molly en avançant doucement vers le canapé.

Souriant, je m'adossais au chambranle de la porte et regardais Teresa rejoindre la jeune femme, et ensemble s'agenouillées devant les filles. Tendrement, elles tendirent la main vers elles et du bout des doigts leur caressèrent le front jusqu'à ce que les filles ouvrent les yeux. Avec amusement, je les regardais se frotter les yeux, comme si elles n'arrivaient pas à croire que nous étions bien là, puis dans un cri de joie, elles se jetèrent dans les bras des deux jeunes femmes qui les accueillirent avec un rire heureux et soulagé. Patiemment, j'attendis qu'Elora relâche son étreinte autour du cou de Teresa qui n'était pas en reste et couvrait le visage de la fillette de baisers, pour son plus grand bonheur. Des éclats de rires d'enfants joyeux résonnaient dans toute la pièce, attirant les regards des agents présents vers le bureau, faisant naître des sourires sur leurs visages. Enfin, Elora s'écarta de Teresa sans pour autant la lâcher et tourna la tête, semblant chercher quelque chose.

Sentant que c'était moi qu'elle voulait voir, je m'avançais d'un pas, et mon geste attira son regard sur moi. A ma vue, un sourire tout aussi grand que celui qui avait orné son visage en découvrant Teresa penchée au-dessus d'elle éclaira son visage, et elle tendit impatiemment ses bras vers moi, réclamant silencieusement un câlin. Ne me faisant pas prier, je les rejoignais en quelques enjambées et l'attirait contre mon torse contre lequel elle se blottit avec un soupir de satisfaction. Resserrant mon étreinte autour de son petit corps, je déposais un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de relever la tête et de croiser le regard pétillant de Teresa qui nous observait avec tendresse. Sans un mot, je lui ouvrais mon autre bras, et elle se réfugia à son tour contre mon torse pour un câlin groupé. Et alors que je les pressais toutes deux contre moi, si petites et fragiles, j'eus le sentiment d'être à ma place, complet, et je me sentis apaisé comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis si longtemps.

Un raclement de gorge près de la porte rompit le charme de cet instant, et Teresa se redressa avec une petite moue de mécontentement qui me fit doucement rigolé. Tournant la tête, nous découvrîmes Grâce qui nous observait avec un léger sourire.

« Un problème Grâce ? » demandais-je en me redressant, emportant Elora avec moi pour m'asseoir sur le canapé, la fillette sur mes genoux.

« Le médecin a dit qu'elles étaient en bonne santé. Il a trouvé des traces de piqûres sur leurs bras, et leur a fait un prélèvement pour savoir ce que Caldwell leur a injecté, mais il pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un somnifère quelconque. Il nous tiendra au courant dès qu'il aura les résultats » expliqua-t-elle en souriant aux fillettes qui discutaient tranquillement entre elles.

« Et Heightower ? » demanda Teresa en reprenant une attitude un peu plus « digne ».

« Compte tenu de ce que les filles ont traversé. Elle propose que vous les rameniées chez vous ce soir et de remettre à demain les interrogatoires. Cho et Rigsby sont déjà en train de procéder à celui de Caldwell » déclara-t-elle en reportant son attention sur sa patronne.

« Autre chose ? » s'enquit Teresa avec un sourire satisfait.

« Il y avait un ordinateur et un téléphone portable dans les affaires de Caldwell. Je vais m'en occuper et voir ce que je peux en retirer » reprit la jeune femme avec une grimace.

Et je la comprenais. Elle allait sûrement y passer la nuit alors que nous serions à la maison à passer une soirée tranquille, mais malheureusement, nous ne pouvions rien faire pour l'aider.

« Occupez-vous du téléphone ce soir. L'ordinateur attendra demain. Dites à Cho et Rigsby de laisser Caldwell en cellule pour la nuit, ça le fera peut-être réfléchir… Ils reprendront l'interrogatoire demain » lança Teresa en enfilant sa veste.

« Comme vous voudrez boss, merci » sourit Grâce, retrouvant sa bonne humeur coutumière.

D'une démarche guillerette, Grâce s'éloigna, et je la regardais faire avec amusement. Détournant les yeux, je reportais mon attention sur Teresa et constatais qu'elle paraissait tout aussi amusée que moi par le comportement de la jeune femme. Nos regards se croisèrent, et elle me sourit doucement avant de reporter son attention sur Elora qui s'était pelotonnée contre moi, et qui commençais doucement à se rendormir, ce que Cameron avait déjà fait, à labri dans les bras de sa maman. Tendrement, je passais une main dans les douces boucles rebelles de la fillette qui se serra un peu plus contre moi, un sourire discret mais bien présent sur les lèvres.

« Il est grand temps de ramener ces demoiselles à la maison » déclara Teresa en enfilant sa veste.

« Je récupère ma voiture devant chez vous, et je rentre chez moi » déclara Molly en se relevant prudemment, sa fille fermement pressée contre son cœur.

« Pas question, vous allez passer la nuit à la maison. » répliqua Teresa en posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans une posture que je trouvais tout à fait sexy avant de rajouter, voyant que Molly allait protester « Ca vous fera économiser le voyage vu que de toute façon nous allons devoir interroger les filles demain »

« Je ne … » protesta de nouveau Molly, nous lançant tour à tour un regard incertain.

« Teresa a raison Molly, et puis vous êtes épuisée, prendre la route serait dangereux aussi bien pour vous que pour Cameron »

Vaincue, elle nous adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et j'adressais un regard triomphal à Teresa qui se contenta de secouer la tête en roulant des yeux, mais à la lueur satisfaite qui brillait dans son regard, je pouvais dire sans l'ombre d'une hésitation qu'elle était satisfaite. Utilisé Cameron de cette façon n'était pas très loyal, mais je savais que jamais Molly ne mettrait la vie de sa fille en danger, encore moins après ce qu'elle venait de traverser. Baissant les yeux sur Elora, je constatais qu'elle s'était endormie, et je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de me lever sans l'éveillée lorsque je sentis la présence de Teresa près de moi. Immédiatement, je relevais les yeux vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je vais la prendre » m'expliqua-t-elle simplement en joignant le geste à la parole.

Doucement, avec des gestes délicats, je l'aidais à s'emparer de la fillette qui même si elle remua légèrement, se blottissant avec confiance contre la poitrine de Teresa, ne se réveilla pas, comme si elle sentait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Une fois Elora en sécurité dans les bras de Teresa, je me relevais, et m'emparant des clés de la jeune femme, leur ouvrait la marche vers les ascenseurs. Discrètement, je profitais des portes vitrées pour jeter un regard à Teresa, souriant de voir comme elle veillait sur Elora, comme une mère avec sa fille. Elle n'en avait même pas conscience. Ces gestes lui venaient naturellement. Elle ferait une merveilleuse maman, et à nouveau, l'image de Teresa tenant notre bébé dans ses bras me traversa l'esprit, et j'eus plus de mal que la première fois à l'en chasser. D'ailleurs, l'idée me séduisait de plus en plus, et je me demandais commet réagirait Teresa si je lui en parlais.

Elle paniquerait certainement. Mieux valait que je garde mes désirs pour moi encore quelque temps, du moins le temps que notre couple trouve ses marques, et surtout jusqu'à ce que RedJohn quitte définitivement nos vies. La menace permanente qu'il représentait, pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour les personnes que j'aimais, y compris Elora, m'interdisait pour le moment de construire quoique ce soit avec la femme que j'aimais. Je détestais qu'il ait une telle emprise sur ma vie, et même si j'avais décider de ne plus le laisser diriger mes actes, je ne pouvais pas commettre l'erreur de baisser ma garde et de souffrir comme j'avais déjà tant souffert. Et plus que tout, je ne voulais pas que Teresa souffre.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je tressaillais en entendant Teresa me demander d'ouvrir la portière arrière pour lui permettre de déposer Elora sur la banquette. Je m'empressais de m'exécuter avant d'en faire autant pour Molly. J'attendis patiemment que ces dames soient installés pour refermer sans bruits les portières avant de m'installer au volant, lançant un regard rieur à Teresa qui me foudroya du regard dans le rétroviseur. J'étais sûr qu'en cet instant, elle regrettait presque d'avoir pris Elora dans ses bras, mais ce sentiment s'envola rapidement lorsque celle-ci enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, la faisant doucement sourire. M'arrachant difficilement à ce charmant spectacle, je prenais lentement le chemin de la maison de Teresa.

Alors que je tournais pour m'engager dans la rue menant au lotissement dans lequel Teresa vivait, j'eus l'étrange sensation que quelqu'un nous observait. Je jetais des regards dans le rétroviseur mais ne remarquais rien de spécial, et alors que je me garais derrière la voiture de Molly, la sensation disparue. Pourtant, même si je n'avais rien remarqué d'anormal, mon instinct me soufflait que cette impression n'était pas le fruit du hasard. La question était de savoir qui nous espionnait ? Caldwell étant derrière les barreaux, la liste des personnes susceptibles de se livrer à de telles activités était assez restreinte. Et un nom arrivait en tête de liste. Et si c'était bien lui, l'heure de la vengeance arrivait à grands pas..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose, sauf peut-être à la fin... **

**Bonne soirée **

**Bisous**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh mon Dieu! Je n'ai pas de mots pour m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris dans le postage de cette fic, d'autant que je n'ai pas d'excuse, si ce n'est qu'une fois encore, j'avais oublié que je la postais également ici! **

**Je vous pris donc de bien vouloir me pardonner cet oublis, et vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira, et comme toujours tout les commentaires sont les bienvenus, même si je sais parfaitement qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui lisent sans jamais se manifester verbalement... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 23 : **

Comme un lion en cage, je tournais en rond dans ce clapier à lapin qui me servait de chambre. Je savais qu'aucun flic ne viendrait me chercher dans un tel coupe-gorge, et c'était pour ça que j'avais choisi ce motel minable pour planque. Le premier soir, un drogué en manque avait eu la mauvaise idée de m'attaquer dans l'espoir de me voler. Mal lui en avait pris car en moins d'une seconde, il se trouvait avec un second nombril entre ses deux clavicules. Depuis, les racailles du coin me laissaient tranquil. C'était un des rares crimes que je commettais que je ne signais pas de mon fidèle smiley, mais je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention, pas maintenant. Non, pour le moment, je devais faire profil bas afin d'étudier l'ennemi pour mieux cerner ses faiblesses. Avant je savais exactement sur quels boutons appuyer pour le faire souffrir, mais maintenant je n'en étais plus sûr, et cette incertitude me faisait enrager.

Rapidement, je me passais mentalement la liste des personnes susceptibles de me venir en aide, mais ne trouvais personne. J'allais devoir faire le travail tout seul pour une fois. Excédé, j'allumais la télévision et zappais de chaîne en chaîne, incapable de fixer mon attention plus de quelques secondes d'affilées. Soudain, alors que je tombais sur une chaîne d'informations locales, il me sembla entendre un nom familier. Augmentant le son, j'écoutais avec un regain d'intérêt la journaliste relater l'arrestation d'un kidnappeur. Je me figeais en apercevant Jane et l'agent Lisbon en arrière plan, et plus encore en découvrant l'identité du kidnappeur en question. Caldwell. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il en était.

« Je vais le tuer cet imbécile ! » hurlais-je en renversant le poste de télévision qui s'écrasa dans un fracas assourdissant en produisant des étincelles, et la voix de la présentatrice ne me parvint plus que par intermittence.

Fou de rage, je passais ma colère et ma frustration sur le mobilier réduit de ce taudis. Dire que tout aurait pu être fini ! Caldwell avait eu cette sale petite peste entre les mains, et au lieu de me prévenir, il avait voulu faire cavalier seul et Jane avait réussi à retrouver la fillette avant qu'elle ne croise de nouveau mon chemin. J'avais commis l'erreur de laisser ce psy de pacotille en vie après qu'il ait attiré l'attention de la police sur lui et voilà ce qu'il m'en coûtait. Il était temps pour moi de réparer cette erreur. Je ne laissais que très rarement, voir jamais, de seconde chance à ceux qui me décevaient, et Caldwell était l'épine qu'il était grand temps que je retire de ma chaire. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en entendant qu'il avait été amené au CBI. C'était l'endroit parfait pour le faire taire à jamais, et ce serait une excellente piqûre de rappel pour Jane et toute sa clique. Attrapant mon téléphone, j'appelais une de mes nombreuses marionnettes au sein même du CBI et lui ordonnait de se débarrasser de Caldwell.

Peu m'importait la façon dont il allait s'y prendre. Tout ce qui comptait, était le résultat. Caldwell devait mourir, de préférence avant qu'il n'ait le temps de trop en révéler sur moi. Il connaissait ma véritable identité, et si jamais Jane utilisait ses tours de passe-passe pour le faire parler, j'étais un homme condamné. Jane ne laisserait pas passer une si belle occasion de me faire mordre la poussière. Moi qui ne commettais jamais d'erreur, voilà que je me mettais à les accumuler depuis quelques temps. A croire que je devenais trop vieux pour ce travail. Il était grand temps que je prenne ma retraite, mais pas avant d'en avoir fini une bonne fois pour toute avec Jane. Tant qu'il serait vivant, il ne cesserait jamais de me traquer, c'était une certitude. Je devais donc m'en débarrasser, et si en prime, je pouvais m'offrir le luxe de prendre ma retraite en me payant sa maudite équipe, je ne m'en priverais pas.

A cette pensée, je retrouvais quelque peu ma bonne humeur et rapidement, j'évaluais les dégâts que j'avais causés. Je ne pouvais décemment par rester dans cet endroit déprimant une minute de plus, surtout pas après que j'avais transformé le lieu en zone d'après-guerre. Fourrant dans mon sac les quelques effets personnels que j'en avais extrait, je quittais ce bouge sans l'ombre d'un regret. Une fois dans la rue, j'appelais un taxi et hésitais avant de lui indiquer ma prochaine destination. Finalement, j'optais pour le centre-ville. Je devais me trouver un nouvel hôtel, un peu moins sordide que celui que je venais de quitter, et il me fallait également une voiture. Dès que je pénétrais dans ma nouvelle demeure provisoire, un peu plus confortable que la précédente, j'allumais la télé à la recherche des informations, mais je n'apprenais rien de plus. De toute façon, il était encore trop tôt pour que Caldwell soit déjà passé de vie à trépas.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour me décider. Puisque l'on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, je ressortis et grimpais dans la modeste berline que j'avais louée. Plus passe-partout que ça tu mourrais. En respectant scrupuleusement le code de la route, je pris la direction du quartier dans lequel résidait ce cher Jane. Si j'ignorais beaucoup de chose à son sujet, je savais qu'il habitait toujours cette maison. Cet homme aimait souffrir. A sa place, beaucoup auraient vendu la maison dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé leur famille assassinée, mais pas lui. A croire qu'il cherchait à se punir. Ce qui, le connaissant, était probablement le cas, et puisque le torturer était un des grands plaisirs de mon existence, je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Enfin, j'arrivais dans sa rue, et sans attirer l'attention des voisins, je ralentissais devant chez lui, scrutant cette demeure que je connaissais si bien et dans laquelle j'avais de merveilleux souvenirs.

Parce que si pour Jane, il s'agissait d'une torture de tous les jours, pour moi, c'était une des expériences les plus transcendantes de toute mon existence. Avec le meurtre de sa famille, j'avais atteint le summum de mon art, et plus jamais après ça, je n'avais connu un tel plaisir. La maison paraissait déserte, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Désireux d'en apprendre plus, je fis tranquillement le tour du pâté de maison et allais me garer un peu plus loin avant de rebrousser chemin et de pénétrer dans la maison par le jardin. Comme je l'avais fait il y a de ça quelques années. La seule différence était qu'il n'y avait plus de jouets d'enfants dans le jardin, ni dans aucune autre pièce de cette demeure. Pourtant, comme à l'époque, planait encore dans l'air une subtile odeur de fraise qui me rappela instantanément l'adorable Charlotte et son parfum d'enfant. Aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme, je fis rapidement le tour de la maison et compris rapidement que Jane n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis un moment.

Frustré et guère plus avancé, je m'apprêtais à quitter la maison de mon ennemi lorsque mon regard fut attiré par un cadre photo qui n'était pas là lors de ma première visite. Intrigué, je m'avançais pour m'en saisir, et un sourire ravi éclaira mes traits lorsque la photo se dévoila à moi. Maintenant, je savais où le trouver, et je savais également que Jane avait un nouveau point faible. Ne me restait plus qu'à trouver comment l'exploiter au maximum de son potentiel. Durant quelques secondes, sachant que de toute façon, Jane ne risquait pas de faire son apparition, je scrutais les visages souriant de ce couple, songeant qu'ils donnaient parfaitement le change. Sans l'existence de cette photo, je ne me serais pas douter une seule seconde qu'il y avait plus entre eux qu'une relation professionnelle. D'ailleurs, aucun de mes indics n'avait mentionné un tel changement dans leur relation. Ce qui signifiait que personne n'était au courant. Ce qui en définitif était parfait. J'allais pouvoir m'en servir contre eux.

Qui avait dit que lorsqu'une journée commençait mal il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'elle s'améliore ? Pas moi en tout cas ! Au contraire, plus les heures passaient, et plus les choses tournaient en ma faveur. Satisfait, je reposais soigneusement le cliché compromettant à sa place, et vérifiant que je n'avais laissé aucunes traces de mon passage, repartis comme j'étais venu. De nouveau dans ma voiture, mon cerveau fonctionna à plein régime, et je décidais de me rendre chez cette chère Lisbon afin de m'assurer que mes soupçons les concernant étaient fondés. Après tout, même si cette photo d'eux deux tendrement enlacés était plus que révélatrice, cela ne signifiait pas que la jeune femme avait réussi à faire s'effondrer les barrières que Jane avait érigé autour de son cœur. Je devais m'en assurer par moi-même, et puis ça me donnerait l'occasion de faire quelques repérages et de m'assurer que la petite peste était bien avec eux.

Je n'eus guère de difficultés à trouver la maison de l'agent Lisbon et comme pour chez Jane, j'allais me garer un peu plus loin avant de revenir et de m'installer dans le jardin de la maison d'en face dont les volets étaient fermés, signe que les occupants de la maison avaient désertés les lieux et que je n'avais pas à m'en préoccuper pour le moment. M'installant le plus confortablement possible, je scrutais avidement la maison de l'agent et grognais en découvrant qu'elle semblait vide. Pesant le pour et le contre d'y faire une incursion, je me figeais en voyant une voiture arriver et s'engager dans l'allée de la maison de l'agent Lisbon. Heureusement que je n'avais pas bougé, je me serais fait prendre comme un débutant. Et il ne leur aurait pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre qui j'étais. Durant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien, puis une à une les portières s'ouvrirent.

Je me figeais en voyant une adorable petite blonde sortir en courant de la voiture avant de s'immobiliser au milieu de la pelouse en sautillant d'impatience. Je savais qu'elle ressemblait à Charlotte, mais à ce point ! C'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais espérer. Je gloussais de contentement en imaginant la tête qu'avait du faire Jane en découvrant la fillette, et comme il devait déjà s'y être attaché. Bien sûr, Jane était trop intelligent pour n'aimer cette enfant qu'à cause de sa ressemblance avec sa défunte fille, et justement, ça n'en rendait les choses que plus jouissives, parce que lorsque je frapperais, Jane serait anéanti. Peut-être n'aurais-je même pas besoin de le tuer. Savoir qu'une fois encore il avait échoué à protéger ceux qu'il aimait devrait suffire à le détruire définitivement cette fois. Mon intuition se confirma lorsque je vis Jane sortir à son tour de la voiture et sourire tendrement à la gamine avant de la rejoindre et de rire lorsqu'elle passa ses petits bras autour de ses jambes, levant sur lui un regard d'adoration.

Le voir si heureux me révulsait et me donnait envie de vomir, mais je me consolais en songeant que bientôt, très bientôt, sa vie allait de nouveau virer au cauchemar. Reportant mon regard sur la voiture, je fronçais les sourcils en découvrant une seconde petite fille qui se précipita avec le même entrain que l'autre vers Jane qui l'accueillit avec le même sourire étincelant. Ça ce n'était pas prévu ! Qui était cette gamine ? Décidément, j'avais perdu Jane de vue depuis trop longtemps ! Les sourcils toujours froncés, je reportais mon regard sur la voiture, et regarda avec surprise une très jolie brune toute en jambe sortir à son tour de la voiture et rejoindre le petit groupe pour passer un bras protecteur autour de la fillette brune avant de sourire à Jane. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Je ne comprenais plus rien à la situation et fulminais contre les incapables qui m'entouraient et qui n'avaient pas jugé bon de m'informer de la situation.

Le claquement d'une portière me tira de mes réflexions, et machinalement, je revenais à la voiture pour voir Lisbon debout à côté de celle-ci, souriant tendrement en voyant la scène. Son regard accrocha celui de Jane, et un dialogue silencieux s'instaura entre eux avant que la petite blondinette ne se rut vers l'agent pour la tirer avec impatience vers la maison, faisant rire les adultes. Je n'avais pas tout compris, et j'allais devoir découvrir qui étaient les deux brunes, mais une chose était sûre, je ne m'étais pas trompé en ce qui concernait Jane et l'agent Lisbon. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé parlait de lui-même. S'ils n'étaient pas encore amants, cela ne saurait tarder, et j'étais arrivé à temps pour leur compliquer un peu l'existence. Pas question que je laisse Jane mener une vie tranquille et épanouie. Il était la plaie de mon existence, et il était temps que je redevienne la sienne. Je devais décider de la meilleure façon de procédé, aussi décidais-je d'opérer un repli stratégique.

Veillant à ce que les occupants de la maison que j'espionnais ne puissent m'apercevoir, je me faufilais dans le jardin et m'éclipsais par la barrière qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison. Une fois dans l'allée, j'adoptais une démarche indolente, et les mains dans les poches, regagnais la voiture et reprenais la direction de ma chambre. Tout en conduisant, je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de gâcher la paisible existence que Jane s'était reconstruite, et un lent sourire sadique étira mes lèvres lorsqu'un plan se forma doucement dans mon esprit. J'allais m'amuser comme un fou durant les jours à venir. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me ruais vers mon sac, y cherchant la boîte qui ne me quittait plus depuis la nuit où je m'étais vengé de l'homme qui avait osé m'humilier en direct. Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres lorsque je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais. Prestement, j'allumais mon ordinateur, impatient de mettre mon plan à exécution.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, alors un commentaire? Même si c'est pour me dure que vous n'avez pas aimer (à condition que vous puissiez me dire pourquoi...)! **

**Je tacherais de poster la suite avant ce week-end... **

**Bisous et bonne fin de soirée**


	24. Chapter 24

**Comme promis, voici la suite! **

**Il s'agit d'un chapitre classé M, mais rien de bien méchant, enfin rien de vulgaire ni de trop explicite... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 24 (M) : **

« Est-ce qu'elles dorment ? » s'enquit Patrick alors que je le rejoignais sur le canapé.

« Oui. Elles se sont endormies comme des masses. » Souris-je en venant me blottir contre lui.

« Où est Molly ? » voulut-il savoir en m'attirant plus près de lui avant de se mettre à jouer machinalement avec mes cheveux.

« Elle préfère rester avec Cameron, et après ce qui s'est passé, je la comprends. Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à laisser Elora seule, et pourtant je ne suis pas sa mère… » Soufflais-je en fixant les flammes d'un air absent.

« Ça ne signifie pas pour autant que tu ne t'es pas attachée à elle et que tu n'as pas le droit d'être inquiète pour elle » répliqua-t-il en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

Le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau me fit frissonner, et je me collais un peu plus contre lui. Immédiatement, il resserra son étreinte autour de mon corps, et je me retrouvais pressée contre lui aussi intimement que nos positions nous le permettaient. Pourtant, je trouvais encore cela insuffisant. Sa douceur et sa patience me plaisaient, mais j'estimais que nous avions suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça, et nous avions définitivement passé l'âge de flirter comme deux adolescents à l'aube de découvrir leur sexualité. Alors une fois encore, je décidais de prendre les choses en main, et d'un geste souple, je m'installais à califourchon sur lui. Mes mains posées de chaque coté de sa tête, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et patiemment, j'attendis qu'il décide de la suite des événements. J'avais beau vouloir que nous passions à la vitesse supérieure, je n'allais quand même pas le violer ! Amusée, je suivais le cheminement de ses émotions sur son visage, et frissonnais lorsqu'enfin il posa ses mains sur moi.

Pourtant, je n'osais pas encore crier victoire. Il était bien capable comme la dernière fois, de me porter jusqu'à mon lit pour me border comme il le ferait avec Elora. J'adorais son côté romantique et protecteur, mais ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais envie ce soir. Ce soir, je voulais découvrir cette facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas. Je voulais être l'objet de sa passion, je voulais connaître le poids de son corps sur le mien, je voulais me perdre dans ses bras et oublier tout ce qui n'était pas nous. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais c'était ce que je voulais, et je me sentais si lasse de sans cesse lutter contre mes émotions. Et puis avec Patrick, je n'en ressentais pas le besoin. Avec lui, je savais que je pouvais me laisser aller à toutes mes envies, qu'il n'en profiterait pas pour tenter de me contrôler. Et ce soir, je ne voulais qu'une chose, Lui. Et je comptais bien arriver à mes fins. A condition qu'il y mette du sien. Je n'allais tout de même pas faire tout le travail. C'était tout de même plus agréable lorsque votre partenaire participait activement, même si je ne serais pas contre le fait qu'il me laisse les commandes.

Les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, je remuais subtilement sur ses jambes et rapprochais mon bassin du sien. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, haleta doucement et ses mains posées dans mon dos se crispèrent. En fait, c'est tout son corps qui devient aussi dure que du granit. Et quand je dis tout son corps, je voulais vraiment dire TOUT. Et j'avais encore plus envie de lui que jamais. Avec provocation, je laissais mes mains, jusque-là posées sur ses cuisses, glisser jusqu'à ses hanches, puis sur son torse, souriant en sentant ses muscles jouer sous mes doigts. Lorsque j'arrivais à ses épaules, je me faufilais sous le col de sa chemise, caressant son torse avec délectation, avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise en des gestes d'une lenteur affolante. La respiration légèrement haletante, il suivait chacun de mes gestes avec attention, et je souris en voyant la lueur de reddition de son regard. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge, et ses mains se mirent en action, me faisant tressaillir d'anticipation. Empoignant fermement mes mains, il les immobilisa, me tirant un grondement de mécontentement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Teresa ? » s'enquit-il en tirant sur mes bras, me faisant basculer en avant de sorte que ma poitrine soit comprimée contre son torse à moitié dénudé.

« Qu'ais-je l'air de faire ? » rétorquais-je en bougeant de façon suggestive le bassin, souriant fièrement en voyant son regard s'obscurcir un peu plus.

« Tu joues avec le feu mon ange… » Me prévint-il en lâchant mes poignets et en faisant remonter ses mains jusqu'à mon visage qu'il mit en coupe.

Sans le quitter du regard, je me passais une langue gourmande sur les lèvres, et il fondit sur moi.

Nos bouches s'entrechoquèrent avec fièvre, et il se mit à m'embrasser avec une tendre sauvagerie qui me fit gémir de plaisir. Une de ses mains glissa sur ma nuque, rapprochant mon visage du sien, et son baiser se fit de plus en plus intense. Un frisson me traversa toute entière, et en gémissant de nouveau, je passais mes bras autour de son cou, et me collais un peu plus à lui, me frottant de façon provocante contre son corps. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, et je me surprenais à adorer ça. Mes poumons étaient en feu, pourtant, je refusais de me séparer des lèvres de Patrick, mais il ne me laissa pas le choix, me tirant un grondement de mécontentement qui le fit sourire. Son regard devenu presque noir de passion plongea dans le mien, comme s'il cherchait à lire au plus profond de moi, et je lui adressais mon sourire le plus étincelant afin de le rassurer. Le sourire le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu fleurir sur ses lèvres apparut, et dans un mouvement souple et fluide, il me souleva en me maintenant par les fesses et prit la direction de la chambre.

« Où est passé votre sens de l'aventure Mr Jane ? » le taquinais-je en butinant amoureusement son cou, y laissant ma marque.

« Le canapé ne perd rien pour attendre, mais nous ne sommes pas seuls, et je préférerais éviter que nous soyons déranger… » Gronda-t-il en me lançant un regard d'avertissement alors qu'un baiser un peu trop appuyé sur sa clavicule lui fit rater une marche.

Reprenant un instant mon sérieux lorsque nous passâmes devant les chambres, je me contentais de poser ma tête sur le torse de Patrick et de laisser mes doigts jouer avec ses boucles blondes si soyeuses. Un soupir de bien-être m'échappa, et au moment où Patrick refermait la porte de ma chambre, il me déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe, me faisant sourire de plus belle. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais autant sourit dans ma vie, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'étais si heureuse que j'avais l'impression d'évoluer en plein rêve. Mais ça m'était égal. Si c'était un rêve, je comptais bien en savourer chaque instant, et tant pis si le réveil devait être brutal. Je ne rouvrais les yeux qu'au moment où Patrick me posa délicatement sur mon lit, m'éloignant ainsi de la chaleur de son corps. Inquiète, je l'observais alors qu'il restait debout au pied du lit, le regard dans le vague. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il ait changé d'avis. Je ne supporterais pas un autre rejet. Me redressant souplement, je m'avançais vers lui à genoux, et venais me poster devant lui sans même qu'il le remarque. Il paraissait si loin de moi en cet instant qu'un frisson glacé me secoua.

« Patrick ? » l'appelais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

Il sursauta violemment, et avec un regard perdu, se concentra de nouveau sur moi. Ce que je lus dans son regard me brisa le cœur. Impuissance, remords, culpabilité. Je savais qu'en cet instant, il pensait à sa femme. Et je savais aussi que je ne pouvais pas lutter, que je ne le pourrais jamais. J'avais été bien naïve de croire que je pourrais non pas la lui faire oublier, mais au moins l'aider à tourner la page, à faire la paix avec son passé, mais devant son regard, je compris que je m'étais fourvoyée. Baissant la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de mes yeux, je commençais à m'éloigner de lui, mais je fus arrêter par sa main sur ma joue. Incertaine, je relevais le regard vers lui, et mon cœur explosa sous la douceur de son regard.

« Je t'aime tellement… » Souffla-t-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser.

Pétrifiée, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il change d'avis, je le laissais mener la danse, et gémissait en me sentant basculée sur le lit alors que le corps de Patrick recouvrait le mien. Ses mains sur mon corps me replongèrent dans un monde d'euphorie, et avec un soupir de soulagement, je nouais mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui, comme pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite. Il étouffa un rire dans mon cou, amusé par mon comportement, et je souris à mon tour, consciente de ce que la situation pouvait avoir de comique, mais je m'en moquais comme de ma première tétine. Il était tout ce que je voulais, et je ne m'inquiétais pas qu'il le sache. Me laissant porter par le plaisir que ses caresses et ses baisers faisaient naître en moi, je partis à mon tour à la découverte de son corps, m'arrêtant pour le dévorer du regard chaque fois que je parvenais à le délester d'un vêtement. Mon désir de lui atteignait des sommets dont j'ignorais l'existence, et mon bas-ventre se nouait sous la force du besoin que j'avais de le sentir en moi. Jamais encore je n'avais éprouvé ce flots d'émotions, et loin de m'effrayer, je n'avais qu'une envie, me laisser emporter par la vague.

Je savais que Patrick serait là avec moi, et c'est tout ce qui m'importait en cet instant. Des vagues de chaleur me traversaient, me donnant l'impression d'être sur le point de me liquéfiée, et plus que jamais, je m'agrippais à Patrick, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles à son oreille. C'était si bon que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Un long cri d'extase m'échappa lorsqu'il me fit sienne, et ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je plongeais instantanément dans l'océan déchaîné des siens. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je relevais simplement la tête, et sans fermer les yeux, voulant graver cet instant dans ma mémoire, je l'embrassais, faisant passer dans ce baiser toute la force des sentiments qu'il éveillait en moi. Le rythme de notre étreinte s'accéléra soudain, nos corps en total harmonie, comme une seule et même entité, et un ras de marée de plaisir nous emporta, faisant exploser nos mondes à l'instar des cellules de nos corps avant de se recomposer pour mieux recommencer, encore et encore. Tremblante, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, je me laissais retomber sans force sur le matelas, accueillant avec plaisir le poids du corps de Patrick sur le mien, le tenant fermement serré entre mes bras.

Heureuse et momentanément rassasiée, je me laissais entraîner dans le sommeil, et la dernière chose que je perçus fut la caresse des lèvres de Patrick dans mon cou, seul endroit auquel il pouvait accéder dans notre position actuelle. A mon réveil, je mis quelques secondes avant de me rappeler de l'endroit où j'étais. J'avais chaud, et je me sentais incroyablement détendue, plus sereine que je me souvenais l'avoir jamais été. Un sourire extatique aux lèvres, je baissais les yeux, et mon sourire s'élargit en découvrant que Patrick n'avait presque pas bougé, si ce n'est que sa tête reposait à présent sur ma poitrine. Refusant de déranger son sommeil, et voulant encore un peu savourer la plénitude de l'instant avant que la réalité ne nous rattrape, je continuais de l'observer, fascinée par l'expression de son regard. Aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, je ne lui avais jamais vu une telle expression. Sereine, apaisée, heureuse. Et savoir que j'en étais en partie responsable me donnait envie de faire des bonds de joie.

Le souffle chaud de Patrick me caressait agréablement la peau, faisant apparaître de la chair de poule le long de mon corps. J'avais passé une nuit merveilleuse, et je n'avais qu'une envie, recommencer, mais je savais aussi que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Jetant un regard à mon réveil, je constatais avec surprise qu'il était près de huit heures. Et je réalisais que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sous notre responsabilité, Elora n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Où alors étais-je trop perdue dans ma bulle de bonheur que j'étais restée sourde à ses appels ? Non, si elle avait eu une crise cette nuit, Molly serait venue nous chercher. Malgré tout inquiète, je profitais de ce que Patrick remuait pour me défaire de son étreinte, frissonnant en m'éloignant de la chaleur de son corps. Enfilant mon peignoir, je me faufilais hors de ma chambre et gagnais rapidement celle d'Elora. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa en découvrant la fillette sereinement endormie, serrant sa poupée contre son cœur. Elle était tellement adorable en cet instant que je ne résistais pas à l'envie de venir l'embrasser. Repoussant tendrement ses cheveux de son visage angélique, je remontais les couvertures sous son menton, frissonnant dans l'air frais de ce début de matinée, et quittais aussi silencieusement que j'y étais entré sa chambre.

Revenant sur mes pas, je retournais dans ma chambre, et me stoppais au pied du lit en avisant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, me donnant la furieuse envie de m'y ruer pour ne plus le quitter. Patrick était étalé de tout son long dans mon lit, le drap échoué sur ses reins. Ses cheveux blonds formaient une auréole autour de son visage, lui donnant plus que jamais l'air d'un ange. Aussi délicatement que je l'avais fait avec Elora, je repoussais les boucles rebelles de son front et l'embrassais doucement sur les lèvres, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et remua légèrement, étreignant mon oreiller dans ses bras, y enfouissant le visage, et je me retenais de nouveau de reprendre ma place entre ses bras, jalouse de mon oreiller. Secouant la tête en me moquant de moi-même, je me redressais et choisissant une tenue dans mon armoire, gagnais ma salle de bain non sans un dernier regard pour l'adonis endormit dans mon lit. Sous la douche, je laissais l'eau chaude glisser le long de mon corps, regrettant que Patrick ne s'y trouve pas avec moi, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Et puis nous avions des invités.

Choisissant de ne pas m'éterniser sous l'eau, je m'habillais simplement d'une chemise et d'un jean, puis descendais préparer le petit déjeuner. Du moins étais-ce mon intention, mais à l'instant où je posais le pied au bas des escaliers, mon instinct de flic s'éveilla, et tout les sens en alerte, je cherchais ce qui avait pu attirer mon attention. Prudemment, je fis quelques pas, me maudissant de ne pas avoir pris mon arme avec moi, et tournant sur moi-même fouillais les lieux du regard, mais ne découvrais rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je sentis une odeur d'après-rasage que je ne connaissais pas. Ce n'était pas la lotion qu'utilisait Patrick, c'était certain. Quelqu'un s'était donc introduit ici la nuit dernière, mais dans quel but ? Ce n'était pas un cambrioleur puisque rien ne manquait. Alors qui, et dans quel but ? Intriguée, j'allais dans le salon, et c'est alors que je la vis. Elle était magnifique, et si je n'avais pas su que l'image qu'elle reflétait était impossible, je l'aurais prise pour une photo de famille. Mais l'adolescente qui souriait gaiement à l'objectif aux côtés d'un Jane détendu et heureux, comme il l'était ce matin, n'était plus de ce monde.

Et en un éclair, je sus qui était notre visiteur nocturne, et un frisson de terreur rétrospective me secoua en songeant qu'il avait été là, qu'il s'était trouvé à quelques mètres de nous et que nous ne l'avions pas suspecté. Il était entré ici sans qu'on l'entende, et nous avait laissé une trace de son passage pour que l'on sache qu'il avait une longueur d'avance, et que nous n'étions encore en vie que parce qu'il l'avait bien voulu. Le but de la manœuvre était évident. Il cherchait à nous torturer, et nul doute qu'il y parviendrait dès l'instant où Jane verrait ce cliché qui représentait ce qui aurait du être mais qui ne serait jamais tout ça parce qu'un homme en avait décidé ainsi. Moi qui avais craint alors que Patrick et moi faisions l'amour que le réveil soit brutal, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il le serait à ce point et qu'il allait en prime bouleverser nos vies. Encore. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que Patrick n'allait pas se renfermer sur lui-même et replongé tête baissée dans sa vendetta contre RedJohn, même si je pouvais comprendre qu'il le fasse.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : **

La photo à la main, j'attendais que mon ordinateur finisse de s'allumer. Impatiemment, je me relevais et faisais les cent pas dans la chambre, peaufinant mon plan. Et plus les détails se mettaient en place dans mon esprit, plus je jubilais. Patrick Jane allait regretter d'avoir un jour osé me défier. J'allais frapper si fort et si profondément qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Ni lui, ni celle qui avait commis l'imprudence de lier sa vie à la sienne. En tombant amoureuse de Jane et en lui rendant le sourire, Teresa Lisbon s'était elle-même condamnée à devenir l'objet de mon courroux. Mais avant de m'attaquer à elle, je devais déterrer son passé, en apprendre autant sur elle que j'en savais sur Jane, et alors seulement, je pourrais jouer avec ses nerfs comme je m'apprêtais à le faire avec Jane. Leur couple n'allait pas résister au traitement que je m'apprêtais à leur administrer.

Riant tout seul, je retournais m'asseoir sur mon lit en entendant mon ordinateur émettre un léger bip, signe qu'il avait fini d'installer les mises à jour dont je me serais bien passé ! Non mais c'est vrai, moi tout ce que je lui demandais, c'était de s'allumer, pas de me faire perdre un temps précieux en installant des logiciels dont je me moquais éperdument ! Je cliquais sur une icône, et en attendant que le programme charge, je reposais les yeux sur la photographie que je serrais précieusement dans ma main. Une photo de la petite Charlotte et de son père. Tout deux y affichaient le même sourire heureux, les yeux débordant de joie de vivre. Un grand sourire satisfait éclaira mon visage en songeant que j'avais fait disparaître toute trace de bonheur du visage de Jane, du moins jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Et je comptais bien recommencer.

Une fois le programme dont j'avais besoin chargé, j'attrapais mon scanner portable et attendis que la photo apparaisse à l'écran. Ensuite, j'entreprenais de vieillir le visage de l'adorable Charlotte d'une dizaine d'années. Ce petit bijou de technologie m'avait été offert par un de mes contacts dans la police. Progressivement, je vis le visage de l'angelot se métamorphoser en celui d'une magnifique adolescente. Cette fillette serait devenue une véritable beauté si je lui avais laissé la chance de grandir. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur mon visage en imaginant la tête de Jane lorsqu'il découvrirait cette photo. Il allait en faire une attaque. Dès que Charlotte eut l'apparence d'une adolescente de 15 ans, je stoppais le vieillissement, et replaçais son visage près de celui de son père. Satisfait de mon travail, je réfléchissais au format de la photo, et je décidais de l'imprimée en format 21x29,7.

Je voulais que ce soit la première chose que Jane verrait en se levant demain matin. Je voulais que le visage de sa fille chérie s'imprime dans son cerveau au fer rouge. Mais pour ça, je devais choisir l'endroit parfait où déposer mon petit cadeau. Pendant que la première partie de mon plan s'imprimait, je réfléchissais à la façon de faire parvenir ma photo souvenir à Jane. La lui envoyer par la poste ? La tête qu'il ferait en ouvrant l'enveloppe serait assez drôle pour que j'aie mal aux côtes pendant des semaines, mais ce n'était pas la solution la plus rapide. Par e-mail ? Là encore, sa tête vaudrait sûrement le coup d'œil au fur et à mesure que la page chargerait, mais je ne trouvais pas ça suffisamment sadique. Je voulais frapper un grand coup qui le laisserait vulnérable à mes prochaines attaques. Je voulais le clouer sur place, le vider de toute énergie, lui donner l'impression d'avoir été renversé par un semi-remorque. Et je sus ce que je devais faire.

Laissant la photo sécher, je sortais en coup de vent de ma chambre et me rendait dans un magasin ouvert non stop qui se trouvait à l'angle de la rue, et y achetait un joli cadre pour y glisser la photo. Je devais soigner les détails. De retour dans ma chambre, j'insérais le précieux cliché dans le cadre, et souriait en découvrant le résultat. C'était tout simplement parfait ! Refermant l'ordinateur, je m'emparais de mon petit cadeau, en veillant à ne pas laisser d'empreinte sur le cadre, et ressortait rapidement de ma chambre. Il était déjà tard, et avec un peu de chance, lorsque j'arriverais chez l'agent Lisbon, ils seraient tous endormis. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire surprendre, déjà que tout à l'heure, j'avais bien cru que Jane m'avait aperçut. Lorsqu'il s'était brutalement tourné dans ma direction, scrutant attentivement les buissons derrière lesquels j'avais trouvé refuge, j'avais cru ma dernière heure venue, mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte.

Comme lors de ma première incursion en territoire ennemi, je me garais plusieurs pâtés de maison plus loin, et coupais à travers les jardins pour rejoindre plus rapidement ma cible, ce qui me permettait également de me fondre dans le paysage sans me faire repérer. En moins de dix minutes, je pénétrais dans le jardin de la maison de Teresa, et un sourire dément éclaira mon visage en apercevant les jouets d'enfant qui traînaient de-ci-delà. La gamine n'était avec eux que depuis moins d'une semaine, et ils donnaient déjà l'impression de former la famille parfaite. Et j'allais me faire un plaisir de faire exploser leur bulle de bonheur. Ce soir, même si résister à la tentation allait se révéler extrêmement difficile, je ne les toucherais pas. Mais ils sauraient. Ils sauraient que j'avais leur vie entre mes mains et qu'ils ne devaient d'être sains et saufs que par ma grande bonté d'âme. Rien que l'expression me fit doucement rigoler.

Prudemment, je restais de longues minutes dissimulé parmi les ombres de la nuit, scrutant la façade de la maison, guettant le moindre signe de vie. Mais toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, et seul le calme répondait à mes interrogations. Décidant finalement que le champ était libre, je m'avançais lentement, marquant de nombreuses pauses chaque fois que j'entendais un bruit suspect. Finalement, j'atteignis enfin la porte fenêtre du living, et actionnais la poignée, même si je me doutais bien que celle-ci devait être verrouillée. C'était la maison d'un flic après tout. Elle mieux que personne savait ce qu'il pouvait en coûter d'oublier de se barricader chez soi la nuit venue. Mais ce n'était qu'un léger contretemps pour moi. Une porte fermée ne m'avait jamais empêché de m'introduire chez qui que ce soit. Pas plus qu'un système d'alarme. En quelques gestes adroits, je forçais la serrure, et entrebâillais suffisamment la porte pour prendre possession des lieux. Doucement mais sûrement.

À nouveau, je m'immobilisais, et écoutais longuement les sons de la maison, mais rien qui puisse m'informer que ses occupants étaient éveillés. Avec un sourire satisfait, je me promenais tranquillement dans les différentes pièces, cherchant le meilleur emplacement où déposer mon cadeau. Voulais-je qu'il le découvre dès son réveil ou pas ? Ou bien désirais-je lui donner un faux sentiment de sécurité et de contrôle avant de lui porter le coup de grâce qui lui ferait réaliser qu'il ne contrôlait en réalité rien du tout ? Décidant que la seconde option était la plus à même de torturer ce cher Jane, je me rendais donc dans le salon, et plaçais la photo sur une petite table basse sur laquelle reposaient déjà quelques photos de famille de cette chère Teresa. Sur l'une d'elle, je reconnaissais Teresa adolescente, entourée de trois garçons plus jeunes qu'elle. Pas de parents. J'allais devoir creuser la vie de l'agent Lisbon.

Repoussant les photos de famille de la jeune femme, j'installais celle de Charlotte et de Jane et me reculais de quelques pas pour juger de l'effet. Satisfait, je me détournais et hésitais à quitter la maison avant que le vent ne tourne, puis me décidais à aller explorer l'étage. Une bonne connaissance des lieux pourrait s'avérer utile à l'avenir. Aussi silencieusement que possible, je grimpais l'escalier qui fort heureusement ne grinça pas, et débouchais sur un couloir qui donnait sur plusieurs pièces. Celle du fond était restée ouverte, et je pouvais voir qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de bain. Sans bruit, j'ouvris la première porte sur ma gauche et découvrais la chambre d'amis dans laquelle dormaient la jolie brunette et la petite fille inconnues, et j'en déduisais donc qu'il s'agissait d'une mère et sa fille. Continuant mon exploration, je constatais que la pièce d'à côté était un WC, sans le moindre intérêt, sauf peut-être pour la fenêtre qui donnait directement sur le jardin. Juste en face, se trouvait une porte entrouverte d'où s'échappait une lumière diffuse. Intrigué, et légèrement inquiet que quelqu'un soit finalement éveillé, je m'y faufilais pour découvrir une chambre d'enfant. Celle qu'occupait Elora.

À voir cette pièce, on avait l'impression que la fillette avait vécue toute sa vie dans cette maison. Jane et Lisbon n'avaient pas lésiné pour qu'elle se sente ici comme chez elle, pour qu'elle s'y sente en sécurité et aimée. Sereine, elle dormait paisiblement, une poupée serrée contre son cœur, et je ressentis la furieuse envie de lui faire regretter d'être venue au monde. Sans elle, je ne serais pas là, à me ronger les ongles en me demandant si elle m'avait vu ou pas. De toute façon, même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle devait mourir. Je ne laissais jamais de témoins en vie, et je n'allais pas commencer avec elle. Surtout pas en sachant à quel point elle comptait pour Jane. Non, cette petite peste allait mourir. Elle était simplement en sursis jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'elle avait assez vécue. Un gémissement me tira de mes pensées, et je me figeais en voyant la fillette s'agiter, comme si elle faisait un cauchemar. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Sauf que si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait réveiller toute la maisonnée, et je serais découvert. Hors c'était trop tôt. Prenant rapidement ma décision, je m'approchais rapidement d'elle, et lui remettais sa poupée, tombée au sol dans son agitation, dans les bras avant de la border de nouveau. Le moindre geste tendre envers cette gamine me coûtait énormément, mais si ça pouvait éviter de voir débarquer Jane et sa moitié, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Malheureusement, ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. Comme si elle ressentait ma présence, elle s'agita de plus belle, et je me mis à scruter désespérément la pièce, espérant avoir une illumination. Soudain, mes yeux se posèrent sur un fauteuil en osier sur lequel était négligemment posé une étole. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je m'approchais du vêtement et une douce odeur florale m'assaillit. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qui était la propriétaire de cet objet.

M'en emparant, je revenais près du lit où la gamine s'agitait de plus belle et je lui déposais le vêtement sur les épaules. Et le miracle s'accomplit. L'odeur de l'agent Lisbon la calma comme par magie. Voilà un élément qui pourrait s'avérer très utile. Une fois certain que le cauchemar était de l'histoire ancienne, je quittais la chambre et sur une impulsion, pénétrais dans la salle de bain cherchant les produits de beauté de la jeune agent. Dès que j'eus trouvé ce que je cherchais, je revenais sur mes pas et me dirigeais vers la dernière pièce que je n'avais pas encore explorée. La chambre de l'agent Lisbon. Jane n'étant nulle part ailleurs, j'en déduisais donc qu'il était à l'intérieur. Ce qui répondait à l'une de mes interrogations. L'agent Lisbon ne lui aurait pas ouvert son lit s'ils n'étaient pas, si ce n'est amants, au moins en couple. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte pour m'assurer que je ne faisais pas fausse route lorsqu'un gémissement me stoppa net. La gamine faisait-elle un nouveau cauchemar ?

Tendant l'oreille, j'écoutais attentivement, lorsqu'un autre gémissement retentit, suivit par des murmures rauques et des soupirs, et je compris ce qu'il en était. Derrière cette porte, Jane profitait d'un des meilleurs aspects de la vie de couple, et aux bruits qui me parvenaient à travers le bois de la porte, il en savourait chaque secondes. Faisant appel à ce qu'il me restait de sang-froid, je me retenais d'ouvrir la porte pour les interrompre et mettre immédiatement un terme à l'état d'euphorie dans lequel Jane se trouvait, mais je devais m'en tenir à mon plan. De toute façon, cette nuit serait la seule qu'ils partageraient, parce qu'une fois que j'en aurais fini avec eux, ils ne voudraient même plus se trouver dans la même pièce. Un cri d'extase féminin me fit grimacer de dégoût, et incapable d'en supporter davantage, je dévalais les escaliers et quittais cette maison.

Une fois dans le jardin, je contournais la demeure afin d'être aux premières loges pour voir la réaction de Jane en découvrant le cadeau que j'avais confectionné spécialement pour lui, y mettant toute ma haine. Je savais que rester dans ce jardin, si prêt de lui n'était pas très prudent, mais j'étais devenu particulièrement doué pour me fondre dans le paysage, et les gens ne me voyaient habituellement que lorsque je l'avais décidé. Cette fois encore, mes dons de caméléon me seraient très utiles. Et puis je voulais être là pour voir l'expression de Jane se figer son visage se décomposer. Je voulais me délecter de la souffrance que j'allais lui infliger et non pas me contenter de l'imaginer. Avisant un petit buisson de magnolia situé juste en face de la baie vitrée du salon, je m'installais aussi confortablement que possible, et attendais patiemment que le soleil se lève. Heureusement, j'avais agit assez tard dans la nuit, ce qui réduisait considérablement mon temps d'attente. Et en effet, les premières lueurs du jour apparurent à l'horizon.

Me calant contre la barrière, j'étirais mes jambes envahies par des centaines de fourmis, et scrutais avidement la fenêtre, espérant enfin voir quelqu'un surgir, mais plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que la maisonnée ne s'éveille enfin. Je me doutais bien que la nuit agitée qu'ils avaient passée les avaient épuisés, mais ne devaient-ils pas aller travailler ? A croire que le meurtre sur lequel ils enquêtaient ne les intéressait pas plus que ça. S'en était presque vexant ! S'ils s'occupaient de chaque affaire comme de celle-là, pas étonnant qu'ils n'aient jamais réussi à me mettre la main dessus ! Enfin ça et mon incroyable génie criminel évidemment. Agacé par l'attente, je m'apprêtais à changer de position lorsqu'un mouvement dans les escaliers me fit stopper net. Le cœur battant d'anticipation, j'attendis de voir la personne entrer dans mon champ de vision, espérant que ce serait Jane. La déception m'envahit en découvrant que ce n'était que l'agent Lisbon. Intrigué, je la regardais scruter son environnement, comme si elle savait que je m'étais trouvé là.

Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle avait été bien trop occupée cette nuit pour m'entendre. Pourtant, elle semblait sur ses gardes, et avançait prudemment dans chaque pièce, cherchant la présence d'un intrus. Cette femme était impressionnante. Je comprenais pourquoi Jane s'était intéressé à elle. Jouer avec ses nerfs allait se révéler aussi plaisant qu'avec Jane. Je me tendais en la voyant entrer dans le salon. Elle allait tout gâcher, parce que nul doute que c'était elle qui allait découvrir la photo. Maudite bonne femme. Et ça ne rata pas. L'incrédulité, puis la tristesse et enfin la colère se succédèrent sur son visage, me faisant rire comme un adolescent après une bonne plaisanterie. Mais j'étouffais rapidement mon rire et continuais d'observer les émotions qui voilaient son si beau visage. Je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettrent en marche, et soudain, elle pâlit dangereusement, à tel point que je crus qu'elle allait se sentir mal. Elle venait de comprendre ce que la présence de cette photo dans son salon impliquait.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'approchait du cliché pour le retourner, ne supportant plus la vision du bonheur qu'il renvoyait, elle redressa brusquement la tête, et son regard se braqua dans ma direction. Immédiatement, je me tassais sur moi-même et passais en revue les options qui s'offraient à moi. Soit je restais là jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jane au risque de me faire prendre, soit je battais discrètement en retrait et passais à la phase 2 de mon plan. C'était le plus censé. J'aurais bien d'autres occasions de voir Jane souffrir. Inutile de tenter le diable, même si nous étions de vieux amis lui et moi. Amusé par cette idée, je m'éloignais lentement, le regard rivé sur l'agent Lisbon qui après un haussement d'épaules, avait reporté son attention sur le cliché et je jurais en la voyant l'emporter. Elle avait tout gâcher, et je me promis de me venger. Une fois à l'abri de ma voiture, je m'emparais de mon téléphone et m'emparais de mon cellulaire.

« Agent Parker » entendis-je à l'autre bout du fil.

« C'est moi » lançais-je d'un ton vibrant de colère.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, et je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il s'était redresser comme un ressort sur sa chaise, et qu'il s'était mis à transpirer à grosses goutes. Je le laissais mariner quelques minutes, histoire qu'il imagine le pire. J'adorais jouer ainsi avec mes marionnettes.

« Je voudrais que tu me trouves le plus d'informations possible sur l'agent Lisbon, et je les veux pour hier ! » déclarais-je avant de raccrocher sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre.

De toute façon, je savais qu'il ferait ce que je lui demandais. Il avait bien trop peur de ce que je lui ferais endurer s'il ne m'obéissait pas. Avec un sourire carnassier, je repris la direction de ma chambre d'hôtel et réfléchissait déjà à la seconde étape de mon plan.


	26. Chapter 26

**Contente que cette fic continue de plaire... **

**J'ai tenu ma promesse Sarah je poste ce soir... **

**Je suis impatiente de découvrir le prochain chapitre de How deep, et j'espère que notre petite discussion t'aura été utile... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 26 : **

La première chose que je perçus fut les gazouillis des oiseaux dans le jardin. Roulant sur le dos, je m'étirais lentement, et les yeux fermés, laissais les souvenirs de la nuit dernière m'envahir en vague successive. Même avec Angela que j'avais aimée plus que ma vie même, ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense et fusionnel. Teresa s'était révéler être une amante douce et passionnée, et m'avait comblé comme jamais. C'était comme si elle avait su ce que je voulais avant même que je n'y pense, exactement comme j'avais toujours une longueur d'avance sur ses désirs. Mais c'était normal, j'étais mentaliste après tout. Nous n'avions que très peu dormis durant la nuit, trop occupés à nous découvrir l'un l'autre, et pourtant je me sentais plus reposé que je ne me souvenais l'avoir été jusqu'à présent. Gardant obstinément les yeux fermés, comme pour mieux savourer les images qui défilaient derrière mes paupières, je tendis les bras, cherchant Teresa.

Mais je ne rencontrais qu'une place vide. Encore tiède, mais désespérément vide. Me redressant d'un bond, les yeux à présent grands ouverts, je scrutais la pièce dans laquelle la lumière matinale entrait à flot, mais ne détectais aucunes traces de Teresa. Où était-elle passée ? Je n'avais pourtant pas rêvé la nuit dernière ! Peut-être qu'Elora s'était réveillée et que Teresa était descendue pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner. J'espérais vraiment que c'était ça, parce que je me refusais à envisager tout autre scénario. Je ne voulais même pas y penser tant cela m'était odieux. Me rassurant en songeant que c'était Teresa qui avait fait le premier pas la nuit dernière, je m'empressais d'enfiler mon pantalon ainsi que ma chemise que dans ma précipitation je ne prenais pas le temps de boutonner. Mu par un sentiment d'urgence, je me précipitais dans les escaliers afin de retrouver Teresa. Un bruit en provenance de la cuisine attira mon attention, et je m'y dirigeais le cœur battant.

Je m'immobilisais sur le pas de la porte, scrutant Teresa qui me tournait le dos. Elle préparait le petit déjeuner, ce qui aurait dû me rassurer, mais plus je l'observais, plus je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle agissait de façon mécanique, semblant à des milliers de miles des gestes domestiques qu'elle accomplissait, et mes inquiétudes revinrent au galop. Doucement, peu désireux de l'effrayer et de me retrouver à voler à travers la pièce, je m'approchais d'elle et dans des gestes délicats, l'entourait de mes bras avant de l'attirer contre moi. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque je la sentis se raidir, mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, et elle se détendit brusquement, réalisant que ce n'était que moi. Recommençant à respirer, je déposais un baiser dans son cou avant de profiter de ce qu'elle tournait la tête pour l'embrasser comme j'en avais eu envie ce matin en me réveillant. A mon plus grand soulagement et plaisir, elle me rendit mon baiser avec fougue, se retournant dans mes bras pour passer les siens autour de mon cou.

Alors que notre baiser s'intensifiait, cette sensation que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond se propagea de nouveau en moi, et je remarquais que Teresa se pressait contre moi, m'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière fois, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mise dans un tel état ? Que s'était-il passé entre maintenant et son réveil pour qu'elle agisse ainsi ? Je tentais de m'écarter pour lui demander ce qui la perturbait, mais elle resserra l'emprise de ses bras autour de ma nuque et intensifia un peu plus notre baiser, me faisant perdre le fil de mes pensées. Comment prouvais-je réfléchir alors qu'elle se pressait ainsi contre moi, et les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres délectables que je dévorais consciencieusement ne m'aidaient pas à garder la tête froide. Incapable de me contenir plus longtemps, j'oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas elle, et d'un mouvement fluide et assuré, je la pressais contre le réfrigérateur, me pressant avec envie contre elle.

Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, reprendre là où la fatigue nous avait interrompus cette nuit, et visiblement, Teresa était du même avis si j'en croyais ses mouvements plus que suggestifs contre moi. Passant mes bras sous ses cuisses, je la soulevais comme si elle n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'une plume, et je commençais à me diriger au jugé vers les escaliers, lorsque des bruits étouffés me tirèrent de ma bulle de passion. M'écartant légèrement de Teresa, je tournais la tête vers l'étage, et soupirais en comprenant que les filles étaient réveillées et qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer pour réclamer leur petit déjeuner. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, je rebroussais chemin sans pour autant lâcher Teresa qui tout aussi déçue que moi, avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule, et gardait un silence préoccupant. Et à nouveau, alors que mon désir d'elle s'amenuisait, laissant la place à mes interrogations, je recommençais à m'inquiéter.

Délicatement, elle se laissa glisser le long de mon corps, me faisant déglutir, et je tentais de croiser son regard, mais elle garda obstinément les yeux baissés et se détournant rapidement, recommença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Je m'apprêtais à la questionner sur les raisons de son étrange comportement lorsque deux petites tornades se ruèrent dans la pièce, remuant les mains dans tout les sens pour réclamer leur petit déjeuner. En soupirant, je me résignais à devoir remettre à plus tard l'heure des explications, et après avoir embrassé tendrement les deux fillettes, je quittais la cuisine, non sans lancer un dernier regard en direction de Teresa qui continuait consciencieusement d'éviter mon regard. Une boule d'inquiétude coincée dans la gorge, je me dirigeais machinalement vers le salon et me laissais lourdement tomber sur le canapé. Avais-je dit ou fait quelque chose qui l'avait contrariée ? Non, si ça avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas laissé les choses aller aussi loin tout à l'heure. Et puis elle ne paraissait pas en colère, juste préoccupée et inquiète.

Avait-elle reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ? C'était sûrement le cas. Le tout était de savoir ce qu'il en était réellement. Perplexe, et légèrement agacé de ne pas savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, je laissais mon regard se promener dans la pièce, et arquais un sourcil en voyant que les photos de Teresa avaient été déplacées. Elles avaient été négligemment repoussées sur le côté du meuble, comme si une personne avait placé un cadre au milieu, mais l'espace libéré était vide. Étrange. Et encore plus que Teresa n'ait pas remis ces photos à leurs places. Les filles avaient-elles joués avec les photos ? Mais quand ? Je n'avais pas souvenir qu'elles aient joué ici la nuit dernière, et ce matin elles étaient venues directement dans la cuisine. Alors qui avait bougés ces clichés ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je commençais à croire que cet espace vide et le comportement inhabituel de Teresa étaient liés. Je devais juste attendre qu'elle se décide à me parler.

Avec un mauvais pressentiment au creux du ventre, je me relevais et regagnais la chambre afin de prendre ma douche et de m'habiller. L'eau chaude ne parvint pas à me détendre, et je ne cessais de m'interroger sur ce qui aurait pu mettre Teresa dans cet état, mais je ne parvenais à rien de bien concluant. C'était à elle de me le dire. Enfilant un jean et une chemise blanche, je quittais la chambre de Lisbon, souriant en passant devant le lit défait, témoin silencieux de la nuit mouvementée que nous avions partagée, et descendais les escaliers. Des éclats de rire m'accueillirent, et je fus presque surpris d'entendre le rire de Teresa. Peut-être m'étais-je inquiété pour rien songeais-je en pénétrant dans la pièce et en la découvrant installée à table près de Molly, riant et discutant gaiement avec elle. A mon entrée dans la pièce, Elora se précipita vers moi pour me faire un câlin avant de repartir tout aussi rapidement à sa place, pressée de finir son petit déjeuner.

Saluant la joyeuse tablée, je m'installais près de Teresa, et cherchais son regard. Et cette fois, elle ne se déroba pas. Au contraire, elle plongea dans le mien, et même si elle parut troublée, elle me sourit tendrement avant de spontanément se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser sensuellement. Ce furent les gloussements de deux petites coquines qui nous obligèrent à nous séparer, et en me redressant, je constatais que Teresa souriait, amusée par les facéties des deux fillettes. Même si elle semblait de nouveau égale à elle-même, je me fis la promesse de lui demander ce qui la perturbait tant ce matin. Finalement, c'était peut-être quelque chose que j'avais dit ou fait cette nuit qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Rien à voir avec les photos déplacées. Avalant machinalement mon déjeuner, je me repassais en boucle les événements de la nuit, et soudain, je me figeais en songeant à ce moment où mes pensées s'étaient envolées vers Angela.

Je n'étais qu'un idiot. J'avais laissé ma culpabilité m'envahir, et les larmes que j'avais vu dans le regard de Teresa à cet instant m'avait démontrées mieux que des mots qu'elle avait eu conscience d'où mon esprit s'était égaré. Et même si j'avais vite repris le dessus et que j'avais refusé de laisser le passé m'empêcher d'avancer et de faire l'amour à la femme que j'aimais, je savais qu'une fois le désir refoulé et l'euphorie du moment passé, Teresa devait se poser des questions. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'elle n'en avait pas conclut que ce qui s'était passé n'avait été qu'un moment de faiblesse, une erreur à ne plus reproduire. Parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Les baisers et les caresses que nous avions échangés ce matin me laissaient à penser que ce n'était pas le cas, mais son étrange comportement me démontrait le contraire. Que devait-elle penser ? S'attendait-elle à ce que je ne lui dise que ce n'était qu'une aventure d'une nuit ? Il fallait vraiment que nous discutions et le plus vite possible. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque de la perdre alors que tout allait bien entre nous.

« Allez-les filles, au bain ! » clama soudain Molly avec entrain en entraînant les filles à sa suite.

Timing impeccable, à croire qu'elle avait senti que j'avais besoin d'être seul avec Teresa. Finissant distraitement mon assiette, j'attendis d'entendre le bruit des pas des filles au-dessus de ma tête avant de me tourner vers Teresa. Mais sa place était vide, et je vis qu'elle s'activait à débarrasser la table. Longuement, je la regardais faire et constatais qu'elle paraissait de nouveau préoccupée, comme si la bonne humeur et la sérénité qu'elle affichait tout à l'heure n'avaient été qu'un masque. Mes capacités de mentaliste ne m'étaient d'aucune aide en cet instant précis, et je n'aimais pas ça. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire la vaisselle, je décidais de l'interrompre, ne voulant pas que Molly et les filles reviennent avant que Teresa et moi ayons pu discuter.

« Teresa ? » l'appelais-je en venant me poster derrière elle.

Elle sursauta légèrement au son de ma voix, et le bol qu'elle tenait lui échappa des mains et retomba dans l'eau mousseuse en l'éclaboussant légèrement. Avec un soupir agacé, elle attrapa un torchon et commença à s'essuyer avant de se tourner vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard.

« Tout vas bien ? » m'enquis-je en la scrutant attentivement.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que… » Soupira-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et en jouant distraitement avec son bracelet pour se donner une contenance.

« Je voudrais m'excuser » lançais-je soudain en la voyant s'empêtrer dans ses explications.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle en relevant la tête vers moi.

« Pour t'avoir donné l'impression que tu devais t'inquiéter d'Angela. » déclarais-je en scrutant sa réaction.

Ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et recula légèrement comme si je l'avais frappée. Elle ne s'était visiblement pas attendue à ce que j'aborde si franchement le sujet. Son regard se troubla, et je sus que j'avais vu juste. Ma réaction de la nuit dernière l'avait amené à douter de mes sentiments pour elle et de l'issue de cette nuit.

« Angela est morte, et même si elle tiendra toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur, je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que je gâche ma vie à courir après RedJohn. Vous vous seriez bien entendues c'est certain. Mais elle est mon passé, et tu es mon présent, mon futur. Et si j'en doutais encore, ce qui s'est passé entre nous ces derniers jours m'a montré ce à côté de quoi j'étais passé durant toutes ces années à faire l'autruche, alors je ne compte pas faire marche arrière, et ce qui s'est passé cette nuit est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver, n'en doute jamais » déclarais-je d'une traite de peur qu'elle ne me coupe dans mon élan.

Un long silence suivit ma tirade, et j'attendais que Teresa réagisse, qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais elle restait là à m'observer. Sentant l'inquiétude m'envahir, je me dandinais légèrement, mal à l'aise sous la fixité de son regard. Je me sentais plus vulnérable que jamais après m'être ainsi livré, mais je savais que ça en valait la peine. Du moins l'espérais-je. Mais Teresa restait sans réaction face à moi, et je commençais à craindre qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi.

« Teresa, je… » Commençais-je, bien décider à plaider ma cause et à avoir gain de cause.

Mais avant que je ne puisse me lancer dans un autre monologue, elle battit des cils, semblant reprendre pieds dans la réalité, et elle se jeta à mon cou, enfouissant son visage contre mon torse. Surpris, je restais une fraction de secondes les bras ballants avant de me ressaisir et de refermer mes bras autour d'elle, la pressant fermement contre moi. Elle tremblait légèrement, et je resserrais mon emprise autour de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. J'étais déstabilisé. Je n'étais pas habitué à me trouver confronter à une Lisbon aussi émotive, et je me surprenais à aimer ça. J'aimais l'idée que d'avoir réussi à pulvériser sa carapace et qu'elle ne ressente plus le besoin de me cacher ses émotions. Un sentiment de fierté et de possessivité m'envahit, et je la serrais si fort contre moi qu'elle gémit légèrement, se tortillant pour que je la libère, ce que je faisais à regret, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi.

« Chut… je sais…. Ne t'inquiète pas… » Souffla-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le mien.

Elle souriait, et son regard avait retrouvé toute sa luminosité. Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, j'y vis une lueur de doute et de culpabilité, mais elle disparut si vite que je crus l'avoir rêvée. Et puis pourquoi se sentirait-elle coupable ? Ce n'était pas comme si être amants était répréhensible. Nous étions tout les deux célibataires, et rien ni personne ne nous empêchait de laisser libre court à nos sentiments, si ce n'était nous-mêmes. En souriant, je me penchais vers elle et m'emparait avidement de ses lèvres qu'elle m'abandonna volontier, entourant mon cou de ses bras. Ce furent les rires étouffés d'Elora qui nous tira à nouveau de notre échange passionné, et nous tournant vers l'entrée de la cuisine, nous découvrîmes la fillette qui nous observait avec malice, ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses rires nerveux.

« Qu'y a-t-il Elora ? » s'enquit Teresa d'une voix douce sans pour autant quitter l'étreinte de mes bras.

Les yeux pétillants de malice, elle écrivit quelque chose sur son carnet avant de nous le tendre et de repartir en courant dans les escaliers, riant à gorge déployée.

« Qu'a-t-elle écrit ? » demandais-je à Teresa avant de m'approcher d'elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

« Les baisers c'est beurk ! » déchiffrais-je avant d'éclater de rire imité par Teresa qui s'appuya contre mon torse en riant si fort qu'elle se tenait les côtes.

« Elle ne dira plus ça dans quelques années ! » souffla-t-elle en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Je ne suis pas pressé d'en arriver là ! » lançais-je sans réfléchir.

Je sentis Teresa se raidir entre mes bras, et surpris par son brusque changement d'humeur, je baissais les yeux, et ce que je lus dans son regard me brisa le cœur. Elle paraissait si triste en cet instant que je me sentis impuissant face à son chagrin. J'avais encore perdu une occasion de me taire. J'avais oublié qu'Elora n'était pas notre fille, et qu'à moins d'un miracle, nous ne la verrions pas grandir et se transformer en adolescente. Nous ne serions pas là lors de son premier rendez-vous, et c'était ce qui rendait Teresa si malheureuse. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était la serrer dans mes bras pour la consoler, lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle et que non seulement, je comprenais sa souffrance, mais que je la partageais, la ressentait avec la même acuité.


	27. Chapter 27

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Voici le chapitre suivant, et après celui-là, il vous faudra patienter encore un pue parce que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, donc il faut que j'ai le temps d'écrire la suite! **

**Merci de continuer de me suivre et de laisser des commentaires... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 27 : **

Je ne lui avais rien dit. Je ne pouvais pas lui en parler. Je ne me sentais pas la force de le faire souffrir, d'être l'oiseau de mauvais augure qui briserait le fragile équilibre que sa vie connaissait en cet instant. Je m'y refusais même si chaque fibre de mon être me criait que c'était une erreur, qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas de lui avoir dissimulé une telle chose, qu'il se sentirait probablement trahi. Je refusais d'être celle qui briserait la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle il évoluait. J'avais donc profité de ce qu'il était monté se doucher et alors que Molly surveillait les filles, j'étais sortie et avait caché le cadre dans mon coffre de voiture. Je l'apporterais à la scientifique pour voir ce qu'ils pourraient en tirer. Cette photo ne saurait que le faire souffrir et rouvrir des cicatrices qu'il s'évertuait à fermer. Si j'en avais les moyens, j'empêcherais RedJohn de le faire souffrir, et peut m'importait qu'il m'en veuille.

Patrick avait bien assez souffert comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter une couche. De retour dans la cuisine, je m'installais à table, heureuse que Patrick ne soit pas redescendu et me mettais tout naturellement à rire et plaisanter avec Molly, soulagée d'un poids maintenant que cette photo n'était plus dans la maison à porter de l'esprit fouineur de Patrick. Je riais donc gaiement lorsqu'il revenait, et je me sentais même suffisamment en confiance pour ne pas fuir son regard, ce qui sembla le soulager, et je compris qu'il devait avoir mal interprété mon éloignement. J'allais avoir du mal à m'expliquer à ce sujet sans lui révéler la vérité. Je sursautais en entendant Molly sortir avec les filles, et pour gagner du temps, je m'empressais de débarrasser la table, sentant le regard de Patrick suivre chacun de mes mouvements. Un silence épais s'installa entre nous, et je ne faisais rien pour le briser, bien au contraire.

Je commençais la vaisselle lorsque je sentis la présence de Patrick derrière moi. Le son de sa voix me fit sursauter, et je laissais échapper le bol que je tenais, m'éclaboussant par la même occasion. Refusant de croiser le regard inquisiteur de Patrick, je me séchais sommairement avant qu'il ne m'oblige à lui faire face. Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'attendais qu'il m'interroge sur mon comportement, voir même qu'il se fâche, mais au lieu de ça, il s'excusa. Je m'attendais si peu à ça que j'écarquillais les yeux, le fixant d'un air ébahi. Il continua en m'affirmant que sa défunte femme n'était pas un obstacle entre nous. Le cœur battant, je l'écoutais me faire la plus belle des déclarations. Et à nouveau, je ressentis le besoin de le protéger de RedJohn. Patrick avait fait tant de progrès en quelques jours, que je refusais que les manigances de ce monstre ne le pousse de nouveau dans ses retranchements et qu'il retombe dans ses penchants morbides et destructeurs.

J'entendis Patrick m'appeler, et je compris qu'il attendait une réaction de ma part. Ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix, je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de me jeter à son cou, me pelotonnant contre lui. Avec satisfaction, je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de moi me serrant si fort contre lui que je finissais par avoir du mal à respirer. Non, je ne lui dirais pas, je n'en avais simplement pas le droit. J'allais m'occuper de Red John, et avec un peu de chance, Patrick n'entendrait jamais parler de cette photo et surtout, il ne saurait pas que nous étions passés à deux doigts de la mort. Avec un gémissement, je me laissais aller dans son étreinte alors que nous échangions un baiser renversant, un de ceux qui vous donnait l'impression que le monde tournait à l'envers, comme si brusquement, les lois de la gravité n'avaient plus lieu et que tout autour de vous devenait immatériel. Et alors que j'oubliais jusqu'à mon nom, les rires d'Elora nous rappelèrent une fois encore à l'ordre, et nous nous séparâmes suffisamment pour pouvoir observer la fillette qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, riant incontrôlablement. Avec amusement, je l'observais écrire quelque chose sur son ardoise magique qu'elle emmenait partout à présent, et riais aux éclats en déchiffrant ce qu'elle avait noté, la regardant s'enfuir à toutes jambes, ses rires s'entendant alors même qu'elle avait atteint l'étage.

« Elle ne dira plus ça dans quelques années ! » soufflais-je en tentant de reprendre ma respiration.

« Je ne suis pas pressé d'en arriver là ! » répliqua Patrick en secouant la tête d'amusement.

Instantanément, je me figeais, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Cette simple phrase parlait à la fois d'avenir et de passé. Sans Red John, Patrick serait déjà en train d'apprendre à composer avec une jeune fille en pleine crise d'adolescence. Au lieu de ça, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que cela aurait été de voir Charlotte grandir et se transformer en femme. Quant à Elora, là encore il ne pouvait qu'imaginer, ayant tout deux parfaitement conscience qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que nous ne fassions plus partie de sa vie lorsqu'elle en arriverait à ce stade de son existence. Me raidissant un peu plus, l'image des deux fillettes se superposa dans ma tête, se substituant rapidement à l'image d'une Charlotte adolescente dont je n'avais plus aucune difficulté à imaginer les traits, aux côtés d'Elora, toutes deux affichant le même sourire étincelant. Voilà ce que, dans un monde parfait, l'image aurait dû être, mais ce n'était pas le cas, ce ne serait jamais le cas. Et plus que jamais en cet instant, je comprenais et partageais la haine que Patrick éprouvait envers Red John, la faisant mienne.

La sonnerie de mon portable me tira de mes pensées, et je quittais les bras de Patrick qui me tenait toujours fermement contre lui comme s'il avait craint de me voir disparaître et je m'en emparais, écoutant attentivement mon interlocuteur. Avec un soupir et un froncement de sourcils, je réfléchissais rapidement à la meilleure option.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » me demanda Patrick en fronçant les sourcils face à mon silence prolongé.

« Les résultats d'analyse sont arrivés au bureau » expliquais-je avec réticence.

« Bien, alors allons-y ! » s'exclama Patrick ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'hésitais ainsi.

« Moi j'y vais. Molly et toi devez emmener les filles pour qu'elles racontent ce que Caldwell leur a fait » soupirais-je sachant que ça n'allait pas plaire à Patrick.

« Mais… » protesta-t-il en se crispant.

« Je sais, et je te dirais tout ce que l'équipe m'apprendra, mais Elora ne voudra jamais raconter ce qui s'est passé hier si l'un de nous n'est pas avec elle. Elle ne se sentira pas suffisamment en confiance pour ça… » insistais-je en priant pour qu'il se range à mes arguments.

« Je sais que tu as raison, mais je n'aime pas ça » gronda-t-il en secouant la tête de mécontentement.

« Je sais, moi non plus, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Le bien-être d'Elora doit passer avant le reste » soupirais-je en baissant les yeux pour qu'il ne voie pas la culpabilité qui m'envahissait de nouveau.

« Excuses-moi, ce n'est pas juste envers toi, mais je n'aime pas être tenu à l'écart, pas quand on en vient à Red John » souffla-t-il en attrapant ma main, la serrant doucement dans la sienne.

Lui qui avait voulu me réconforter, c'était raté. Ses paroles n'avaient fait que me rappeler ce que je lui dissimulais, et de nouveau, le doute s'insinua en moi. Je savais que pour le moment, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, que cette photo ne ferait que le faire inutilement souffrir, mais d'un autre côté, je savais que lorsqu'il l'apprendrait, il ne verrait pas les choses de ce point de vue, du moins pas immédiatement, et qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas ce qu'il verrait comme une trahison. Lui parler maintenant serait la solution de facilité. Il serait fâché, mais pas contre moi, contre RedJohn. En lui dissimulant, il reporterait sa colère contre moi, ce qui aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître serait plus sein pour lui. Je savais que je jouais avec le feu et que je risquais de le perdre dans la manœuvre, mais si ça signifiait le garder loin des ennuis et l'empêcher de se lancer à corps perdu dans sa quête de vengeance, je l'acceptais. Je pouvais vivre avec l'idée qu'il me haïssait, je ne le pourrais pas en sachant qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose alors que j'aurais pu l'éviter.

« Veux-tu que je te rejoignes lorsque les filles auront fini leur déposition ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix contrite.

Le ton de sa voix m'indiqua que malgré mes efforts, il avait perçu mon sentiment de culpabilité, et qu'il devait s'imaginer que c'était à cause de sa réaction en apprenant qu'il ne serait pas là pour connaître les résultats d'analyse. J'aurais dû le détromper, mais je ne le faisais pas, sachant qu'il voudrait en connaître les raisons et que je ne pouvais pas les lui donner. Je détestais lui mentir, mais parfois la vie vous imposait des choix douloureux, que vous soyez d'accord avec ou pas.

« Non. Je préférerais que tu reviennes ici, et surtout veilles à ce que Molly et Cameron restent ici. Même si Caldwell est en prison, nous ignorons toujours s'il a eu le temps de prévenir RedJohn, et s'il l'a fait, alors Cameron est tout autant en danger qu'Elora » répliquais-je en frissonnant en songeant à ce qui aurait pu arriver cette nuit.

« Bon sang ! Ne serons nous donc jamais en paix ! » cracha Patrick, me faisant grimacer.

Je savais ce qu'il ressentait parce que j'éprouvais la même chose, et je me sentais tellement impuissante que ça commençais à me rendre dingue. Je ne supportais plus que RedJohn ait un tel pouvoir sur nous, qu'il puisse s'immiscer dans nos existences chaque fois qu'il lui en prenait l'envie. Et je me fis la promesse de réussir à l'empêcher de nuire une bonne fois pour toutes, même si c'était la dernière chose que je faisais sur cette Terre.

« Nous trouverons le moyen d'arrêter la folie meurtrière de Red John Patrick, je te le promets » déclarais-je en mettant toute la certitude dont j'étais capable dans ma voix.

Patrick plongea son regard dans le mien, et une conversation silencieuse s'engagea entre nous. Nos doutes, nos espoirs, nos craintes, nos certitudes, nos forces et nos faiblesses. Tous nos sentiments étaient mis à nus, partagés et compris par l'autre, et je sus alors que Patrick se détendait et me souriait, que je réussirais. Parce que l'échec n'était pas une option. Pas quand cela signifiait laisser Red John emporter cette partie d'échec qu'il avait commencé bien des années plus tôt. Il était temps que la partie se termine, et le cavalier noir ne l'emporterait pas. C'était une promesse que je faisais, non seulement à moi-même, mais également à Patrick et à Elora.

« Quand devons-nous être au CBI ? » s'enquit Patrick en m'attirant vers lui.

« Aussi rapidement que possible. Van Pelt ne m'a pas vraiment dit ce qu'il en était, mais au son de sa voix, j'en ais déduit que c'était important » déclarais-je en posant ma tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur.

« Ok. Je vais aller prévenir Molly et les filles » approuva-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front et de s'éloigner.

Songeuse, je l'observais grimper les escaliers d'une démarche raidie par l'inquiétude. Je savais qu'il devait se faire violence en cet instant pour ne pas laisser éclater sa frustration, mais c'était mieux comme ça. Je voulais avoir le temps de lire le dossier avant de lui en faire part. Je ne lui cacherait rien de ce que mon équipe m'apprendrait, mais je voulais être la mieux préparée possible pour faire face aux différentes possibilités qui s'ouvriraient à nous une fois ces analyses entre nos mains, et je ne voulais pas que Patrick laisse son impétuosité naturelle prendre le pas sur la réflexion et le conduire tout droit dans un piège. Je continuais de penser que toutes les erreurs commises par Red John après le meurtre de la famille Jackson était un piège, dont cette photo n'était qu'une des pièces. Hors de question que je le laisse manipuler Patrick. Profitant de ce que j'étais seule, je m'emparais de mon cellulaire.

« Agent Powell » entendis-je à l'autre bout du fil après seulement deux sonneries.

« Ici l'agent Lisbon, j'aurais besoin d'analyses de toutes urgences » déclarais-je les yeux rivés sur les escaliers afin de m'assurer que Patrick n'entendrait pas cette conversation.

« De quel ordre agent Lisbon ? » s'enquit le technicien.

« Recherches d'empruntes et d'ADN ainsi que de tout ce qui pourrait révéler la provenance géographique de l'objet » expliquais-je d'un ton ferme.

« Est-ce urgent ? » voulut-il savoir alors que j'entendais le cliquetis d'un clavier, signe qu'il était entrain d'entrer ma requête dans les fichiers.

« C'est même prioritaire. Cela concerne l'enquête sur Red john » affirmais-je d'un ton autoritaire.

« Compris agent Lisbon. Je m'occuperais personnellement de l'objet dès qu'il nous sera livré » m'assura-t-il en comprenant l'importance de la tâche.

« Je vous l'apporterais moi-même » déclarais-je avant de le saluer et de raccrocher en entendant des pas approcher.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en voyant Patrick redescendre en compagnie d'Elora qui ne put contenir un sourire amusé en m'apercevant, et je me demandais combien de temps ça allait lui prendre pour ne plus exploser de rire chaque fois qu'elle nous verrait ensemble Patrick et moi. Mais en même temps, la voir aussi gaie et malicieuse me faisait tellement plaisir que j'acceptais volontiers d'être l'objet de ses taquineries.

« Avec qui discutais-tu ? » s'enquit Patrick en me voyant ranger mon téléphone.

« Je voulais demander à Cho comment s'était passé l'interrogatoire de Caldwell, mais finalement je lui poserais la question en arrivant au CBI » répondis-je sans hésitation, avant de m'enquérir « On peut y aller ? »

« Oui. Molly finit de préparer Cameron et nous y allons » approuva-t-il en surveillant Elora qui était sortie jouer devant la maison.

« Ok » répondis-je distraitement, regardant moi aussi Elora s'amuser dehors.

« Il faudrait lui installer une balançoire tu ne penses pas ? » s'enquit Patrick en m'interrogeant du regard.

« L'arbre derrière la maison serait parfait pour ça » acquiesçais-je en souriant.

« En revenant tout à l'heure, je m'arrêterais pour en acheter une et je l'installerais pendant que les filles mangeront » s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

« Tu pourrais également prendre une de ces petites cabanes de jardin… Les filles vont rester un moment ici, autant qu'elles aient de quoi s'amuser durant ce temps… » réfléchis-je en me demandant si ce n'était pas un peu trop.

« Je sais qu'Elora est censée repartir dès que l'enquête sera bouclée, mais en attendant je veux qu'elle se sente comme chez elle ici, et c'est ce que je ferais pour ma fille » lança Patrick le regard teinté de nostalgie.

Je savais qu'à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas Elora qu'il voyait s'amuser, c'était Charlotte, et à nouveau je sentis mon cœur se serrer devant la douleur de son regard. Je savais que c'était une blessure dont il ne guérirait jamais totalement, mais je pouvais faire en sorte que cela ne l'empêche pas de se construire une nouvelle famille, et si je pouvais en faire partie, ce serait encore mieux. Mais chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, il me fallait découvrir la véritable identité de Red John et mettre un terme à ses agissements une bonne fois pour toute, et de préférence avant qu'il ne récidive. Il avait détruit assez de vies comme ça…


	28. Chapter 28

**Désolée pour l'attente je pensais avoir poster tout mes chapitres d'avance alors qu'il m'en restait encore un! **

**Merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira! **

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 28 : **

J'avais été bien naïf de croire qu'il me laisserait tranquille après que je l'ai aidé sur cette affaire il y avait de cela deux ans. J'aurais du savoir qu'une fois qu'on pactisait avec le diable, il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible. Et voilà qu'à présent il me demandait des renseignements sur l'agent Lisbon. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'en s'en prenant à elle, c'était Jane qu'il voulait atteindre. Leurs disputes étaient célèbres, mais tout le monde au CBI savait bien que Jane mourrait pour la protéger, et visiblement IL en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas lui fournir d'informations sur l'agent Lisbon. Elle était appréciée et respectée de tous ici, et la plupart des agents fantasmaient sur elle. Mais si je ne le faisais pas, je savais que ma vie ne vaudrait plus grand-chose. J'étais dans une impasse et je le savais.

Le souffle rauque, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer et je transpirais à grosses gouttes, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à monter le thermostat. Desserrant ma cravate et m'épongeant le front avec un mouchoir, je tentais de me calmer. Paniquer ne m'aiderait pas à trouver une solution à mon problème bien au contraire. Je devais réfléchir. Peut-être que je n'étais pas obligé de tout lui apprendre sur elle ? Peut-être que ne lui livrer que quelques informations sur son passé et sa famille suffirait à le satisfaire. Je pouvais toujours essayer, et si jamais il n'était pas satisfait, je n'aurais qu'à prétendre avoir fait de mon mieux en un si court laps de temps, mais que s'il le désirait, je continuerais mes recherches. Satisfait et soulagé de mon idée, je me mettais directement au travail et accédais au dossier de l'agent Lisbon.

Du moins j'essayais, mais je ne parvenais pas à franchir les pare-feux. Van Pelt avait fait de l'excellent travail, et au bout de dix minutes, j'abandonnais. Rageusement, je cognais du point sur mon bureau. Comment allais-je faire si je ne pouvais pas accéder à son dossier ? Sentant de nouveau l'angoisse m'envahir, je me levais brusquement de ma chaise, si brusquement que je l'envoyais se cogner contre les étagères derrière moi, et me mettais à faire les cents pas dans mon bureau. Heureusement que les stores étaient baissés, parce que mes collègues n'auraient pas manqué de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et qu'aurais-je répondu à leurs interrogations ? Que Red John voulait que je lui serve l'agent Lisbon sur un plateau ? En soupirant, je revenais lentement vers mon bureau, et mon regard se posa sur la photo de ma femme et de ma fille.

Elles étaient si belles, si pleine de vie et de joie de vivre. Et je savais que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me demandait, Red John s'en prendrait à elle. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça que tout avait commencé. Il les avait menacées. Je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que de lui obéir. J'aurais pu prévenir mes supérieurs et conserver mon intégrité policière, mais ma famille en aurait payé le prix. Parce que personne ne pouvait arrêter Red John. Patrick Jane en avait cruellement fait l'expérience. Et je ne voulais pas que ma femme et ma précieuse petite fille subissent le même sort. Abattu, je laissais mes yeux se perdre sur mon bureau, et mon regard se posa sur un classeur métallique duquel dépassait un dossier que j'avais eu besoin de consulter avant l'appel de Red John. Machinalement, je me levais pour le remettre en place, et c'est en refermant le tiroir que j'eus une illumination.

Même si à présent tous les dossiers des membres du personnel étaient informatisés, je savais que par mesure de précaution, tous les dossiers étaient conservés dans les archives papiers. Le dossier de Lisbon devait forcément s'y trouver avec les autres. Ne me restait plus qu'à trouver une bonne excuse pour me rendre aux archives sans attirer l'attention. Me rasseyant sur mon fauteuil, je posais les yeux sur les dossiers que j'étais censé résoudre, et un sourire étira mes lèvres. L'affaire McCoy. Je l'avais mise de côté parce qu'il me manquait une des pièces à conviction que j'avais besoin de réexaminer. Je savais que je ne la trouverais pas aux archives, mais dans les locaux de la police scientifique, mais je pourrais toujours m'y rendre, prétextant avoir mal compris le message que le laborantin qui m'avait appelé ce matin m'avait laissé.

Satisfait, je m'emparais du dossier et me dirigeais à grand pas vers les ascenseurs. Les archives se trouvaient au sous-sol du bâtiment. C'était un endroit assez lugubre et je détestais m'y rendre presqu'autant qu'à la morgue, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Pas si je voulais sauver la vie de ma famille. Et si pour ça je devais sacrifier l'agent Lisbon, je le ferais. Rien ne comptait plus à mes yeux que maintenir ma famille en sécurité. Dans l'ascenseur, je me figeais en découvrant l'objet de mes recherches. Elle me salua d'un sourire, et je constatais qu'elle se rendait à l'étage de la scientifique. Elle devait aller voir si les analyses qu'elle avait demandées avaient données quelque chose. A nouveau, la culpabilité m'envahit. C'était sa vie contre celle de ma femme et de ma fille. Je supposais que c'était ce qu'on appelait un choix cornélien.

Bien sûr, Red John ne m'avait pas dit qu'il comptait la tuer, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Il ne m'avait pas demandé de fouiller dans le passé de l'agent Lisbon parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il voulait de la lecture. Non, s'il voulait avoir des informations sur elle, c'était parce qu'il voulait connaître ses points faibles. Il allait sûrement soit chercher à en faire une de ses marionnettes, soit à la faire disparaître du tableau. Et connaissant l'intégrité de l'agent Lisbon, c'était plus que probable qu'il opte pour la seconde option. Baissant les yeux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas percevoir mon malaise et ma culpabilité, je constatais qu'elle tenait un cadre dans sa main gauche. Intrigué, je penchais la tête, et sursautais en découvrant la photo. La cruauté et l'imagination macabre de Red John n'avaient vraiment aucunes limites.

Je me demandais si Jane avait vu cette photo de sa fille disparue. Probablement pas. Lisbon avait du l'intercepter avant. Ce qui n'avait pas dû être du goût de Red John. Cela expliquait probablement son intérêt soudain pour la jeune femme. Il voulait certainement se venger de son intervention dans cette guerre des nerfs que Jane et lui se livrait. Lisbon venait sûrement d'interférer dans un des plans tordus de Red John pour torturer Jane en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas sû protéger sa famille, se plaçant ainsi dans la ligne de mire du tueur en série le plus insaisissable des Etats-Unis. Et je pesais mes mots. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? L'agent Lisbon était-elle sur le point de l'acculer ? Avait-elle en main les moyens de découvrir qui se cachait derrière le masque de Red John ?

Une chose était sûre, il ne se renseignerait pas sur elle si elle n'était pas une menace pour lui. Elle devait être plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'imaginait, et il cherchait à la ralentir en jouant avec elle. La question était de savoir si je comptais l'y aider ou au contraire permettre à Lisbon de l'arrêter. C'était dans mon intérêt. Ma famille serait en sécurité si l'agent Lisbon le mettait derrière les barreaux. Bien sûr, elle devrait également neutraliser chacune de ses marionnettes, mais j'en connaissais déjà quelques unes, et comme des dominos, chacune d'elles dénoncerait les autres pour sauver sa peau. Oui, je devais la prévenir du danger, mais je devais le faire discrètement pour que d'une part elle ne sache pas que j'étais moi-même complice de Red John, et de l'autre que ce dernier ne découvre pas que je l'avais trahi. Mais comment faire ? Comment la prévenir sans me faire repérer ?

Le soubresaut de l'ascenseur s'immobilisant à l'étage de la police scientifique me fit légèrement sursauter. Je devais lui dire maintenant ou je savais que je n'en aurais plus le courage. Et puis ici, dans cet ascenseur, nous étions à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. C'était le lieu parfait pour lui révéler le danger qui pesait sur elle. Alors prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'appuyais sur le bouton d'arrêt d'ouverture des portes, m'attirant le regard interloqué de l'agent Lisbon.

« Un problème agent Parker ? » s'enquit-elle en portant machinalement la main à son holster.

Son geste me fit déglutir. Si je ne me mettais pas très rapidement à table, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure et je devrais répondre de mon attitude devant mes supérieurs. Définitivement pas discret. Je pris une profonde inspiration et décidais de me jeter à l'eau.

« Désolé pour mes méthodes cavalières agent Lisbon, mais je dois vous parler… » soufflais-je nerveusement.

« Et vous ne pouvez pas le faire ailleurs qu'en me retenant dans cet ascenseur ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

« C'est-à-dire que ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez délicat, et je préfèrerais que cette conversation reste entre nous » expliquais-je d'une voix rendue rauque par l'inquiétude.

« Je vois… que se passe-t-il ? » m'interrogea-t-elle en posant un regard glacial sur moi.

« Ce matin j'ai constaté qu'il y avait eu une intrusion dans notre base de données. Celle-ci a été assez brève, et je ne sais pas qui a tenté d'accéder à nos dossiers mais… » m'empressais-je de dire en jetant un regard nerveux vers les portes comme si je redoutais à chaque instants qu'elles ne s'ouvrent sur Red John.

« Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? » voulut-elle savoir en arquant un sourcil circonspect.

« Et bien j'ai essayé de découvrir ce que notre hacker cherchait, et j'ai constaté qu'il n'avait cherché à pirater qu'un seul dossier » balbutiais-je, de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Lequel ? » demanda-t-elle, même si à la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans son regard, je savais qu'elle venait de comprendre où je voulais en venir.

« Le votre madame » déclarais-je, soulagé d'en avoir fini.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir signalé la faille dans la sécurité à la hiérarchie ? » m'interrogea-t-elle d'un air songeur.

« Parce que je voulais d'abord savoir si votre dossier avait été consulté aux archives. Il n'a pas eu le temps de passer les pare-feux de l'agent Van Pelt, donc je voulais savoir s'il avait eu plus de chance avec la version papier » expliquais-je en priant pour qu'elle ne s'interroge pas sur mes motivations.

« Je garderais cette conversation entre nous. Toutefois, j'aimerais que vous m'informiez si mon dossier personnel a été récemment consulté et par qui que je puisse agir en conséquence. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

« Oui madame. Je tacherais de trouver un moyen de vous prévenir sans que l'on sache que cette information vient de moi » approuvais-je avec soulagement.

Si mon insistance à vouloir garder l'anonymat l'intrigua, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Probablement parce qu'elle savait qu'une seule personne avait pu chercher des renseignement sur elle, et qu'elle en avait certainement conclut que j'en connaissais l'identité, d'où ma volonté de rester loin de cette affaire, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas me reprocher.

« Merci agent Parker. Renseignez-vous simplement, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles » me recommanda-t-elle avant de me faire signe de relâcher le bouton de l'ascenseur, ce que je m'empressais de faire.

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, je l'observais sortir, ignorant superbement les regards intrigués des agents qu'elle croisait, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de rester coincé dans un ascenseur pendant plus de cinq minutes.

« Un problème avec l'ascenseur ? » s'enquit un des laborantins avec un demi sourire.

« Impossible d'ouvrir les portes. L'agent Lisbon n'était pas très contente ! Je plains celui qui va s'attirer ses foudres ! » lançais-je avec une grimace explicite.

Amusé, je le vis déglutir et lancer un regard nerveux vers la pièce dans laquelle elle avait disparue avant de se hâter vers son propre bureau. En voilà un qui ne mentionnerait pas l'incident ! Laissant les portes se refermer, je me rendais donc vers les archives. Maintenant que j'avais prudemment mis l'agent Lisbon en garde, j'allais pouvoir accéder à son dossier. Mon nom y figurerait, mais elle n'y verrait pas à mal puisqu'elle savait que je le ferais. Quant à Red John, je n'aurais qu'à lui dire le stricte nécessaire. Pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails et de mettre la famille de l'agent Lisbon en danger. Signant le registre, j'accédais aux archives et gagnais la pièce où étaient conservés les dossiers du personnel. Facilement je trouvais celui qui m'intéressait. Le sortant, je jetais un œil sur la fiche et constatais que la dernière personne à l'avoir consulter était la directrice. Etait-elle une des marionnettes de Red John ? J'avais du mal à le croire, mais tout était possible…

Avec un haussement d'épaules, je classais l'information dans un coin de ma tête, et me concentrais sur la lecture du dossier de l'agent Lisbon. Mère : décédée. Père : décédé. Familles : trois frères. C'était pour le moins lapidaire. Il n'y avait même pas de détails sur ses frères. Dans les observations, on apprenait les conditions dans lesquelles ses parents étaient morts, et qu'elle avait en partie élevé ses frères, mais rien de plus. Par acquis de conscience, je tournais toutes les pages, et je tombais sur une annotation sur le dernier feuillet qui stipulait qu'un de ses frères, Tommy avait une fille de 12 ans. Refermant le dossier et le remettant en place, je rebroussais chemin en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais révéler à Red John. Pas grand-chose, et je savais qu'il voudrait une information qui lui serait vraiment utile. Et la seule qui me venait à l'esprit, c'était l'existence de cette fillette. Mais pouvais-je réellement mettre la vie de cette enfant en danger ?

De retour à mon bureau, je m'emparais de ma veste et décidais de me rendre dans un cyber café. Je n'allais pas envoyer un mail à Red John de mon bureau au risque que ce dernier soit intercepté. J'allais lui parler de la petite. C'était la seule façon qu'il ne doute pas de ma loyauté. Et puis j'avais prévenu l'agent Lisbon. Elle veillerait sûrement à mettre sa famille en sécurité. Fort de cette certitude, je me déculpabilisais et m'acquittais de ma tâche avant de rejoindre ma femme et ma fille, désireux de les rejoindre et de m'assurer qu'elles allaient bien. Et puis comme ça j'aurais un alibi si jamais l'agent Lisbon avait des soupçons me concernant et qu'elle cherchait à retracer mon emploi du temps.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Je sais que vous avez sûrement mieux à faire en ce soir de réveillon, mais je ne voulais pas finir l'année sans vous avoir poster la suite de cette fic que j'avais quelque peu délaissée ces derniers mois, faute d'inspiration. **

**J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, et que malgré le temps passé depuis mon dernier poste, vous n'aurez pas trop de difficultés à vous replongez dans cette histoire... **

**Je remercie Sarah d'Emeraude pour sa fidelité et son amitié, et pour m'avoir encouragée à reprendre l'écriture de cette fic... **

**Bon, j'arrête de vous baratinez et vous laisse lire, en espérant que cette suite vous plaira... **

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 29 : **

Le malaise qui s'était emparé de moi à mon réveil n'avait pas disparu. Au contraire, il n'avait fait que s'amplifier au gré des minutes qui s'écoulaient avec une lenteur affolante. Après le départ de Térésa pour le CBI, Molly et moi y avions conduits les filles pour leurs dépositions, puis Elora et moi avions raccompagnés Molly et Cameron chez elles. Les deux fillettes avaient pleurés d'être séparées, mais nous leur avions promis qu'elles se rêveraient très rapidement. Et j'espérais vraiment que nous pourrions respectés cette promesse. Et à présent, Elora s'amusait tranquillement dans le jardin, passant sans arrêt de la balançoire à la petite maison que je lui avais installé. Elle souriait tout le temps, mais parfois, je la surprenais à se retourner comme pour se lancer dans une discussion avec Cameron avant de soupirer en réalisant que son amie n'était plus là. J'avais été contre le départ de Molly, mais elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici éternellement, et puisque Caldwell était derrière les barreaux, sa fille et elle ne risquaient plus rien.

Je m'étais retenu de lui rappeler que RedJohn représentait une menace potentielle pour elles. J'attendais donc le retour de Teresa pour lui demander de placer la maison de Molly sous surveillance policière. Mais les heures passaient, et Teresa ne revenait toujours pas. Avait-elle eu de nouvelles informations concernant l'enquête ? Ce matin, j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose d'important, mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de mon comportement de la nuit dernière. Mais à présent, je commençais à me demander s'il n'y avait pas autre chose derrière son attitude distante. En soupirant, je préparais le repas d'Elora, et lorsque les spaghettis furent prêts, je l'appelais. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en la voyant débarqué, les couettes de travers et les joues rougies par ses jeux. Elle était adorable, et je ne comprenais pas comment sa mère avait pu se montrer aussi cruelle avec elle. En fait, je ne comprenais que trop bien ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de cette dernière, ce qui m'emplissait d'un puissant sentiment de rage.

La petite main d'Elora sur mon bras me tira de mes pensées, et je reportais toute mon attention sur elle, constatant qu'elle m'observait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Je lui souriais pour la rassurée, et délicatement, la soulevait pour l'installer sur un des tabourets avant de lui tendre une serviette qu'elle noua autour de son cou avant d'attendre patiemment que je dépose son assiette devant elle. Une lueur gourmande éclaira son regard à la vue de l'assiette de spaghetti à la bolognaise que je lui remis, et elle attrapa prestement sa fourchette en m'adressant un grand sourire lumineux qui me fit fondre. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter sa première bouchée à sa bouche, elle fronça les sourcils avant de reposer le couvert sans toucher à son contenu.

« Qu'y a-t-il Elora ? » m'enquis-je, surpris par son comportement.

« Où est Teresa ? » écrivit-elle sur son ardoise qu'elle me tendit avec de grands yeux inquiets.

« Au CBI… » répondis-je en dissimulant ma propre inquiétude « Nous irons lui apporter son repas après si tu veux » déclarais-je pris d'une subite inspiration.

« Une surprise ? » s'enthousiasma Elora avec un grand sourire alors que ses yeux se mettaient à pétiller d'excitation.

« Oui. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente que tu ais pensé à elle » approuvais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Elora acquiesça et se mit enfin à manger. Mais après deux ou trois cuillérées, elle s'arrêta de nouveau et pris son ardoise.

« Tu veux que l'on y ailles maintenant pour manger avec elle ? » déchiffrais-je en songeant que décidément cette petite fille était un ange.

Elora acquiesça en hochant vigoureusement la tête, et j'acquiesçais volontiers, impatient moi aussi de rejoindre Teresa et de découvrir ce qu'elle me cachait depuis le matin.

« D'accord, file te préparer pendant que j'emballe ce qu'il nous faut pour le repas ! » déclarais-je en l'aidant à sauter à bas du tabouret.

Mettant les pâtes et la viande dans deux Tupperware, j'attrapais assiettes et couverts et déposais le tout dans le panier que nous avions utilisé pour le pique-nique. J'ajoutais quelques serviettes en papier des gobelets et une bouteille d'eau et refermais le panier au moment où Elora réapparaissait, une brosse dans sa main et son manteau dans l'autre. Elle me tendit l'accessoire de coiffure et se retourna pour que je lui refasse ses couettes, ce que je m'appliquait à faire, me demandant comment Teresa s'y prenait pour dompter les mèches rebelles qui s'obstinaient à vouloir s'échapper de l'élastique. Elora s'impatientant, je lui attachais sommairement les cheveux, sachant que de toute façon, Teresa la recoifferait dès notre arrivée au CBI. La pensée me fit sourire. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus nous avions tout d'une parfaite petite famille.

« Allez, allons-y ! » déclarais-je en aidant Elora à enfiler son manteau avant qu'elle ne glisse sa petite main dans la mienne.

Le trajet s'effectua en silence, Elora chantonnant les airs que diffusait la radio, et j'en profitais pour trouver une explication à l'attitude de Teresa. Mais j'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien me dissimuler. Une chose était sûre, ça devait être très important pour la faire culpabilisée. Un frisson d'appréhension me secoua, et c'est l'estomac noué que je me garais devant le CBI. Elora se rua dehors, mais elle s'immobilisa devant les portes de l'imposant bâtiment, attendant sagement que je la rejoigne avant de s'y engager. Dans l'ascenseur, Elora sautillait doucement, regardant les chiffres défilés avec impatience, et soupira lorsque l'ascenseur s'immobilisa à l'étage de la scientifique. Un des laborantins fit un pas en avant, un dossier à la main ainsi qu'une enveloppe dont le scellé n'était pas clos, avant de s'immobiliser en m'apercevant. Son regard passa de moi à ses mains à plusieurs reprises.

« Puis-je vous aidés ? » m'enquis-je en lui souriant amicalement.

« Ce dossier est pour l'agent Lisbon. Je dois le lui remettre, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail et je… » expliqua-t-il nerveusement.

« Je vais la rejoindre justement ! Donnez-le moi, je le lui remettrais » déclarais-je en tendant ma main libre vers lui.

« Merci » soupira-t-il avec soulagement avant d'ajouter « toutes nos conclusions se trouvent dans ce dossier. Dites-lui de ne pas hésiter à nous appeler si jamais elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose »

« Je le ferais » approuvais-je en posant l'enveloppe sur le panier.

Intrigué par celle-ci, je la fixais du regard, me demande ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Au jugé, j'aurais dit un cadre, mais pourquoi Teresa ferait analyser un cadre et surtout de quel cadre s'agissait-il ? Un de ceux de chez elle ? C'était peut-être ce qu'elle me cachait. Elle ne voulait pas me dire que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez elle cette nuit pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Et si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne. RedJohn était venu la nuit dernière et pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, il nous avait épargné. S'il n'était pas venu pour nous tuer, pourquoi avoir pris le risque d'être surpris ? Quel était le but de sa visite ? Reportant mon regard sur l'enveloppe, dédaignant le dossier que je glissais sous celle-ci, j'hésitais sur la conduite à tenir. Visiblement Teresa n'avait pas voulu que je vois ce cadre. C'était donc que RedJohn l'avait déposé pour moi. Mais que contenait-il pour que Teresa se soit donné tant de mal pour me le dissimuler ? Profitant de ce que les portes de les portes s'ouvraient et de ce qu'Elora se ruait dehors pour rejoindre Teresa, je basculais légèrement le panier, faisant glisser le cadre hors de l'enveloppe. Et je me figeais.

Sous mes yeux ébahis apparut le visage souriant de ma petite fille. Ma petite fille adolescente. Alors voilà ce que Teresa m'avait caché. Je comprenais son geste. Je le comprenais vraiment, mais une colère sourde s'éveilla en moi. Elle n'aurait pas du me dissimuler cette photo. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Je savais qu'elle avait voulu me protéger, mais pour cela, elle m'avait menti. Et je me sentais trahi. Quittant difficilement cette photo qui me montrait un bonheur envolé à jamais, je rajustais le panier, et le cadre reprit sa place dans l'enveloppe. Comme un automate, je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Teresa, guidé par le rire d'Elora auquel répondait la voix douce et caressante de Teresa. Mais cette fois, cela ne suffit pas à m'apaiser. Seule la tête de RedJohn servit sur un plateau d'argent le pourrait. Avec cette photo, il avait fait renaître ma soif de vengeance, et je savais que c'était pour éviter cela que Teresa ne m'avait rien dit. Mais elle était la mieux placée pour savoir que ce genre de mensonge finissait toujours par remontés à la surface.

Et qu'en général, cela faisait pus de mal que si la vérité avait éclatée dès le départ. Mais en croisant le regard brillant de joie d'Elora, je me contenais pour ne pas exploser sur le champ. Je devais avant tout penser à cette petite fille qui ne méritait pas de souffrir plus que nécessaire. Sans répondre au sourire de Teresa, je me dirigeais vers son bureau sur lequel je déposais l'enveloppe et le dossier avant de me tourner vers elle. Je la vis pâlir dangereusement et fermés les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration. Mon cœur se serra en voyant l'angoisse au fond de son regard. Je lui adressais un regard froid et vide de toutes émotions, et je vis l'éclat du sien se ternir alors que des larmes y faisaient leur apparition. Mais je refusais de me laisser attendrir. Indifférent à sa peine, je détournais le regard et sans un mot, la condamnant en silence, je m'approchais de la petite table pour y déposer notre repas. Je vis du coin de l'œil Teresa chasser d'un geste rageur l'unique larme qui s'était frayé un chemin sur sa joue avant de reprendre son masque de patronne. Teresa venait à nouveau de céder la place à Lisbon, et mon cœur se serra en songeant que je venais de faire ce que je voulais à tout prix évité. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

Encore une fois, RedJohn nous montrait que c'était lui qui était le maître du jeu, et que nous ne pouvions que subir en courbant l'échine. Et j'en avais assez. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je savais que le seul moyen de pouvoir vivre librement et en toute quiétude, c'était de faire disparaître RedJohn de la surface de la Terre. Et c'était à moi de le faire. à personne d'autre, et surtout pas à Teresa. Je ne voulais pas que son âme qui avait garder toute sa pureté soit entachée par le meurtre de cette abomination. Et pour qu'elle ne cherche pas à m'en dissuadée, j'allais devoir m'éloigner d'elle. Même si ça me déchirait le cœur. Je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais la protégée, la préservée de ce qui allait se produire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit mêlée à ma vengeance. Et puis il y avait Elora. Je devais penser à elle aussi. Je devais la tenir éloignée de RedJohn. Et le seul moyen d'y parvenir, c'était de m'éloigner d'elles.

« Mangeons avant que ce soit froid » déclara Teresa en servant une assiette à Elora avant d'en faire de même pour nous.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais qu'elle remplissait à peine son assiette, mais je me retenais de tout commentaire. Dans un silence de mort, nous mangeâmes, et je sentis le regard inquiet de Teresa se poser régulièrement sur moi, même si je percevais peu à peu la colère faire place à l'inquiétude, ce qui était parfait. Je voulais la mettre en colère. Je voulais qu'elle soit suffisamment fâchée contre moi pour que mon départ la soulage et même pour que ce soit elle qui le provoque. Je continuais donc de l'ignorer, gardant obstinément le regard rivé sur mon assiette.

Les mises en garde de l'agent Parker me trottaient dans la tête alors que je faisais les cent pas dans mon bureau, attendant les résultats des analyses que j'avais demandées sur le cadre trouvé dans mon salon. RedJohn se renseignait sur moi. Et ce la m'inquiétait. Pas pour moi, j'étais une grande fille et je savais me défendre, mais pour ma famille. Aussi décidais-je de prendre mon téléphone pour contacter mes frères afin de les mettre en garde, même si je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils m'écoutent. Surtout Tommy. Il était aussi têtu et borné que Patrick, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Mais j'espérais que cette fois il me prendrait au sérieux, ne serait-ce que pour la sécurité de Rebecca. Enfin quand je voyais qu'il continuait de courir après les criminels en entraînant sa fille à sa suite, j'avais peu d'espoir. Aussi une fois que je leur eus laissé des messages, contactais-je la police locale pour leur demander d'assurer une surveillance discrète sur mes frères en leur expliquant la situation. Dès que j'eus prononcé le nom de RedJohn, je fus assurée de leur entière coopération.

Soulagée, je recommençais mes allers-retours en me demandant pour la millionième fois si j'avais pris la bonne décision en dissimulant l'existence de cette photo à Patrick. Mais j'avais beau retourné le problème dans ma tête, je ne trouvais pas de solutions convenables. Cette photo n'avait pas d'autre raison d'être que de faire souffrir Patrick, de le torturer avec le souvenir de ce que sa bravade avait coûter à sa famille. Et je savais que dès lors que Patrick poserait le regard sur le visage épanoui de sa précieuse petite fille, il n'aurait plus qu'une envie. Retrouver RedJohn et le tuer. Et je ne le voulais pas. A aucuns prix. Je ne voulais pas le perdre de cette façon. Pourtant j'avais conscience que s'il découvrait ce que je lui avais sciemment caché, je le perdrais. Cette trahison, même si elle servait de nobles objectifs, me coûterait la confiance de Patrick et par là-même notre histoire naissante. Mais si pour le garder en vie et en sécurité, je devais accepter de le voir s'éloigner de moi, alors c'était un prix que j'étais prête à payer.

L'arrivée en trombe d'Elora dans mon bureau me tira de mes sombres pensées, et je n'eus que le temps de me retourner qu'elle m'avait déjà sauter au cou. Instinctivement, je la serais dans mes bras, heureuse de sa présence. Relevant la tête, je fus surprise de ne pas voir apparaître Patrick dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais Elora l'avait sûrement distancé dans les couloirs. Amusée je constatais que ses couettes avaient été refaites de travers et que des boucles folles s'en échappaient. Dans une grimace, Elora attrapa son ardoise et m'apprit que Patrick cuisinait bien mais qu'il était nul pour attacher les cheveux. En riant, je récupérais la petite brosse que je gardais dans mon sac à main et entreprenais de recoiffer convenablement cette jeune demoiselle tout en lui racontant quelques anecdotes concernant Patrick qui devait avoir les oreilles qui sifflent à force. Mais ça avait le mérite de faire rire Elora. Sentant une présence dans mon dos, je relevais la tête et souriais en découvrant la présence de Patrick.

Mais mon sourire se fana lorsque Patrick m'adressa un regard glacial qui me fit froid dans le dos. Jamais encore il ne m'avait regardé comme ça. Surprise et blessée, je le suivais du regard et tressaillais en le voyant déposer une enveloppe et un dossier avec le logo de la scientifique. Et en éclair je comprenais qu'il avait tout découvert. Et sans surprise, il m'en voulait. J'avais beau m'être attendue à une telle réaction de sa part, cela n'en fit pas moins mal pour autant. J'avais voulu le protéger d'une nouvelle douleur inutile, mais bien sûr, monsieur ne le voyait pas comme ça. En soupirant, l'appétit coupé, je grignotais pour ne pas faire de peine à Elora tout en lançant de fréquents regards à Patrick qui s'obstinait à bouder et à fuir mon regard. Et je sentis une colère sourde montée en moi. S'il voulait faire sa tête de mule et se poser en victime, grand bien lui fasse, mais je ne m'aplatirais pas devant lui. Je ne m'excuserais pas de l'aimer au point de vouloir le préserver de lui-même.

Le repas terminé, je décidais d'emporter le dossier à la maison, me rappelant qu'Heightower ne voulait pas voir Elora traîner dans les bureaux. Et puis si Patrick et moi devions nous expliquer, autant que cela se fasse loin des oreilles indiscrètes des autres agents. Prenant une profonde inspiration et affichant un sourire de façade, j'annonçais donc à Elora que nous pouvions rentrer à la maison. Avec un grand sourire, elle sauta sur ses pieds et se rua dans les bureaux pour dire au revoir à l'équipe, nous laissant seuls Patrick et moi. Comme il continuait de se murer dans un silence boudeur, je décidais de l'ignorer à mon tour et sans lui prêter la moindre attention, rassemblait mes affaires, avant de me diriger vers la porte de mon bureau pour prévenir mon équipe de la suite des évènements.

« Bien, je vais étudier ces dossiers chez moi. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Grace occupez-vous de l'ordinateur de Caldwell, et vous les gars, allez l'interrogez. Une nuit en cellule lui aura peut-être délier la langue » déclarais-je en espérant qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas mon trouble grandissant.

« Bien boss » acquiesça Grace en se mettant immédiatement à la tâche.

« Nous y allons de ce pas. Nous vous ferons parvenir le compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire » déclara Cho dont le regard perçant passa de Patrick à moi, comme s'il avait perçu la tension qui existait entre nous.

D'un hochement de tête approbateur, je faisais signe à Elora que nous pouvions y aller, et toujours en ignorant Patrick, la suivait jusqu'aux ascenseurs. La tension dans cet espace clos était tellement perceptible qu'elle émettait des vibrations négatives qui finirent par atteindre Elora. Fronçant les sourcils et perdant son sourire, elle leva la tête vers nous, cherchant à comprendre si elle avait fait quelque chose qui nous avait déplu. Percevant son malaise, et m'en voulant de l'inquiéter inutilement, je lui souriais tendrement afin de la rassurée. Indécise, elle regarda Patrick qui adopta la même attitude, et Elora se détendit, en concluant probablement que notre tension concernait des problèmes de grand et n'avait rien à voir avec elle. L'espace d'un instant, mon regard croisa celui de Patrick, et je frémis de nouveau devant la froideur qu'il affichait, et l'espace d'un instant j'eus l'impression de me retrouver bien des années plus tôt, devant le Patrick Jane que je ne supportais pas. Et ce constat me fit bien plus mal que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Je soupirais de soulagement lorsque je me retrouvais seule au volant de ma voiture. Ce répit me permettrait de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et surtout de me blindée contre la discussion à venir. Je connaissais suffisamment Patrick pour savoir qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se montrer odieux et blessant pour cacher sa propre douleur. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre directement à RedJohn pour le moment, c'était moi qui allait faire les frais de sa colère et de son impuissance. Et je savais que nous sortirions tout deux blessés de cette discussion. Mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'empêcher. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était d'essayer de garder mon calme et de ne pas répondre aux provocations de Patrick. Ce qui serait sans nul doute plus facile à dire qu'à faire. En soupirant, je surveillais que Patrick ne suivait bien, mais la présence d'Elora dans sa voiture m'assurait qu'il ne me fausserait pas compagnie, ce qui d'une certaine manière aurait sûrement été la solution la moins blessante.

Le trajet jusque chez moi ne me parut jamais plus court qu'en ces instants, mais je me voyais mal faire un détour pour gagner du temps. Et puis je n'étais pas du genre à fuir devant les difficultés. Non, j'avais appris très jeune à les affrontées sans jamais baisser la tête. J'étais une combattante, et si Patrick n'en avait pas encore pleinement conscience, il allait l'apprendre à ses dépends. Me garant dans mon allée, je quittais ma voiture au moment où Patrick s'y engagea à son tour, et un sourire étira mes lèvres en voyant Elora en sortir comme une tornade, sans même attendre que la petite voiture soit garée convenablement. Arrivée devant la porte, elle se tourna vers moi, me faisant signe de me dépêchée, ce que je fis en étouffant un rire. Mais alors que je la rejoignais pour lui ouvrir la porte, un frisson semblable à celui de ce matin me traversa, et je retournais brutalement pour scruter la rue. J'aurais juré que quelqu'un nous épiait, mais j'eus beau observer attentivement les alentours, je ne décelais rien qui sorte de l'habituel.

« Un problème ? » m'interrogea Patrick en suivant mon regard.

Pour seule réponse, je secouais la tête négativement et entrais dans la maison, Patrick sur les talons.

Patrick et Teresa avaient beau me sourire et agir comme si tout allait bien, je sentais que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Durant tout le repas, j'avais senti un malaise grandir entre eux, et j'avais vu la colère envahir les yeux de Teresa, remplaçant la tristesse alors que ceux de Patrick se refroidissaient progressivement. Tout cela je l'avais déjà vécu avant la mort de papa. Sauf que Teresa était papa et que Patrick était maman. Mais la situation était la même et je savais comment ça allait se terminer. Dans les cris et les pleurs. Et je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas que tout recommence. Finalement, maman avait raison. Tout était de ma faute. Patrick et Teresa étaient heureux avant mon arrivée. Et maintenant, ils se regardaient comme s'ils se détestaient. Comme s'il n'y avait plus d'amour entre eux. Juste du vide. Et je voulais qu'ils soient comme avant, comme quand je les surprenais à se faire des bisous d'amoureux. Mais comment faire ? J'avais essayé d'aider papa et maman et j'avais été punie.

Ca avait été la première fois que maman m'avait enfermée dans le placard de ma chambre. Papa s'était mis dans une colère noire, et nous étions partis loin. Mais il y avait eu l'accident. Et maman avait dit que tout était de ma faute. Que sans moi, papa serait encore là. Et maintenant, Patrick et Teresa se comportaient comme eux. Et je ne voulais pas que Patrick meurt. Ou que Teresa meurt. Alors dès qu'on arriva chez Teresa, je courus jusqu'à la porte et dès que Teresa m'eut ouvert, je me précipitais dans les escaliers, attrapais mon doudou sur le lit et courais m'enfermer dans le placard. Peut-être que si je restais cachée, ils ne seraient plus fâchés et se réconcilieraient. Peut-être qu'ils ne crieraient pas. Remontant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, je serrais mon doudou contre moi et me mettais à chantonner doucement pour oublier qu'il faisait noir, et que j'avais encore tout gâché. Pour oublier qu'en bas, Patrick et Teresa se disputaient. Pour oublier que la vie ça faisait mal, et que peut-être maman avait raison en disant que je n'aurais pas dû survivre à l'accident.

Des cris me firent sursauter, et je me mettais à trembler. Je me bouchais les oreilles pour ne plus les entendre, mais c'était peine perdue. La voix colérique de Patrick me parvenait comme s'il se trouvait à côté de moi, et celle de Teresa vibrait tellement de rage que je la reconnaissais à peine. Ils se hurlaient dessus, comme s'ils faisaient un concours de celui qui crierait le plus fort et dirait le plus de méchanceté. Et soudain, ce fut le silence. Tremblante, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur mes joues, je m'agenouillais dans ma cachette et tendais l'oreille, le cœur battant. Ce silence était encore plus angoissant que les cris. Le claquement d'une porte me fit violemment sursautée, et prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, je me ruais hors de ma cachette. Mais dans ma précipitation, je me prenais les pieds dans le tapis et m'écroulais au sol. Indifférente à la douleur qui irradiait de mes genoux et de mes paumes, je me relevais et courais à la fenêtre. Juste à temps pour voir Patrick monter dans sa voiture et partir loin de nous. Un cri inarticulé s'échappa de mes lèvres et je me laissais tomber par terre, pleurant de toutes mes forces.

« Patrick ! » criais-je en pleurant de plus belle, laissant ma tête cognée contre le sol.

Je me roulais en boule par terre, serrant mon doudou contre moi, laissant les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Maintenant que Patrick était parti, Teresa allait m'abandonner elle aussi. Pourquoi voudrait-elle encore de moi alors que par ma faute Patrick l'avait quitté ? Elle allait m'accusé comme maman avant elle. Un gémissement m'échappa, et je sursautais lorsque des bras m'entourèrent, me soulevant de terre. Prise de panique, je me débattais, frappant et griffant, mais les bras ne me lâchèrent pas. Tournant la tête, j'aperçus le visage de Teresa, et je constatais qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle avait pleuré visiblement. Cessant de me débattre, je me laissais faire, attendant les reproches et les insultes. Mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, Teresa m'allongea sur mon lit et s'adossa contre la tête avant de m'attirer à elle. Elle plaça une de ses mains dans mes cheveux qu'elle se mit à caresser, et elle commença à me chanter une chanson.

_Courage Petite Sœur,_

_Fais un vœu chaque fois que tu pleures, _

_Redresses-toi au lieu d'avoir peur, _

_Quelqu'un t'attends là-bas…._

_Souris Petite Sœur, _

_Même quand tu as envie d'avoir peur, _

_Le bonheur est tout près, il existe, _

_Quelqu'un t'attends là-bas…._

_Garde toujours une prière dans ta poche, _

_Et tu y verras plus clair, _

_Ne t'en fais pas la nuit s'en va, _

_Ne vois pas le monde à l'envers…._

_Confiance Petite Sœur, _

_Tes espoirs seront réalité, _

_Il te faut du courage Petite Sœur, _

_Quelqu'un viendra pour t'aimer…._

Les paroles de cette chanson tirées de _Bernard et Bianca_, et le doux son de la voix de Teresa m'apaisèrent, et je me laissais progressivement emporter par une douce et réconfortante torpeur. Blottie dans les bras de Teresa, je soupirais de soulagement en découvrant qu'elle ne semblait pas m'en vouloir. Et encore une fois, je m'en voulus de l'avoir comparée à maman. Teresa n'était pas comme elle. En fait, elles étaient aussi différentes que la nuit et le jour. Maman était grande, blonde et glaciale. Teresa était petite, brune et chaleureuse. Maman étai égoïste là où Teresa était généreuse. Oui, Teresa était différente, et je m'en voulais d'avoir fait d'elle le monstre de mes cauchemars. Elle ne le méritait pas alors qu'elle avait été si gentille avec moi. Comme pour me faire pardonner, je passais mes bras autour de son cou et me serrais fort contre elle, souriant lorsqu'elle me rendit mon étreinte. Si Teresa n'était pas fâchée contre moi, c'est que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle disputée avec Patrick ? Et pourquoi était-il parti en nous laissant seule ? J'aurais aimé lui posé la question, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de peine.

« Tu as faim ? » me demanda Teresa au bout d'un long moment de silence, et rouvrant les yeux, je constatais que le jour s'achevait déjà.

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé tant mon chagrin avait été grand. Je secouais la tête négativement, ne voulant pas quitté ma chambre et les bras rassurants de Teresa.

« Non… moi non plus je n'ai pas faim… » souffla-t-elle en reprenant sa caresse dans mes cheveux.

Elle avait l'air si triste, et j'espérais que Patrick allait vite revenir et qu'il la consolerait. Il m'avait dit que les bras de Teresa étaient magiques, mais je savais que pour Teresa, c'était ceux de Patrick qui l'étaient, et que lui seul parviendrait à lui rendre le sourire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé... **

**J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant et je promets de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour vous le poster, mais la semaine prochaine j'ai des partiels, donc je vais limiter mon temps de connexion... **

**Et avant que j'oublie, je vous souhaites à tous une BONNE ANNEE et une bonne santé ! **

**Bisous**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Merci à cuex qui malgré l'attente ont repris la lecture de cette fic avec plaisir ! Et merci aux nouveaux lecteurs qui ont pensés à me laisser une trace de leurs passages, ça m'a fait très plaisir. **

**Avec moins d'attente que la dernière fois, voici la suite, mais je vous préviens que je suis en pleine période d'examens, donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrais me mettre à l'écriture du chapitre suivant, et je m'en excuses d'avance... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
><strong>

**Chapitre 30 :**

J'avais encore du mal à croire que je l'avais poussée à bout au point qu'elle me gifle. Et elle n'y était pas allé de main morte, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ma joue me brûlait, et j'étais sûr que si je m'observais dans une glace, je verrais l'empreinte de la main de Teresa incrustée sur ma joue. J'avais été odieux avec elle, et je réalisais alors que je roulais comme un fou sur la route qui me ramenait chez moi, que j'avais de la chance qu'elle se soit contentée de me gifler. Parce que j'avais un peu trop tendance à oublier un détail capital. Elle était armée et savait se servir de son arme. Et furieuse comme elle l'était, je n'aurais pas été surpris de la voir dégainer pour me descendre. Rageur, je frappais du poing mon volant, ignorant la douleur que j'en ressentis. Ce n'était rien comparé à celle que je venais d'infliger à Teresa. Après un tel comportement, je savais qu'elle ne voudrait plus entendre parler de moi. Et lorsque l'affaire RedJohn serait classée, je partirais, la laissant enfin tranquille. Un étau enserra mon cœur à l'idée de ne plus la voir, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

J'avais laissé RedJohn faire ce que je m'étais juré d'éviter. S'immiscer dans ma relation avec Teresa. J'avais à nouveau laissé ma rage et ma haine envers lui prendre le dessus, occultant tout le reste. Et le couperet s'était abattu au-dessus de ma tête. J'avais perdu Teresa, et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. C'était moi qui m'étais laissé manipuler comme une de ses marionnettes. Je n'étais qu'un imbécile songeais-je en me garant devant chez moi. En traînant des pieds, je pénétrais dans cette demeure que je connaissais par cœur, mais qui en cet instant me paraissait étrangère, presque hostile. Ma maison se trouvait chez Teresa. Et je savais que plus jamais je n'aurais l'impression d'être chez moi. En soupirant, je faisais quelques pas dans le salon avant de me figer, les sens aux aguets. Quelqu'un était venu ici, chaque fibre de mon être me le criait. Prudemment, j'avançais dans la pièce, mais qui que soit la personne qui était venu me rendre une petite visite, elle n'était plus là. Tournant sur moi-même, je cherchais s'il manquait quoi que ce soit, mais ne remarquait rien d'inhabituel, si ce n'est peut-être quelques photos de famille déplacées.

Inutile d'être voyant pour deviner qui était la personne qui s'était introduit chez moi. Un grondement de rage m'échappa, et je frappais du poing dans le mur, grimaçant en entendant mes articulations craquées. Me passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, je grimpais les escaliers pour aller prendre une douche. J'y verrais peut-être plus clair après ça. Mais alors que j'atteignais l'étage, je me figeais, le pied en l'air, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. La porte de la chambre de Charlotte était ouverte, et de la musique s'en échappait, comme si ma fille s'y trouvait. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je prenais une profonde inspiration et réussissais à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Alors voilà pourquoi RedJohn était venu ici. Pour enfoncer le clou et me mettre à terre. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute dans mon esprit que ce que j'allais trouver derrière la porte entrouverte de la chambre de ma petite princesse allait me détruire. Déjà, de découvrir la sublime adolescente qu'elle aurait dû devenir m'avait brisé le cœur pour la seconde fois, je ne survivrais pas à un second rappel de ce qu'aurait dû être ma vie.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avancer, comme pousser par une force invisible qui m'entraînant vers la vision cauchemardesque qui m'attendait. Comme dans un rêve, je levais lentement la main et poussais contre le chêne de la porte, mes doigts frôlant les lettres du prénom de mon bébé. Et l'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression d'halluciner. Il y avait une adolescente dans cette chambre. Assise au bureau de Charlotte, elle semblait faire ses devoirs. Un nouvel air commença, et comme hypnotisé, j'avançais doucement dans la pièce avant de me figer en réalisant que cette jeune fille était trop immobile pour que sa position soit naturelle. Et je compris que qui qu'elle soit, elle était morte. Je devais sortir. Maintenant. Et je devais appeler les gars. Si je touchais à quoi que ce soit, je risquais d'effacer de précieux indices qui pourraient peut-être nous mener jusqu'à RedJohn. Sans quitter la chevelure bouclée et soyeuse de cette adolescente, je reculais pas à pas, mes pieds semblant lestés de plomb.

Comment alors que cette jeune fille était morte, cette pièce pouvait-elle respirer la sérénité ? RedJohn avait toujours été très doué pour la mise en scène, mais là il s'était donné beaucoup de mal, et le résultat était troublant de réalisme. Continuant de reculer, je me heurtais à la rembarre de l'escalier et parvenait enfin à détourner mes yeux de cette jeune fille qui aurait pu être la mienne. Et alors que je m'élançais vers les escaliers, mon cœur fit une embardée en constatant que la porte de cette chambre dont je n'avais plus franchis le seuil depuis très longtemps était entrouverte, et que s'en échappait des effluves parfumées que j'aurais reconnu au milieu d'une foule malodorante. Le parfum d'Angela. Les mains moites et les jambes flageolantes, j'oubliais l'idée de prévenir les gars pour me diriger vers cette chambre. J'aurais du penser que si RedJohn avait tuer une adolescente qui ressemblait étrangement à Charlotte, il avait dû trouver la copie conforme de ma défunte épouse. D'une main tremblante, je poussais la porte et me statufiais en découvrant une beauté blonde endormie dans mon lit. Angela.

Mais je me reprenais bien vite. Angela était morte. Tout comme cette jeune femme dont le seul crime était d'être le portrait craché de ma femme. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je sentis mes jambes se dérobées sous le poids de mon corps, et je me laissais tomber à terre, terrassé par le poids de la douleur et de la culpabilité. C'était parce que j'avais été incapable de trouver la véritable identité de RedJohn et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire que ces deux femmes étaient mortes. C'était de ma faute. J'avais échoués, et elles l'avaient payé de leurs vies, tout comme ma famille avant elles. Dévasté, je restais là, à fixer le visage de cette jeune femme, serein dans la mort. Etrangement, il n'y avait aucune trace de sang nulle part. Et je n'avais pas encore aperçut le funeste smiley. Ce détail me fit réagir. Intrigué, je me redressais tant bien que mal et décidais de parcourir les autres pièces de ma maison afin de découvrir si RedJohn m'avait réservé d'autres surprises. Le connaissant, et au vue de ce qu'il m'avait déjà réservé, je m'attendais au pire.

Mais avant toutes choses, je devais prévenir les gars et leur dire de venir avec une équipe de la scientifique. Attendre plus longtemps ne ferait que permettre à RedJohn de prendre de l'avance et de commettre d'autres crimes. Me saisissant de mon cellulaire, je contactais donc Cho, priant pour que Rigsby et lui aient terminé d'interroger Caldwell. Le téléphone de Cho sonna si longtemps dans le vide que je crus qu'il ne décrocherait pas, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à mettre un terme à la communication pour appeler Van Pelt, la voix de Cho retentit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Cho » lança-t-il, et quelque chose dans sa voix m'alarma.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » m'enquérais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Caldwell est mort. Il a été abattu dans la salle d'interrogatoire avant que nous puissions reprendre » soupira-t-il d'un ton lugubre.

« Il était devenu gênant pour RedJohn » remarquais-je en me passant une main agacée sur le nuque.

« J'ai demandé les caméras de surveillance, mais je doute que nous y trouvions quoi que ce soit… » poursuivit l'asiatique.

« En parlant de RedJohn, il faudrait que vous veniez chez moi, il m'a laissé un souvenir de son passage… » déclarais-je en me rappelant le but de mon appel.

« Il est venu chez toi? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Cho, et je l'entendis appeler Rigsby et lui demander de réunir une équipe sur le champ.

« Oui, et il a fait deux nouvelles victimes… » déclarais-je d'un ton sombre.

« Nous arrivons, et surtout ne touches à rien ! » s'exclama Cho avant de raccrocher.

« Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me le dise ! » grommelais-je en m'éloignant des chambres pour ne pas revoir les dernières victimes connues de RedJohn.

Redescendant les escaliers, je me dirigeais machinalement vers mon bureau, avant de me figer une nouvelle fois en constatant que la porte de ce dernier était entrouverte et que la lumière était allumée. Une sueur froide me remonta la colonne vertébrale en imaginant ce qui pouvait m'attendre derrière cette porte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je poussais d'une main fébrile le battant, et mon cœur s'emballa devant la scène qui s'offrit à mon regard. Il y avait des photos de Teresa partout, et sur chacune d'elles, un smiley sanglant recouvrait son visage. Je sentis la nausée m'envahir en voyant que sur un mur, RedJohn avait écrit avec du sang frais un message qui me fit violemment frissonné.

_**« Ta femme et ta fille ne t'ont pas suffit. Pourras-tu survivre à sa mort ? Pourras-tu te pardonner de ne pas avoir été là ? »**_

Non pas ça. Tout mais pas ça. Paniqué à l'idée qu'il soit trop tard, je me ruais vers la sortie au moment où l'équipe arrivait toute sirène hurlante.

« Cho ! vite il va s'en prendre à Teresa ! » criais-je en me ruant vers eux.

Comprenant ce qu'il en était, Cho et Rigsby remontèrent aussitôt en voiture alors que la scientifique prenait d'assaut ma maison, et je m'empressais de monter au moment où Cho faisait demi-tour et prenait le chemin de chez Teresa à vive allure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, et le corps secoué de tremblements. Le souffle haletant, je jetais un regard près de moi, et souriais en découvrant Elora profondément endormie, mais mon sourire se fana en voyant la trace de ses larmes sur ses joues pâles. Elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre la dispute qui nous avait opposés Patrick et moi. Ce souvenir accentua mes tremblements, et je me passais une main tremblante sur le visage pour tenter de m'éclaircir les idées. J'avais frappé Patrick. Moi qui m'étais promis de ne pas me laisser dominée par mes sentiments avais échoué lamentablement. Mais Patrick avait été tellement abjecte, que j'avais agit instinctivement, et la gifle avait claquée dans l'air avant que je prenne la pleine mesure de mon geste. Un silence de plomb avait suivit, et la condamnation que j'avais lu dans le regard de Patrick m'avait plus blessée que les paroles que nous avions échangées. Mon geste impulsif condamnait plus sûrement que quoique ce soit notre relation.

Inerte, brisée par la douleur, j'étais restée sans réaction alors qu'il était partit en claquant la porte. Figée dans ma souffrance, j'étais demeurée au milieu de mon salon, le regard braqué sur l'endroit qu'il avait occupé quelques instants plus tôt, je n'avais repris pied dans la réalité qu'au moment où un hurlement désespéré avait retentit à mes oreilles. Surprise, j'avais mis plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à identifier la source de ce son. Pâlissant dangereusement, je m'étais ruée à l'étage, le cœur serré par la culpabilité. Comment avions-nous pus nous laissés aller au point d'oublier jusqu'à la présence d'Elora ? Elora qui avait crié ! Elora qui avait parlé. Le spectacle que j'avais découvert m'avait brisé le cœur, et j'avais passé les heures suivantes à la réconfortée. Mais j'avais senti que tout comme moi, seul le retour de Patrick près de nous pourrait lui rendre le sourire. Finalement, aussi épuisées l'une que l'autre, nous avions toutes deux sombrées dans un sommeil tourmenté. Et je me réveillais avec la désagréable impression d'être observée, comme si une menace pesait sur nous. Tout les sens aux aguets, je me redressais sur le lit, veillant à ne pas réveiller Elora.

Tout me paraissait calme, mais mon instinct me soufflait que je devais rester sur mes gardes, que je n'étais pas en sécurité. Très loin dans le ciel, j'entendais le tonnerre grondé et se rapproché, signe que l'orage allait bientôt éclater. Mais la lourdeur de l'air n'était pas due à l'atmosphère électrique du dehors. Non, c'était chez moi que la tempête semblait prête à s'abattre, et chaque fibre de mon être me soufflait d'être prudente. Et soudain je l'entendis. Ce n'était qu'un son ténu, à peine un frôlement, mais il m'apprit qu'un intrus avait pénétrer chez moi. Et en un éclair je compris. Je compris que le plan de RedJohn avait fonctionné à la perfection. Il n'avait pas seulement voulu torturer Patrick. Il avait voulu l'éloigner d'ici. Quel meilleur moyen de remporter définitivement la partie qu'en nous tuant Elora et moi comme il avait tuer sa femme ? Jamais Patrick ne se pardonnerait de ne pas avoir été là pour nous protéger, pour empêcher RedJohn de nous faire du mal. Et RedJohn le savait parfaitement. Mais je n'étais pas Angela. Je ne me laisserais pas faire sans me battre.

Retournant vers le lit, je secouais doucement Elora et lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin, je lui fis signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Immédiatement, l'inquiétude remplaça le sommeil sur son visage, et elle acquiesça gravement de la tête. Tenant fermement sa poupée d'une main et s'accrochant de l'autre à la mienne, elle se leva, et se laissa guidée vers la porte de sa chambre que j'entrebâillais doucement pour scruter l'obscurité du couloir. Mais il faisait trop sombre pour que j'y vois quoique ce soit, et allumer la lumière serait le meilleur moyen de nous faire repérer. RedJohn était encore au rez-de-chaussée, je l'entendais se déplacer aussi silencieusement que possible dans la maison, mais l'obscurité jouait contre lui, et même s'il était déjà venu ici, il ne connaissait pas cette maison comme moi. Je devais profiter de ce qu'il était encore en bas pour gagner la chambre d'amis. La fenêtre de celle-ci donnait sur le toit du garage. Je pourrais y mettre Elora en sécurité avant de venir régler son compte à RedJohn une bonne fois pour toute.

Je savais que l'affronter seule n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée du siècle, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il trouve Elora, ou bien que lassé de nous chercher en vain, il disparaisse de nouveau dans la nature. Je devais profiter de ce qu'il était venu jusque chez moi pour l'arrêter et l'empêcher de nuire une bonne fois pour toute. Et peut-être que si je l'arrêtais, peut-être que si je le faisais sortir de nos vies à jamais, Patrick ne serait plus en colère et qu'il me reviendrait. Je savais que c'était idiot de penser à ça dans de pareilles circonstances, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, et penser à Patrick me donnait la force dont j'avais besoin. Rapidement, j'entraînais Elora vers la chambre, de l'autre côté du couloir, et aussi silencieuses que deux chats, nous nous y faufilâmes. Elora me suivait sans protester, me faisant visiblement entièrement confiance pour la protégée. La porte soigneusement fermée, je l'entraînais vers la fenêtre que j'ouvris en grand avant de sauter souplement sur le toit, remerciant le tonnerre de gronde suffisamment fort pour étouffer les bruits que j'aurais pu faire.

Sans perdre de temps, je me retournais pour tendre les bras à Elora, qui avait compris ce que j'attendais d'elle et s'était déjà assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Vraiment intelligente cette petite, mais ça ne me surprenait pas qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait du traverser, elle soit plus mature et maligne que les autres petites filles de son âge. L'attrapant sous les aisselles, je la déposais à côté de moi avant de l'entraîner vers la lucarne du garage. Trop étroite pour que j'y passe, mais Elora n'aurait aucunes difficultés à s'y faufilée.

« Ecoutes-moi Elora. Tu vas prendre mon portable. Dès que tu es en bas, tu cours jusque la maison des Sanders en bas de la rue, et tu appelles Patrick » déclarais-je en lui confiant mon cellulaire.

« Non, viens avec moi… » protesta-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Pas étonnant si l'on savait qu'elle n'avait pas parler depuis la mort de son père. J'aurais aimé la serrer dans mes bras au son de sa voix, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Nous fêterions ça dignement lorsque tout serait terminé. En attendant, elle devait faire ce que je lui avais dit.

« Je sais que tu as peur ma chérie, mais la lucarne est trop petite pour que je m'y faufile. Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire » déclarais-je sans lui dire ce que je comptais faire.

« Mais… » protesta-t-elle en me lançant un regard incertain.

« Tu dois aller chercher du secours ma chérie. J'ai confiance en toi, tu y arriveras » la rassurais-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Avec un soupir tremblant, Elora se jeta dans mes bras, me serrant de toute la force de ses petits bras avant de se faufiler agilement par la lucarne et sauter souplement sur le sol, et je songeais que faire poser ce faux plafond avait été une bonne idée finalement. Je suivais la progression d'Elora jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'engouffre dans l'escalier et que je ne la perde de vue. Rapidement, je me précipitais vers le bord du toit et scrutais l'allée jusqu'à ce que je la vois apparaître et courir jusqu'à la barrière sous laquelle elle passa. Rassurée sur son sort, retournais vers la maison au moment où les premières gouttes d'eau se mettaient à tombées. Repassant par la fenêtre, je m'immobilisais tentant de déterminé où se trouvait l'ennemi, mais l'orage se trouvant juste au-dessus de nos têtes, je ne percevais plus aucuns bruits venant de la maison. J'allais devoir redoubler de prudence. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je réfléchissais rapidement aux options qui s'offraient à moi. Mon arme se trouvait en bas, et je pouvais prendre le risque d'aller la cherchée, mais s'il nous avait espionné, il avait déjà anticiper, et je trouverais place vide.

Les armes à feu n'étaient pas son arme de prédilection, mais avec un tueur aussi imprévisible que RedJohn, il fallait que je reste sur mes gardes. Il pouvait bien décider de me tirer dessus pour m'immobiliser, ou juste pour jouer avec moi. Il était bien assez sadique pour ça. Une chose était sûre, je ne pouvais pas rester ici. C'était trop risqué pour Elora. Si jamais il comprenait ce que j'avais fait, il risquait de changer d'avis et de partir à sa recherche. Cette idée me fit avancer vers la porte que j'ouvrais prudemment. Une fois certaine que la voie était libre, je m'avançais vers les escaliers. Je ne comprenais mon erreur qu'au moment où j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Mais avait que je ne puisse réagir et m'échapper, je sentis un violent coup dans le bas de mon dos, et je vis avec horreur les marches de mon escaliers venir à ma rencontre. Je serrais les dents en sentant ma tête heurtée violemment le bois des escaliers avant de me sentir emporter par l'élan et de faire une roulade, mon épaule rencontrant dans un craquement douloureux le mur, et j'allais m'aplatir comme une crêpe sur le sol de l'entrée.

Sonnée, la vision trouble, je sentis le sol vibré contre mon visage et j'ouvrais difficilement les yeux pour voir une ombre menaçant e s'approchée de moi. Mais mon corps refusa de m'obéir, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de rester là, me maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus méfiante. Je me sentais soulevé, avant d'être déposé sur ce que je pensais être mon canapé. Allait-il me tuer ici ? Me torturerait-il avant ? Ma seule consolation était qu'Elora était en sécurité et que Patrick ne tarderait pas à arriver. Trop tard pour me sauver, mais suffisamment tôt pour arrêter RedJohn. En plus, il aurait une excuse toute trouver pour l'abattre.

« Où avez-vous cacher ce petit ange blond ? » s'enquérait RedJohn, et le timbre de sa voix me parut familier.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je tentais de me concentrée sur lui, mais ma tête me tournait affreusement, et je ne parvenais qu'à voir une image déformée de lui.

« Je sens que je vais prendre grand plaisir à m'occuper de vous. Encore plus qu'avec cette douce et innocente Angela » ajoutait-il en exhibant un couteau que je reconnaissais comme étant un des miens.


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonsoir la compagnie ! **

**Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires, m'ont mis en alerte ou dans leurs favoris, ça me touche beaucoup!**

**Ensuite, désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai longuement hésitée sur une question importante : Qui est RJ?**

**J'ai finalement opté pour une solution qui me paraissait plosible, mais comme vous le savez maintenant, je suis très en retard dans le visionnage des épisodes de la série (j'en suis encore à la saison 1), donc je m'excuse d'avance si l'identité que j'ai retenue ne paraît pas réaliste...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et je préviens que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>

**Chapitre 31 : **

Plus nous approchions de chez Teresa, plus je sentais mon inquiétude croître. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer qu'il était trop tard, qu'encore une fois j'avais échoué à protéger ma famille. Je serais l'unique responsable si jamais il était arrivé malheur à Teresa et Elora. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortait de mes sombres pensées, et je sentais mon cœur faire un salto dans ma poitrine en découvrant que l'appel provenait de Teresa.

« Teresa ? Tout va bien ? Où es-tu ? Nous arrivons avec les gars ! » déclarais-je en décrochant précipitamment.

Mais mes espoirs s'écroulèrent en entendant des sanglots étouffés à l'autre bout de la ligne. Les sanglots d'une fillette.

« Elora ? C'est toi ma princesse ? Où es-tu ? » l'interrogeais-je avant de me baffer.

« Teresa m'a dit de sortir de la maison. IL est là Patrick, tu dois venir vite ! » me répondait-elle enfin entre deux sanglots.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Nous sommes presque là ma puce, tout va bien aller ! » soufflais-je en sentant ma joie d'entendre la voix d'Elora pour la première fois se mêlée à mon angoisse de savoir Teresa entre les mains de RedJohn.

« Que se passe-t-il Jane ? » s'enquérait Rigsby visiblement aussi inquiet que je l'étais.

« Teresa a réussi à faire sortir Elora, mais elle est entre les mains de ce monstre à présent » expliquais-je en posant ma main sur mon téléphone pour qu'Elora n'entende pas notre discussion.

Cho ne faisait aucun commentaire, mais je le voyais se raidir, et il accélérait un peu plus.

« Ecoutes moi Elora. Reste dans ta cachette. Nous t'appellerons quand tout sera fini » déclarais-je fermement en priant pour qu'elle m'obéisse.

« D'accord Patrick, mais viens vite me chercher ! » soufflait-elle d'une toute petite voix qui me sera le cœur.

« Je te le promets ma puce. Soit une courageuse petite fille. Pense à tout ce que nous ferons tout les trois quand nous viendrons te chercher. » la rassurais-je en me promettant que je ferais tout pour arranger les choses avec Teresa.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vis Cho se garer en bas de la rue de Teresa. Sans perdre une minute, je sortais de la voiture, et sans tenir compte des appels de Cho, je m'élançais vers sa maison en passant par les jardins afin de ne pas me faire repérer. Je ne m'arrêtais que lorsque j'atteignais la cabane que j'avais construite à Elora et qui me servait de refuge providentiel.

« Je dois raccrocher maintenant ma chérie, mais je fais vite je te le promets » déclarais-je en me rappelant qu'Elora était toujours en ligne.

« D'accord… Je t'aime Patrick… » soufflait-elle d'un ton hésitant.

« Je t'aime aussi princesse » répondais-je la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Maintenant que je savais qu'Elora était à l'abri, je devais me concentré sur Teresa. Mais n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard ? Je ne devais pas penser à ça. Et puis j'étais certain que je le saurais s'il lui était arrivé malheur, comme j'avais eu une mauvaise intuition le jour où ma vie avait basculée par la faute de ce monstre. Teresa était en vie, et elle le resterait. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je m'assurais que je ne pouvais pas être aperçut de la maison avant de m'élancer à toutes jambes vers la porte de la cuisine qui, comme je l'avais prévu, n'était pas fermée. Aussi silencieusement que possible, je pénétrais dans la maison, et m'immobilisais, cherchant à déterminer où se trouvait RedJohn, et surtout où était Teresa. Un bruit sourd attira mon attention, et je m'avançais prudemment vers le salon. Et mon cœur s'arrêta en découvrant l'horrible spectacle. De mon poste d'observation, je n'apercevais que la tête de Teresa. Elle était allongée sur le canapé, ses longs cheveux répandus autour de son visage maculé de sang.

Et au-dessus d'elle était penché un homme dont je n'apercevais pas le visage, mais dont je ne doutais pas une seconde de l'identité. Il tenait dans sa main le couteau à trancher de Teresa dont la lame rougeoyait doucement. De temps en temps, je voyais la lame plongée vers le corps de Teresa qui gémissait douloureusement à chaque assaut. Je devais agir, et vite parce qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. J'avais l'avantage de la surprise, et je devais conserver celui-ci. Alors me reculant doucement, je rebroussais chemin et me rendais dans le garage, priant pour que l'arme de secours de Teresa se trouve toujours dans le coffre de sa voiture. Je supposais que si elle ne s'était pas servie de son arme de service, c'était que RJ l'avait prise d'avance. En plus de son couteau, il était donc armer. Je devrais donc doublement me méfier de lui. Même si les glocks n'étaient pas son arme de prédilection, il pourrait bien décider de faire une exception pour moi s'il se sentait pris au piège.

Veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, je récupérais l'arme dans le coffre, et après m'être assuré qu'il était bien chargé, je rebroussais chemin vers le salon. Un éclair zébra le ciel, me faisant sursauter, et la pièce fut nimbée d'une lumière inquiétante. Hâtant le pas, craignant que RJ se soit lassé de jouer avec Teresa, je soupirais de soulagement en constatant qu'il avait arrêté son petit jeu. Le son de sa voix me glaça. Non, c'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Il ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir au point de tuer sa propre petite-fille. Et pourtant cette voix. Je ne l'avais pas entendue depuis bien longtemps, mais je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Mais si je regardais les choses en face, mon père avait toujours aimé me contrôler, et il n'avait pas apprécié que je parte pour épouser Angela. Et puis nous étions des gens du voyage, quel meilleur moyen de tuer sans attirer l'attention ? Tétanisé, je restais sans réaction.

« Jane n'aurait pas dû me défier. Il aurait du être mon successeur, mais au lieu de ça il a choisit de me trahir. D'abord en épousant cette sainte nitouche, puis en travaillant avec vous. Mais il est temps de mettre un terme à ce jeu et qu'il comprenne enfin que je suis le meilleur » déclara-t-il, et je comprenais que mon père était RedJohn.

Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le comprendre plus tôt ? J'avais grandi à ses côtés, et je l'avais toujours vu manipuler les gens pour les ranger de son côté. Quant aux femmes il les séduisait lorsqu'elles pouvaient lui être d'une quelconque utilité avant de les jetées comme des kleenex usagés. C'est en le voyant lever son couteau, que je comprenais que je devais agir maintenant pour l'empêcher de tuer Teresa sous mes yeux.

« Lâche ce couteau ! » criais-je en me décalant pour qu'il me voit.

« Te voilà enfin mon fils … » souriait-il en baissant son bras avant de retirer son masque et de dévoiler son visage.

Son visage si semblable au mien. Même nos voix se ressemblaient. Et pourtant nous avions deux personnalités totalement opposées. Le Bien et le Mal.

« Ecartes-toi de Teresa » déclarais-je en continuant de le menacer de mon arme.

« Reviens à la raison mon fils, accepte ton héritage, et je te pardonnerais » répliquait mon père sans bouger d'un centimètre.

« Tu as tué mon bébé et ma femme. Et tu t'en prends aujourd'hui à celle que j'aime. Tu as raison, il est temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade, mais ce ne sera pas de la façon que tu crois ! » répliquais-je avec mépris.

« Allons Patrick, nous savons tout deux que tu n'oseras pas me tuer, tu n'en as pas le cran… » ricana-t-il en levant de nouveau son couteau.

Paniqué, je quittais ma cible des yeux pour regarder Teresa, et un reflet sur le champ droit me fit relever les yeux. Et je compris mon erreur en voyant l'arme de Teresa dans la main de mon père. L'orage gronda, un éclair traversa le ciel, et une double détonation retentit dans le silence devenu lourd du salon. Une violente douleur me fit me plier en deux de douleur, et je lâchais mon arme qui glissa sur le parquet. Tombant à genoux, un gémissement de douleur s'échappant de mes lèvres, je levais les yeux pour constater que mon père avait lâché l'arme lui aussi, mais que contrairement à moi, il tenait encore sur ses jambes. Bien que blessé, il se redressa lentement, et un sourire victorieux et narquois naquit sur ses lèvres.

« J'avais raison. En plus d'être un lâche, tu es un piètre tireur ! » se moqua-t-il en me narguant de la pointe de son couteau avant de reprendre « Tu vas mourir, mais avant tu vas la regarder mourir en sachant que tu es responsable de sa mort ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je savais que j'aurais dû obéir à Teresa et qu'elle serait en colère en découvrant que je n'avais pas fait ce qu'elle voulait, mais j'avais eu trop peur. Et puis je me sentais à l'abri ici malgré l'orage qui grondait toujours plus fort. J'avais sursautée violemment en entendant quelqu'un dehors, mais le téléphone collé à l'oreille, j'avais compris que c'était Patrick, et j'avais été soulagée. Il arrangerait tout. Blottie dans l'angle de ma petite maison, je tentais d'entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la maison, mais l'orage m'en empêchais. Mais soudain, un bruit encore plus effrayant que le grondement du tonnerre me fit sursauter. Ce bruit le j'avais déjà entendu à la télé. C'était le son d'un coup de feu. Paniquée, je sautais sur mes pieds, et sans réfléchir, je courrais vers la maison comme j'avais vu Patrick le faire plus tôt et entrais dans la cuisine. La peur au ventre, je marchais doucement pour ne pas faire craquer les lattes du parquet, même si je doutais qu'avec le bruit que faisait l'orage dehors, qui que ce soit dns cette maison m'entendrait.

J'avais l'impression que le ciel déversait toute sa fureur sur nos têtes, comme s'il avait emmagasiné tellement de sentiments négatifs, qu'il ne pouvait plus faire autrement que d'explosé afin de se purifié et de laisser à nouveau la place au soleil. J'aimais bien l'orage d'habitude, mais pas celui-là. Peut-être parce que j'avais l'impression qu'une fois qu'il serait terminé, je constaterais que ma vie avait de nouveau été chamboulée. Et je ne voulais pas. Je voulais que les choses restent comme ça. Je voulais rester avec Teresa et Patrick, et ne jamais les quittés. Mais ça n'arriverait pas, pas si IL leur avait fait du mal. Continuant d'avancer, je remarquais un objet qui luisait faiblement au sol pour mieux voir ce dont il s'agissait, et réalisais que c'était une arme.

« Tu ne dis rien ? Tu n'essayes pas de me raisonner, d'échanger ta misérable existence contre la sienne ? » entendis-je une voix qui me rappela celle de Patrick, mais en beaucoup plus froide.

Terrifiée, j'attrapais l'arme et la serrais fermement entre mes mains. Peut-être que j'arriverais à la donnée à Patrick ou à Teresa ? Lentement, effrayée de ce que je découvrirais, je parcourais les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de cette voix digne d'un méchant de dessin animé. Et ce que j'apercevais faillit me faire hurler. Teresa était allongée sur son canapé, le corps couvert de blessures qui saignaient, et près de l'entrée, j'apercevais Patrick à genoux qui se tenait le ventre comme s'il était blessé lui aussi. Et il y avait un homme debout à côté de Teresa, un couteau dans une main. Il était de dos, mais je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que c'était bien LUI. Je cherchais quoi faire. Je tentais de faire signe à Patrick pour qu'il me dise quoi faire, mais il semblait ne pas me voir. Quant à Teresa, elle avait l'air évanouie. Soudain, comme au ralenti, je le vis lever le bras, et je comprenais qu'il était sur le point de tuer Teresa. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. Pas alors que je n'avais pas pu protéger Matthew. Ca ne devait pas recommencer.

Sans réfléchir, guidée par la peur de voir les évènements se reproduire, je levais les bras et appuyais sur la détente de toutes mes forces au moment où IL baissait le bras. La détonation raisonna à mes oreilles, me perçant les tympans, et je le vis se figé alors qu'une tâche rouge grandissait dans son dos. Il se retourna très lentement vers moi, et je retenais un cri d'étonnement. Il ressemblait tellement à Patrick que s'en était perturbant. Il était plus vieux, mais ils étaient identiques tout les deux. Il avança doucement vers moi, une expression incrédule sur le visage, et je me reculais jusqu'à buter contre le mur. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il continua sa lente avancée, son couteau toujours en mains. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le leva dans ma direction que je pressais à nouveau sur la détente. Le choc provoqué par l'impact de la balle le fit reculé de quelques pas, et il s'arrêta enfin. Tremblante, je l'observais, l'arme toujours pointée vers lui, craignant qu'il ne revienne à l'attaque, mais il restait là, à me regarder comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait d'arriver.

Le tintement sinistre du couteau sur le sol en bois me fit sursauter, et je vis RedJohn tomber à genoux, une main sur sa poitrine, comme pour stopper le flot de sang, puis il s'écroula au sol sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Incapable de détacher mon regard de lui, je vis la vie s'échapper de lui et son regard se ternir. Et ce n'est qu'en comprenant qu'il était mort, que je me laissais glisser contre le sol, sans lâcher l'arme de Teresa, comme si je n'étais pas certaine que tout danger soit écarté. Je restais là, les yeux fixés sur la tâche rouge qui grandissait toujours sur la chemise blanche de cet homme, tant et si bien qu'elle déborda sur le sol. Instinctivement, je me reculais, comme si cette tâche pouvait m'atteindre. Est-ce que le mal était contagieux ? Deviendrais-je aussi mauvaise que lui si son sang m'atteignait ? L'étais-je déjà comme le prétendait maman ? Après tout, je venais de tuer un homme, et je n'en éprouvais qu'un immense soulagement. Alors je devais forcément être une mauvais personne moi aussi.

Je ne réagissais pas lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit avec fracas, et que des voix me parvinrent comme dans un brouillard, pas plus que lorsque quelqu'un m'enleva l'arme des mains.

« C'est la gamine qui a tiré… »

« Elle va être traumatisée à vie…. »

« Il faut les conduire à l'hôpital… »

« Ils ont perdus beaucoup de sang… »

« Il n'y a plus une minute à perdre…. »

« Les services sociaux vont venir récupérer la petite plus tard dans la soirée… »

J'écoutais toutes ces discussions sans vraiment en comprendre le sens. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête, et toujours ce bruit assourdissant qui raisonnait comme un écho en moi. Je me sentis soulevée, mais je n'avais pas la force de me débattre, et je me laissais faire, n'ayant aucune réaction. Je me sentais détachée de tout, enfermée dans mon monde intérieure, là où rien ni personne ne pouvait m'atteindre et me faire du mal, comme après la mort de papa. L'on m'allongea sur un brancard, et la dernière chose que je vis avant que les portes de l'ambulance ne se referment, ce fut Jane qui se relevait difficilement pour murmurer quelque chose à Teresa, allongée près de lui avant de retomber sur son brancard, inconscient.


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Et voilà, voici venir la fin de cette fiction. Je ne pense pas en écrire d'autre sur cette série, du moins pas dans l'immédiat, mais j'avais celle-ci dans la tête, et je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose tant que ce ne serait aps sortie. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je vais me concentrer sur mes fics Castle. **

**Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lus, commentés ou mis en favoris cette fiction, et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, et que vous prendrez le temps de me laissez un dernier commentaire. **

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
><strong>

**Chapitre 32 : **

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Elora avait été placée dans une famille d'accueil, et la douleur que j'éprouvais de l'avoir perdue était toujours aussi intense. Qui aurait cru que je m'attacherais autant à elle en si peu de temps. Elle avait marqué nos vies à jamais, et je savais qu'elle tiendrait toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur. En soupirant, je me levais et allais prendre ma douche. Patrick et moi nous étions encore disputés à cause d'une broutille et il était resté dormir au CBI, comme avant. Le départ d'Elora l'avait beaucoup touché également et il s'était renfermé comme une huitre, refusant de se confier à moi, et la situation était devenue tendue entre nous, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était avant ce face à face fatal. Plus que jamais, nos chemins semblaient prendre des routes différentes. Le cœur serré, je prenais ma douche, priant pour que notre couple survive à tout ça.

N'ayant pas d'appétit, et surtout déprimant à l'idée de me préparer un petit déjeuner pour moi seule alors que j'aurais préféré en préparer un pour trois personnes, je quittais la maison le ventre vide. En ouvrant la portière de ma voiture, je me frappais la jambe contre, et grimaçais de douleur. J'étais sortie de l'hôpital au bout de quelques jours, mais certaines de mes blessures n'étaient pas encore tout à fait cicatrisées et me faisaient encore souffrir. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que j'avais de la chance de m'en sortir à si bon compte, et je savais qu'ils avaient raison. Et pourtant, j'avais beaucoup perdu dans cette affaire. Elora pour commencer, qu'une assistante sociale avait déclarée traumatisée par cette histoire, et nous déclarant donc Patrick et moi inaptes à nous en occuper. Nous n'avions même pas le droit de venir la voir.

Ignorant la douleur de mes blessures, je grimpais en voiture et me rendais au bureau. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas encore l'autorisation de me rendre sur le terrain, mais je me faisais un devoir d'aller au bureau tout les matins afin de mettre mes dossiers à jours. Mais j'y allais aussi pour voir Patrick. Depuis qu'Elora avait été placée dans un foyer en attendant qu'elle soit jugée apte à l'adoption, il ne venait plus dormir à la maison. Tant qu'Elora avait été avec nous, il était revenu, ayant fait une promesse à la fillette, mais dès qu'elle était partie, il avait repris ses quartiers dans le gourbi qui lui servait de chez lui occasionnel. Alors ceux qui disaient que je m'en étais bien sortie ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Parce qu'à cause de RJ et de ses manipulations, j'avais perdu Patrick, et j'en souffrais chaque jours un peu plus. D'ailleurs, j'appréhendais le jour où il nous annoncerait son départ.

Depuis que RJ était mort, je m'attendais à ce qu'il nous le dise, ou tout simplement à m' apercevoir un matin qu'il était parti. Découvrir que le père de Patrick et l'insaisissable RedJohn n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne nous avait fait un choc à tous, et certaines mauvaises langues avaient même été jusqu'à insinué que Patrick l'avait toujours su, et qu'il avait couvert son père, ce qui expliquait que ce dernier avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur les flics du pays. Cho, d'habitude impassible avait faillit en venir aux mains en surprenant un agent faire courir ce genre de rumeur, mais le mal était fait, et Patrick s'était plus que jamais renfermé sur lui-même pour mon plus grand désespoir. J'avis l'impression que notre nuit d'amour remontait à des décennies alors qu'elle n'avait eu lieu qu'à peine deux mois plus tôt.

En soupirant, je me garais sur ma place de parking, et restais un moment assise derrière le volant, vérifiant qu'aucuns de mes pansements n'étaient visibles. Je détestais la pitié qui apparaissait dans le regard des gens lorsqu'ils apercevaient les larges bandages. Les médecins m'avaient assurés que je ne devrais garder aucunes cicatrices, mais en attendant mon corps me faisait horreur. Je me sentais souillée, et il m'arrivait de m'éveillée la nuit en ayant l'impression de sentir la lame de ce couteau entaillée ma peau. Evidemment, je n'en parlais pas. Seul Patrick semblait savoir ce que je traversais, mais il ne m'en parlait pas. De toute façon, il m'évitait méthodiquement et descendait de moins en moins dans les bureaux, ou alors ne le faisait que lorsque j'étais enfermée dans mon bureau, et que nous ne risquions pas de nous croisés.

Au départ, j'avais tenté de renouer le contact, de rétablir le dialogue entre nous, mais comme chacune de mes tentatives s'étaient soldées par une dispute, j'avais fini par déclarer forfait. Je n'étais pas de celles qui s'accrochaient désespérément à un homme qui ne voulait plus d'elles. Même si ça me brisait le cœur, je n'allais pas me couvrir de ridicule en lui courant après. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était lui faire savoir que j'étais là s'il avait besoin de parler et que je ne lui tenais pas rigueur pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Parce que je savais que plus que tout, c'était l'idée de n'avoir pas réussi à me protéger de RJ, de la même façon qu'il pensait avoir échoué à protéger sa famille, qui le minait et l'éloignait de moi. Il pensait me protéger en prenant ses distances, mais il ne faisait que me faire un peu plus souffrir.

D'un bref hochement de tête, je saluais mon équipe et me rendais directement dans mon bureau. Un soupir de lassitude m'échappa en m'asseyant sur mon fauteuil, et dans des gestes mécaniques, j'allumais mon ordinateur avant de trier mon courrier. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'atteler à ma pile de dossier quotidienne, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Mon regard se posa sur l'écran, mais je ne connaissais pas le numéro de l'appelant, et il s'agissait d'un appel extérieur.

« Agent Lisbon » déclarais-je en décrochant.

« Bonjour agent Lisbon, ici Madame Westfield, du service à l'enfance » se présenta mon interlocutrice d'une voix posée mais dans laquelle je discernais une légère nervosité qui me mit immédiatement sur mes gardes.

« Que puis-je pour vous madame Westfield ? » m'enquis-je froidement, ne digérant toujours pas qu'elle m'ait retiré la garde d'Elora.

Machinalement, je levais la tête, et mon souffle se coupa en croisant le regard de Patrick. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il détourne les yeux, mais il ne le fit pas. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je lui fis signe, et à ma grande surprise, il hocha positivement la tête et avança vers moi. La voix de l'assistante sociale me ramena sur Terre.

« Il s'agit d'Elora. Depuis qu'elle a été placée à la Ruche, elle se renferme sur elle-même, elle reste à l'écart des autres enfants et refuse même de s'alimenter à tel point que nous avons dû l'hospitalisée. Et comme elle ne parle pas… » m'expliquait cette femme, sa gêne de plus en plus perceptible.

Et elle avait de quoi l'être. Même si le fait d'avoir dû abattre RJ l'avait profondément perturbée, Patrick et moi avions réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, que cela ne faisait pas d'elle un monstre. Nous lui avions dit que sans elle, nous serions morts, et que nous lui devions la vie. Elle avait finalement admis que nous avions raison, et retrouvait peu à peu un équilibre dans sa vie, mais cette femme avait à nouveau chamboulé sa vie en l'emmenant loin de nous, et à présent elle s'étonnait de la rechute d'Elora. Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Je branchais le haut-parleur lorsque Patrick entrait dans la pièce, et il écouta silencieusement la discussion, sa mâchoire se serrant furieusement en entendant le discours de l'assistante sociale. Il avait l'air tout aussi furieux que moi, et à nouveau los regards se croisèrent.

« Que voulez-vous que nous y fassions ? Je vous rappel que, et je vous cite « pour le bien d'Elora, nous devions restés aussi éloignés d'elle que possible, parce que nous avions un effet néfaste sur son développement » déclarais-je toujours aussi froidement.

« Ecoutez, j'admets que je me suis probablement trompée en agissant ainsi, aussi ais-je donné des ordres pour que vous puissiez rendre visite à Elora. Elle se trouve à l'hôpital Saint-Andrews » soupira-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je raccrochais en soupirant bruyamment, me contrôlant difficilement pour ne pas aller trouver cette femme pour lui apprendre son métier. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais aller contre le dossier de mon fauteuil, me demandant ce que je devais faire Elle nous avait dit que nous pouvions aller voir Elora à l'hôpital, mais ne serait-ce pas pire pour elle lorsqu'elle en sortirait et comprendrait que nous n'avions toujours pas le droit de faire partie de sa vie ?

« Tu devrais appeler Molly et lui expliquer la situation. Elle nous avait dit que nous pourrions compter sur elle si nous voulions tenter quelque chose concernant la garde de Elora » entendis-je Patrick déclaré d'un ton posé alors que la luminosité baissait progressivement, me faisant rouvrir les yeux.

« Patrick, nous savons tout les deux que lorsqu'elle apprendra que nous ne sommes plus en couple, elle nous dira la même chose que cette madame Westfield ! » soupirais-je en me levant pour aller me poster devant la fenêtre de mon bureau.

« Donc pour toi notre relation est déjà de l'histoire ancienne ? » m'interrogea-t-il en venant se poster près de moi.

« Tu as un sacré culot Patrick Jane ! » m'exclamais-je en me tournant vers lui, furieuse « Je te rappel que c'est toi qui es parti, toi qui m'évite depuis que RJ est mort ! »

« Je sais et j'en suis désolé, mais j'avais besoin de faire le point, et je voulais être sûr de ma décision avant d'aller de l'avant » soupira-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Et qu'as-tu décidé ? » voulus-je savoir, le cœur battant furieusement.

« J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreur dans ma vie, et j'en ai payé le prix fort. Et savoir que mon père était derrière tout ça m'as pas mal démoli, mais ça m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne pouvais pas continuer à fuir mon passé sous peine de perdre mon avenir. Et tu es mon avenir Teresa » déclara-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes joues.

« Patrick, je ne… » commençais-je avant d'être interrompue par son doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, mais ce temps loin de toi m'était nécessaire pour comprendre que j'avais besoin de toi dans ma vie. Tu m'as rendu mon équilibre, l'espoir que RJ m'avait enlevé. Auprès de toi j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place, d'avoir le droit au bonheur malgré tout » poursuivit-il en se penchant pour poser son front contre le mien.

« Tu es sûr de toi Patrick, parce que je ne supporterais pas un autre rejet » soufflais-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes.

« Certain Teresa. Je ne veux rien d'autre que toi. Toi et Elora. Je veux que nous formions une famille, et qui sait peut-être qu'un jour notre famille s'agrandira… » murmura-t-il tout contre mes lèvres sans pour autant m'embrasser.

Le regard rivé au sien, je lisais en lui comme jamais encore, et ce que je découvrais au fond de ses incroyables yeux bleu me bouleversa profondément. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, et laissant une de mes mains glissés sur sa nuque, je l'invitais d'une pression à m'embrasser enfin. Un gémissement de bien-être m'échappa lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, et je me pressais contre lui, avide de retrouver ce que je croyais avoir perdu pour toujours. Ses bras m'entourèrent, et je me sentis soulevée de terre.

« Patrick, nous sommes au CBI… » protestais-je faiblement alors qu'il mettait un terme à notre baiser pour partir à l'exploration de mon cou.

« Les stores sont baissés et la porte verrouillée… » marmonna-t-il en me plaquant contre le mur de mon bureau.

Un long gémissement m'échappa lorsque ses mains s'aventurèrent sous mon chemisier, et j'étais sur le point de me laisser aller lorsqu'une vive douleur me rappela à l'ordre. Immédiatement, je me tendais, et Patrick cessa instantanément ses caresses, pour mon plus grand désespoir.

« Je suis désolé » souffla-t-il légèrement haletant.

« Pas moi… » le rassurais-je en l'embrassant tendrement alors qu'il me reposait délicatement à terre.

« Nous poursuivrons ceci dans un endroit un peu plus approprié… » m'assura-t-il avec un sourire plein de promesses avant de reprendre « En attendant, allons récupérer notre fille »

« Notre fille ». Je souriais en l'entendant parler d'Elora comme ça, et je sus que nous parviendrons à la reprendre avec nous. Patrick ne laisserait personne nous la reprendre, même s'il devait pour cela hypnotisé une ou deux personnes. Et je ne m'y opposerais pas. Pas alors que le bonheur d'Elora était en jeu.

« J'appellerais Molly de la voiture. Allons à l'hôpital » approuvais-je en l'embrassant avant de me défaire de son étreinte.

Mais je me stoppais en le voyant grimacer et porter une main à sa hanche droite, et je compris que je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir encore de mes blessures.

« Je sens que nous allons devoir remettre à plus tard la célébration de nos retrouvailles » constatais-je piteusement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je t'assure que nous fêterons dignement le début de notre avenir commun, et dès ce soir… » clama aussitôt Patrick dans un sourire éblouissant qui me fit rire aux éclats.

Ouvrant la porte de mon bureau, j'expliquais rapidement la situation à l'équipe, et sans tenir compte de leurs sourires ravis et soulagés, j'entraînais Patrick à ma suite. J'avais conscience que tout n'était pas arrangé, et que les prochaines semaines allaient être difficile émotionnellement, mais nous avions déjà tellement traversés d'épreuves, surmontés tant d'obstacles, que ce n'était pas un petit détail comme le système judiciaire qui allait nous empêcher d'être heureux. Et puis avec Patrick dans mon équipe, nos adversaires, quels qu'ils soient n'avaient aucune chance. Mon avenir ne serait pas rose bonbon, mais je savais aussi qu'il serait définitivement moins gris et triste que ce qu'il me paraissait être le matin même, et finalement, je n'en demandais pas plus. Je prendrais les choses comme elles se présenteraient, et Patrick et moi réglerions nos problèmes comme nous le faisions depuis le début de notre improbable partenariat. Ensemble.


	33. Chapter 33

Bonsoir !

Il ne s'agit pas d'une suite, mais d'une réponse aux commentaires enthousiastes de Gwendoline.

Tout d'abord, merci infiniment pour ton enthousiasme, je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction t'ai plu.

Ensuite, je te remercie de vouloir publier mon histoire sur le site de The Mentalist, mais je l' y ai déjà postée. Elle se trouve actuellement dans le topic des fics terminées. Je t'aurais bien envoyé un MP là-bas, mais sans ton pseudo, c'est pas évident…

Tu m'as également demandé ce qui me donnait l'inspiration d'écrire. Je ne saurais pas vraiment te le dire. Parfois ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste une phrase dans une scène, ou bien une discussion avec une amie, et les idées affluent. Ensuite je laisse mes doigts faire tout le travail….

Voilà, merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic, et j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue par la fin de cette fiction !

Bisous et bonne soirée

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le 5 mars 2012,

Bonjour Gwendoline

Mon pseudo sur http : / the-mentalist. frenchboard. com/est **iliana**

Bisous et bonne journée


End file.
